Everything changes
by A little present from hell
Summary: Mikan's feeling wasn't wrong.The day started out normal but in the end everyone took it out on Mikan and on top of that she saw her boyfriend kissing another girl.It's like she became a punching bag.She is so hurt that she leaves to America with Personna to train her new SEC alice.How will she return?Her heart is no more...
1. The stupid and short intro

Okay, this is the first time that I write something like this so please don't be 's kinda short and it sucks but oh goes.

Mikan's POV

Beep - Beep - Beep

Ah, stupid clock. I lifted lazily my arm to hit the stupid thing on my night stand and got up slowly. My room was the highest in the girls' dorm so there were big windows that let the sun light my room. I didn't share a room with my best friend Hotaru because we were different ranks. At least my room was clean and tidy. I got up and after dressing myself I went to the bathroom. Morning showers are a good thing. Back in my room I put on my usual uniform and scanned the room I had a feeling.

A bad feeling.

Usually I would head fast to my classroom to meet my friends and my boyfriend Natsume but …

I don't know.

The feeling doesn't change.

Oh well, I guess I just have to find out.

I met up with Hotaru in the hallway and it ended just like any other day : Me being hit by her Baka gun.

- Like I said baka, I don't want any of your jurms on me. – She said calmly with her baka gun in hand and wathing me sitting on my butt on the floor.

-Moi, Hotaruu!Meany! – I said as I got up and we started walking to our classroom. Things haven't changed much and four years have passed by. Now we're 16 and we're still a little crazy. I mentally laughed. The biggest change was when Natsume and I started dating. It was a funny story to begin see, it all started four months ago when one day on the winter ball organized by the school we had to dress up and everything. So for occasion we had to buy dresses. Hotaru, Sumire and I went to town to find them. We went to the usual shops but nothing caught our eye. We were about to give up but then in a corner we saw a small shop that sead "dresses" so we went in.

That shop was the friendliest, bright and nice place I've ever shop owner was a lady in her thirties and was very kind to us. Sumire almost immediately found a black short, strapless dress that fit her like a glove. Hotaru was didn't like any dress that we offered her but the lady showed her a beautiful blue dress that looked great on her. I was the last but the hardest as well. I didn't find anything that would fit me.

The lady again had an went in the back of the store and brought a big box witch contained the most beautiful white dress I've ever seen. It had one strap on the left shoulder and the part below the waist was loose. It had little snowflakes on the edges and when I tried it everyone gasped.

I finally found the dress I've been looking for.

On that night all eyes were on me. Even Natsume's.

I danced with Hotaru, Ruka-pyon and Koko.

The last dance I had was with was a slow song and we just walked slowly in a circle.

-You look good tonight Polka.

-Moi, Natsume no you stop calling me that just for one night?

-Alright. Just because you asked Mikan.

That was all I needed to make my night great. His smile and the way he said my name. For the first time I felt special. When we got out to the balcony below the brightly shining stars he confessed.

I shared his feelings.

That is the story about how Natsume and I started dating. Hotaru still doesn't admit her feelings for Ruka but I think that in the end they'll start dating.

-Oi, baka. Snap out of 're here. – Hotaru ended my trail of thought and I saw the door to our classroom.

-A, Sakura, for the first time I've seen you intime for my class.

Curse Jin-Jin sensei.I was never late for his , most of the gives a lot of homework and yells a lot.I smiled to him sweetly and he just grunted.I walked up to my seat and greeted my friends.I was energetic as later Natsume walked in and headed to his seat not bothering to acknowledge the group of screaming fan girls that fainted when they saw him.

-Mornin' Polka.

-Good morning Natsume. – I greated back before he put his headphones on and got his usual manga in his hands.I talked to my friends for a while and found out that we wad only three clesses for today. Really good news.

talking class is about to start.

Jin-Jin's class usual I didn't understand anything at all and got scolded by Jinno sesnsei. Twice.

In the last ten minutes the speakers announced that Natsume,Koko,Ruka and Hotaru we needed in the principal's just grunted while the others wondered why were they needed went and stayed there until the end of the second then they didn't come happened?The bad feeling began to grow bigger.

Sorry, this chapter sucks but I had to do it like a into.I promise that the next ones will be you could tell me your opinion I'll be happy to hear what you please! :] 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Mikan was worried. Where were they? Why did they take so long? The second class with Narumi sensei ended and I headed to my last class. Chemistry.

In the chemistry room were the other students but not her friends. She asked cheerfully everyone in the room trying to hide the worried look in her eyes. Mikan went to the back where her partner Natsume and her table was and sat on the chair.

Mikan's POV

Where are they?!Hotaru would never miss a class, Koko too and Natsume…

Well, he would but I asked him not to and he just growled. I think that in his language that means "yeah, yeah…" Or at least I translated it that way…

The whole hour I was alone. Wondering why were they called. Hoping that it wasn't something serious.

I did the work all by myself.

And, I didn't break a single test tube.

A new record.

Students chatted like the teacher wasn't there. Not that he was that is. He just wrote on the board "Self study " and fell asleep on the desk.

Well, what do you except from a 60 year old man?

I didn't have anyone to talk to.

The bell rang.

Whole two hours.

No Hotaru. Koko or Natsume.

I was getting really worried. I looked for them everywhere: the dorms, the classrooms, the toilets and the library.

Nothing.

There was just one more place to look.

I ran outside to the cherry tree.

The place that was special to Natsume and me.

There he was.

Burning the cherry tree to a crisp.

Normal POV

She was shocked. What was he doing?

"Natsume!" She shouted. He continued to punch and send fire balls to the poor tree.

"Natsume, stop! What are you doing?"

"Get away from me Polka!" He shouted and sent a fire ball at her.

She was barely able to dodge it.

"What are you doing Natsume? Why are you burning our tree? Why did you trough a fire ball at me?" Mikan didn't know what to do to calm him down.

"Urusai!" Natsume snapped loud at her. She had never seen him so mad. He turned around and she saw the small fires in his eyes.

Why was he acting like this?

"Get away from me Polka! I don't want you here! Go to hell! All of you go to hell! You're useless! Why do I even bother with you? You can't do anything right! All you do is to jump around like a gout and act as if you don't have no brain at all!

Leave me alone and don't bother coming back!"

Mikan's POV

"… and don't ever bother coming back!"

I stood there without a word. My mind didn't want to react to the harsh words he was throwing at me. In my mind was – "_What _the_ hell?_"

Why was he so mad at me? What have I done?

All I wanted to know was what was going on and is he alright.

And all I got were insults.

Tears started to sting my eyes.

I ran away.

As far as possible.

From the tree.

From Natsume.

From the memories that we shared.

How happy I was when we were together.

How could I have been such a fool?

The tears kept rolling down my cheeks and didn't seem like that they would stop was like the world stopped to me. The memories just kept flashing in front of my closed eyes. No, no, no! Stop this!

Please…!

Time passed and I was still running.

I didn't care if someone sees me.

In my mind were the times Natsume actually smiled at me. How he said my name instead of "Polka".

How happy I was when he confessed.

I … I had to stay strong.

I wanted to share my pain with someone.

I whipped my tears but inside me my soul was aching.

I tried to calm my breathing and when I finally did it, I s arted to look for Hotaru and Koko.

It didn't take long.

I found them in the classroom… But… something wasn't right.

Koko was crying and Hotaru was trembling with anger.

What the hell was going on?!

Koko always had a smile on his face but now he was in tears and like Hotaru, was pissed.

And Hotaru, o Hotaru!

I've never seen her show emotion but now she was pissed as hell.

"Minna, what's going on?" I asked with a shaky voice. They didn't respond. This time I shouted.

"Guys! Tell me! Is there anyway I can help?"

_Ï shouldn't have said that." _A second later I realized that.

Their heads snapped in my direction.

"HELP?!HOIW CAN YOU HELP?!" They both shouted and I fliched at the sound.

"How could you help get my father back from the dead? You can't just ask like that! What do you know! You just hop around and act like a clown! You're not a child anymore!Stop acting like one!You don't have parents!You don't know how much pain it costs!"

Every word was like a dagger in my heart.I backed away little and heard Hotaru's voice.

"How can you help me get my lab back?!

They stopped financing my projects just because a SERTAIN SOMEBODY held me up on the dye dates and now they're taking down my lab!

Ever since you came to G.A. you've done nothing but trouble and been nothing but a nuisance!

Why the hell did you came here? I didn't want you here and yet you came!

Hotaru's POV

Mikan stood there she came in here I didn't seethe tear marks on her face but now fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Koko's POV

Mikan just stood there.

Just stood.

She didn't try to argue or try to defend herself.

And then all of a sudden she ran fast out of the classroom.

Hotaru didn't say a word.

Neither did I.

Natsume's POV

After burning down an innocent tree and yelling at Mikan my anger started to settling down.I was still stressed but I didn't expect her to show up when I was under the control of my anger.

As I was walking in the hallway I saw Jennifer waiting for me with a seductive smile on her was my ex before I started dating Polka.

Her black eyes and long blond hair, heart shaped face and curves made every boy in the school fools for "love".The only one she didn't cough in her web was me.

"Natsumeeee!Are you freee?Where's that tramp that you call a girlfriend?"The last words she spat with venom in her voice.

I didn't respond.

Mikan…

It wasn't my fault that she showed up in the wrong time at the wrong place.

Besides, she really jumps around like a gout and acts childish…

I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't at fault that I didn't notice that Jennifer was getting closer and closer.

The next thing I knew she was kissing me.

Jennifer's POV

How could Natsume choose that skank instead of me?

No matter.

After this I'll spread the roomer that she and Natsume are done and that Natsume and I are dating.

I was kissing him when I noticed someone watching us.

I lifted my gaze and when I found out who it was, smiled victoriously.

The skank.

Mikan's POV

Again I was again in my eyes.

Why did Hotaru and Koko shout at me?

I didn't hold Hotaru till the dye dates!

She locked herself and even if I wanted to disturb her work I couldn't get through her security system.

And Koko.

I was sorry that he lost his father … but why did he took it out on me?

Why did everyone took it out on me?

I had stopped running and when I turned a corner I saw Jennifer kissing somebody.

It took me a second to realize that that was Natsume.

He was kissing Jennifer.

The girl he told me he hated was now kissing him.

She looked up at me and smiled evilly.

It clicked.

I felt something crash in me.

My heart broke.

And for the third time today I ran.

But this time I knew where I wanted to go.

The principal's office.

Natsume's POV

When I realized she was kissing me I pulled her away.

"Stay away from me Blake.I have a girlfriend.

"Not anymore."She smirked and turned to walk away.

What?

What did she mean by that?

End of chapter 2 :]

**I'm sorry that it took me so long. I have the story written till the 5 chapter in my notebook it's just that I have to type it on the computer.**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**It makes me happy to know that someone likes what I write.**

**I promise that I'll speed up the process.**

**Jan e!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much! I'm really happy right now!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Normal POV

Mikan was now in front of the principal's office. She knocked and when she heard a "come in", entered the room.

It was a big cabinet with beautiful paintings and statues. At its end was a big desk and the principal sitting behind it. When he saw her, he smiled.

"A Mikan, welcome. What can I do for you?"

When she was coming to him, she made a decision.

She was going to America to train her SEC Alice.

When she found out she had it, it caused a big fight:

The principal and teachers wanted her to go to America, but she didn't want it.

Because of her friends.

Because of Natsume.

Now there wasn't a reason to stay here right?

Her friends didn't want her, Natsume didn't want her.

If they didn't want her, she was going to do them a favor and go far away.

"I made up my mind."

"About?"

"I'm going to America."

The principal looked taken back.

"But… What about your friends?"

"They don't want me."

He looked more surprised at her calm tone.

He was a smart man not to ask her more questions, so instead he just smiled.

"Okay child. You have to go pack. Your flight is tomorrow at 8am."

"Isn't there a sooner flight?"

"Uh…yes. It's in 2 hours. If you want to catch it you better go pack quickly and a car will drive you to the airport.

"Hai."

Then she exited the room.

Principal's POV

It happened so quick. She said "yes".

I though she was more lively. When we first met she was jumping up and down and had a big smile on her lips. I heard from her teachers that she was always making the class laugh and was always positive.

Now she was with red eyes, a stiff posture and a quiet voice.

Then I though about what she said.

"_Her friends…What have her friends done to her?"_

Mikan's POV

There wasn't much to pack.

Before me stood two suitcases. All of my things were neatly packed except the pictures in my room.

If they don't want me, then they are free to tore or burn them.

The room looked like it hadn't been used.

Good.

I've done my work well.

The car that was driving me to the airport was in front of the front door of the dormitory.

I went down quietly and quickly. I wanted to make sure that no one sees me.

I put my bags in the trunk and when I opened the door who do you think was sitting peacefully in the middle of the large seat?

The teacher of the dangerous ability class:

Personna.

I was so shocked that even my mouth opened.

He looked at me and smirked. I tensed up.

"What are you doing here?!"

He (in all his insolence!) smirked again.

"Didn't the principal tell you? I'm going with you to America to train you."

"B-B-But why?! Aren't there enough teachers there?"

Personna's POV

I laughed to myself at her shocked face.

It's natural to be shocked when you see that the person, who tried to hurt you, is going to be your new teacher.

I didn't know back then that she was my sister!

I just found out!

When she was packing I was worried how to act around her. Back then I treated her with disregard but now … I can't just go and hug her and tell her "Hi sis!"!

I'm not even hoping that she'll forgive me for what I've done but I just want to help her as much as I can.

Normal POV

The car was half way to the airport.

Mikan was still uncertain and tensed but when she saw that he was serious, she had to admit her fait.

Personna was still trying to find a way to tell her about what were they but he didn't have a clue how to. When he realized it was no use to bash his head for the answer he just told her.

"Mikan, I have to tell you something."

"If it's bad, I don't want to hear it."

"I'm your brother."

Her eyes widened and then everything went black for her.

Personna's POV

I knew that this was too much for her but if I didn't tell Mikan now, it would be bad if she found out herself. Shock wasn't good for anyone but she had too much of it.

I sighed and sweat dropped.

It was a very stupid way to tell her that but when I can't think of a way I just tell the first thing that popes in my mind.

Mikan's POV

I woke up to find out that we were on a plain and that Personna was looking at me worried.

"Personna-sir, I just had the craziest dream.

I dreamt that none of my friends want me, Natsume too and he was kissing Jennifer in front of me, then I went to the principal's office to say that I wanted to go to America, then you said you were going to train me and then you said you were my brother.

Then I remembered the whole thing.

Normal POV

On Mikan's face were a lot of expressions:

Realization, shock, sadness, anger, tiredness and in the end was a calm face.

"_Wow, she calms fast."_ thought Personna.

"_Wait, what?!"_

"Your friends don't want you?!"

She didn't respond only looked down.

"Natsume cheated on you?!" Personna asked more angered.

"…Yes."

Just a word.

Just one "yes".

Personna's POV

I was furious!

How dare they do this to Mikan?

I thought that her friends would never allow her to go far away from them but it turns out that because of them she's leaving!

And that brat Natsume!

I knew he had a big ego, but … cheating?!

On Mikan?!

The nicest girl I've ever met!

"Don't Personna-nii."

I was shocked.

How could she say to me just to let it go?!

Wait… did she just call me "Personna-nii"?

"I know you're angry. Let it go. I don't want to remember it. As for you I can't forgive you for what you've done but I'll try.

I didn't know what to say to her. Looking at her now I saw her strong will. She never lets something bring her down.

"Thank you sister."

She smiled at me and her smile was contagious that I felt myself smiling back at her.

"So, when did you found out that you had a sister?"

I looked down while I was answering.

"…Actually … a sister and a brother…"

Again I saw her shocked just found out that she had another brother.

"What?!"

"Do you know Youichi?"

"Yes. So?"

"He's your younger brother. I talked to him. He knows for about two weeks."

Mikan's POV

"Two weeks?! Why didn't he tell me?!"

"How can you announce that kind of news to someone?" Personna –nii looked at me skeptically. I laughed.

"You're right. But when we get to America and I get a hold of a phone he's got some explaining to do."

We laughed. Well, I laughed and he just smiled.

"So, Mikan, want me to tell you how I found out that I had a sister and a brother?"

I gave him a look that said: "Do you even need to ask?"

That's how I spent my flight.

It turned out that our parents separated us because we wee in danger. The three of us are very powerful and many people want to get their hands on us. My brother found out two weeks ago when in a research he found our mother's journal. He showed it to Youichi. He wanted to show it to me too but thought that I wouldn't want to go near him.

Back then he would've been right.

"Personna-nii, apart from my training, I want you to teach me to show no emotion."

"…Why?"

"Because I don't even want to have any emotions at all."

He looked at me worried.

Personna's POV

She was calm again, almost bored.

When she wanted she could be even better than me. I was still mad at those brats because of what they've said to Mikan and I understood why she answered me like that.

"Alright. But remember – my training is hard."

"I'm fine with that."

After an hour of talking or should we say "catching up" she fell asleep.

Even if it was morning already, I haven't slept. I was worried of her reaction too much to sleep. Now I can let myself sleep a little. Before closing my eyes I looked at my sleeping sister. How could those … hurt her like this?

I swear that would never let anyone and anything hurt her ever again.

Meanwhile in …

Normal POV

Hotaru woke up on the dot. Not a second later.

Her routine was planned till the slightest details.

Shower, breakfast, everything.

In the hallway she noticed that it was too quiet.

"_So that baka hasn't woken up yet. Stupid." _She thought.

In the classroom were Koko, the twins, Natsume, Ruka and Narumi sensei.

The other students came a minute later.

Still no Mikan till class stared.

After 5 minutes we all awaited for that moment when Mikan's going to almost break the door to get to class.

…

Nothing happened. Even the teacher was prepared to open the door incase she succeeded in breaking it.

But nothing happened. Everyone looked puzzled but class continued.

"_What is going on? I'm going to request from that baka 100 rabbits for causing this commotion."_ Hotaru thought.

Class ended.

No Mikan.

The students left.

All the people that were in the room were Koko, Natsume, Ruka, the twins, Hotaru and Narumi sensei.

"Students, have you seen Mikan?"

"No, sensei."

"Has somebody seen Mikan?"

The group was in thoughts when a messenger came and told Narumi sensei something and he started crying. Then went to the desk and sat sloppily on the chair, his hands covering his face. The kids looked at him worried.

"What happened sensei?

"M-M-Mikan i-is in A-A-Americaaaaaaa!" He shouted through tears and began to cry even louder.

"What?!" They all shouted.

Koko and Ruka we shocked.

Natsume was frowning.

Hotaru remained the same.

"No way. You're lying. She said she doesn't want to." They all said. Then the speakers reported that the group was needed in the P's office. (**I'm just going to say P instead of principal okay?) **

They left the crying teacher and headed to the direction of the office.

All of them were thinking the same:

"_**Was it true?"**_

When they entered the room the P was looking at them bad.

"Kids, I knew you had temper but this…Yes, I wanted Mikan to go to America but you …

Why?"

They just stared at him.

Ruka was the first to speak up.

"Why did she leave?"

"Well somebody-"He looked at Natsume, Hotaru and Koko, "-said some very mean thing s to her and a SERTAIN someone-"He eyed Natsume, again badly,"- cheated on her."

"What!" Yelled Ruka. He turned to Natsume and shook him." How could you Natsume?! She is the nicest girl I know!"

But Natsume wasn't listening to him. None of his friends listened to him.

Koko's POV

Flashback:

"_**How could you help get my father back from the dead? You can't just ask like that! What do you know! You just hop around and act like a clown! You're not a child anymore! Stop acting like one! You don't have parents! You don't know how much pain it costs"**_

…

Oh, no! I took my anger of the loss of my father on her…Shit!

Hotaru's POV

Flashback:

"_**How can you help me get my lab back?!**_

_**They stopped financing my projects just because a SERTAIN SOMEBODY held me up on the dye dates and now they're taking down my lab!**_

_**Ever since you came to G.A. you've done nothing but trouble and been nothing but a nuisance!**_

_**Why the hell did you came here? I didn't want you here and yet you came!" **_

…

So that's what made her go. What a baka!

She wasn't holding me back actually…I admit I was a little straight …

Natsume's POV

Flashback:

"_**Get away from me Polka! I don't want you here! Go to hell! All of you go to hell! You're useless! Why do I even bother with you? You can't do anything right! All you do is to jump around like a gout and act as if you don't have no brain at all!**_

_**Leave me alone and don't bother coming back!"**_

…

Oh, crap!

No wonder she left! First I insulted her and then she was the one I heard in the hallway when that bitch forced herself on me…

If only I hadn't taken my anger on her…

Mikan, I hadn't had the chance to say I'm sorry.

**Well, it's the third chapter as you can see * sigh* I'm really lazy you see, so I a little slow on rewriting… **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. There were some important events that happened to me and they weren't pleasant. Besides, I have so many plans for this story that I don't know where to start. :D By the way I don't own anything: the anime , the music, nothing! I just own the characters I made up… **

**Chapter 4**

Personna's POV

I woke up with the pilot telling us that we'll be landing in 10 minutes. Mikan was peacefully sleeping beside me.

I looked at her with regret.

Everyone had hurt her.

Even she, in her sleep with tears in her eyes said that she'll never show any emotion to anyone except her family.

I didn't want to wake her up but I had to.

"Mikan. Mikan, wake up."

"Mm mm …" She mumbled and hid her head under the pillow I had put under her head while she was asleep.

"Mikan."

"Mmmm , five more minutes." Then she shoved her head in her pillow, AGAIN.I sighed.

"Mikan!" I yelled and she was so startled that she fell from her seat and landed on her butt.

"Itai ! Personna-nii, hidoi !" She pouted.

And then, for the first time in my laughed freely. Not an ironic laugh, not a sadistic laugh but one that was full-hearted. Mikan also smiled and after a minute she also started laughing.

"It's not my fault Mikan! We're landing in 10 minutes."

"Hai."

We got ready to leave when I remembered something important.

"Mikan, since G.A. in America knows that you have the SEC Alice you have been transferred in the Dangerous Ability class. There are two more students in that class. They're brother and sister. The principal wants you three to form a band together. They will be waiting for us at our gate.

"Okay. Personna-nii?"

I looked at her with a questioning look.

"Hm?"

"Thank you. For being there for me." She then smiled for the last time at me before she but on her calm expression.

"I thank you too sister. For giving me a second chance."

I smiled too and then I also put my mask. And my cold expression.

At the gate, as planed, were waiting three people.

The sister, brother and the principal.

Mikan's POV

Wow, so many new things! There are so many different people!

Wait, calm yourself Mikan!

Remember, less emotions as possible!

When we got to them, I had to suppress the urge to gasp.

The sister and brother were beautiful!

The girl had straight black hair that reached the middle of her back, a soft shaped face and mesmerizing white eyes. She was wearing Goth style clothes that made her look cute but at the same time were saying "Don't mess with me."

The boy also had black hair but his was messy and his eyes were black too. He had a simple T-shirt, black jeans and Nikes to finish the look.

They looked like they were models from a fashion magazine and I felt myself like the ugly duckling surrounded by swans with my simple black skirt and yellow blouse.

"A, ! Nice to meet you, my name's Mr. White **(a/n:** **Stupid but I didn't think that much for his name) **and these are Alice and Jake – your new band mates Miss Sakura." He turned to me and the next thing I knew the girl named Alice jumped on me.

"Oh my god! You're sooo pretty! What beautiful long hair and sensitive brown eyes! I hope we can become great friends!"

She was so exited that she didn't see the ball of water over her head. At first it was small but with every word that she spoke the ball became bigger and bigger. After a second she stopped talking she was completely wet. Her expression turned like she was the devil himself and she slowly turned to her smirking brother.

"Jaaaake!" She screamed and murmured a few words under her breath. My eyes went wide as a skeleton hand popped from the ground and tripped Jake. Alice looked at me and when she saw my surprise she smiled an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry that you have to witness our "brother- sister" fights and I'm sorry for startling you. I can summon zombies or "people from the underworld. My brother can control nature's elements:

Water, fire, earth, wind and thunder."

"Oi, zombie girl! Get your freak off me before he starts tickling me!" Her brother shouted as the hand started to find places where he has tickles.

"Shut up, idiot!" She snapped at him.

"Zombie!"

"Idiot!"

"Zombieee!"

I couldn't hold it anymore. I started laughing at the funny picture before me: Their faces were close to each other and their eyes were throwing daggers at their "opponent". Dark oura was surrounding them and the people around them were starting to get scared. I laughed for a good 2 minutes and after calming myself I realized that they were starring at me.

Jake's POV

When I first saw her I thought that she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Now I get the feeling that when she laughs or at the least smiles, the whole room brightens.

Normal POV

The group went back to the academy. On the way, while they were in the big limo Mikan was bombed with hundreds of questions about herself but, luckily, she turned the questions down and changed the subject. Soon the siblings started to answer the questions that they asked. The limo pulled in the parking lot of the school and the group entered G.A.

Everyone that they passed, were looking at them.

"Look, the "monster" group got another member. She probably can bore someone to death." Whispered a girl that was a typical "I think I'm the greatest thing that those losers have ever seen". The group around her laughed and started calling us names like "losers, freaks, ugly monsters and idiot minions" _"What the hell?! Do they even own a mirror? And they can us ugly!" _Mikan angrily thought.

"Don't worry, we get that often." Alice said and smiled sadly at Mikan when she saw that her face was calm but her eyes were filled with rage.

Mikan's POV

How dare they!?

They don't know a thing about us and yet they call us monsters?!

I calmed myself during the time we were going to the music room. The door opened to reveal a large and bright room filled with so many instruments!

"Mikan-san, could you play something for us?" The principal asked me and I just lifted my shoulders.

From the instruments I could play the violin. I started playing two years ago. I loved that instrument from the moment that I heard it playing its beautiful notes. The reason I was always late for class was because I snuck out every night to practice. At first I was horrible but at the next day I found in the library a book that had instructions on how to learn how to play. I immediately started reading the book and apply the information that I had learned on the violin. It took me two weeks but I was happy when I finally got to play a piece right. It was an easy one but I got it right and that was all it mattered. So, every night I would sneak out of bed and get on the roof under the moonlight to play. Sometimes I would even stay up playing until 3am in the morning just to get every note right. It was important to me. The goofy attitude that my "friends" knew was a part of me. Not the whole Me.

So now I knew how to play perfectly.

I even bought my own violin. No one knew that I could play something. One day I just went to town on my own and found the perfect one for me in the only music store there was. The violin itself was made out of maple and spruce and it was made personally for me by the owner of the store. The store itself was small and nicely arranged. The moment I stepped in it I knew that that was my new favorite place. The owner was a man in his sixties and was so nice to me. He took me seriously when I told him about my passion for the violin and told me a few details about it. He said that he too was attached to his violin and understood me. After that day I was there every second I could spare. I found out his name was Trevor Jackson and that he was a part of an orchestra as a violinist. He taught me a few more things about how to play better and even helped me to compose some pieces. Mr. Jackson taught me how to play the piano too but wasn't that concentrated on it as I was on the violin. After a few months he said that he was going to make me my own violin. I was so happy, when after a week, I was holding my new instrument. He gave me strings incase the ones he put break and a bow, on witch the bowstring was made of polyethylene fibers. It was the most beautiful violin I had even seen. In a small hollow hole in the side of the violin I saw a text written.

It said:

"_**From to my dear Mikan with love."**_

That man became a like a grandfather to me… He always had time for me even if he had lots of work. He let me help him and soon I was working for him. I saved money so I could have a special case for my violin and extra strings.

I was happy back then.

Until one day I heard of a fire in town.

The music shop that I loved had burnt down.

The man that was like my second grandfather, had died from the smoke.

At first when I found out my brain just … stopped.

It just didn't want to process the news. I had nothing to say. It was just… I can't explain it. My world rocked.

I remembered that that day I didn't come to school.

Instead I was in the middle of the ashes that once were my favorite shop.

Where I met my second grandfather.

Where I spent many happy days in playing and learning.

It was all gone.

Yes, there were many tears in my eyes…

Yes, I was sad…

But, I found a letter that one of the firemen gave me. He said that that it was in one of the drawers that wasn't burned to ashes. It was a letter addressed to me from Mr. Jackson saying that I had to be strong and that he didn't want me to cry if he dyes. It said that he will be always watching me from above to guide me and comfort me when I needed.

"_**The music will always be with you and when you play I want you to know that I'll be watching you from above."**_

He was always a happy man and I found it joyful to be around him.

I am happy that I had the chance to know him.

He was a great man and everyday I came to his grave to put some fresh flowers and change the old ones.

"Mikan?"

My brother brought me back from my thoughts.

Everyone was looking at me strangely.

My brother was looking at me with worry.

"Are you okay?"

With a simple "yes" I started playing the piece that Ms. Jackson and I composed.

A sad yet calming melody.

My eyes closed slowly while I was concentrating on the notes I knew perfectly.

**(Type in YouTube "Sad Violin" and play for better effect…Again I DON'T own anything, but the piece is beautiful and I love the violin) **

Personna's POV

When Mr. White asked Mikan to play something on her violin she just … sort of spaced out.

For five minutes she's been looking out of the big windows that covered the whole one side of the music room. The sun was shining brightly over the valley and fresh air was gently blowing around us.

Mikan's face was blank and her eyes were filled with sorrow and tiredness.

I couldn't hold my concern anymore.

"Mikan?" I asked with a stern voice so that I didn't show any emotion but she sensed the worry in my voice so she turned to me with a look that said "I'm fine now."

They asked her if she's okay and with a simple "yes" she started playing a piece she and her "teacher" composed.

I knew her story.

I knew how much the violin meant to her.

On the plain she told me about it after I asked her why she insisted to bring her violin case with her at all times.

The piece was really beautiful.

Gentle yet filled with emotions.

All I could do was to listen and enjoy the slow melody.

…

When she ended tears were seen in the principal and in Alice's eyes.

"Mikan- chan, that was … amazing." Said Alice.

Alice's POV

Not only is she beautiful and smart but she's really talented too!

During the piece I felt that she was showing her emotions.

Like… She was sad and lonely inside.

Like…She was insecure and broken inside.

Normal POV

After the performance, the principal asked us to play something. But first he wanted Mikan to know what Alice and Jake played.

"I play the drums." Said Jake.

"I play the guitar." Said Alice. She turned to Mikan.

"Can you play something besides the violin?"

Mikan said that she could sing.

Mikan's POV

I thought of a song to sing and when I was ready, I started.

**("Evanescence – Missing". A beautiful song.**

**By the way there's a Nightcore version. Just type Nightcore - Missing and you'll find it. All Nightcore versions are great!) **

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

[Chorus:]  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

[Chorus]

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

[Chorus]

Personna' s POV

She closed her eyes and started singing.

Her voice was calm and gentle.

Like her.

The face she put was good. She masters slowly control without my training. She was giving all she's got. In anything.

While she's playing the violin or singing she's in her own world.

Again, in the plain, she told me what music meant to her. Her eyes were sparkling.

The music takes her to another world that only she can explain. She told me that in there everything was fascinating. I guess even she couldn't find the right words cause I wouldn't call a new world "Everything was … sparkling! "

Yep, those were her words.

But… When she's singing you can feel what she feels.

The only way to express herself is singing.

Those feeling she's trying to hide deep inside are showing in her voice.

She may not realize it but she was still very hurt by the way her friends treated her.

At the end of the song only I saw a tear in her eye.

Mikan's POV

I hope no one saw the tears in my eyes. Even I didn't realize that I was crying.

After the song we had to play something together as a "band".

In my mind popped and idea and I asked Alice. She squeaked and said it to Jake. He nodded and we started.

**(Evanescence – what you want) **

_Do what you what you want, if you have a dream for better  
Do what you what you want till you don't want it anymore  
(remember who you really are)  
Do what you what you want, your world's closing in on you now  
(it isn't over)  
Stand and face the unknown  
(got to remember who you really are)  
Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection_

Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through

Do what you what you want, you don't have to lay your life down  
(it isn't over)  
Do what you what you want till you find what you're looking for  
(got to remember who you really are)  
But every hour slipping by screams that I have failed you

Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe  
Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe

There's still time  
Close your eyes  
Only love will guide you home  
Tear down the walls and free your soul  
Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down

Hello, hello, it's only me  
Infecting everything you love  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe  
Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to learn forgiveness  
Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through

After we finished, Alice cheered and hugged me.

"I have to teach you how to play the guitar and Jake – how to play the drums!"

I just lifted my shoulders again.

"Okay, practice later, tour – now." The principal said and we all started walking around the campus.

The building was bigger than the one in Japan. It had four floors.

"The first floor is the "school area". The classrooms for all ages and the principal's office are one this floor.

The second floor is "the bedroom area". You can pick whoever you want to sleep in the same room as you. Of course there are dormitories for the girls and the boys." At that statement Alice looked at Jake and saw him smirking.

"The third floor is "the training area". On this floor you can practice your Alice in the simulation rooms and the "abilities classrooms" are here.

The final floor is the "playing area". Arcades, simulators, football, basketball and volleyball courts. There is a big library on the first floor for those, who prefer quiet.

The meals are given in the mess hall on the first floor and are at the same time as your old school and you're in the same class as Alice and Jake."

While he was explaining we were walking around the floors, the mess hall and finally we stopped at the second floor.

"Actually things are pretty much the same as they were at your school in Japan. I hope you have a great time here Mikan- san. I'll show 's bedroom. We have a special arrangement for you. Bye for now and have fun!" said the P. **(I'm just going to call the principal P. because I'm tired of constantly writing "the principal …" …) **as he was walking away with Personna-nii. My brother gave me one last look before following Mr. White.

"Come and see your new bedroom Mikan- chan!"

Alice took my hand and started to drag me to the end of the corridor. Apparently, my room was there. We stopped to the last door on the left.

We opened the door and I rouse my eyebrows.

Nice room.

Everything was first class. The bedrooms were two.

So, I was sharing a room with Alice.

"Yep, you're sharing a room with me! I've been waiting forever for a roommate!" Said an exited Alice and showed me every part of the huge apartment.

King sized beds and our own bathrooms, a huge kitchen equipped with the latest gadgets and a wonderful view.

Since the school wasn't even near a town and was in a valley there were many beautiful views of forests and waterfalls. My room mate said that this apartment had the best view in the whole school in my room.

My room wasn't painted and everything was left for me to decorate as I wish. The huge windows covered the whole wall of the room and the bed was positioned so you can watch the sky as you lay.

"Thank you Alice." I smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.

"You're welcome Mikan."

"We're going to have to make our own dinner here since you're new and Special Stars are allowed to eat here. That's why we have this kitchen. Let's get started shall we? Tomorrow is your first big day so we have to go to bed early.

"Okay."

That's how I spent my first night here. Making spaghetti, watching TV – especially the basketball game – I finally found another buddy to watch the game! Back in Japan I used to watch the games with Natsume and we played basketball everyday! …

Wait.

What the hell are you thinking?!

Stop looking in the past Mikan!

Okay , breath in, breath out…

I inhaled and exhaled and turned my attention back to the game. It wasn't one of those big games from The NBA but it was still a good thing to watch. Apparently Alice's as much as a fan as I am! Meaning – a big one! We decided that everyday we'll play in the big basketball field they have in the school. I wanted to become better.

Persona - nii came to our room to check how is it and informed me that his room was in the same corridor as our.

Now it was time to go to sleep.

We said our Good nights and after a shower to wash the stress from today, I went to bed.

As I lay there, looking at the stars, a memory of the times when Natsume and I were stargazing came in my head unwelcome.

Memories of him and my friends suddenly came crashing in my mind, playing in front of my eyes, reminding me of the way I acted back then:

Naive and childish.

That night I allowed myself to cry myself to sleep for the last time.

With a promise never to let anyone to see my true feelings and emotions to hurt me again.

**End chapter 4 :)  
**

**Okay, I screwed up a lot in this story but that isn't an excuse. I'm sorry if you don't like it and I'll be glad to hear your opinion!**

**Jan e! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! How's it going? :) Thanks for the reviews I got. They really lift my spirits up! So without further ado …**

**Chapter 5!**

**Mikan's POV**

"Mikan? Time to get up!" Said an exited Alice and tugged my blanket. The first thing that was in my mind was to hide my head under the pillow and continue my sleep but I thought that Alice wouldn't stop tugging and with a sigh, I got up and rubbed my eyes.

Alice stood before me with a huge grin on her was wearing a short black and white skirt with safety pins and stitches, a white shirt with a loose black tie ( also with safety pins), black and white leggings and short boots. I again sighed and headed to my bathroom. On the way there I mumbled a "Morning Alice", which she returned with an inpatient "Morning! Come on, I made pancakes!"

After I was done with my bath, I was greeted with a pile of clothes on my bed. There was a note: Mikan please put these on!

I again sighed (how many time am I going to sigh today…) and observed the pile.

A grey and black thick sweater, a black tie just like Alice's, black ripped jeans and black converse.

Not bad. I wasn't going to wear those boring uniforms anyway.

After putting on the clothes, I looked myself in the mirror. Actually, I didn't look bad at all. I let my hair down and brushed it. My stomach growled.

The smell of breakfast led me to the kitchen, where a huge stack of pancakes was put on a plate and another plate, full of fruit and vegetables. Looking at the food, I choose the fruits and vegetables. I wasn't that hungry anymore.

"But why Mikannn? If I start to eat the pancakes, I won't stop. And I'm sure we'll be late then!"

I gave her a small smile while eating an apple. "I'll help you then."

She smiled back and we ate breakfast. Actually the fruits and veggies didn't taste that bad. I intended to get fit and train hard. I wasn't going to be the old and weak Mikan.

We headed to the classroom. Alice said that there wasn't such a difference in the age. If you're smart, you go to a higher class. She and her brother Jake were a year younger than me.

At the door everyone looked at us. We were late. The teacher, a woman in her forties, smiled and excused us. Alice sat on her seat next to Jake in the back of the room. No one sat near them. Watching as a kid tried to trip my friend and almost succeeded, I frowned.

"_Guess I'll do some changes here…"_ I thought and smirked. The teacher flicked at my expression.

"Kids, this is Mikan Sakura. She's got the SEC Alice. It's her first day so be nice."

Everyone stared at me. They didn't dare to say a thing. I looked around the room. The girl that called us monsters was there with her "pets".

"_I think I'm going to have a fun stay here…"_

Normal POV

Mikan just headed to the last row where Alice and Jake were and sat next to them, but not before shooting a cold glare to the boy that tried to trip Alice. He, like the teacher, flicked and Mikan smirked again.

"There you go a group of dangerous people." Whispered a boy. The trio didn't respond. Jake was reading a book, Alice was taking notes and Mikan pot her headphones and started writing.

The days turned to weeks, the weeks to moths and the months to two years.

For two years everyone changed.

In America Mikan studied hard, didn't quit and now she's smarter that everyone in the school, stronger than them and had copied over a thousand alices around the world during her missions. The principal's idea of a band was a success and they became famous.

Mikan started to write her own songs. The music was her escape of the problems and difficulties she faced every day. With the best teachers (Jake and Alice. They were the only ones she let near her. Except for her older brother.) she learnt to play the guitar and drums.

She had succeeded in everything she wanted but had become cold and distant. The only ones Mikan showed emotion were Jake and Alice. The brunette, to them had become an older sister and they looked up to her and would do anything to see one of her rare smiles.

Mikan started her training after a week in America. First, Personna wanted his sister to become more physically strong and made her do up to 400 sit- ups, push- ups and she had to run everyday 15 kilometers. Her body had become fit and after that Mikan had to go to missions. She learnt from her training with Personna that not to show emotion was the safest way and Mikan followed that lesson.

The emotion, she buried deep within her heart. Along with her past. She tried to forget the people she once knew but failed. It wasn't easy either. So many unwanted memories chased her everyday.

Now, for her, the past was a painful thing to remember.

In Japan there were changes also.

Mikan's friends weren't happy anymore. The "twins" didn't talk much.

Ruka barely said anything.

Koko didn't smile anymore.

Hotaru started hitting everyone with her baka gun.

Natsume became as he was before Mikan came to G.A. and rarely came to class.

No one didn't smile anymore. The laugh and bright atmosphere were gone. There was no one to cheer up the group. Even Jin-Jin missed Mikan.

Everyone in the group was filled with guilt for what they said to Mikan.

They didn't realize that she acted that way to make people smile before she was gone and no one brightened their day…

After two years…

Mikan's POV

The group had to go on another tour. That means a week on the bus. With a snoring Jake and a hyper Alice. Everyone likes our group and we have a lot of fans. Personna-nii works as our manager. It's funny to see how the people that he has to meet to arrange the stage where we're performing tremble and do whatever they can not to bet him irritated. He has them around his finger and that amuses me.

How people can have such low class as to suck up on someone else. Anyway, about the band.

It's noisy around my band mates but they're fun. There were only two times when there was a big argument. The first one was about our name.

Flashback…

"Great, we have a band but we don't have a name!" said Alice.

"How about "Burn"? Suggested Jake and Alice smacked him on the back of the head.

"I don't like that!"

"Ow! Stop hitting me when you feel like it zombie girl!"

Jake was sitting peacefully on the chair until a skeleton hand pulled the leg of the chair backwards and he fell on his butt. The brother shot his sister an angry look.

"If we follow your logic smartass, we should be named "Black Hole"! Returned Alice with a sarcastic "as- a- matter- of- fact" tone.

"I like that one."

"I don't!"

He started throwing water balls at his sister, who in return, was thinking of summoning an army. While they had their weekly "brother- sister" fights I thought of some names until I stopped on one.

"How about "Sweet Poison"?"

They stopped fighting and looked at me. Okay, I didn't talk much but they didn't have to look at me like I'm a mineral or something!

"I loveeeeeeee iiiiiit!" Sang Alice. Her singing was improving.

In return of what they've done for me I decided to teach them to sing. Jake was okay but Alice …Her voice was … too loud. During practice I had to stuff something in her mouth to stop her from breaking a glass.

"It's alright with me." Jake raised his shoulders and smiled at me.

"Alright then."Sweet poison" it is then." I smiled a little and headed to the kitchen. What I didn't see was the happy smiles on my band mate's faces.

End of flashback

The other time was… Well, that's not a pretty story. I'll save it for another time.

The one thing I was happy for was that tours didn't last long, thank God. The P. didn't want us to get too tired so we sing two or three times while on the trip.

This time, surprisingly, it would be only once. We would sing on a big stage in the centre of the town with a whole stadium as an audience. The tickets were sold a week after announcing that we'll sing there.

We were on the bus and while Jake and Alice were fighting for the remote for the big plasma screen we had, Personna-nii and I were discussing the songs we would play.

"You know what Mikan? You choose. The band knows so whatever song you start they will follow."

"Fine."

The bus stopped and we quickly got off, not wanting to meet any paparazzi

This time we didn't have luck.

A whole sea of reporters surrounded us.

Personna-nii tried to break them but they continued asking stupid questions. Shit. We went live all over the world. Oh, how I hate cameras and live tunings.

Natsume's POV

"Look! It's "Sweet Poison"!"

"WHERE?!OH MY GOD!"

"On the TV you idiot!"

The whole class surrounded a big flat screen TV where were two people: a girl and a girl the same age as us and they were answering questions. There was another girl but she covered her head with a hood and quickly went inside. I guess her band mates were covering for her.

I didn't have anything better to do than watching TV. Ruka, Hotaru and Koko were beside me.

We were all bored.

"Who writes your songs?"

"All of our songs are written from our lead vocalist Mikie. She's a wonderful band mate and person." Answered the girl.

"Well, we're looking forward to them. I wish you luck on the stage or as some would call it "break a leg out there".

"You break a leg dumbass; they don't need your luck!" Said an irritated girl and some of her friends laughed.

Mikan's POV

"Mikie-san, you're on in 10." Said a backstage worker and left the room. I continued to fix myself in front of the mirror. I hated the name "Mikie".

It wasn't my name.

The P. thought that we should have "star names" and on top of that he "named" us!

When I was done dressing and putting on make up I looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was longer than before but still straight and I had black highlights.

I changed my style two years ago with the help of Alice.

She was EXTATIC to go shopping for my wardrobe – literally. She was driving crazy the whole mall. Her favorite shop was a little gothic store named "I dare You". Weird name. But that was the coolest shop I've ever seen. There were neon colored clothes combined with ripped short skirts or jeans. The feeling you get when you enter is "Oh yeah. Now I can get crazy…" She was running like a madman around the shop and picking clothes that soon looked like a mountain. I had to try those clothes for THREE STINKING HOURS!

IN A FREAKING SMALL CHANGEROOM!

I guess she knew the owner of the shop and she knew her so nobody tried to stop her way of choosing.

I have to say, she has a great taste. The clothes were cool and I looked good in them.

This time I was wearing a black short sleeveless dress with white rips, black and white leggings and short black boots. I put mi earring in the shape of stars and a matching necklace to finish the look.

"Come on Mikan, we're up." Said Jake and dragged me on the stage.

I took a deep breath, like I always do before a concert and looked at the audience.

"_Screaming, so much screaming…"_

Natsume's POV

"_Stupid girls…"_ I thought and looked at the TV again. The boy and the girl for before were on the stage and just as I was about to turn the damn thing off the person coming on the stage caught my eye. She had long straight hair with black highlights and was wearing gothic clothes.

But what captured me was her face.

She looked like Mikan!

Exactly like her!

Ever since she left no one was the same.

When I found out that she left I was sad and pissed at the same time.

Flashback…

After the P. told us that Mikan left I headed straight to her room. She wouldn't!

She said that she would never leave us! I kicked hard a trash can on the way there and send it flying to a near by tree. Everyone was looking at me when I turned.

"And you're looking at me because…? You better have a good reason or else…" I cut them off and they quickly averted their gaze.

Stupid, nosy people!

Mikan would never leave Hotaru, Koko and me!

She said it herself!

I opened the door to her room.

I was greeted by the fresh air from the open windows and an empty room.

Nothing.

There weren't any posters of groups, the huge fuzzy carpet that filled at least half of the floor was now gone. The bed was covered with a white sheet and the whole room looked like a normal attic. If you saw it now you would hardly believe that there was a person living in there.

There was no Mikan only pictures.

Wait what? Pictures?

Only then did I notice that she had left all of the pictures that we took.

They were placed on her nightstand :( the only thing that wasn't covered in a sheet) me and Mikan, Hotaru hitting her with her baka gun, Koko and her having an eating contest (which she won…) and a certain one, separated from the rest.

It was put on a position that allows her to look at it whenever she turnes her head to the right.

It was me and Mikan on the winter ball.

She looked so beautiful in her white dress and that smile!

She captured the attention of everyone when she came down those stairs.

When I confessed I was happy that she returned my feelings.

She really was acting like a child but when she was around my eyes wouldn't leave her and she always knew how to lift my mood.

What I said to her was… awful. At first I thought that what I said was the truth but… I realized that I insulted her badly and told her to leave.

I let her slip trough my fingers and took my anger out on her just because of a stupid reason!

I drove her away.

It was my fault she left.

A tear left my eye.

I sat on her bed and spent the night in her room.

End of flashback…

Mikan's POV

"_So noisy…"_ I thought."_Stupid audience…"_

They were screaming in our ears like there was no tomorrow.

"So, what should we play?" Asked Jake and I thought of a song I composed.

"According to you."

(** According to you by Orianthi.)**

"Okay. 1, 2, 3!" Alice counted and I started to play the first accords. Then I started to sing.

_According to you_  
_ I'm stupid,_  
_ I'm useless,_  
_ I can't do anything right._  
_ According to you_  
_ I'm difficult,_  
_ hard to please,_  
_ forever changing my mind._  
_ I'm a mess in a dress,_  
_ can't show up on time,_  
_ even if it would save my life._  
_ According to you. According to you._

_ But according to him_  
_ I'm beautiful,_  
_ incredible,_  
_ he can't get me out of his head._  
_ According to him_  
_ I'm funny,_  
_ irresistible,_  
_ everything he ever wanted._  
_ Everything is opposite,_  
_ I don't feel like stopping it,_  
_ so baby tell me what I got to lose._  
_ He's into me for everything I'm not,_  
_ according to you._

_ According to you_  
_ I'm boring,_  
_ I'm moody,_  
_ you can't take me any place._  
_ According to you_  
_ I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._  
_ I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_  
_ you're the boy who puts up with that._  
_ According to you. According to you._

_ But according to him_  
_ I'm beautiful,_  
_ incredible,_  
_ he can't get me out of his head._  
_ According to him_  
_ I'm funny,_  
_ irresistible,_  
_ everything he ever wanted._  
_ Everything is opposite,_  
_ I don't feel like stopping it,_  
_ so baby tell me what I got to lose._  
_ He's into me for everything I'm not,_  
_ according to you._

_ I need to feel appreciated,_  
_ like I'm not hated. oh... no..._  
_ Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_ It's too bad you're making me decide._

_ According to me_  
_ you're stupid,_  
_ you're useless,_  
_ you can't do anything right._  
_ But according to him_  
_ I'm beautiful,_  
_ incredible,_  
_ he can't get me out of his head._  
_ According to him_  
_ I'm funny,_  
_ irresistible,_  
_ everything he ever wanted._  
_ Everything is opposite,_  
_ I don't feel like stopping it,_  
_ baby tell me what I got to lose._  
_ He's into me for everything I'm not,_  
_ according to you. (you, you)_  
_ According to you. (you, you)_

_ According to you_  
_ I'm stupid,_  
_ I'm useless,_  
_I can't do anything right._

Natsume's POV

"_Mikan's voice!"_

Oh, how I longed to hear her voice, her laugh!

That was her!

"Move or I'll burn you to a crisp!" I growled at the crowd and they immediately made way.

The four of us walked close to the TV.

Ruka's mouth was open wide, so was Koko's.

Hotaru's eyes were widened.

The group now realized that that was Mikan.

**Okay, end of chappie 5! :) Hope you like it. By the way the name of the band… I don't know. I want to hear your opinion about it. I got some ideas but they aren't good and the cool names are already taken and I don't want to copy or insult anyone! PM me for the name ok? R&R please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo, I guess no one has ideas for the band name so I'll just stick with "Sweet Poison"…**

**Chapter 6 …**

**Still Natsume's POV **

I was looking at the flat box called a TV like in a trance.

"Listen to her voice…" Said an extremely shocked Koko.

"_Shut up Koko!" _I thought and I knew he heard it because he looked at me and frowned.

I was still shocked to see her.

She was right in front of me!

Well, technically on the stupid TV but that's not the point!

After two years…

I see the only girl I loved and let her slip away, on the freaking television singing songs in a famous band!

Mikan's changed so much…

I didn't want to miss a second of her and her voice.

Koko (Annoying and weirdly) was right.

Her voice.

It was amazing.

Filled with emotion.

She sang the lyrics with a calm and confident tone.

But … that's when I heard the lyrics themselves.

"_According to you,_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right."_

"_What?"_ I thought.

"_Wait a minute!"_

_Sudden Flashback_

…You're useless! Why do I even bother with you? You can't do anything right! ...

_End of it… :D_

"_Her song._

_She remembered."_

Koko looked at me. Again, that weirdo read my thoughts.

"Doesn't it remind you something?'' He asked nobody in particular but I knew.

I stiffened.

"Of course. Does it remind you something?" I snapped back and suddenly the both of us were on the ground with a bruise on the head.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru had her trusty "baka gun" go against us.

"Ow!" whined Koko.

"Urusai! Just listen to the song." She said quietly and looked again to the TV. During the fight the song ended and they started playing another song.

"Nobody's home! I love this song!" Said a random person and the crowd started to get exited. We gave them a cold glare and they immediately shut up.

**(Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne. Her songs are awesome.) **

**Nobody's Home**

_Well, I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it every day_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place, yeah_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh oh, oh_

Mikan …

Mikan's POV

I started to sing "Nobody's home". I like this song. I write al lot of songs in a special notebook that's ALWAYS with me. I don't know why all of the songs are sad. I just… When I start to write I fall in a trance and get out of it when the whole song is finished. It's a strange feeling and after every song I feel sad. During the song I had a strange feeling. I don't know what it is but I it's like someone in particular is watching me. I just ignored it and continued to sing.

Natsume's POV

Mikan…

I couldn't say a word. How could I?

She sounds so sad and lonely. The feelings she has are behind the words she sings.

I fliched.

Every word was like a knife stabbing my heart.

The pain she has… It's still there. And grows stronger with every word.

The group also didn't move or speak. They were just staring the screen where Mikan, with closed eyes was singing the most heartbreaking songs we've ever heard.

_Everyone's thoughts_

How could we hurt her so much? …

Mikan's POV

Okay, the last song we sang was Empty Eyes. **(Empty eyes – Within temptation) **

_You're determined by faith_  
_ You pretend to make up_  
_ You lay out your case like the enemy_  
_ But all that you got_  
_ through dirty white lies_  
_Can't find the damned correct way of blaming me_  
_ for your crimes_  
_Won' t you talk to me_  
_ Don't laugh and run away_  
_ I'm onto you, yesterday_  
_ with empty eyes_  
_ I don't know where I'm going_  
_ in search for answers_  
_ I don't know who I'm fighting_  
_ I stand with empty eyes_  
_ You're like a ghost within me_  
_who's draining my life_  
_It' s lik my soul is see through_  
_ Right through my empty eyes_  
_ I'm about to give in_  
_ Got nowhere to go_  
_ Afraid of the sense I'm holding on_  
_ There's no other way_  
_ No doubt in the end_  
_ But I ain't got a thing to lose_  
_ Nothing to defend_  
_ Won't you talk to me_  
_ Don't laugh and run away_  
_ I'm onto you, yesterday_  
_ With empty eyes_  
_ I don't know where I'm going_  
_ In search for answers_  
_ I don't know who I'm fighting_  
_ I stand with empty eyes_

_ You're like a ghost within me_  
_ who's draining my life_  
_ It's like my soul is see through_  
_ Right through my empty eyes_  
_ Ohh, ohh please won't you give in to me_  
_ Won't you finally speak true from lie_  
_ You're determined by faith_  
_ You pretend to make up_  
_ You lay out your case like the enemy_  
_ like the enemy_  
_ With empty eyes_  
_ I don't know where I'm going_  
_ in search for answers_  
_ I don't know who I'm fighting_  
_ I stand with empty eyes_  
_ You're like a ghost within me_  
_ who's draining my life_  
_It's like my soul is see through_  
_ Right through my empty eyes__  
_

I opened my eyes._  
_

The song ended, we bowed to the audience and quickly went backstage. Personna-nii and the P. were waiting for us there. The P. had a sad look and Personna-nii was stiffed. Alice, Jake and I looked each other but didn't say a word.

The group got on the bus and we headed to a press conference that was in one of the cabinets of the town hall. While on the bus, we turned on the news. The report showed a part of our concert and a woman talking.

"… _The band "Sweet Poison" just finished their long awaited concert "Entwined" and now they are headed to a press conference in the city hall. We have already sent on of our reporters there so we could show you exactly how it is going to be …" _

The woman continued her ranting and Jake snorted.

"Well, sorry if we kept ya waitin."

"Why do they always say so much useless things around the real news? I mean how do they find the right words?" Asked the P. with a stupid look.

We all sweat dropped. The P. may have looked tough at the start but we soon learnt that he was just a big naïve kid. He asked the obvious and every time someone had to explain him everything.

How did he end up being the Principal of the most prestigious school all over the world was still a mystery to all of us.

"To have something to talk about." Said Alice irritated. Mostly she had the duty to explain to him how things worked and soon, if he doesn't stop "thinking", she would get tired and just yell at him, he would crack a tear, she would say "sorry", he would hug her tightly, almost taking her breath away, with stars in his eye and say "I have such smart children with me!".

Me and Personna- nii would just look at Alice with pity while Jake would laugh his ass off.

"But they could say so many facts! Like how cockroaches could live nine days without their heads before they die, how snails could sleep for three years, how ants always fall on their right side after they're sprayed! In my opinion – "He was cut off when Alice taped his mouth.

Yep, she got irritated.

While the P. wasn't looking she got the tape from her bag and snuck behind him and shut him up quickly. He stared at her with disbelieve while she started to tape his whole body and make him sit on a chair.

"Mhah hm hoy hmohin?!" He asked and looked at me with pleading eyes. I just lifted my shoulders and the group looked at me.

"Translation: What are you doing?!"

"Shutting you up. We don't need your grouse facts! Where did you learn them anyway?" Answered Alice and smirked.

I guess the P. isn't going to the press conference.

"Oh hmome hm! Hnhie hm!" Everyone looked at me again.

"Oh, come on! Untie me!" I answered their unspoken question with a passive voice.

"No. You're staying here this time. Do you remember what happened the last time you got a hold of a microphone?" Said Alice angrily and looked at the P. with little lightings in her eyes, her hands on her hips. while he looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

How could we forget what happened the last time?!

Mr. White almost blew out the ears of the reporters at the firs meeting we had with them. Since the beginning of the interview he snatched the nearest microphone and 'sang' (or so he thought, but we concluded that he was choking…) "Oh, Susana!" and after the question how he spent his free time he very closely described his favorite boxers, how he bought them, how precious they were and how he sat on the terrace in his office and started reading a book, not caring if he would give someone a heart attack, seeing him in this … outfit.

After that meeting Jake was laughing and rolling on the floor of the bus, Alice was shocked, Personna-nii was amused and I was… dumbfounded. I didn't think that the most powerful man in the world would act like a 5 year old!

We agreed that Personna-nii, Jake and Alice would do the talking while I had the mission of shutting Mr. White's mouth every time he had a "smart" answer to the press's questions during that dreadful meeting…

We didn't realize that the bus stopped until the P. fell on the floor because he wasn't holding on to anything.

"Hmouh hoh ahmeah heh thah hinh oh hm mhoh?"

"What?"

"He said: Could you at least get that thing off my mouth?"

"Fine." Jake got the tape off his mouth and he dramatically took a deep breath. We sighed and got off the bus to get in time for the darn thing.

"We're in room 11B." Informed us Personna-nii and right on the entrance of the door we were greeted with at least 100 flashes of cameras and questions.

**In Japan…**

**Natsume's POV (again …) **

The concert ended and we all started to whine. Narumi said that it was time for class and we all headed to the classroom.

"Kids, I have a veeeeery important announcement to maaaake!" He squeaked and we all sweat dropped. His important announcements were like "I have a new pink sweater for my cat!" or "I made a cake this morning and I didn't burn down the kitchen this time!"…

"Now kids! It's really important! The principal told me himself!"

We looked at Narumi. The principal rarely comes to tell anybody anything so I guess we could listen …

"You know "Sweet Poison" right?" He asked and the whole class nodded. "They are coming here!" He shouted with joy and I felt that my mouth was wide open.

They are coming here!

In Japan!

In our school!

Koko jumped in joy and everyone stared at him. He didn't do that in two years so everyone was glad that he was happy.

Hotaru had a small smile on her lips and Ruka hugged his bunny tight.

The group was happy that Mikan was coming back to them.

Maybe we have a chance to fix our mistake…

I smiled a little.

Normal POV

The band and their manager sat in their seats and the questions started. Mostly, they asked how do we spend our free time, what's our hobby; in what age did we started to show that we have talent. Alice and Jake answered and form time to time Personna was asked to answer but his answers were one worded. They asked me questions too but I just looked at Alice or Jake and they answered for me.

The people standing beside me knew me better that anyone.

"Mikie – san, why don't you answer a question instead of your band mates?" Asked an arrogant and chubby reporter who was wearing every shining thing he could find. Mikan remained silent and everybody thought that there wasn't going to be an answer but then she said with a calm voice:

"Mr. Reporter why do you ask me stupid questions?"

Alice and Jake stuffed a laugh, Personna had a small smile and the crowd of reporters was laughing to their now flushed colleague. They started asking Mikan simple questions which she couldn't run from so her replies were one worded. Soon the crowd started to be bolder.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." She flat out replied.

Her band mates looked worried while Personna clenched his fist. They knew what I was capable of doing to people who irritate me. And this group here was close to succeed in doing so.

"Okay, well did you have a boyfriend?"

She paused.

"If I don't want to tell you, I won't. Understand it as you want."

Everyone went silent. The only noise was from the cameras taking pictures every second. They were tensed because the press conference was now two and a half hours long and the band wanted to go home to rest.

Just as they were about to get up to leave the last question shocked Mikan.

"Is it true that you're moving back to Japan?"

She could feel Personna tensing up and after a minute silence his reply was a short "Yes."

With that they exited the room.

The bus ride was silent except the P. talking how olives were very important for our way of living.

No one listened to him and he shut up.

Alice and Jake were looking at each other and at Mikan worried.

Personna was looking at the carpet.

Mikan was looking out the window and thinking.

They were now at the academy. Mikan and the rest of the group were going to the girls' apartment.

The P. stayed in his cabinet to do the documents for the transfer.

Mikan's POV

"No." Again, I flat out refused. I took a glance at my brother, who again was finding the carpet very interesting.

Alice and Jake looked at me.

"Why? I don't think it's that bad of a place…" Jake trailed.

"No."

"But – "

"No."

"Mikan, I'm sorry." Personna-nii said quietly. "That stupid of a principal said that nobody could teach you anything anymore because you already know it and he wouldn't change his mind. I argued with him but he wouldn'change his mind."

I looked at him with shock.

He NEVER argued!

Well, mainly because it was always the way he wanted but if there were difficulties all he needed were two minutes to persuade them.

I didn't show it but I was touched by his actions.

He knew what awaited me in Japan.

He knew that, again, I would cry and he hated it.

"Mikan, please listen. We can't change his mind." Jake said. "The papers are already done and all we needed to do was to tell you. I don't know why Personna kept it away from you but – "He was cut off.

"No. I won't go back there."

"Why Mikan? Why don't you agree with us?" Asked Alice with pleading eyes. I looked at her and she was at the verge of tears.

"_I'm sorry Alice." _I thought.

"I'm. Not. Going. Back." I said pointing at every word. The mere thought of it made me feel a weight in my chest.

All these years I wanted to escape my past…

And I got a one way ticket back.

The weight in my chest started to get bigger.

I started to breath heavily.

I was loosing my act.

Jake was frowning and Alice was crying.

"Mikan, please! We want to go there! This place is a hell hole to us!" Alice sobbed and Jake continued.

"For five whole years we were treated with nothing but ignorance and hate. No one wanted to look at us and thought that we were monsters. Then came "That "incident." He raised his voice and the words "That incident" made Alice cry even more.

The second big fight.

…

The story was well known by everybody in the school but no one dared to say a thing about it because Jake and I threatened to burn them to a crisp.

The scum that dared to mess with Alice got what he deserved.

_Flashback…_

I was checking the new song I wrote not too long ago when Alice burst in my room crying heavily and with a wrecked make-up. She fell on the floor and cried even louder.

I stood up from my seat and knelt in front of her.

Jake was on the door the minute he heard his sister crying.

I didn't say anything.

I just hugged her tight.

She cuddled in my arms like a little child and sobbed in my chest.

"Alice, what's wrong?" He asked his sister, worried.

I put a finger on my lips and he closed his mouth.

Alice cried for a good ten minutes then she quiet down.

"Jake, leave. I need to talk to her."

He looked at me shocked.

"Bu - "

"Jake, please." Alice whispered and with a sigh he left the room.

After closing the door behind him, I lifted Alice and put her on my bed. She curled in a ball and I hugged her again. This was the first time I hugged somebody after two years.

"What did he do?" I asked her softly and looked down to see her red eyes.

She quietly started to tell how when she and her "boyfriend" went to the mess hall he dumped her in front of the whole school and started insulting her. He told her that she was stupid to think that someone would like her for what she was: A monster. She broke down and ran all the way here with tears in her eyes.

Hearing this, I stood frozen in my spot. I felt anger bubbling in me.

With every word I became more raged.

Monsters.

That was our name.

That's what they thought we are and what they want us to think.

Alice didn't have to suffer.

It wasn't her fault.

Looking down again I asked her if she wanted to see her brother. She nodded and we let him in again.

After the same story was told her brother started to shout.

"How could you believe that bastard?" He shouted to his sister, who flinched from hearing the anger in his voice. The scream echoed throughout the walls of the apartment.

"I thought – "

"What did you think?! That after all these years of bullying they'll accept us with open arms?!"

"I wanted to believe!" She shouted this time with teary eyes. "I wanted to believe! I needed to believe that someone would like me for who I am!"

"You thought wrong! I told you that you shouldn't go out with him when he suddenly asked you! I told you that you would get hurt!" They were both screaming and the whole school could probably hear them. Jake was firing things around the apartment up by throwing fire ball at them while Alice started to really summon an army.

I snapped my fingers and everything was back the way it was before they started to trash it up. The glass was again whole, there were no more burn marks on the walls and floor. They both silenced after sensing the dark aura around me.

With another snap a phone appeared in the air and I dialed the P.'s number.

"We won't go to class today." With that I shut my phone and it disappeared again.

"Your fighting isn't going to help things." I said with gritted teeth.

Rage was boiling in me and after this I was going straight to that son of a bitch to teach him a lesson.

They looked at me and down at the black fuzzy carpet.

Jake sighed and hugged Alice while she had a small smile on her lips.

They may start to fight fast but they also make up quickly.

The brother and sister were hugging and I didn't want to ruin the moment so I got out and started to hunt that low life.

After a minute I saw Jake running after me. I slowed down and he caught up.

"Mind if I hunt with you? " We smirked and ran down to the classrooms.

The anger in me got out once I saw that lizard bragging to his gang how he got Alice to cry.

The other students immediately made us way, sensing the silent rage and dark oura around us. The only one that didn't notice was that bastard.

"… Then she started to run away. HA! What a cry baby! A Real monster!" He started laughing but it dyed once he saw me coming to his desk.

My smile was sadistic as I asked him:

"Do you really want to see a real monster? "

He gulped and started screaming as I lifted him in the air and out the window.

Good thing there wasn't any ground under it.

I wouldn't mind seeing him dye.

I killed people, one more couldn't hurt.

I started to lift him up and down. He didn't say a word just stared at me and the rocks under him scared.

"Please, drop me!" He whined with teary eyes. I smirked.

"You want me to drop you? Fine by me." I was about to put down my hand but then he realized what he said and started to cry.

'No, please, don't! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, give me another chance!"

Those words angered me even more and I raised my voice.

"Did you guys give Alice and Jake a chance? For five freaking years you tormented them and they didn't say a word! Right now I don't think you deserve a chance!"

My smile was sadistic again.

"Actually, right now I don't think you deserve to be even alive for what you've done…"

Then he vanished into thin air. The classroom gasped.

I laughed. They thought that I killed him. He deserves to be. Jake knew that I sent him to the dinosaur Era and smirked.

Let them think what they want to. That bastard would be back in a few months.

For my disappointment.

We walked out the room and everyone was trembling.

Our smirks were still on our lips once we left.

That day we took Alice to the amusement park, the mall, her favorite shop.

Everywhere she wanted to go.

We even teleported ourselves in France to do some shopping.

At the end of the day the happy smile was again on her lips and Jake and I were happy to see that.

_End of flashback …_

"Yes, I know…" I said quietly. "But … I can't go back there."

I screamed the last sentence and ran to the only place I could be alone with my thoughts.

The roof.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gees, I wrote two chapters in a day and I was too lazy to post them both ... -.- ! That's a little exhausting (the writing) , but I don't mind. It's kinda relaxing for me. Okay … on wit te story.**

**Chapter 7**

How I didn't hit anyone on my way to the roof was a mystery to me. My vision was blurry and my tears would be easily seen by anyone who passes me by. Not that they have a chance because I was running pretty fast. Turning hallways, breaking my way through the doors.

_I wasn't going back there…_

I felt my chest hurting but didn't stop my sprint.

_I'm not going back there…_

I passed the floors and finally, I opened a door that let me to the open space on top of the school.

This was my place.

My hiding spot.

The only place that I could truly be alone and rest in peace with my thoughts.

I found it two weeks after transferring here.

The roof itself was a wide empty space, surrounded by a railing, reaching to the middle of my body. The ground was covered with small white pebbles, here and there was cemented. The places that were cemented I Route cables in the wall and put my drums and a guitar with a microphone.

Two years of going on missions and sometimes spying on the government paid off.

By the way they should work on their security systems …

The place became my private recording studio and the place where I write my songs.

The only time I didn't continue the lyrics where was when that bastard pranked Alice.

Alice…

Jake…

I know that you went through hell and back because of the scum in this school.

I know that you want to get as far away as possible from here.

I understand.

But… I **can't **go back.

I won't go to a place where I'm not wanted.

I looked around and cursed that my violin wasn't with me. It was back there, in my room.

I took the classical guitar and sang the first thing that came to my mind. I had to set free my emotions somehow. This was my way. My eyes closed and I took a deep breath.

**(Why by Avril Lavigne.) **

_Why, do you always do this to me?_

_Why, couldn't you just see through me?_

_How come, you act like this_

_Like you just don't care at all_

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

Silent tears fell from my eyes as I continued my singing.

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying_

_Let's play, a different game than what we're playing_

_Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about_

_Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about_

_And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me_

Memories that I tried so hard to forget kept running freely in front of my eyes. I let them pass by. The friends I had, the boy I loved.

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together? _

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

I heard a sniffle and slowly turned toward the sound.

Alice's POV

"Yes, I know…" She said quietly. "But … I can't go back there."

Her scream was muffled and the next thing we knew

She ran away from us.

Jake and Personna tried to run after her but I stopped them.

"I know where she is. Let me handle this." I said and without waiting for the answer I went to her room to get her violin from its usual place near her bed.

I never knew that she could play until I heard her perform in front of us when we showed her the music room. I saw the connection she had with the violin by the way she played.

The melody was the most beautiful thing I've ever hear.

The feeling you get when you hear it I can't explain. It's like you can see her emotions behind the notes. Her sadness, her pain.

She never showed them from the beginning. She was like a sister to me and looked up to her even if our age difference was very little.

The only time she showed ANY emotions they were anger and rage, sarcasm and sadism.

I was worried about her.

The only laugh I heard from her was when me and my brother fought at the airport in front of her.

That's all I needed to bright my day: My best friend's smile. Even though she does it for a few seconds, those seconds are the best part of my day.

The only way she tells the world how she feels is her music.

All her song that are written in that notebook that she never lets anybody to see are sad.

With proper timing ( her in the shower) I got her notebook, decorated with black and red stripes and notes all over it, out of her bag and opened it.

The dates when the songs are written are on the up and right spot of the sheet and the graceful lines form words at the middle of the rows.

There was a song with the same date she came in this school. The title said "Forgotten" .

I guess that was what she was writing because that same night I heard sobs from her room and went to check if she was alright.

I opened the door slightly to see her back half turned against me, the right side of her face was lit by the moonlight and it made the tears and tears marks on her face shine. She didn't notice me and continued to writes something angrily in the notebook while her tears smudged some of her words.

Right from the start I was worried when I saw her like that.

During our fight I noticed that her mask cracked and I could see her true face. The one that was saddened, angered and hurt.

Right there I knew.

I knew that someone wouldn't write such music that was so deep and with such meaning without a plot.

Finally, after corridors I stood in front of the last door that would lead me to the roof when I heard her singing. I opened the door slightly and saw her sitting on a stool, the guitar she bought was in her hands and with closed eyes and rolling tears, Mikan was singing her heart out.

The songs she wrote were always touching but this one was different.

She was singing away the pain in her heart.

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together? _

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

By the time she finished, I was sobbing and sniffing.

Her voice wasn't controlled or well practice so you could sing it on a concert.

It was shaking and her true self.

The sadness, hurt were able to make the happiest person shed tears.

Her mask was completely gone now.

Her eyes were filled with emotions when she slowly turned around to face me.

For the first time I saw her without her mask.

And all I saw was a broken soul.

A person who has suffered so much behind his façade to heal for all this time.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

I just shook my head. Tears falling from my eyes as I ran to her and hugged her tight. She was startled at first and didn't hug me but after a few seconds I felt two arms wrap around me.

They were shaking but were still there.

" Please…" I asked quietly and she thought that I would again ask her to say "okay" but my next words shocked her, because her eyes went wide when I continued.

"Please, tell me about your past."

Everything went quiet. The only sounds that were heard were the beards, flying above us and our breathing.

She closed her eyes and dropped her hands. I was afraid that she wouldn't answer me.

We broke our hug and I stared at her exhausted expression.

"I … It's not a pretty story." She said quietly but I still heard it.

I wanted to know what happened.

I needed to know.

This worry won't stop until I find out.

"Please…" I begged her.

She opened her mouth and started to talk slowly.

"When I was in Japan I went to the G.A. school there. It wasn't like here. Nobody didn't offend you by your alice or bug you unless you start…

I … had friends there." She paused and I hugged her to motion her that I'm here and that I'll comfort her.

" I … wasn't like this back then. I smiled all the time. I laughed all the time. I was the funny one in the group." She smiled a little sarcastically.

" You couldn't even imagine what was I thinking back then. Always in my mind was food, my friends, the music and again food." She giggled but there was no emotion in that gesture.

" My friends would always try to tame me. They thought that I was really dense and slow so they pitied me in a way."

Again a pause.

" I acted that way to make people laugh. You see, where I am from we always laugh. My grandfather thought that the best way to ease the situation is to laugh. I loved him and I followed his logic.

But… after a few years he got sick and didn't have the will to fight the pain long. He died and I was left alone. By that time I didn't know that I had Personna and Youichi. All I had was my friends and my music. I met an owner of a music shop and we quickly became close friends. I spent everyday there. He was a sweet old man and was like a second grandfather to me."

At this she had tears in her eyes again and stopped. I hugged her tight.

I understood her.

No words were needed.

I knew the feeling of loneliness. The feeling that you got almost nobody.

"He passed away and my heart broke a little inside again. People close to me were fading away slowly. He gave the violin I have now…

I tried to hide my sadness so I became more jumpy and happy. I only once told them what I felt but they thought I was messing with them because I was "always jumping around" …

One day three of my best friends were needed in the principal's office. They didn't show up until I went looking for them after classes." Mikan stopped at that point.

I felt that she was getting more upset but I kept quiet. She was in her own world now. I could see that distant look in her eyes saying that she isn't with me anymore. Like memories were showing in front of her eyes and she's telling me what she sees.

"I found my boyfriend burning to ashes our favorite tree. I was worried about him but he was so angered that he started throwing fireballs at me. I asked him was he okay and then …"

"It's okay Mikan. You don't have to tell me everything." I said calmly as I patted her back gently. She continued like she didn't hear me.

"There's no point in turning back now."

"I'm here." I assured her.

" He snapped at me. His words were :

_Get away from me Polka! I don't want you here! Go to hell! All of you go to hell! You're useless! Why do I even bother with you? You can't do anything right! All you do is to jump around like a gout and act as if you don't have no brain at all!_

_Leave me alone and don't bother coming back!" _

She repeated the words with a bitter tone.

My eyes widened.

…

What?

My brain stopped so I could understand the words.

I put my hand on my mouth.

"After I ran away from him with a teary face I went looking for Hotaru and Koko." She continued and I looked in her eyes. They were dull.

I was right.

The memory was playing like a movie and she was watching it, while telling me what's happening.

"I found them in the classroom and they looked angered. I asked again what's wrong and if I could help but they screamed at me that I didn't know how much pain it costs to loose someone important to me and was acting like a clown. The didn't know that I lost my only live relative that I knew. I didn't tell them because I didn't want to worry them. How wrong I was to think that someone would worry for me. Then I was blamed for the closing of Hotaru's lab because I held her up on the dye dates. I just stood there listening to the insults.

The one thing in my mind was to run away.

And I did.

What I found at the end of the corridor was my boyfriend kissing the slut of the school, who was trying to get him to break up with me. I was accused that I didn't know any pain.

That to me was only happiness and laughter.

I was shut down.

No emotions whatsoever.

I have nothing but my music now."

My mouth was dry and my eyes were widened.

I wasn't able to say a word.

What was there to say?

I just stood there

In front of Mikan's emotionless face and dull eyes that turned towards me.

With the time that past in silence I felt different emotions taking over me.

But the most prevailing was …

Anger.

Anger was bubbling inside me and filling me up.

Rage was taking over.

My breathing became shaky.

My teeth gritted and I heard something crack inside me.

Mikan looked at me and smiled.

That smile made me speechless.

It wasn't a skeptical smile or a little one, barely visible.

It was a sad smile showing that she understood me.

"The feelings that bubble and collide inside of you did the same thing in me."

Her smile showed the same as her eyes.

Sadness and regret.

"I know what you feel. I'm over it now. There's a hole in my heart. If there even is a heart there."

She pointed her chest.

I watched her with teary eyes.

How could she go through all of this and stay strong?

"This is a past that I don't want to remember. Those are the people that I'm afraid to face because I know that I'll cry again.

I know that those feeling that you feel now will show from their hiding place and show themselves on the surface. I can't say that I hate them.

I can't say that I still feel the same about them.

I tried to convince myself that what I feel for them is hate.

I can't.

My way of forgetting was this."

She tugged on her long arm warmers and motioned me to pull them off. She always wore arm warmers. Even in the summer she never put them off.

I pulled down the piece of clothing and what I saw on her wrist made me gasp.

Dozens of scars covered her arms. Fresh ones, old ones – healing and white traces of scars. All over her two arms were scars that were red and you could see the dried blood. You could say thet her arms and wrists were sliced.

"Y-You … " I couldn't continue just looked up to meet her eyes.

"Yes. I broke down, because I couldn't take it." She answered my unspoken question.

She was cutting herself.

"For how long?"

"Ever since I got here."

No, I couldn't take it. I just couldn't listen to her sad and bitter voice and see the pained espession on her face.

"Please…" I lowered my head, tears dripping on the cement below us. "Please, stop hurting yourself. I'm not going to let you suffer anymore!" I shouted the last part. That sad smile I learned to hate for two seconds appeared again.

"I'll stop. I learned that I wasn't going to change a thing doing this.

But…

It felt so good.

All the pain, sorrow and anger in my heart were forgotten and I was relieved even for a few seconds."

I didn't say a word.

I just stared at her.

Mikan was describing the relief it brings. The oblivion she felt when the cold metal touched her skin.

Eyes dull, heart lifeless.

She stayed strong after all she's been through.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say. It was all I could say actually.

"It's okay. You didn't know." She hugged me and I held her tight. I wasn't going to loose her. I wasn't going to let her slip in the black hole that she had been suffering in for the past two years.

Her past was something that she couldn't escape. I wish I could save her from all the pain.

I wasn't going to let her suffer now. When we came to those bastards in Japan I'll make sure that they stay away from her.

I now knew why she didn't want to come back.

But once the P. has something in his mind you couldn't change it.

"Thank you for listening to my story. Don't worry I'll go back with you to Japan." She said and stood up.

"I'm sorry Mikan." I said again.

"It's okay." She put her hand on my shoulder and took her violin case from my hand. I didn't realize I was gripping it before she put her hands on mine for me to release it.

"Thank you for bringing it to me."

"No problem."

We stayed in silence. I looked at her. Mikan was holding with both of her hands the violin case and smiling softly to the memory of of her teacher that the violin brought whenever she looked at it.

Regret.

That's what I felt for her.

I let her do these… these cuts to herself for two long years not even realizing what was her condition.

I was worried about myself and Jake and didn't notice the pain that was suffocating her.

I was selfish to know the pain other people felt. I was ignorant to the pain my best friend was suffocating from.

"Could you … play the composition that you played for the first time here? " I asked her.

When she was alone, she either was here to compose her songs and pieces to play on her violin or was performing them in front of the teachers that taught her in the music room. She once told me that the music room was her favorite classroom. Rarely someone comes there so she knows that the place is empty.

"Okay." Her face was composed again and she put the instrument under her chin. With closed eyes the bow started to move above the strings.

**(Sad Violin, It's from the forth chapter for those who forgot)**

Every time I heard the melody it gave me a calm feeling. You can still feel the sadness but it was also calming and in a way opiating.

…

Mikan put down the violin and set it in its case.

"Let's go pack our things. I'm sure the P. reserved us the earliest flight. "I nodded when I got out of my trance the notes were putting me in every time I listened to them.

**End of chappie 7 :]**

**What do you think? Did I do well on the "touching" moments? **

**R&R please… :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, since I can't think of something to say …**

**Chapter 8 **

Alice's POV

Mikan put down the violin and set it in its case.

"Let's go pack our things. I'm sure the P. reserved us the earliest flight. "I nodded when I got out of my trance the notes were putting me in every time I listened to them.

I held her arm while we were going back to our apartment. On the way I took glances towards her.

Her mask was there again.

The cold and distant look in her eyes.

The moments on the roof were never going to happen again.

I released a deep breath.

The arm warmers were neatly covering her arms. So that's why she always carried ethanol with her.

My eyes saddened.

That's right, Mikan cuts herself.

"Don't worry about the cuts. They'll heal. And don't blame yourself – it's not your fault. It's my. I don't want to see them again. And if I see do, they are strangers to me. I don't want to see you sad." Mikan said in a passive voice and looked at me. Her face calm, but her eyes were concerned.

"How can you not be mad at them? It's their entire fault! They've driven you to this!"

For the first time in my life I hissed at someone. And that someone was practically my sister and my only true and best friend.

"I haven't forgiven them." Mikan answered with the coldest tone I've ever heard from her. You could sense the anger raising.

"I will never forgive them! They think that I'm a joke! They thought that I didn't know pain, but they were terribly wrong! I suffered the most and ended up being the kicked out Mikan!" Her tone got angrier and angrier by every word but didn't raise her voice.

Alice just stood there and watched her emotions coming to the surface.

"Do you know how hard I tried to forget them? Do you know how hard it was for me to forget my feeling for them? My best friends, the boy I LOVED! They turned their back on me the moment they were in pain and I wanted to help them. Well, I guess they found their punching bag. I was the one that took the insults from them because they needed someone to take it out on. If I continue to look in the past my emotions will return and I'll end up alone again."

She turned her back at the last sentence.

After a few minutes Mikan felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind.

"I'm sorry Mikan." Whispered Alice. "You'll never be alone again. You got me, Jake, Personna and your younger brother Youichi."

The mention of Youichi made Mikan forget about their little quarrel.

"Let's go. I have to talk to Personna-nii." The brunette said and the speed walked the rest of the way.

Jake and Personna were still there. They both were looking tired and sitting on the white long couch without moving. Once they heard the door open, they jumped on their feet and ran towards the girls.

"I'm really sorry Mikan." Personna said again.

**Mikan's POV**

"I'm really sorry Mikan." Said Personna-nii and hugged me.

Jake's face was sad.

"Mikan, I'm sorry too. I don't know what happened to you and if you don't want to tell me that's fine and I'll respect your decision. And … " He paused. " If you don't want to go to Japan, we won't go as well."

I smiled a little.

"Don't worry about me. We'll go to Japan."

I turned to my brother.

"When?"

"That idiot said that the earliest flight is the tomorrow night. But as students you have to attend classes. Well, at least half of them." He smirked and I did the same. Then, I remembered what I wanted to ask him.

"Personna-nii is Youichi still there?" I asked and he could see the hope in my eyes.

" Yes, he is. I believe he is in the fourth grade now? I think …" He trailed off and I laughed. The three stared at me and I headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I'm glad I was able to make her laugh." I heard Personna-nii's thoughts and smiled to myself. He really was trying hard and I forgave him two years ago. Since then he was always making sure that I was okay. He made up for his mistakes and I loved him deeply. He was the one to comfort me from the beginning.

"Mikaaann, let's make pizzaaaa!" Whined Alice and I smiled at everyone.

"Okay, Personna-nii will you join us? Let's have a little "Goodbye party" since we will be leaving tomorrow night and we'll sleep in the plain." He was taken back but smiled and nodded.

Alice squealed and Jake laughed. If I knew that my smiles would make them happy I would've smiled more often.

The thought of seeing Youichi again made me happy. He only visited once after he treated the principal to turn the whole school upside down.

I laughed at the memory.

Flashback…

_One day, while I was in my seat, headphones on my ears, the songs by Paramore blasting everywhere and drawing in my notebook, Jake pat me a little. I got my headphones off and glared at him, he was making me stop my song "Monster" ._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a boy with gray… um … grayish hair." I looked at the boy. He seemed very familiar. He was arguing with the teacher whether he should be here or not. He glared at the woman and some spirits appeared from the floor and surrounded the poor teacher. The students trembled. They've never seen anything like this, except for Alice's zombies._

_I smirked. I liked that kid._

"_Listen you, I'm here to see my sister so back off!" He growled and looked at the class. His gaze stopped at me. _

_And his eyes widened._

_"Onee-san!"_

_The people in the room, with widened eyes, watched as the small kid dashed towards the " scariest monster"._

_To tell you the truth I was surprised as well. I didn't think that I would ever hear something like that._

_Then it hit me._

_I stood up and with open arms hugged tight my younger brother Youichi._

_"Onee-chan, I missed you so much!" He said and hugged me tighter._

_The girl that insulted me on my first day whispered:_

_"We should've known! There wasn't just one monster here… Look at that kid, so weird and that hair! A total freak!" She laughed._

_Upon hearing those words I froze._

_And rage took over._

_I turned towards that bitch that dared to call my innocent little brother a freak and a monster._

_"What did you say about my brother?" I asked with a tone that would make you think that the North pole's weather seemed the same as the one in Hawaii._

_She stiffened and I saw fear in her eyes._

_I smirked._

_"O what happened, the school whore doesn't have a cheesy comeback? Figured, your brain is like a peanut so what could I expect."_

_No one dared to interrupt, even the teacher. They knew what happened to the last boy that dared to mess with my family._

_"If you want I could send you on a little vacation…" I pretended to think. " How about … the Moon? Or maybe you would like to get some real tan, because I could assure you that the Sun is wonderful this time of the year."_

_The poor woman that had the burden to be our teacher had her mouth open widely._

_Youichi snickered behind me and I grabbed his hand._

_"Come on buys. I got some catching up to do with my little bro here. You wanna come?" I asked Jake and Alice, who were trying hard not to laugh. They quickly nodded and we all exited the room._

_After a while we showed him the whole campus. It was kind of a small city even if it was in a valley. There were two malls ( which we toured) , a park, some small shops and a big ice cream parlor. Youichi wanted to go to the Ice cream parlor and we sat outside to enjoy the nice day._

_"Onee-chan, I missed you sooo much!" He told me. " Why did you leave without me?" He pouted and I laughed._

_"I'm sorry Youichi but you are still learning. Personna-nii and I thought that it's best if you stay there."_

_"Do you know how hard I worked to get here? I had to almost burn your classroom, which was enjoyable by the way, and threaten the principal to have every single person in that damn building screaming in fear." He was frowning and I again laughed._

_He told me that there wasn't anything new back in Japan. He was moved out from the dangerous ability class thanks to my request._

_Before coming here, I talked to the principal to move Youichi from that class and put me in there instead of him._

_His English teacher was Narumi sensei. I sweat dropped._

_"Is he still wearing that tutu he bought on our class trip?"_

_"He even found a matching pair of ballet shoes…" The whole group sweat dropped this time. I told Alice and Jake about our teacher and they fell from their chairs laughing._

_He finally reached the bad news._

_"Hey sis… Natsume and those other people were asking me to tell them how you were when I came back." We stayed silent. Jake and Alice didn't know about them at that time and I asked them to get us another ice cream. They hesitated but went to get them._

_"What did you say?"_

_"I set fire to their classroom and told them not to go near me again."_

_"Thank you."_

_I didn't want to talk about … them._

_Youichi saw me and changed the subject._

_He said that he had to go back to Japan tomorrow. He didn't want to go back but he had to. The school offered him an apartment but he stayed in my room for the night. I made him one of my famous pizzas and he ate in for less that two minutes._

_We talked all night in my room and he fell asleep._

_I tucked and laid in the bed beside him. He rapped his hands around me and I did the same._

_We spent the night with smiles on our faces, happy to see each other._

_The next morning I got up early to make Youichi pancakes and the smell made him awake and attack the food._

_Twenty minutes after a car came and took away my younger brother._

_End of flashback…_

I haven seen him since. I was happy that I could see him again, but this time for longer.

"Here, these are the ingredients for the dough." Alice brought some things and sat on a stool. I started to mix everything and Jake and Alice just sat and watched me.

By the time the dough was done they were bored to tears.

"Here, it's your turn. Put the toppings and we'll put it in the oven afterwards ok?"

The jumped and started to quarrel what topping should they put. I watched them and laughed to myself because they looked like little kids.

Finally, they decided and we put the soon to be pizza in the oven for an hour.

While we waited I asked them to set the table and soon there were flying forks and knifes.

"I'll sit here!"

"No, I was first here!"

"Well, I was born first!"

"You're older by a few minutes!"

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is… That you're an idiot! An old idiot! I'll start calling you baka grandpaaaa!" Alice showed her tongue to an angry Jake.

"Oh, shut it!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"Stop it!" I finally snapped. They froze and looked at me. Then they jumped towards me.

"Mikan- nee tell him that I was there first!" Said Alice and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Mikan-nee?" Jake and I asked in unison. She smiled.

"Yeah, you are older that us right? So we should address to you properly!"

"Oh you're right for once!"

I looked at them skeptically.

"So that means I'm an old grandma?" I asked with sarcasm.

Alice looked down and her cheeks were red while Jake was laughing. I looked at him.

"Don't laugh young man! For a punishment you won't sit there!" Jake started to whine and Alice cheered and hugged me.

I heard laughing and saw Personna-nii on the door.

"You are a good big sister."

"Thanks." I smiled softly.

We looked at the oven and noticed that the fight took longer that we thought and the pizza was ready.

Everyone sat on the table in front of the big TV and we ate while chatting and laughing and arguing ("Aaaaaaaaalicccccccceee! You ate the last slice of pizza! "; "You ate the last piece of cake the other day too, but I didn't say a word did I?" ; "This is Mikan-nee's pizza we are talking about here!" ; "It was Mikan-nee's cake you ate back there but again I didn't say a word did I?!" )

We watched some movies and at the end of "The Cold light of Day" I noticed that Personna-nii had fallen asleep on the couch and Alice and Jake were sleeping on the arm chair.

Well, more like fighting who'll get the better place to lay his legs.

I shook my head.

They really were like little kids but I didn't mind. They were like my younger siblings even though we weren't related by blood.

I took a blanket, headed to Personna-nii, handed it to him and he sleepily wrapped it around himself.

I carried Jake and Alice to their rooms but they sleepily whined that they wanted to sleep with me.

I laid beside them and they wrapped their hands around me. Alice on one side, Jake on the other.

…

…

...The next day...

The morning I got up and backed some bacon and fried some eggs.

Everyone sat sleepily on the table while I was serving the food.

Alice and Jake didn't want to go to class, neither did I but what choice did we have.

On the door everyone looked at us and whispering, they wondered why we were here since we didn't need to go to class

Stupid, nosy people…

The classes went on slowly and at the middle of the school day we were bored to tears.

"Why don't we go to a last minute before trip shopping?"

Alice suggested and I agreed. Jake wanted to come but Alice shooed him to other shops, saying that we'll buy girl things.

We went to her favorite shop, now mine too.

The lady knew us and smiled.

She showed us the new stock she had gotten just a few hours ago and we both immediately liked and bought it all.

New shirt, tees, shoes, neckties with cool markings, badges of cool bands like Slipknot, Evanescence, Three days Grace and so on and so forth. Ripped jeans and shorts.

They were all cool and I bought them all.

Now we were really and along with Jake went to get sneakers.

"Okay, we're ready for the moving!" Cheered Alice and I could tell that she was happy.

She looked at me and her smile faded.

"Mikan-nee, don't worry. I won't make the same mistake and let you suffer again." She vowed and I saw the determination in her eyes.

"Thank you."

I said and after a tiring day of packing and shopping I went to get some dinner and finally laid on my bed.

My eyes closed and I dozed off as soon as my head touched the pillow.

**End of chappie 8 :]**

**Sorry, it's a little shorter that the others and looks like a filler but the next chapter will be longer … I hope …**

**Jan e! **

**:]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here is the "supposed to be longer" chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**:]**

**Still Mikan's POV**

Running. I was running.

It was dark. Everywhere, everything I saw was black.

Voices calling me.

I was running away from them. Then I fell in a hole.

The next thing I knew was that I in my old classroom back in Japan. I was empty.

"Mikan." Said a voice that I recognized immediately.

Natsume walked towards me. I turned to see the same expression that I last saw when he insulted me at the sakura tree.

"What are you doing here?" His tone was ice cold and I backed away only to trip.

I waited for the impact with the floor but someone caught me roughly on the shoulders and turned me.

Hotaru was the one that caught me.

Her anger was still there like on my last day in Japan.

"Why did you come here? You're still as clumsy as we remember."

"You won't change." I heard a third voice that belonged to Koko. He had tear marks.

"I just don't get it!" He again said.

"I didn't want you here, do you still not get it?!" Hotaru screamed.

They circled me and I started to fall to my knees.

No, no no!

This can't be happening!

"You're useless!" Natsume looked at me like I was the worst thing in the world.

"You can't do anything right!" Hotaru looked at me with disgust.

I fliched.

Their voices started being louder and louder.

My eyes burned with the tears that threatened to spill.

"Mikan."

My hands were behind my head, covering my ears. The voices were coming from every direction.

"Mikan!"

Stabbing me like knifes.

I started to scream in agony.

"MIKAN!"

I shot out of bed and into the arms of Alice.

Sweat all over me, tears staining my cheeks.

I was panting heavily.

Alice was rubbing my back for comfort and whispering things like:

I'm here. Or: It's gonna be okay.

"What's going on?" I asked her and she looked at me funny.

"Well, after I woke up I heard screams and muffled cries. It was from your room so I came to see if you're alright. I found you screaming, with tears all over your face, hugging a pillow and saying: Stop it! Don't!"

"Oh…" I realized that it was just a nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me and only a look from me assured her what was it about.

"I'm sorry Mikan." She said for the hundredth time maybe.

It was time to get something to eat. I went to my closet and picked the first thing that I could grab.

A ruffled and ripped skirt and a blouse, whose sleeves were connected with safety pins to the blouse itself.

They were black and bloody red.

On the top it said:

If you cherish your life don't piss me off!" with blood dripping down.

"Nice." Complimented Alice. We often give each other advices about how to combine the clothes we wear especially when we have the same style.

Her outfit was gray ripped jeans and a ripped shirt that said: Get the Fuck outta my way! In black letters with black converse.

I grabbed a pair of black and red stilettos that had a ribbon at the top and some black and red leggings and put them on my bed.

Okay, now that that's done I need to shower now.

"I'll go make the breakfast this time." Said Alice and went to the kitchen.

I stiffened a little at that statement.

She could be dangerous when she's there.

There was that time when she nearly burnt the whole room cuz she forgot to turn off the oven.

Or that time when she got all of us drunk when she added a little more whine than the stakes needed.

And, let's not forget when she nearly threw a knife in Jake's head. He said that she should be watched when she's here and Alice got angry.

Now we only let her use knifes on missions.

The water cooled down my body.

The thought that were running through my head were keeping me worried.

How is everybody gonna react?

How am I going to deal with this?

"_Chotto matte …"_

What the Hell am I thinking?!

Since when did I care how was anybody gonna react?!

I laughed bitterly.

Well, let's see how they will stand my presence.

I've been doing fine for the past two years. I don't need somebody to come and ruin my hard work.

Well, they'll see.

I'm not gonna come crawling back to them.

As for all I care they can just go die in a whole …Right?

Of course you're right Mikan!

How could you think otherwise?

As I argued with myself, Alice popped again and dragged me to the table where the smell of bacon and eggs made me to start drooling.

"Oh, look. The death Alice made breakfast right this time." A voice came from Jake's room and shortly after you could see him sitting on a chair infront of his empty plate.

Alice smiled evilly.

"You know, I can always go back to the kitchen. Do you need a knife to make yourself a sandwich?"

He looked at her horrified and didn't say a word for the rest of the morning.

Alice laughed and turned to me.

"You okay now?" she mouthed and I nodded.

"When do we have to meet Personna-nii to go to the airport?" I asked her and she said that he should be here any minute.

As if on cue the door opened and he silently came to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Was it that loud?" A asked in answer. He nodded. I pouted.

"You should eat now. The car that would drive us is going to be down in 5 minutes." He said and sat on the chair next to me.

We ate in silence and soon a car horn was heard. My brother stood up and with our luggage, went down the stairs.

We followed silently.

Jake and Alice went ahead.

On the exit of the apartment I looked back.

Two years in here. And now I'm leaving.

"Don't worry." Said Alice behind me. I turned to her and let a deep breath before closing the door.

**Normal POV**

The two girls entered the big limo that was their transport and sat against their brothers.

The car ride was spent in silence. (**again… -.-) **The only thing you could hear was the loud music that came from Mikan's black and red headphones.

The airport was full as always but they had a private plane so it was going to be a calm 17 hour flight.

Once in the gang couldn't help but to admire the rich and good looking style that it was in. Leather seats, a plasma screen TV, a bar for drinks (**soda, cola and water … not Those kinda drinks…) **and computers in front of every seat. They sat and the pilot told them to fasten their seat belt because they're taking off. Everyone was calm.

Well, almost everyone.

Jake was shifting in his seat and acting a little strange ever since the fight they had. He took glances at Mikan every minute and was trying to say something but every time he closed his mouth and looked out the window with a pained expression.

Finally, Mikan couldn't take it anymore.

She yanked her headphones and glared at Jake who jumped out of his seat.

"What are you looking at Jake?! If you have something to say – say it, don't just open and close your mouth like a fish!"

At that statement Alice began to laugh and Jake send her a glare.

"Okay fine." He crossed his arms and looked away frowning. "Why is it that everyone knows about your past? Everyone but me and Alice refuses to tell me saying that she has no right to tell me.

Just tell me damnit!"

He screamed the last part letting his frustration out.

Alice stopped laughing immediately, Personna-nii started to frown and I gritted my teeth.

"You want the story? Fine. Alice." I turned towards her.

"Tell him. Tell him everything that he wants to know. Tell him why I don't smile, why I wear arm warmers every god damn day." I put my headphones on again and put the music on maximum bar of sound. I didn't want to listen.

I put my hand under my chin as I watched the clouds passing by. The weather was sunny and you could see it hiding behind some clouds.

The reflection of the widow told me that Alice was already telling him everything. You could even see the hurt and anger in her eyes and her hands clenched in fists, shaking.

Jake was seen too.

His hands were also shaking but his expression was neutral. I could hear some words between the pauses in the song. Words like "bastards", "did", "suffer", "scars" and "blood".

I guess she's telling him about my cuts.

While thinking I felt myself sleepy and closed my eyes.

**Jake's POV**

I was speechless.

_What the fuck?!_

I could even move in shock. Alice's tears were dripping on the carpet of the plane.

"She showed me the cuts. Jake, her hands and wrists are literally sliced! There was so much dried blood! She told me how she lost her only grandfather and at that time relative and her heart was broken but she kept it a secret! How her so called friends-"she spat those words with venom, "abandoned her when she needed them the most!"

My teeth were gritted and I think that if I push a little harder I might have to go to a dentist.

My breathing was unstable.

There was something rising in me, crashing. There was something that was in me that was telling me to let a hurricane, tornado and a earthquake at the same time to that … that place.

The thought was so tempting.

The rage was too much to handle. The anger that I couldn't control (not that I wanted to, that is) was waiting to be released.

"Yeah, that was how I was." Said Alice quietly beside me. My head snapped and my eyes saw she was in the same state in me.

I couldn't stand the pressure in me so I had to let it out.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Oh, yeah. It felt so good.

"Those bastards did what!?" My voice was quieter this time but it had the same feelings inside it.

"Yes, they did it." Alice had her small but deadly tone on.

Oh, how bad I wanted to hit something and turn it to a pulp. And if I had a choice I would pick the scum that dared to mess with my sister.

"You can't do anything now." Personna's voice came behind us. He was sitting in the seat behind Mikan's and his hand was under his chin.

"Yeah, we know that." Before I could answer, Alice said.

"I know you're angered. Heck, I know that you want to beat them to a pulp as much as I wanted to. Mikan would say that she doesn't want to talk about it. She would say that she just wants to forget. That's why she was cutting herself for two years." His voice became quieter and quieter. I jumped out of my seat and headed towards him but Alice caught my wrist so I couldn't punch him.

"You knew that she was cutting?! And you didn't stop her?! What kind of a brother are you?!" I screamed and Mikan steered in her sleep from all of that shouting. Not that she could hear it much but the song she was listening had enough screams in it. I always thought how she could still hear from the high tones she was listening.

"Yes, I knew." Personna said, his hands now in fists and his eyes were not leaving the carpet. "I couldn't protect her."

"Sick bastard." I mumbled and he looked at me. I backed away from those eyes. He looked at me as if I the worst thing in the world.

"I know I am! I know because I couldn't reach her in time! Do you think that I not regret that!? Do you think that I let her cut freely as many times as she wants?! Because if yes she would be dead because of blood loose!"

Alice and I were shocked to see actual tears in his eyes. I regretted that I even thought that he would let her do it. We all knew how much he was protective of her. How it shattered his heart to see her emotionless face and dull eyes.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say.

"No. I should be the one who has to say that." He ended the conversation and closed his eyes.

We all calmed down.

The feeling still there.

The regret getting bigger.

"_Dear passengers, we will land Japan in about 15 hours."_

"Come on Jake. Let's get some sleep. We're gonna need it." Said Alice and pulled two blankets under the seats.

"Fine." I mumbled as the sleep took over.

_**Let's just say that the trio had a thing for sleep so they could sleep for twenty or more hours. Personna was looking out of the window and checking something on his computer.**_

_**After 15 long hours…**_

"_Attention passengers, we will be landing in 15 minutes. Thank you for choosing us and have a great day."_

**Normal POV**

Personna stood up to wake Mikan.

"Mikan." He said softly and Mikan's eyes opened in a flash.

"This time I didn't fell." She said, referring to the time when he was trying to wake her up and she fell on her butt. He smiled and sat back on his seat.

Mikan took off her headphones, music still blasting. She walked to her little sister and brother. They were snoring loudly. She muffled a small laugh and shook Alice.

She, in the process of waking, placed her foot in the middle of Jake's face.

And hit hard.

There was a scream.

And a sniffling sound.

And again a scream.

"Aaaliiiiiiceee! Get your stinking foot of my face!" He pushed her leg and stood up. Alice fell from her seat and rolled on the floor laughing.

"I think I found a new way to make him wake up fast!" She said between breaths and fits of laughter.

"Come on guys, get your things. We'll be landing in 15." Said Mikan and sat on her seat.

There was a sound of muffled complaints about how feet are dangerous and snickers, Mikan betted on Alice for those.

The plane lowered and they felt ground beneath them.

The stewards that woke up just then, jumped and took their luggage. On the way out they wished the group a great day.

Jake was still upset about the foot incident ( as he would like to call it…) and mumbled under his nose that this day wasn't starting to smell like roses and Alice started to laugh hard again. Mikan smiled a little and Personna looked at her with relief.

"They will be expecting us at the gait." Personna said and as if on cue there was a scream on the other side of the corridor.

"MIKAN-CHAAAAAN!" Personna and Mikan sweat dropped at the sound of Narumi's voice. When they could see them he jumped towards them and hugged Mikan.

"Can't … breat.." She managed to say between disparate attempts to get some air.

The teacher laughed ad let her go.

What he saw shocked him.

Mikan had grown beautiful.

Her hair straight and shiny was flowing gracefully around her and the clothes she was wearing made her look very cool.

"Mikan-chan, is that a highlight?" He asked as he saw the black strands on her hair. She nodded and he chirped.

"Sooo cool …" He trailed along and saw that there were two other kids behind his Mikan, who were looking at him like he was crazy.

"No children, I'm not crazy!" He laughed and introduced himself as a teacher at the school and the one who found about Mikan's nullification alice.

"Is he gay?" They asked quietly Mikan. He was wearing a pink to too and matching ballet shoes with a white blouse that said "I'm beautiful!" in screaming pink letters.

She just lifted her shoulders and answered with a simple "Who knows."

The principal was also there. He just looked at Mikan and smiled. In answer she smirked.

"Welcome home Mikan." He said and that made her smirk fade away.

"This is NOT my home." She said icily and begat to walk to the exit of the full airport.

Personna and the siblings threw an icy glare at him. Even Narumi sensei was looking him bad.

The black limo that was supposed to take them to the school was parked at the front gates. They put their luggage and got in followed by the principal and Narumi. It was like in the airplane. Computers, plasma, a minibar and pillows all over the floor. They sat in silence half of the ride. Narumi was trying to ask Mikan how was her stay in America and she would always cut him off saying that it was good. Alice and Jake were glued to the window and were watching in awe the world outside. They have never been to Japan and you could understand that they were very exited. Mikan knew that and she smiled at them.

Narumi sensei noticed.

"Mikan, you look beautiful when you smile." Then he noticed the violin case next to her. "When did you learn to play?" He asked surprised. He hadn't noticed if she had an interest in music so he was intrigued to see this new Mikan side. She once again cut him off.

"A long time ago." That was the last thing she said in the next 3 hours in the car.

Narumi sensei started to cry how his Mikan was being cold and the others sweat dropped.

"Is he always like this?" Asked Alice and the principal nodded with an apology smile.

They exited the town and not they were taking a route through a forest.

"Is Mr. Bear still here?" Mikan for the first time started a question. The principal and Narumi eagerly nodded.

"He hasn't been the same since you left. He always asked if you're here but when he didn't get a positive answer he would kick the person's butt. Literally.

Mikan smirked.

She liked that psychotic bear.

They always had interesting fights and arguments.

He would send deathly glares at her and she would put him in the laundry.

The principal sighed.

"It hasn't been the same when you left. The students some how lost their happiness. They lost their laugh. They lost their best friend."

At that statement Mikan scoffed.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure of it."

"When they heard that the famous band "Sweet Poison" was coming they lit up. Even your friends were a little happy and- " Mikan snapped her head and cut him off.

"Don't call them that! I'm not their friend and they are not mine. They are strangers." She said, her voice was cold as ice.

The group thought that the temperature in the car suddenly dropped 10 degrees flat.

At that time, the school was seen between the trees.

The P. and Narumi were telling Jake and Alice about how big the school is. Practically it was its own town. Alice was jumping around when she heard about how many stores were there. Jake was glad that there was a gym that he could go to everyday.

Mikan was looking out the window and watching the trees passing by. Just like the clouds.

She knew all of that information already.

The car suddenly stopped when a big crowd surrounded them.

"I guess we can't go any further." Said Narumi. Jake, Alice and Mikan put their sun glasses on and prepared for the screaming fans.

After getting out they were bombed.

"AAAHHH! I love you guys!"

"Please go on a date with me Jake!"

"Allow me to be your tour guide Alice!"

The brother and sister sweat dropped and declined the offers.

Mikan was just walking ahead when she saw a pair of bloody red eyes and another pair of violet and brown watching her from the crowd.

That made her walk slower.

Alice and Jake also saw.

"MIKAN!"

There was a scream.

**Gomen, this chapter is also a bit of "fast writed" ...**

**If there are any grammar mistakes tell me ok?  
**

**R&R please.  
**

**Jan e!  
**

**:]  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, Hi guys! :) I was sooooo happy when I read those reviews you left! I'm gonna try and update fast cuz school is coming and I need to get ready… * murmuring how school is made only to cause pain…***

**Chapter 10**

**Natsume's POV**

All day long I was impatient. Mikan was coming tomorrow. My fingers continued to tap the desk fast.

AAA why does the clock hate me?!

I looked irritated at the said thing on the wall.

Move faster you stupid thing!

"M-m-mister H-hyuuga… Is there something bothering y-you?" Asked a frightened teacher in her thirties.

I scoffed and looked at her.

How dare she ruin my important shift?

The whole class gasped.

They have never seen a teacher ask something directly to me.

Hm… idiots…

She backed away in fear as I walked up to her.

I stood in front of her with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're crappy teaching." I answered simply.

She immediately fell on her knees and started to bow in regret.

Hotaru and Koko stood up too. We three walked out of class and went under the sakura tree.

Only I come here but this time I let them be here with me.

"This is the fifth teacher you scare to death." Stated calmly Hotaru. She herself had her robots chase two old idiots who dared to criticize her work.

Koko laughed.

He laughed!

Koko- the one that was the most depressed looking in the group and didn't even smile, laughed two times for two days!

"Urusai Koko." She cut him off.

Silence.

No one said anything. We all knew about how Mikan was coming tomorrow and all of us ha a tiny hope that she would come back to us.

"Mikan's coming tomorrow." Stated the obviously Koko and we sweat dropped. He continued as if he didn't see our action. "And she and her band have to compete."

We looked at him questionably. He sighed.

"You know. "Battle of the bands". Doesn't it ring a bell in there?" He knocked my head and I growled at him. He just lifted his shoulders.

Right.

The battle of the bands.

After Mikan's been gone, the P. wanted us to form a band. He called it "Your nightmare". The competition will be held a day after their arrival and the winner will record a song with the lead singer. In other words- me.

I didn't even know about this shit before the P. set it up. That weasel.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Are you stupid?" Asked Hotaru. Her violet eye had a blank look.

I let out a breath.

Hotaru hadn't changed on the outside.

Her pain was in the inside.

She, after that day, talked even less and if she did the words were insults.

"Listen Hotaru." I turned towards her. I was getting irritated. "She is coming here. I don't care even if you burn the whole school down but don't try to be tough. I've been suffering as much as we so don't try to act around Koko and me. We know."

"And what Hyuuga? What are you trying to say huh? That I should jump around in happiness?!"

She lost her composure.

"Do you think that she would want to see us?! That she would jump in our arms and we'll swear that we'll never hurt her again?!" She raised her voice.

"Did you see her face when she left?"

My eyes widened.

For the first time in two years she showed emotion, different from sarcasm, anger and irony.

Her voice was filled with regret.

"She was hurt when you insulted her, but we gave her the final blow. She emotionally crashed because of us! Do you think that she'll run back to us?"

A single tear escaped her eye.

"I know that we hurt her. But I'm not gonna let this chance slip away! She's coming back to Japan and I'm gonna make everything that I can to make her forgive us!"

"_Especially me…" _I finished in my mind.

"Yeah, yeah Hyuuga." She finished.

"Hey, let's decorate her room like it used to be!" Suddenly said Koko.

"Why?"

"Cuz we'll save her the trouble to do it herself and maybe she'll thank us!"

"I doubt it but fine."

That day we went and bought every pink thing that we could find. Pink carpet, bed, curtains, we even painted the whole room in pink.

Her room looked like it was occupied by a five year old little girl, who was crazy about Winx and Witch. I didn't understand at first why she liked the color and my eyes hurt every time I came to her room.

Well, you could say that they started to hurt again.

Now, I was afraid of that room.

In the stores they would look at us funny cuz our hands were full of pink things.

God, I don't want to say that … that color anymore!

"So, what do we do now?" Asked an exhausted Koko. We were panting from all the weight that we carried. It was already night so we decided to go to sleep.

Yeah, they would go to sleep.

I'm still stirring in the freaking bed and its 5 a.m.!

Finally I felt myself drowsy and my eyes shut.

**After five hours…**

Beep- Beep- Beep

Beep-Beep- Bee-

The fucking clock was now in pieces. That's what you get when you try to wake me up…

I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom. There was another clock on one of the racks.

Yeah, I knew I would brake my, what, twentieth? , clock so I bought a whole bunch of 'em. It read ten thirty in the morning.

"Fuck…" I murmured. I usually don't get up until twelve so this is a new record.

I brushed my teeth lazily, took a lifesaving shower for about a half hour and got dressed in black jeans, converse and a plain black t-shirt.

I was eating some chips I found i found on the kitchen counter when someone knocked on the door so hard that I was surprised that it didn't fell off.

"You better have a good reason coming here Imai."

The door revealed Hotaru Imai in her own black school uniform.

"Hyuuga, did you forget something important?" She asked really annoyed. I thought for a moment. What was I forgetting…? I looked up to the sealing.

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

"MIKAN!" I raised my voice. She scoffed, but nodded.

"I can't believe that you have such little brain."

"Is she here now?" I throw the bag of chips behind me and ran to the door.

"Idiot, she's in the car on her way along with two other people, a year younger that us. She's supposed to be her in half an hour."

Imai got up and I followed her.

It would take half an hour just to get to the front exit anyway. We went down a floor and went to search for Koko and Ruka. They were still sleeping so I poured water on Koko and left Hotaru deal with her boyfriend.

"Come on, up now! We're going down to meet Mikan!" I said and left the room.

We passed the hallways and different doors quietly. Students were looking at us with fear.

They should.

We didn't exactly have a good reputation around the school.

When we reached the first floor there were already crowds waiting for the black limo to open its doors.

Hotaru, Koko and I went in one of the closest crowds to see if they were going out.

Yes!

The doors opened to reveal the P., Narumi in his gayish costume and Personna.

Wow, that bastard hasn't changed one bit. When he left I had a sub but he was a scaredy cat and let me do what I want. I scoffed.

Guess those good days are over now that he's here.

Behind them were the other two people Imai told me about.

The other members of the band "Sweet Poison".

A girl with white eyes and black straight hair and the boy also had black hair but with matching black eyes. The girl was wearing Goth style clothes and I couldn't help but to admit that she looked good. Her brother had a black t-shirt, black jeans and converse just like me.

"Where the hell is Mikan?" I started to get angry.

I. Wanted. Mikan.

"AAAHHH! I love you guys!"

"Please go on a date with me Jake!"

"Allow me to be your tour guide Alice!"

What the hell?!

How can you be so stupid?!

I guess that they thought so too cuz they sweat dropped and declined the offers.

But…

I looked around. Where was Mikan?!

She had to be in the car… Right?

All I saw when looking around me was a crowd of loud fans, the P., Narumi, the siblings, Personna and a figure behind him and –

What?

A figure behind him?!

I looked more carefully to the person that was hiding behind Personna but he turned around to talk to it so I couldn't see a thing. I nudged Hotaru and Koko in the gut.

They looked at me irritated but I didn't care.

"Look behind Personna." They eyes immediately traveled to the teacher and saw that he was talking to the person.

"Go ahead, don't worry." Said Koko. He must have read Personna's thoughts because the figure separated itself from him and I saw a girl walking towards the entrance.

The girl…

I stopped dead on my tracks.

That girl…

My eyes widened.

Mikan.

My breath hitched and I felt my stomach make knots.

"Oh… my… god…" Whispered Hotaru. Her hands were shaking.

"Is that really… her?" Asked quietly Koko. He was just as shocked as us to see her like this.

M-Mikan…

Is that really her? I couldn't even recognize her at first!

She… she changed so much.

The clothes, the hair.

She kept walking, ignoring all the screams that involved her name. She didn't see us.

At the gate she turned around and her eyes looked straight at me.

My heart skipped a beat.

My mouth gasped.

My stomach tied itself to knots again.

To put it in three words I was stunned.

Her eyes.

They have turned to a deeper side of brown and her eyes were now umber. They were so beautiful.

No, they were breathtaking.

She was breathtaking.

Her hair, her eyes, her face.

Her.

At one point I felt her glare hardening.

Her lips curled in a thin line.

I… I didn't know what to say.

Not that I had the chance cuz that girl pushed Mikan through the doors and left a crowd of disappointed fans.

And us, stunned.

**Mikan's POV**

What… just… happened?

Did I … just… meet… them?

"Mikan."

Did… I?

"Mikan!"

Someone was shaking me. I focused my gaze to see Alice's worried face.

"What … happened?" I asked d slowly and she let me go carefully.

"You … you just zoomed out. You were staring and at some point glaring at someone with red eyes and black hair. He had his mouth wide open like a fish and couldn't move his eyes for you." She snickered. " I guess you can call it love at first site or we have another fan…"

I looked at her and her smile disappeared. I kept staring.

"Alice… that was…"

Her eyes widened with horror and realization.

"WHAT?!" She screamed and ran to the door but Jake caught her. She was struggling, using her nails and teeth to get out of his grasp until he caught both of her wrist so she couldn't escape.

"HOW DARE HE?!" She hissed and continued tossing and turning madly.

"Calm down Alice. What happened?" Jake asked her and she glared at him.

"HE happened. That bastard and his so called friends!"

She was hissing like a snake and Jake, upon hearing that didn't take much time to be as angry as his sister. He let go of her wrists and both of them ran to the doors only to bump in an invisible wall.

"Stop it you two." I said quietly and headed to the P.'s office to check where I will stay.

They hissed for the last time and while on their way there were mumbling how if they see them again they would tear them to pieces.

I wasn't listening.

All that was in front of my eyes were a pair of bloody red eyes looking at me with … hope.

At first I thought that he was looking like on of those creepy fans but then I saw in his eyes… hope.

I scoffed and scolded myself for ever thinking that.

Yeah, right. Like he would ever abandon his pride to look at someone that way.

Narumi sensei jumped out of the teacher's room and screamed at me. I sighed.

What's up with his freaking strange costumes?!

Now he's wearing a yellow and red vest and pink shorts with white dress hoes.

Really, where does he find these clothes and how does he combine them like that?!

"Mikan-chaaaaan! I'll take you to the principaaaaaaaal! "He sang and I covered my ears. Alice and Jake did that too. He pouted.

"Hidoi yo nee!"

"Don't be offended … but you are a not meant for singing…" Jake said and Narumi jerked a few tears while taking us to see the P.

The same old doors.

The same old room with the same old statues and desk.

"Ah, Mikan, now that you're here let's discuss where will be your rooms." He asked but I shook my head.

"I'll sleep in my old room on the attic. Jake and Alice will sleep in special stars rooms below mine. I want their rooms to be close to mine." The P. smiled.

"I figured that you'll say that so I made the same arrangements. I can't wait to see your expression when you see your room." He snickered and I lifted my eyebrow in suspiciously.

In that time in the room burst the three people that I wanted to see the least.

Hyuuga, Imai and Yome.

I didn't turn but Jake and Alice jumped out of their seats.

"Oi, Principal. We'll be showing Mikan's room." Said arrogantly Hyuuga and winked at me.

How… dares … he?!

I stood up but by that time Jake send a fire ball at him. He was taken back and the ball burned his black jacket. He turned to my brother and smirked.

"You wanna go shorty?"

"Sure thing bastard!" Then he jumped on Hyuuga. By that time Alice was summoning three zombies to go fight Imai and Yome.

They were startled but Imai had that nasty Baka gun and soon the skeletons were just a pile of bones.

"YOU!" The siblings screamed at them.

"How dare you?!" They screamed again in unison.

Hyuuga took the chance and punched Jake in the face. He, like he didn't feel it, charged again ahead and punched him in return. They rolled on the carpet while Alice was fighting with Imai and Yome.

Blood fell and bruises were inevitable.

I walked calmly to Jake and Hyuuga rolling on the carpet and they stopped fighting and looked at me.

"Up Jake. Don't waste your time." I stated again calmly and they both looked at me with shock. The same was with Alice, Imai and Yome.

"I don't guides. I know the way. Come on, brother, sister."

"Wha-"

Alice and Jake jumped and eagerly fallowed me.

We exited the room leaving speechless all the people in the room.

**Natsume's POV**

Shocked.

I was simply shocked.

She was so calmed almost bored.

Damn, that Jake or whoever he was war really strong. And that Alice too.

And what was that: brother and sister?!

I turned toward the P.

He smirked.

"You're a real idiot Hyuuga."

"Come on. Let's catch up to them." Suggested Koko and we ran to catch them up.

They were walking slowly. Mikan in the middle and her "brother and sister" were by her sides looking curiously everything the see.

I walked up to Mikan.

"Yo." I greeted her but she acted as I was never there.

I sighed.

No wander.

What do you expect Hyuuga? A running back to your arms Mikan?

"GET AWAY FROM HER HYUUGA!" The siblings pushed me and stood close to Mikan.

She didn't pay attention at all.

She just walked ahead, not caring what was behind her back.

"We have a surprise for you." Said Koko and hurried to go in front of Mikan with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on, Alice, Jake. I'll show you your rooms." Mikan stated calmly.

"Sure thing sis."

The siblings immediately smiled and while grabbing her hand ran away.

"Sure thing sis." I mimicked their voice. "I don't think so." I said and ran to them.

They were already there, the brother and sister inspecting their apartments.

"It's not as good as in America but it will do. For now." Said the girl and hugged Mikan. She hugged back and I felt a wave of jealousy.

"If it's not good enough for you, why don't you just g back to America and leave Mikan with us." I said smirking, leaning against the door frame.

The temperature of the room dropped with at least twenty degrees.

"Sick bastard!" Spat the girl and I frowned. "Don't you dare come near Mikan!"

"Who are you to tell me?" I mocked her.

For the first time Mikan looked at me.

But what was bad was that in her look was filled with … hate.

"Don you dare talk to her." She growled at me.

I was so shocked that I tripped and fell down.

She… growling at me?!

Without a word she walked to the room next to the girl's and the boy was smiling at her.

"It's good enough for me Mikan-nee. Not like a certain SOMEBODY!" He shouted loud enough to cause a vein to pop on the girl's forehead and the next minute they were in each other's face and were barking at each other insults.

I raised a brow amused.

Mikan snapped her fingers and the girl and boy's voices were gone.

I looked at her startled. When did she learn that trick? I'll have to ask her later. I would use it on Imai and Koko.

The siblings jumped and started to wiggle their hands like crazy. Mikan just shook her head and they turned towards one another.

With signs they were insulting each other.

I recognized some of them.

They were "idiot", "your" and "fault".

After two minutes of silent fighting Mikan snapped her fingers again and they jumped on her neck.

"Mikan-nee, not fair!"

"Yeah, it's not my fault that that idiot's an idiot!"

"What did you say you chibi baka?!"

"Chibi?! Oi, watch your mouth Alice!"

"You better watch your teeth baka ojii-chan or you're going to loose them very mysteriously!"

"AA moo, Urusai naa!"

"Both of you act like three year olds." Stated calmly Mikan and I laughed.

"Urusai." Their heads snapped at me and I growled.

"Make me."

I heard another snap.

And the door shut right in front of my face hitting my nose.

Darn it Mikan!

Stop that!

I leaned against the door fame and after about a minute Hotaru and Koko came knocking.

"What?" Said an irritated Alice.

"We want to show Mikan her room."

The sisters and brother walked out of the room not caring about that statement.

We reached the door of her room.

She opened it.

And then we heard laughter.

I turned to see that Alice and her brother laughing their asses off on the floor.

"What the hell is this?" Asked Mikan.

Hotaru, Koko and I looked at her confused.

"But this is the same as you left it."

"No. I teared down everything." She growled this time.

**Mikan's POV**

All this awful pink is burning my eyes.

I turned to Alice and Jake and they started laughing again.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow Mikan-nee, don't worry. You'll survive one night here." Said that Jake and we went in and closed the door behind us.

I scoffed.

"This is not my room." I stated. It was… just a nightmare… right?

What's with all the Winx and Witch stuff here?!

"Let's go to eat something I'm starving." Said Alice and we nodded.

When we opened we saw that THEY were still there.

In front of my freaking pink room!

"You did this?" Raised a brow Alice and they nodded.

I scoffed.

We went downstairs to the mess hall and they with all their nerve followed us.

We sat on the furthest table. The one that's not near any other tables and a crowd gathered around us almost immediately so we went back to Alice's apartment.

Good thing that those … people didn't follow us.

Her apartment was of three rooms. Bathroom, kitchen and bedroom but it was comfy.

"What'll we eat?" Asked Jake and Alice said that she wanted lasagna.

They both looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I sweat dropped.

"Fine. But you're helping me." I warned them and Alice smirked while Jake froze with horror.

I made the pancakes while they made the sauce.

Jake was tormenting me to throw a pancake high and when I did it nearly glued itself to the sealing.

They laughed while I smiled a little at them.

Even if we are here they are my family along with Youichi and Personna. No matter where we are they are always here for me.

That's why I opened my heart for them.

That's why I trusted them when I thought that if I trust someone it kill hurt a lot.

They didn't let me down.

"Mikan-nee, the pancake is … on fire." Said Alice and fell on the floor with Jake.

Laughing again.

I pouted and froze the pancake.

It made them laugh even more.

"Laughing at your older sister are we?" I asked with a devilish look that they backed all the way to the wall against me.

I threw the pancake through the window and to everyone's surprise it hit something that said a loud "OW!"

Then Hyuuga got in through the window!

The laughter died.

And Alice and Jake jumped.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" They hissed at him while I was glaring icily, I hope, at him.

He smirked.

"Oh, come on now. Mikan continue making them laugh. And smile. By the way you mace good pancakes." He sat on one of the four chairs around the table and slouched.

"Get the hell out." Growled Jake.

"Calm down dog. Are you a dog, you seem to growl a lot?" Hyuuga laughed and I was angry.

Very angry.

"Why are you here?" I asked with a cold tone and he looked at me seriously.

"I'm here to eat some of your lasagna."

"Like you're getting any." Scoffed Alice.

"I'm not leaving until I do." Stated calmly Hyuuga and prepared a place for himself.

Alice and Jake looked apologetically at me.

"We're sorry sis but he won't leave until he gets some. Let's just give him and he'll go away."

I silently sliced him a piece and put the plate in front of him.

With a silent "Itadakimasu" we started eating in complete silence.

Alice and Jake glaring at Hyuuga, who was watching me from his plate.

I just pretended that I didn't know and continued eating slowly.

While we were putting the dishes in the sink he vanished.

Good riddance.

"Hey Onee-chan? " Asked Alice.

I turned to her and she hugged me tightly. Jake joined her.

"Can you sleep with us?"

I smiled softly.

"Sure."

With that we went to Alice's new bedroom and fell asleep as soon as our head touched the pillows.

**End of chappie 10 :]**

**So what do you think?**

**R&R please! **

**Jan e!**

**:]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go… :)**

**On wit de story**

**Chapter 11**

**Natsume's POV**

This girl keeps leaving me stunned.

Since when did she learn how to make pancakes?

And lasagna?!

And not poison it?!

What they didn't know was that I was watching them from the moment they retreated to Alice's? apartment. I saw how they went all puppy dog eyes to make her make them dinner.

I guess the one named Jake didn't have a good memory from kitchens cuz after dividing the work he stood frozen with a shocked expression for five minutes. The least.

What amazed me was Mikan's movement. They were confident and quick.

I was dazed with her gentle smile while she was looking at her younger sister and brother while they were fighting. Again.

I felt a sting of jealousy.

I wanted her to smile at me. To smile for me.

I laughed with Jake and Alice when she almost glued that pancake to the sealing.

Then she froze it!

Literally!

It had at least an inch of ice to cover it.

Shit.

I don't wanna know the pain it cost when you get hit by that!

The something came flying fast towards my head.

Too late!

"OW!"

Already felt it.

Ad it HURT dammit!

Well, there goes my cover.

I got on the window frame and entered the room.

Immediately I felt two pairs of glares on me and an ice cold look that belonged to Mikan. Even if it got me a little uncomfortable I sat on a chair and slouched.

"Oh, come on now. Mikan continue making them laugh. And smile. By the way you mace good pancakes." I said and smirked.

"Get the hell out." Growled Jake.

"Calm down dog. Are you a dog, you seem to growl a lot?" I didn't mean to laugh so hard but he was just so funny.

I could sense Mikan's anger and I almost. ALMOST regretted to mock her sibling.

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked with a cold tone and I looked at her seriously.

"I'm here to eat some of your lasagna."

"Like you're getting any." Scoffed Alice.

"I'm not leaving until I do." I stated calmly and prepared a place for myself.

They gave up and I got a plate.

On the first bite my eyes widened.

This was delicious!

Then I smiled at myself.

Of course it's delicious, Mikan prepared it.

After I finished, I jumped out of the window when they weren't looking and went back to my apartment.

Thoughts filling my head.

She really changed so much.

And why was she so ice cold to me?

Yeah, I know that she's angry but why so much effort to make me apologize?

The trail of thought made me consider another topic.

Did she tell them about what happened here?

Yeah, maybe she did.

And… maybe they told her to act that way to me.

I shook my head.

No, they wouldn't. She's older right?

But… then again she had the way of thinking of a five year old.

My eyes narrowed. Tomorrow I'll tell my opinion to Imai and Yome.

Maybe they have a solution of their. Although I doubt that Koko will have a reasonable opinion.

These thoughts were in my head when I felt myself falling to sleep on my bed.

**The next day…**

**Mikan's POV (I just love writing on behalf of her… :) ) **

"Mikan-nee… wake up." Said a shaky voice.

Jake.

"Louder you idiot. We had a bet and you lost it. Now you'll have to wake her up."

"Yeah, and get beaten to a pulp if she's in a bad mood after last night huh? " You could hear clearly the irony in Jake's voice.

"Oh come on. It might make your face a little prettier." I opened my eyes slightly to see a quietly laughing Alice and an irritated Jake.

"What are you talking about zombie girl? My face is like the one of an angel." He struck a pose and Alice scoffed.

"I'm not gonna tell you what your face looks like cuz then with your chicken brain, you'll decide to shout and wake up Mikan-nee. Then you'll bet beaten for sure."

"Too late for that." I said and lifted myself from the bed. They jumped and Alice pushed Jake on me.

"If you're going to kill someone it better be him. It would be a good riddance anyway…" She trailed off as I pushed Jake off me.

"First a shower, then I'm gonna have to see what I'm gonna do with you two." I said in a deep voice and entered the bathroom.

My first thought was:

_Wait, this isn't our bathroom?_

But then I remembered it all.

Remembered them.

Remembered him.

Uhh, shit…

I got under the shower and hot water poured over me, releasing the tension I had build up quickly from thinking of … them.

After my relaxing half an hour life saving shower I saw that Alice had picked my wardrobe for today.

Oh, she gave me her "If you cherish your life don't piss me off" grey and red V-neck, a grey and red skirt with fake stitches and rips and a pair of grey boots that reached my ankle. There were also my grey and red leggings and arm warmers that reached my elbow.

Fine with me.

I didn't like my uniform here anyway.

After dressing myself Alice quickly made me some toast, bacon and eggs.

"Hey, where's my breakfast? " Whined Jake.

"For you, there isn't a thing in the fridge." Alice smirked. He gave her a glare and laughing she put in front of him the same she gave to me.

They smiled to each other.

Yep, once in a while, when they don't argue or fight or glare at each other, they would act like a normal sister and brother.

"So what are we doing today?" Asked Jake and I immediately answered.

"We're going to tear my room down and get some real stuff for it."

At the memory of my … I felt chills up my spine… "Room" they fell on the floor laughing.

I raised a brow and continued to eat.

"Come on, I'm done." I said as I ate the last piece of bacon and heading to the door.

"Matte Mikan-nee! We didn't eat breakfast yet." They whined and I again raised my brow.

"Well, if you didn't laugh and eat we would be done by now." They started to gobble down the food and for less than a minute they were done.

I was amused.

There was some bacon sticking out of Jake's mouth and Alice had blueberry jam on her nose.

They looked at each other.

"Why, you really look like a dog."

"And you eat like a pig to have food even on your nose."

I sighed and shook my head while leaving them bucker.

They caught up to me and we walked calmly down to the school's exit.

Students were looking at us with either fascination or jealousy.

"Why aren't they in class?"

"Cuz they can afford to skip that's why."

"I think that they are dumb and skip cuz they can't handle it."

Murmurs were heard around the school but we ignored them.

We were used to it.

"Will they perform in today's contest? "

"Of course. I at least would. I wouldn't miss a chance to sing with Natsumeeee- sama!"

Stupid people.

Wait what?!

Natsume's the lead singer of "Your Nightmare"?!

Uh, great. I have to deal with him again.

We teleported to town.

I looked around me and saw the same streets, the same shops the same atmosphere.

Nothing has changed her.

Nothing.

"Come on, I saw a shop that's like my favorite one in America!" Squeaked Alice and dragged to the shop.

Yeah, she was right. I guess the woman had enough money to make a branch here.

But this one was bigger.

It had … everything!

Literally!

Furniture, clothes, even wallpaper and different kinds of paint.

Alice's eyes had stars in them and Jake was already at some sneakers.

First we went to the wallpaper and paint section.

I decided that I want neon green and black and the lady was pleased with the choice. She did have style and we asked her for some advice. She was really helpful.

Then the furniture.

They were either neon purple, green or pure black.

I liked those colors.

We got everything we wanted and even shopped for some more clothes.

Mainly tees of bands.

They even called a truck to drive my new stuff to the school.

We walked out of the store content, many bags in our hands.

"Guys I have to go somewhere." I said as I looked at the place where my favorite music store was.

Oh, how I missed it.

I visited it everyday before going to America and it tore my heart to be away from it. I wanted to visit Mr. Jackson's grave too.

I used to talk to him everyday and play him something because he said that he liked to listen to me playing my violin.

Alice and Jake now knew the story and saddened, their smiles faded away.

"Mikan, we have to go. I'm sorry. The principal wanted to see us before the competition and he wanted us to practice." Said Alice and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her with sadness.

"Did we take so much time in there?" I asked but I already knew the answer. She nodded slightly and we decided to wait for the bus and walk to the school.

On the way I was thinking.

I was sorry that I spent so much time on a stupid shop rather than seeing my teacher's grave.

That was very rude of me.

"_I promise shishou (teacher) that after the stupid thing I'll come straight to you."_

"I'm sorry." I whispered to nobody.

**Normal POV**

The class was exited that "Sweet Poison" was in their class and were waiting impatiently for them to walk in through the door.

5 minutes…

10 minutes…

30 minutes…

"Where are they?" Asked an annoyed Natsume. Hotaru and Koko were sitting in front of him and they were just as nervous as him.

When Natsume walked in class he went straight to them and told him his thought of Alice and Jake making Mikan act like that and they thought about it.

Narumi sensei walked in sulking.

The class was puzzled and asked him what was wrong.

"Sweet Poison" isn't coming to class today. They prefer to ditch class. The Principal told me that they aren't forced to go to class so … "He sulked even harder and curled in a ball in the corner of the room, wiggling and crying how Mikan didn't like him anymore.

Natsume's mouth dropped.

She would never miss a class!

Even late, she would be here!

That moment they heard a truck coming and behind it were walking "Sweet Poison"!

There was furniture in neon or black colors and the movers were very careful not to drop anything. Mikan was telling them where to put them and Natsume, Hotaru and Koko went to her room, not caring about class. There were on the stairs when they saw how Mikan was paying them and with her brother and sister started to lift the things they could carry.

They looked in the room and saw how with a snap of her fingers Mikan changed her room.

They gasped.

"_What … the…" _They thought.

The room was painted in black and neon green stripes and the furniture was either neon or black. There was a black bed with veil, a neon green and purple desk, a green colored carpet.

Damnit, even the floor was black!

Posters of bands were covering the walls and her backpack was lying on the floor filled with sheets of music.

Her violin case close to the bed.

Alice and Jake were putting her black lamp on the desk and turned to the stunned trio.

They grinned.

"Much better huh sis?" They asked Mikan and looked at a pisses as hell Natsume, Hotaru and Koko.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" They yelled and that startled them. Mikan turned and just watched their fight.

"What do you mean? That old room was too PINK! What the hell do you know? We know her more that you!" Alice shouted and Natsume's brow twitched.

"Listen you! I don't care how dear you are to Mikan but stop brainwashing her!" He yelled in return and Jake growled.

"We didn't do anything that Mikan-nee didn't want! Got it?" He raised his voice and Hotaru joined.

"What do you mean? We know her better that you ever will! With what lies did you fill her head?"

"Yeah, stop commanding her to hate us!" Koko finished with a frowning face.

"Why you bastards! Go to hell! We don't command her to hate you it's her choice and we now perfectly understand now. How big your ego can get eh?! You have nearly shattered her and we were the ones that helped her get on her feet after what you've done! Do you not consider that she can think on her own?!" Yelled Alice. She was furious now.

**Alice's POV**

Sick and twisted bastards!

Their ego is as high as the sky!

How dare they even think that Mikan-nee can't make own decisions?!

**Jake's POV**

I. Am. A. Step. Away. To. Tear. Them. To. Pieces.

**Mikan's POV**

"You… "I said with an ice cold tone.

The coldest I've ever used and everyone fliched.

I looked at the group that dared to accuse them of … brainwashing me?!

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Get out." I said.

"They again fliched but didn't do as I said.

That did it.

I was pissed.

"Oh-ouh…" Whispered Alice and Jake gulped.

A demonic aura was sensed around me.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" I SHOUTED TO THEM. "I DON'T HAVE A BRAIN TO THINK HUH?! News flash – I'm not the weak and old Mikan. After you nearly killed me you have the nerve to come back and think that I'll come crawling back to you?!" I spat with venom. "Coming here and insulting the people that suffered as much as me and were accused their whole life. How low could you possibly stoop? I have a brain and I make my own decisions. Get the hell out of my sight and don't bother talking to me." I finished and with my levitation alice pushed them roughly out of the room. They hit the wall opposite us and the door crashed.

I was filled with anger.

It was red before my eyes.

Blood.

I wanted blood.

I wanted revenge.

I was turned into this.

Forced to turn into this.

All because of them.

All because of their big ego.

I jumped out of the window ignoring the screams and cries and ran to the forest.

Getting there I started to punch a near by tree and it snapped in two from the impact of my hand.

I wasn't done.

I wanted more.

Hitting everything that was in front of me.

Burning it down to ashes.

Throwing the whole tree, separating it from its roots and crushing it to tiny pieces.

Imagining that it was the face of the arrogant Hyuuga, Imai and Yome.

While hitting I cried.

Letting out my angst and offence on a big part of the forest.

"I hate you!"

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed with all my might and the whole school heard me.

I felt a pair of hands hugging me from the back and a tissue whipping my tears away.

Opening my eyes and focusing my gaze I saw the sad faces of my siblings.

Youichi and Personna-nii.

Youichi was hugging me tight while Personna-nii was whipping the tears from my face and blood from my whole hands.

I didn't feel pain.

I didn't feel how my flesh was torn while hitting everything that stood in my way.

All I felt was the anger.

The anger and… disappointment.

How could I even think that they would change a little bit?

No, I was terribly wrong.

Still the same arrogant, egoistical bastards as before.

"Mikan-nee… I'm sorry." Said Youichi and I hugged him tight.

"It isn't your fault Youichi. I love you." I told him and he snuggled closer.

My clothes weren't in a good shape so I snapped my fingers and they were as good as new.

I didn't do the same with my wounds.

What was the point?

"Come on Mikan. The P. wants you to practice with your band." Personna-nii said with gritted teeth.

"_I'm so sorry Mikan… I let you get hurt and disappointed again. I'm useless in the end…"_ I heard his thoughts while he was putting the medication supplies back in the first aid box.

"No nii-san. You-re not useless. You are the reason that I'm standing here alive today. I want to handle this myself. I am strong."

As soon as I said that they both hugged me tightly.

"We know you're strong. You are the only reason why those bastards aren't dead yet." Said Youichi and I looked him with a raised brow.

"Language young man." I scolded him and they both laughed.

"I told him to watch his tongue around you but he slipped yet again. Only you could scold him at a time like this.

I laughed and we got back in the school.

Of course not until I restored every tree with my alice that I ripped to shreds.

At the gate I was choked from Alice and Jake.

They had tears in their eyes and were "worried sake" about me.

"Mikan-nee we were worried sake about you! Please don't do that again." They begged and I only nodded.

"Where are our instruments?" I asked Personna-nii and he said that they set us up in the gym. Unfortunately he also added that we have to perform because there was a huge crowd around the stage.

I pouted.

Of course.

As always.

We opened the huge doors to the gym and the fans started to scream.

"Mikie-san you're awesome!"

"Please go on a date with me!"

"Marry me!"

"Jake I would do anything for you!"

"Alice you're the most beautiful young maiden I've ever seen!"

Jake laughed his ass off when he heard that.

He had his fun until Alice smacked him behind the head and pouting her rubbed the sore spot that had a fine red print of a small hand.

I got on stage and the first thing we did were vocal exercises.

Jake put his ear plugs dramatically and that earned him another smack.

Our voice were alright and the next thing we did was to hit some accords on the guitars and do time on the drums.

Personna-nii and Youichi were sitting on chairs near the stage but they suddenly shot from their seats and headed to the doors.

I just shrugged my shoulders thinking that they probably have better work to do.

"Mikan, I just had a message from the P." Said Alice and Jake and I turned to her.

"What does he want this time?" I asked clearly irritated that someone dares to interrupt our practice.

If that didn't the screaming in our ears people sure did.

"He said that the contest was in three parts:

The first part is a fast and angst song,

The second is a slow song

And the third is a screaming song."

"Screaming? " Jake thought out loud.

"No, not her you. The first two rounds Mikan will sing but the final is your turn." Answered Alice.

"That's it?" I asked. I wasn't concerned about that. Jake could hold his voice and I practiced it for two years so there wasn't any problem.  
"Are you sure? I don't know. I … I'm not as good in singing…"Jake trained off and this time Alice couldn't stand it anymore smacked his mouth.

When she removed her hand from his lips there was a piece of tape.

Jake started to Hm.

"Hereh he hew wi hwh hmwe hmweh wahem hewm?" He streaked through the tape and Alice started to snicker.

"What did he say?" She asked through her smirk.

"Where the hell do you keep that freaking tape?" I asked and smirked with her. We looked each other and pulled the tape from his mouth.

"MOTHER FU*CKING OW!" He screamed and we snickered.

"That happens when you question my/ Mikan's lessons." We said in unison.

"Fine, fine. " He mumbled and got back to a safe place behind his beloved drums. "I'll do it but dot tape my mouth again."

Alice smirked again.

"Don't worry, you're non existent mustache is safe." Jake's eyes narrowed.

"Actually I think that it looks better this way." She continued and I had to tear them up from fighting.

Good thing there was a curtain, hiding us or the fans would have a free comedy show every time they see us.

**So, I hope you enjoy this and every other chapter that i post! :)**

**R&R please!  
**

**Jan e!  
**

**:]  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**:)**

**Chapter 12 **

**Mikan's POV**

"So, what should we sing?" Asked Alice, as she and Jake stopped fighting because Jake's non existent mustache was in danger. I played some accords only for the fans to get louder and try the strength of my last nerves.

I was in a very bad mood.

And if they continue, somebody was gonna get it.

I thought. Maybe we could play the one with the… oh no that wouldn't work now… Or maybe …

No.

I'll let Jake save himself.

"Jake's first."

Their mouths dropped to the ground. Especially Jake's.

"What?! I'm not singing! I won't sing in front of those bastards!" He quietly shouted. I gritted my teeth but looked in the audience and (luckily) he wasn't there.

Good.

I'll have my practice without that show off.

"He isn't here so you can shout till your heart's content." I assured him calmly. "Either you sing or we don't practice." I cut him off and took his place behind the drums.

He pouted but gave me his precious sticks and went to the microphone.

"What will I sing?" He asked.

"Face down?" Suggested Alice and he sighed of relief.

"Fine."

He took a deep breath and I started to hit the drums. After a while Alice joined with her guitar.

**(The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Face down. Nice song but I like the Nightcore version a little bit more. You might wanna play for better effect. And please listen to all the Nightcore versions of the songs that are in the story. Some are good but I wouldn't try the Avril Lavigne Nightcore.)**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/the_red_jumpsuit_apparatus/face_ ]  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
Say you're right again,  
Heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

(Screaming)  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again  
X2

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt!  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"

Face down in the dirt!  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"

His voice faded and the song ended. The crowd was loud as hell and that was one of the reasons that I had a big headache.

"Mikan, calm down." Said Personna-nii when I opened my eyes.

He laughed.

"You know you are gonna burn the whole school down if the fire grows. I looked down so see fire on both of my hands and the drum sticks were slowly starting to get consumed by it.

Jake ran and with teary eyes grab his sticks.

"My babies! Why? WHY!?" He fell to his knees and shouted with tears in his eyes. I just pouted.

"Pipe down Jake. It's not her fault, it's the stupid fans fault. Nice job by the way Youichi." Said Alice as she patted Youichi's head. He just nodded.

I guess when the song ended he let his evil spirits roam through the gym and scared the annoying people away.

For that I was really grateful.

"Now you can practice in piece onee-chan." Youichi smiled at me and I hugged him tight.

"Onee-chan… can't … breath…"He choked out and the group laughed.

"Okay it's my turn now." I said and Jake hugged his priceless drum sticks murmuring how he is never going to give them to me again and how they are his babies.

Baka…

The song that came in mind was again one of my favorites.

"Slipped away…" I said softly and they nodded.

**(Slipped away again by Avril Lavigne)**

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear_ me  
I_ remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
_Goodbye on the hand_  
_I wish that I could see you again_  
_I know that I can't_

_Oh_  
_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

_I had my wake up_  
_Won't you wake up_  
_I keep asking why_  
_And I can't take it_  
_It wasn't fake_  
_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go_  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back_  
_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go,_  
_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._  
_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na_  
_I miss you_

**Natsume's POV**

After Personna and Youichi didn't let me see her I had to watch from a window.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga?" Asked Personna and blocked my way. I scoffed.

"I wanna talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Said Youichi. He, after knowing what I did ignored me and I think he hates me now. Not that I would be surprised.

"I have to."

"No." They shielded the doors and closed them in front of my nose.

Lately everyone does that…

I had to talk to her.

Whether she liked it or not.

Opening the window I heard her voice.

Her voice was beautiful.

There was no doubt.

I sat on the frame and watched as she with closed eyes was singing one of her songs.

I had to talk to her.

But there was no time.

The competition was in 30 minutes.

There was a lot of screaming today.

I still wasn't convinced that she was acting on her own.

Her "brother and sister" looked suspicious to me.

I pouted.

Fine, our talk can wait.

For now I was content to listen her voice.

Although the song was sad it was very good.

My songs were always angst-y so it was a nice change to hear something soothing and slow.

I was still enjoying until a hand grabbed the leg that I hung out of the window and I came falling down on my behind.

Before me stood "Alice" and "Jake" (or as I call him- dog…).

"What are you doing here?" They hissed.

"I'm here to talk to her not to you. You might try to say something to her again." I spat to them. They growled.

"We didn't say anything to her. It's her choice, not yours." Said Alice.

"But if we had a choice you would be 6 feet under the ground now." Finished Jake.

I was about to say something back but Mikan jumped out of the window.

"Jake, Alice I have a new song I wanted you to –"She stopped.

"I'd love to hear the song." I said and stepped towards her. She backed away.

"What is going on around here?" She asked Alice like I wasn't even here.

"He listened." She answered and Mikan glared at me.

"So, let's go and see the new song." Jake said and the left me standing thee alone.

"_Oh, no you don't." _I thought and jumped through the window before they had the chance to lock it.

I heard Mikan scoff.

Okay, so she wanted to act like I wasn't there.

Fine, I'll just listen.

I sat on a near by chair and cupped my head in my hand.

**Mikan's POV**

That Hyuuga pisses me off.

And I have trained my nerves to be steel.

"So, what's about a new song?" Asked Alice and I handed her the music sheet. She gave the other one to her brother.

We studied how to do it.

I asked them if they wanted to you my memory alice and they said yes so it was easy to remember it.

"So are you ready?" Asked the idiot sitting in front of us.

"Urusai." Hissed Jake and we started.

"Here goes. By the way the song is called "My Happy ending"."

**(My happy ending by Avril Lavigne. Sorry, there are too many Avril songs but I like them so …) **

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_  
_It's not like we're dead_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Was it something You said?_  
_Don't leave me hanging_  
_In a city so dead_  
_Held up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_  
_I know what they say_  
_They tell you I'm difficult_  
_But so are they_  
_But they don't know me_  
_Do they even know you?_  
_All the things you hide from me_  
_All the shit that you do [CD version]_  
_All the stuff that you do [radio edited version]_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_[Chorus]_

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
_Thanks for acting like you cared_  
_And making me feel like I was the only one_  
_It's nice to know we had it all_  
_Thanks for watching as I fall_  
_And letting me know we were done_

_[Chorus x2]_

_[x2]_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_

While singing I was taking glances towards Hyuuga.

I didn't know why but... Aaaah, he's messing with my head!

**Alice's POV**

The music was great, the lyrics too.

A good song.

As always.

Demo…

Mikan was taking looks to Hyuuga during the song.

I shook my head.

She's hurting.

He doesn't know.

And he'll end up breaking her heart again.

Jake also had noticed.

We looked at each other and we knew we were feeling and thinking the same.

What a sticky situation.

**Natsume's POV**

Again a sad song.

It was great but… it was still sad.

I saw that Mikan was looking at me during the song.

Was I really a pest now?

Or…

Was it…?

The song… for me?

I smiled sarcastically.

Yeah, right. Like she'll ever write something for me.

Or…?

Maybe…

"Mikie-san, Alice-san, Jake-san, the competition is starting in 15 minutes." A worker yelled across the gym and closed the door after.

"Alrighty, I guess I'll see you on the stage. Good luck." I said as I stood up and headed towards the stage to talk to the P.

I meant it.

I saw the line of bands waiting, or should I say girls.

I shivered disgusted.

In the line was Jennifer.

That bitch.

She forcefully kissed me and Mikan saw.

After that she tried to come back with me but I rejected her in front of the whole school and that ruined her reputation.

**After 15 minutes…**

The 15 minutes ended and it was time to hear how everyone can sing.

There were over a 100 people and bands together but only twenty made it past the qualification round.

There were funny ones who forgot their texts.

There were arrogant fools who thought that they could sing and started to show off to the other contestants but soon were dismissed cuz they nearly blew our ears.

There were ones that were overdoing and their voice was lost in the mix.

And finally, there were ones who could actually sing.

We interviewed them one by one and it was time for the three rounds.

The first one was a boy that was too young and although he could sing it was too early for him.

From second to fifteenth were good but… there wasn't any spark.

The other four damaged their voices from high accords only to impress the judges.

I shook my head.

You shouldn't risk your voice only for this.

And last but not least, it was "Sweet Poison's turn.

I was in the judges and I was glad for this to be over and looking forward to their performance.

"I promise that I'll get you back." I murmured to myself looking at Mikan, who was going to the piano.

She turned around at looked into my eyes.

"Don't give promises that you can't keep." I heard her say as she was turning away.

"Watch me." I answered and leaned in my chair.

"What's your first song?" Asked the P.

"Forgotten." Answered Mikan on the microphone, adjusted to the piano.

"Fine. You may now play."

She started playing.

_Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

[Chorus:]  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah

As she sand the chorus I felt something tighten in me.

My heart was pounding so fast I get everyone could hear it even when there's music playing.

So, she didn't forget about it.

_Flashback….._

_Mikan and I were sitting under our favorite sakura tree. It was a sunny day and I was half asleep when she suddenly spoke._

"_Ne, Natsume you won't leave me right?"_

"_Why so suddenly asking that?" I spoke irritated that she ruined my afternoon nap._

"_Promise me." She turned to me stubbornly. I opened my eye and looked at her._

"_Why?"_

"_Promise me that you'll never leave me and if we get in a fight you'll do anything to get me back._

_Promise me you'll care."_

_I sighed._

"_Fine, I promise."_

_That sentence brought the smile to her lips again and she turned to the sky and we watched the clouds peacefully pass by us._

_End of flashback…_

_Ah ah ah ah_

Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now  
Yea yea yea yea yea

[Chorus]

I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what i wanted I  
I told you what i wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never Again

[Chorus (2x)]

Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah

The last words were sung and the P. and Narumi sensei clapped.

I was just watching.

Observing.

Her face, her expression.

I didn't learn much.

Her face was in that calm state that drove me nuts because I didn't know what she is thinking.

What is this feeling that she's trying to say something to me?

Maybe…

No, she said that she doesn't want us to talk to her anymore.

But…Maybe…

**Alice's POV**

Oh, Mikan.

You could cut the tension in this room with a knife.

"Great song Mikan." I praised her but she didn't respond. The pressure between Mikan and that idiot could be even seen.

How they take glances at each other when they think the other isn't looking.

The way his eyes deepen when he even hears her name.

How she stiffens when his name is mentioned.

I sighed.

This is going to be a lot of trouble.

"We would like to hear the next song." Said Narumi or what's his name was and Mikan nodded.

"This song is called "Jar of hearts"."

Okay, now I was sure.

Even if she didn't know she was mad and sad and hurt and her songs somehow were talking to that Hyuuga guy.

And if he doesn't know it, he must be more that dense.

**(Jar of hearts – Christina Perri. Enjoy!)**

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/christina_perri/jar_of_ ]__  
And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

Mikan…

**Normal POV**

There were tears in the eyes of the P. and Narumi sensei.

They looked at each other and grinning said:

"I think we know already the winner but we would want to listen to the scream song."

Jake sulked. He thought that if the first song didn't convince them, the second will totally make them winners and he would get away without singing.

"Wait, Mikan's gonna sing the song?" Natsume suddenly jumped out of his seat.

There was a laugh.

A laugh that Mikan wished she forgot and Natsume hated.

Jennifer walked behind them and put her hand on Natsume's shoulder. He pushed her hand away and she looked at him with fake teary eyes.

"I would like to hear her singing a scream song." She challenged. "Of course that is if the monster could."

Everybody in the room froze and looked at her.

Mikan with pure hatred, Alice and Jake with murderous intentions, the P. and Narumi sensei with please to stop this in their eyes and Natsume…

Well, he wanted her dead three and already thought of three ways to dispose of the body.

Then, all of a sudden Mikan smirked.

"You know, let's say that this song I wrote for you from me." She said in a dangerously sweet tone and Jake backed up while Alice shivered.

"Jake, sing "Monster"." She turned to him. The look in her eyes was clear. DO IT.

"H-Hai." He ran to the microphone and she took his place behind the drums. Jake took the guitar but turned toward Mikan.

"But… it isn't exactly screaming…" He trailed off but turned right away once he met Mikan's eyes.

"Let's see it, no matter. You'll be the winners anyway." Smiled Narumi.

**(Monster by Skillet. Play for better effect…)**

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it  
_

The whole room's jaws dropped.( Of course except Alice and Jake who were snickering in their minds…)

"_M-Mikan… wrote that?!" He thought._

While behind the drums, the girl that he thought about smirked.

"_This is gonna be fun…" She thought._

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
[ From: . ]  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

"Now that's what I call a song about monsters…" Trailed off Mikan and pretended to think for more texts that she has written in her notebook that was currently in her backpack on a near by chair.

"I might say … that was… something." The P. nearly managed to find the words.

Natsume, recovered from the shock he felt earlier, was smirking.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Mocked Mikan with a sweet voice and blinked innocently.

Jennifer's mouth was wide open and her jaw reached the floor. Her face was red from embarrassment and anger and she stormed out of the room.

"I think that was a good show, but I'm tired and I'm leaving." Mikan finished and walked out, not waiting for anyone to speak.

Jake and Alice quickly followed and they went to their apartments.

The brunette made herself some dinner, watched TV and went to sleep.

Not knowing that Natsume was watching her the whole night, sitting on her balcony.

**End of chapter 12**

**:]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo!**

**:]**

**Chapter 13**

**Hotaru's POV**

So much trouble.

Idiot.

That idiot Jinno sensei sent me to "fetch" Mikan because she didn't appear in the first ten minutes of his class.

I scoffed.

She's probably sleeping.

She misses class, she talks back to the teachers, disobeys orders.

She's gonna get in big trouble some day getting on someone's nerves.

Right now I was in front of her door.

She didn't let anybody sleep since she got here.

The loud music and screams coming from her room were keeping us awake all-night.

I sighed and knocked and two girls I never met before jumped and caught my feet. I tried to get them off but they tightened their grip and rapped themselves around my legs.

Now I was irritated.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Those girls were now lying on the ground, their heads spinning and were desperately trying to at least focus their gaze a little.

"Do that again and you'll be in a much worse situation." I said at them harshly before they asked me why I hit them.

"Please don't!" Cried the girl on the right. She had tears in her eyes and her friend hugged her.

Now they were both crying and I was getting really annoyed for the interruption.

I'm wasting time and money.

"Why?" I asked impatiently, tapping my foot.

"She'll kill you!" They both answered this time, hugging and crying.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why?"

They started shaking and the girl on the left was the one to speak.

"The last time someone went to her room, they came with bruises and a frozen butt." She finished and started to sniff.

"We went to her room last night to ask her to lower the music down but she started to transform into a python and venom dripped from her long and sharp fangs."

I could tell that the girl was scared to death.

Yep, she used her shape shifting alice to show the girl the thing she was most afraid of.

That's a good idea, by the way.

"Please, don't go in theeeeeree!" They whined. I shook my head and knocked at the door.

After some time I heard a growl.

Knocking again.

This time I didn't get an answer and opened the door.

The colors of the room made my eyes blink a few times.

I was still getting used to her new "favorite things".

Looking at the bed and lifting the veils I got an answer where was she.

Mikan was peacefully sleeping, the covers tangled around her legs as she hugged the pillow.

I watched her for a few minutes before shaking her. She growled this time louder. I wasn't scared so I continued my shaking.

She opened her eye and when she saw someone in her room, got up from her bed and went to her closet.

"You better have a good reason to be in my room." She said in a deep voice, still not fully awake.

"Jinno wants you." I stated simply in response and sat oh her bed.

She growled again and went to her bathroom. I heard water running and I knew I had to wait for her to finish her, shower, eat her breakfast and then, finally get going to class.

I wondered what happened to those girls and went to the door.

When I opened it the girls fell on their face and I sweat dropped.

They were clearly eavesdropping.

The girls smiled apologetically and owed.

"Oh My God!" Screamed one of them. "We're in the lair of the dragon…" They looked all around them in amazement and I scoffed.

"Get out while you're still alive and thank God that she is in the bathroom right now." They nodded eagerly and ran out the door a few second before Mikan got out.

My eyes widened.

Is that what kind of clothes she wore for the past two years?!

She was wearing a tight and short black and violet dress that was like a corset with a bundle just a little looser at the end with black stilettos with thin strings that went up to her leg and were tied in a ribbon. Also on her arms were black and violet warmers.

She looked herself in the mirror and applied some eyeliner and purple eye shadow and looked at me.

"What?" She asked with a raised brow when she noticed my widened eyes.

"Just… when did you start to…?" I didn't finish but she got my question.

"Is there a problem with it?" She asked irritated and I shook my head.

But in my mind I smirked.

She's got a spine now.

I sat in front of her on the table and watched her eat her cereal. She doesn't gulp down the food anymore and uses the utensils … gracefully?!

How can someone use a spoon gracefully?!

Even though it was an unusual compliment it was true. She was sitting up straight and ate slowly and peacefully.

"At this point Jinno sensei will have to come and get you." I said emotionless but she didn't hurry up.

After a few minutes she was done and we walked out of the room.

At the corridors I stole some glances at her. She wasn't jumping around anymore. There wasn't any squealing or screaming "Hotaruuuuu!" …

I would never say it out loud but I almost missed the old and baka Mikan…

Almost.

At the door Jinno sensei smirked.

**Mikan's POV**

Jin Jin's smirk makes me wanna send him flying to a wall. Instead I just smirked and leaned against the door.

"Why, if it isn't Mikan Sakura. Asleep again I presume?" He asked sarcastically and I walked up to him.

"I have to get my sleep other wise someone is gonna end up in a hospital." I said as I looked in his eyes.

He scoffed but didn't turn his eyes off mine. We were having a staring contest until Hotaru coughed and he turned towards the class.

"Let's see Sakura. You'll sit…"He trailed off to Jake and Alice.

The whole class gasped at his next words.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He smirked and looked at me.

After a few seconds I walked towards Hyuuga.

He had earplugs but when he saw me coming he took them off.

I sat next to him, put my headphones, got out my notebook with songs and started to write.

At one point I felt Hyuuga trying to peek and shielded it with my hands.

There was a slow song playing on my headphones and as I thought of some notes.

The other students were quietly chatting while Jin Jin was writing an easy equation on the board.

The notes kept playing in my mind, playing with each other… Twisting, rearranging…

And then the melody they formed started playing in my mind.

My eyes widened as I was listening the new piece.

I quickly got my other notebook where I write my violin pieces and startled the people around me.

People were whispering but I didn't care.

It was good.

Up to this point the melody is good.

**Jake's POV**

Mikan had her eyes closed and her pencil was tapping on her notebook.

She was composing a new piece to play on her violin. Alice smiled and I did too.

She was in her own little world now and she was writing rapidly notes in her notebook.

I heard a student whispering to his friend how Mikan was being possessed by something and quietly chuckled.

Yeah, she was possessed by her music.

Her dear music.

Suddenly there was a scream that ruined the moment.

"SAKURAAA!"

**Mikan's POV**

My eyes wouldn't leave the paper; I was reading the different parts.

Yeah, so far so good.

It was important to me because I didn't write much music for my violin.

I was just improvising and didn't write down the compositions that I made up on the spot.

There were only two pages filled with my pieces.

The one I composed with my teacher and the one I made on the night when I was pissed about how unfair it was to treat me like this.

The third page was half full but that didn't matter, I'll finish it now.

You could say that my muse had come.

"SAKURAAA!"

And there it went flying through the window.

I growled in annoyance and looked at Jin Jin.

He was screaming so loud that even I could hear him through my headphones.

I took them off and looked at him with a "you better have a good reason to interrupt me" glare.

Curse that dji-dji!

He had to go and ruin it!

**Alice's POV**

Yep, that arrogant old man's a goner.

No one dares to interrupt Mikan while she writes in her two special notebooks.

The last teacher who did that is still in shock and in a hospital having nightmares every night.

You just can't force her out of her world without consequences.

Shit, she's giving him "the glare"…

I guess she'll either humiliate him or beat him up.

That's when I noticed the chair that was glued to his behind!

What the…?!

So that's why Mikan took a few seconds to go to Hyuuga…

I shook my head and started to laugh hard.

**Jake's POV**

Alice started to laugh uncontrollably and fell from her chair. I was wondering why she was laughing until she pointed the cause.

The cranky teacher had the chair glued to his pants and he was half sitting half standing!

You could say that he was in a chicken position.

I started to snicker and that turned to a laughter like Alice's.

Soon we were both on the ground, hands on our stomachs and with tears in our eyes.

The other students looked at the teacher and started laughing as well.

His face became redder and redder by the second.

**Natsume's POV**

Again I was stunned.

First: by her outfit.

She was totally hot in that dress. The moment she walked in the room all eyes were on her and I had a hard time fighting for my jaw to stay in its place, not travel down to the ground.

She leaned on the door and looked so cool.

I think that I was starting to drool…

I shook my head.

Get yourself together man!

Jin Jin told her something and she answered back. He frowned at that and they stared at each other until Hotaru coughed.

Jinno told her to sit by me and it took her a few seconds to start walking towards me.

She sat and immediately put her headphones on, got out a notebook and started writing.

My palms were sweaty which was totally unusual for me.

Well, when it comes to Mikan, nothing is usual.

The girl I longed for and loved was sitting right next to me and I still had a hard time believing it all.

She closed her eyes and started tapping her pencil on the pages of the notebook.

I wanted to sneak a peek on what she's writing but she blocked it with her arms.

Her head started moving into a rhythm only she could hear and she quickly brought out a music notebook.

Mikan started writing fast and she was concentrated deeply.

I liked that determination I see when she's writing a new song or composing a new piece.

I liked to see her concentrated face when she's like in her own world.

People started whispering that she's being obsessed from something and I glared at them.

"Don't talk about Mikan that way." I growled and those who heard were shaking in fear.

I was enjoying the moment, watching her write when that idiot decided to ruin it.

"SAKURAAA!" He screamed and I glared him again.

Until I saw what was he yelling about and it made me laugh hard.

She had put super glue on his chair and now his favorite trousers were going to have a huge hole in the back!

"Mikan Sakura, immediately remove this super glue from my chair!" He screamed one more time and the class started to laugh harder while his face was getting redder.

"Eh, hold your horses Jinno, I'm coming." She muted and that made me laugh even harder.

I looked at doggy and his sister who were on the floor and "accidentally" kicked his leg.

"Oi, dog, what are you laughing at?" I asked irritated when he stood up, looked at me and started laughing again.

"At your stupidity, what else?" He answered and I clenched my fist.

That mutt was getting on the last of my nerves.

Someday I was gonna…

"A-hemm! Miss Sakura come on out to the board and answer this problem." Jinno had returned his composure and his smirk.

I think that's hard considering the chair that … was attached to him.

**Mikan's POV**

"_Not before getting me out of here young lady!" _I heard his thoughts.

"Like I said: pipe down or the chair doesn't move." I reminded him as I was walking slowly towards the board.

I heard Koko's laughter and felt Hyuuga's eyes boring hole in my back.

I looked at the chair and back to Jinno.

"Nope, sorry, no can do." I stated simply and folded my arms.

His jaw dropped to the ground.

"N-No c-c-can d-do…" He repeated and with every word his face looked more like a tomato.

I laughed a little and the snapped my fingers.

The chair fell on the ground and dragged Jinno with it.

Now the whole class burst from laughter.

I smirked.

"What did ya interrupt my writing for…? "

He looked embarrassed but got on his feet, tightened his tie and coughed.

"I want you to solve this." He pointed to the board where an equation was taking the half of the space.

"But sir… no one has ever given a right answer to this equation. Even Hotaru had a hard time calculating it." Koko pointed out and I scoffed.

"Who do you take me for?"

"We'll see Miss Sakura." Jinno answered and his annoying smirk appeared again.

I looked at the board and a solution was writing itself in my mind.

"She'll never solve it." Whispered Jennifer behind my back. I smirked.

I was staring at the board for about 30 seconds and finally wrote the number 1 as the answer.

The class gasped.

"How did she solve it that fast?!" Whispered somebody.

"Hotaru took 30 minutes to even get to the half and she just wrote a number!" Said another.

I turned to Jinno and saw him smirking.

"Wrong Miss Sakura." He crossed the number and wrote beside it 0.

I smirked. So he thinks he knows huh?

"Wrong Jin Jin." I simply stated and crossed his number. I motioned to him to look it up. He scoffed but opened the students' book.

On the page with the answers he froze.

His eyes widened the same time my smirk did.

The class was holding their breaths. They were wondering who was right.

I didn't move.

Just my smirk grew wider and wider.

Jin Jin looked up and whispered "She's right."

The boys were with open mouths, Alice and Jake had the same expression as Mikan and the girls were jealous.

"Jake, Alice we're getting out of here. I'm annoyed that I was interrupted just when I was **writing**…" I stopped at the word and looked at Jinno, "and I probably know more that he does so why wasting my time here?" I asked and jumped on the window. Jake showed his tongue to Natsume which made his grit his teeth.

They followed me and I smirked before jumping.

"Check your math more often Jin Jin." I teased and seconds later we were in the school backyard.

The students were watching from the windows, some screaming "Cool!" while others ( like the girls) were mumbling about how arrogant I was.

What an irony…

"So, what are we doing?" Asked Jake.

We were walking to the mess hall. I sighed.

"Personna-nii warned me not to skip class. He told me that I was going to get detention and spend even more time in that hell hole. So I guess when math ends we'll go back." I said as me went to get something to eat and drink and sat on the furthest table.

**Natsume's POV**

Jin Jin's pride and reputation went out the window in five minutes.

Mikan didn't even blink when she was writing the answer.

Before she would always avoid eye contact with Jinno and never answer right his tasks.

Now, she mocked him in front of the whole class and said that she's probably smarter that him.

I like the new Mikan.

What I don't like is that dog and his sister always following her around.

They always would stop me from getting close to Mikan.

The days were passing by and I hadn't had any progress at all.

If they try and stop him one more time they would get me angry.

The last person that made me mad is still in a cast.

Jin Jin was left speechless after Mikan jumped and I looked through the window to see he walking calmly with her two companions.

**Alice's POV**

Mikan got a phone call from the P. in America and she had a hard time with him. He asked so many questions and made so many suggestions that they spun our heads. She was still talking on the phone, explaining how the hot tub works when Jake nudged me in the ribs.

"Ow, what gives idiot?" I asked him while rubbing the brand new bruise.

"I think that that Natsume guy is planning something." He said and looked at the grass.

We were out in the forest and on a meadow and the wind was gently blowing through the grass and trees.

"I know." I stated quietly and we now were both looking at the colorful flowers that were surrounding us.

That Hyuuga was trying non stop to get to Mikan and it was harder to get him to go away…

"Okay, so now Mr. White knows hot to work his hot tub…" Trailed off Mikan. She was done with her phone call and by the look of her face I could tell that the P. gave her a hard time.

She opened her mouth but something touched my back and I screamed.

What the hell?!

I turned around and there was the strangest and scariest thing I've ever seen!

A freaking brown little bear with a freaking big axe!

I screamed again, this time I jumped on Jake's back and he pouted.

Mikan just started laughing.

"What the hell's so funny?!" I snapped.

I was just attacked by a brown teddy bear and she has the nerve to laugh?!

"That's Mr. Bear!" She managed to say between fits of laughter.

The bear was looking me with its black dull eyes and the axe was lifting.

"Mikan!" I yelled and gritted my teeth.

She went and gave a high five to that bear!

"Nice one Mr. Bear!" She said with a smirk and the bear nodded in response.

"So, how have you been?" She asked and after two minutes nodded. "I see…"She trailed off and that really pissed me off!

"What the hell do you see!? That bear didn't say anything!" At that statement the axe was raised a little bit more and I forgot my anger as the bear was glaring at me…

"Mikan!" I whimpered and she nodded.

"Bear, don't scare her. She'll start whining…"

Silence.

"Hey, that's not the point! You scared me more!"

More silence.

"You were chasing me with an axe! How was I supposed to know that?"

Jake was grinning.

"What? What I missed?" I asked confused. They were talking and Jake understood that. And he wasn't telling me!

"Don't ignore me! I'm right here!" I growled. The bear looked at me and that shut my mouth…

"I'm sorry… We have to go now. I really wanted to go in for a cup of tea but the pain in the ass school isn't over yet." She turned around to us and motioned for us to follow.

The bear only looked at her.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you too. Next time we'll fight ya know!" She yelled before the bear disappeared between the trees.

"How can a stuffed bear drink tea?" I mumbled under my breath and Mikan laughed as we were walking towards the school.

**I'm really sorry I didn't update for two days! I was on the strangest trip I've ever been… O.O**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**It's really late here and we just got back so don't be mad if I take a little more time than needed for the next chapter, please. :) **

**:]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**:]**

**Mikan's POV**

Okay, this is the last class… This is the last class… Behave…

Don't scare the teacher off… But he's already a scaredy cat so …

No, Mikan!...

I was trying to convince myself not to frighten another teacher while we were walking towards the music room.

Music was my favorite class back here. The teacher was a little bit weird but the class was alright.

It was a lecture hall. The instruments were neatly arranged beside the teacher's desk while we were sitting on the (uncomfortable I might add…) chairs and writing boring lessons.

The students were already there and when we entered, they stared at us strangely.

"Weird…" Trailed of Alice. She calmed down after being frightened almost to death by Mr. Bear. He has really changed. His brown "fur" was dusty and dirty, his axe had some scratches here and there and his filling was showing some places.

Like he wasn't taking care of himself.

And the axe… It's always shining (and I mean ALWAYS…) and he sharpens and polishes it every day.

What has that bear done to himself?...

"M-Mikan-s-san, please t-take a-a s-seat somewhere." The teacher stuttered and I nodded.

There were three seats at the back and I sat there, along with Alice and Jake.

Yep, he's how I remember him. The stuttering, the shaking is still there. I am surprised that he hasn't ran from us yet.

The other people were staring and boring holes in our backs.

I saw Natsume smirking at me and mouthing "Nice." But I didn't waste my time to argue with him. My notebooks were a little messy but I straightened them and opened the one that I write my violin pieces in.

The notes were filling half of the page and suddenly they were interrupted.

Of course by Jin Jin…

I wonder if he's still pissed of because of my comments…

I smirked.

"S-students, t-today we're g-going to write s-short poems. J-just four lines o-okay?" He said with a shaky voice and I sighed. When will he ever learn that we won't do anything crazy around him?... "After two minutes I-I'll pick two p-people that will s-say t-theirs to e-each other, o-okay?"

We averted our eyes to the blank pages of the notebooks before us. While writing I felt again a stare.

Who …?

I turned around and there it was again… That smirk from the person that irritated me the most.

In my anger I wrote something quick and smirked to myself.

"T-Tim's up." The teacher's shaky voice announced and the whole class raised their hands. He slumped on his chair, seeing so many students' hopeful eyes.

His gaze circled around the whole room until it stopped on me.

I sighed and stood up.

Saying that I didn't want to will give the poor man a heart attack out of fear.

"And N-Natsume H-Hyuuga…" He trailed off and with a smirk (**He smirks a lot here… o.o) **the idiot joined me on the improvised stage.

The man said that we have to face each other and he was grinning.

"I'll go first." He said and didn't wait for the teacher to answer.

"Roses are red,

Holes are black,

Just you wait,

I'm gonna get you back."

He finished with that annoying smirk.

I raised my brow while the whole class had their jaws dropped.

Alice and Jake had theirs to the ground and their eyes were going to pop.

"You have got to be kidding me…"Whispered Jake. No one heard him.

Except me, of course.

"I got just the thing to give back to you." I stated calmly.

My eyes were on the list and I had my mask on while I was reading.

"Roses are red,

Coal is black,

You go to hell,

And don't bother coming back."

His shocked expression was enough to make me smirk. I was still with my mask but inside I was satisfied. He's gonna get it.

My classmates gasped and started to whisper among them. Alice and Jake were smirking.

Without another word Hyuuga looked at his notebook and started reading.

"Roses are red,

Grass is green,

What happened to you,

Why are you so mean?" The last words he whispered. His eyed didn't have the slightest trace of irony nor did they have the spark that you see when he makes a joke or mocks.

His eyes … They were sad.

They… I've never seen them like that. His face was sad and I swear his breathing was shaky.

There was complete silence in the room. Those, who heard him, were holding their breath to see what happens next and those, who hadn't were quiet and were asking around them what did Hyuuga say.

My expression didn't change.

Only my eyes were widened.

For the first time since we got here he isn't using sarcasm, irony or his "cool" tone to talk to me.

I would've said something by now but I just couldn't get the words out.

What stopped me were his eyes.

They were mesmerizing.

His look was full of … pain and sorrow. He was hurt. The usual shade of red was now nearly black.

So cold.

So hurt.

"_Why?" _I thought, _"Why is he looking at me like that?..."_

"M-Mikan-san!" Only now did I hear the teacher raise his voice, saying my name.

I blinked a few times, breaking our shared stare, and snapped my head to the teacher making him flinch.

"I-I'm sorry M-Mikan-san b-but can you p-play something for u-us. Y-You're the one t-that didn't answer to Mr. H-Hyuuga's line so … "He trailed off and looked at the floor, kicking an imaginary pebble.

Hyuuga and I turned to face the class.

They were just staring at us while Alice and Jake had worried expressions on their faces.

I lifted my shoulders and my mask was back on my face again as I headed towards my seat to get my violin.

**Natsume's POV**

We were just… starring each other.

No words were needed.

While saying the last words I let my mask slip and my feelings were let loose for a moment.

Yet, she saw them that moment.

Those hazel nut eyes were looking straight at me, seeing my soul.

My hurt.

My pain.

I'll never forget the look in her brown orbs.

They weren't cold anymore.

They weren't the Mikan now.

They belonged to the old Mikan.

The one who had feelings.

The stupid teacher interrupted us and I silently cursed him in my mind.

I was having my moment with her and he ruined it!

Well, there were other people in the room but that's another matter…

Mikan was asked to play something and without a word she headed to her seat to take something out of a case beside her chair.

My eyes widened.

A violin!

She played!

How…? But, why…? When?!

When did she start to play an instrument?!

When did she start to play the violin?!

"What do you want me to play?" She asked the teacher and he thought for a second.

"H-How about … No, that won't do… Oh, maybe!... But I don't have the note sheet…" He trailed off and for once he didn't stutter. I raised my brow at him and he quickly shut his mouth.

"I just need someone to play the piano." I said and turned towards Alice, not waiting for the teacher's response. She was getting up from her seat and then something very unusual happened.

Hotaru shot up from her seat and sat quickly on the stool in front of the piano.

My and the other people in the room's eyes widened.

Hotaru never volunteered for anything unless there's money involved!

Why now of all times?

Koko had his mouth open and so were Alice and Jake's.

I sighed.

I guess that Imai will be my partner. The girl looked at me with her violet eyes and I saw that she was ready when I was.

My backpack was full of flying papers, either lyrics or notes on them.

My notebook was empty because I always didn't find the time to rewrite my melodies in it.

I searched among the papers and ripped pages for a particular piece until it slipped from the pile in my hand and flew away on a desk near by. I walked slowly to the direction the page flew and I ended up in front of Hyuuga's desk.

And the guy was looking at it!

I grabbed the piece of paper and headed to the piano, where Imai was waiting patiently for me.

"What are you going to perform?" She asked slowly and I put in front of her the sheet.

She nodded and I put my violin under my chin and awaited her to finish her part.

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan was thinking of a piece and then she went to her backpack to get something. Torn pages and flying papers filled the bag and she had a hard time finding what she wanted.

I was looking at her back and didn't notice a sheet flying towards me until it hit me on the nose.

It fell on my desk and while rubbing my nose I had the full intention of ripping it to shreds and throwing it in the trash.

Then, I noticed the notes, neatly written on the rows.

In the upper left corner were written the words "Sound of an Angel" and next to them was scrabbled Mikan's name.

So, she wrote it…

Then the lights suddenly were blocked and I lifted my head only to have the page grabbed from me by Mikan, who was walking toward Hotaru.

"_So, Sound of an Angel huh?" _I asked in my mind and prepared myself for the show.

The other students were in awe, they were exited to hear their favorite singer play her violin.

Hotaru started playing and after a few minutes Mikan joined in.

My mind went black as soon as I heard the first notes she played.

It's … It's the same as …

No, it can't!

The sound stopped two years ago!

Why would it play now of all times?!

Mikan was moving the bow gracefully on the four strings and the students all had big smiles on their faces.

Even doggy boy and his sister were looking kinda dreamy, like they would all fall asleep.

It was actually soothing and calming.

The kind of melody that would make you relax after a long and stressful day…

The way that I was relaxing when the sound was playing two years ago…

Two years ago…

Every day, mission.

Every night I would fall on my bed exhausted and angered that I couldn't do anything to make them leave me alone.

Every night I would go to the gym and punch for hours a sand bag until I get tired enough to sleep till noon…

Every night until I heard it…

After punching the stupid bag till it ripped and the sand covered the gym floor I went to my room again and stared at the sealing till I go to sleep.

Until I heard a calming melody playing outside.

I didn't know who played it.

I didn't care who played it.

Once hearing it, my mind cleared and my body relaxed.

The long day and the stupid thing I had to deal with every day flew away and all I could fell then was the slow melody, the notes luring me into a peaceful and deep slumber.

That night I didn't have nightmares.

That night I didn't dream how my whole life falls apart.

That night and any other night I could hear the slow and quiet sound playing outside.

Sometimes it played for a little, sometimes it played for longer.

I didn't care.

It always sent me to a dreamless and deep sleep.

Until one night I didn't hear it.

Waiting, staring at the sealing.

Nothing.

Not a sound.

I grew fond of the music and was disappointed that I didn't hear it that night.

The thought that I would get to hear it tomorrow made me feel better though. But, I was wrong.

I didn't get to hear it.

For two years I was waiting for the sound that never came.

For two years I was having those nightmares again.

Hoping that I was going to hear the sound again.

Longing for it to take me to a dreamless and peaceful slumber again.

But it never came.

Now, hearing Mikan play her violin I was reminded of the same sound.

Another question popped in my mind.

If… she could play… was she the one that was playing those beautiful notes?

Was she the one that was easing me from my sorrow and calming me, making me forget about every day's trouble?

"_I'll ask her tonight." _I thought_, "But… I have to ask her quick because I got a mission. That stuck up Personna said that I'll have a partner tonight… I'll just wish her goodnight and then go to the stupid mission…" _I decided and smiled to myself.

Now, all I wanted was to enjoy the melody.

**Normal POV**

Class ended and the bell rang seconds after Mikan ended her performance. The whole class shot up from their seats and applaud Mikan and Hotaru. They simply ignored them while thanking each other and Alice and Jake dragged the brunette to the mess hall to eat lunch.

The school day ended.

The teens in the corridor were discussing what to do for the rest of the day.

"Hey, when do you start recording again?" Asked Koko and Natsume and Hotaru sweat dropped.

"For the millionth time – I think its tomorrow!" Natsume said irritated. Koko was right now being an idiot, a complete and total idiot.

"Does Mikan know?" He asked again and Natsume was just about to shut his mouth up until the words sunk in. He paused and thought for a moment.

"The P. and Narumi haven't told her."

"I want to tell her!" Squeaked Koko but Hotaru stepped to him and he got a smack behind the head.

"Natsume is in the band and in the contest himself. He should be the one to tell her." She said a-matter-of-factly to him and he sulked while rubbing the sore spot where Hotaru's hand was.

Natsume smirked.

**That night….**

**Mikan's POV**

After eating some fries and watching TV I decided to take a nap before the mission.

I wonder who will be my partner…

I laid on bed but I couldn't sleep. Just … staring at the sealing.

I changed my position on the bed.

Now I was staring at my desk which was buried with note sheets, text books that I didn't need and empty notebooks.

I changed again.

The wall wasn't a good thing to keep me entertained until I go to sleep.

I changed my position for the third time and the sheets tangled around my legs.

Ahhhh, nothing isn't working!

I'm not falling asleep as I wanted…

Well, if I can't go to sleep so … maybe I could go and play something on my violin…

The roof sounds like a quiet and peaceful place and I went there with my violin.

The full moon was shining and lighting my way. The roof here was almost the same as the one in America. White pebbles and here and there it was cemented.

There wasn't a chair so with a simple snap and with the help of my Transport alice the one in front of my desk was now beside me.

I was in the mood for a slow, calming and a song that can make me sleepy enough for three or four hours before the mission.

To I decided on a composition I wrote when Alice got her heart broken and I played for her until she was sleeping.

My eyes closed mechanically and the bow started moving.

**Natsume's POV**

Stupid day, stupid day, stupid day …

Maybe if I repeat something over and over again I would bore myself to sleep…

That's what I thought at first.

Yeah, wrong suggestion.

For the past two hours I was repeating those words over and over again and my eyes didn't shut.

I growled.

This is boring but doesn't get me to sleep!

I closed my eyes and squeezed them.

Maybe I can go and punch that stupid bag again…

The gym teacher had it fixed so I can "train" until I exhaust myself to sleep.

I got up from the bed and headed to the door.

The sound of crickets singing in the night was heard from the window and instead of walking out the door, I leaned on the wooden frame.

There was a full moon and the other school and girls dorm were lit up.

Everything looked peaceful and everybody was asleep.

Everybody but me.

I looked around. There was the pain in the ass school, the girls' dorm and the forest.

The girls' dorm wasn't exactly fully asleep. There was someone one the roof.

I bet some girl was whining or something.

Then, a sound that I've been longing to hear reached my ears.

I froze in my spot, my heart pounding.

My eyes widened. My breath caught in my lungs.

There it was.

The melody that was my lullaby. The best thing about my day.

I finally get to hear it after two long years.

It was the one thing that kept my nightmares away.

Who?

…

How?

…

Where?

…

Those were the questions that raced through my mind and my eyes immediately searched for the source of the music.

I looked around outside.

The forest was a no.

Mr. Bear would've scared everybody there.

The school is closed.

The only thing left was the girls' dorm.

But I was sure that nobody there could play something.

The girls didn't have an interest for music.

Only one has.

And that was the girl I loved.

Mikan.

But… two years ago. She didn't tell me that she can play. I knew she snuck out somewhere but I thought that she was eating in the kitchen and left that matter.

What if I was completely wrong?

What if it was her?

What if she was the one that scared away my nightmares?

What if I misjudged her?

…

My mind was rapidly thinking, considering possible options.

Meanwhile the sweet sound was still playing.

I wanted to find out more.

I wanted to know to whom I owe my peaceful sleep.

I jumped out of the window end landed on of the trees underneath my window. On one of the highest branches I looked around again and draw a route to how to get on the roof.

Maybe that girl knew something about the music.

I jumped from branch to branch until I was under the roof.

I saw an open window and climbed on it. Then I jumped up and caught the railing. I jumped up again and landed on top of it.

Years of training and going on missions finally paid of.

The girl was still with her back facing me and it was dark I crept up behind her.

Okay, now I'm a stalker.

Watching someone sleep all night, keeping an eye out for her wherever I am and now I'm creeping up behind a girl.

What, the hell am I, a creepy psycho?!

I shook my head and sighed.

I really got to stop acting this way…

"Hey, who are you?" I asked when the girl stopped playing her … violin?

I know only one girl that can play the violin…

Mikan turned around but there was no one there.

At the last moment I decided not to show myself. She'll get irritated at me more.

"If you don't come out I'll make you." She stated simply and put her violin away in her case.

I smirked, hidden behind a big branch on a near by tree.

I wasn't going to let my cover blown.

I found out that she was the girl that not only was my one and only love but her playing helped me many ways and multiple times.

What more could I ask for?

I smirked.

Oh yeah, I'm totally not gonna let this chance slip by.

**End of chappie 14 :)**

**I hope you liked it.**

**R&R please!**

**:]**

**P.S. The piece that Mikan plays is Johannes Brahms – Lullaby and the piece in class is "Sound of an Angel". You might wanna play for better effect… Sorry for telling you this just now … -.- **

**Anyways both compositions are very beautiful and calming and I recommend that you listen to them!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**:]**

**Mikan's POV**

I looked around but didn't see anybody on the roof with me.

Of course.

That fool wouldn't risk his cover.

I smirked.

I'll let it slide for now.

Playing that piece up here made me nostalgic. How I came up here for the first time and started practicing.

How hard I kept trying until I had played every note right.

I even slept here once. When I was up till 3 am to play a rather difficult composition and after that my eyes just shut and I woke up at 10 am. Late for class. Again.

I chuckled at the memory.

The only teacher that didn't scold me was Narumi sensei. He would always smile at me and hug me for good morning.

And I've been so mean to him.

Because I've hid all this time behind my shell and now I can't recognize a friend when I see one.

I was afraid.

That I'd get hurt again.

That my chest will have to cope with that unfamiliar weight again and my heart will ache.

I drive everybody away.

I felt something warm and wet on my cheek and lifted my hand to touch it.

A tear.

I was crying before I knew it.

I know that I am strong but it seems that I still have some tears to shed.

I wiped them away.

It was no use to cry.

The only thing I could do was to stand up again and get ready for the next day.

I got up and left the roof.

My room was as I left it.

I put down the violin case and went to take a shower, then got in my Pj's and went to bed.

The clock was set up so when it's time it will wake me.

If I don't crush it first.

The thought of the irritating clock was the last in my mind as I drifted of to sleep.

**Natsume's POV**

I quietly followed her down to her room.

The tears surprised me.

She was just starring into the night sky and I saw something shiny on her cheek.

A tear that was slowly sliding down her face and dripped down on the cement.

Her eyes had the moon's reflection in them and I can swear that I've never seen such a beautiful and sad girl like Mikan in my whole life.

Before I could manage, she was gone.

I jumped on the roof again and followed her to her room. She went to take a shower, changed into her night clothes and laid on the bed.

After 15 minutes I opened her balcony door and got in the room quietly.

"She should lock her balcony." I shook my head and smiled a little. One look at the clock and I knew it was a little over 2 am. She has to be asleep so I got some courage and went closer.

Her figure was seen on the bed and I lifted the black veil.

Mikan was sleeping quietly, hugging her pillow, her blanket was kicked off her and her position… well, let's just say that she was sleeping with her head on the right side of the bed and her legs on the left side.

I smiled at her and gently sat on the edge of the bed.

Her chest was lifting up and going down in a slow and steady rhythm and she was shifting a lot.

Over the two years that we've been apart her figure has … improved. She grew taller, her chest too but her slim waist was still the same…

I shook my head rapidly.

What the hell's wrong with you Hyuuga?!

You're thinking like a real pervert right now.

Idiot, get out of here before you do something stupid.

Suddenly there was a ring. A loud ring.

Coming from the stupid clock. I quickly grabbed it before she could wake up and crushed it with my hands, then opened the balcony door and threw it somewhere.

Great, I almost woke her up.

Then, I found myself on the ground of the balcony, the cold tiles making my back shiver and a knife dangerously close to my throat.

**Mikan's POV**

"_Great, I almost woke her up." _

You can't even imagine.

I woke up when the clock started to ring and only to find Hyuuga on my balcony planning to escape.

Uh uh, I don't think so!

I jumped out of my bed and grabbed the knife I keep near for unusual events or in my case … a crazy stalker.

Before he knew it, he was on the floor of my balcony and I was on top of him, holding a knife against his throat.

I looked in his eyes.

"What the hell were you doing in my room Hyuuga?" I asked, angered because 1: he woke me up by running across my room and 2: Cuz he was in my room!

He didn't say anything. Just looked at me.

That bugged me even more.

And I'm not nice to start with when I wake up.

**Natsume's POV**

One thought.

Mikan on top of me.

And her clothes weren't helping either.

The tight black shorts and a loose t-shirt that was ripped in the places that aren't for people to see it without something under it.

AAAAhhhh! I'm turning into a really creepy stalker and pervert!

I looked up to her eyes.

Stop staring at me with those eyes Mikan.

Please.

Or I won't be able to control it any longer.

"I asked a question." She said and there was silence again. I hope she doesn't realize that I've been checking her out or I'm a goner.

"So you were the one." I said instead of an answer.

She didn't say anything in return. We stared at each other for a long time.

I knew she got what I was saying.

Mikan got off me and we sat on the cold tiles. She hugged her knees and laid her head on them, I was just staring at her figure.

The silence was killing me.

I had to do something.

"So you were the one to play. When?" I asked and she sighed.

"When did you start listening?" She asked in return.

"Two years ago. The end of the school year. I was pissed and tired and I felt like punching something so bad. Then I heard the music. It was slow and calming and I felt my anger disappear.

After that every night I waited for you to play again. Until the day you left…" I stopped as I remembered the pain in my chest. My heart broke then.

Nothing could replace the feeling I had.

She didn't look at me.

I could see the pain in her eyes too.

"It stopped. The nightmares came again and I've been loosing sleep since."

Mikan stood up and went into her room.

Closing the door behind her.

**Mikan's POV**

I lay on my bed and pretended to fall asleep until I heard him leave my balcony.

For the first time in two years I felt scared.

Scared for …

For my heart.

I built up a shell around it to protect the only pieces that were left and now… What does he do? Comes again in my life and tries to steal them again.

No, I can't let that happen.

The risk is too big.

I just… can't.

He just can't do this to me again.

Once breaking my heart to pieces is enough. I don't want this again.

Falling for him, loving him.

He doesn't deserve it.

He never did for treating me like this.

I put my hands behind my head and started to cry.

This can't be happening again.

I started rocking myself back and forward my head rested on my knees, I was hugging my legs like I did on the balcony.

Go to hell…

ALL OF YOU GO TO HELL!

I screamed and started to crash and smash things around my room.

GET AWAY!

I dropped to my knees and started hitting the carpet with my fists.

Tears dripping from my eyes, I was letting my emotions run free and wild.

I didn't hear the door opening and closing shortly after, I didn't feel the hands that were rapped around me, hugging me tightly.

"It's okay. You're okay. "The voice whispered in my ear and I stopped hitting and kicking.

"Was I that loud?" I managed to say before getting into a fit of hiccups. The little arms turned me and I was facing the little boy that was my younger brother.

"No. I always keep an eye on you." He chuckled and I playfully hit him on the arm.

Youichi pouted and rubbed his fake sore spot.

"Onee-chan…" He trailed.

It made me smile.

He always knew how to make me smile even if I was on the verge of killing someone.

"Mikan-nee, everything will be alright. Don't worry. I'm here. Personna-nii is here, Jake and Alice too." He assured me and I hugged him tight.

"I love you Youichi. Thank you." He smiled at me.

"I love you too onee-chan." He replied.

We stayed in the hugging position for a long time, enjoying each other's presence. He let go of me and we sat on my bed.

I used my Time shifting alice and the room was as if it was never trashed and wrecked.

"Mikan-nee, what are you gonna do?" He asked me straight forward.

I laughed. He was never the one with words.

"I don't know. I loved him Youichi! I can't just forget that feeling. He, he wrecked my life and now he's back, thinking that I'll come back running to him." I hid my face behind my hands. "I don't know what to do." I whispered the words but he still heard me.

"He doesn't deserve you Mikan-nee." He said as-a-matter-of-factly and I laughed again. I don't know what to do anymore.

"I have to go Youichi. I'm going on a mission." I had to go to that stupid thing. I was doing that so they wouldn't touch Youichi. And it was worth it.

"Thank you Mikan-nee." He said as he was swinging his legs above the floor.

His head shot up and he had a scary spark in his eyes.

"Mikan-nee, I have a suggestion." He said while I was putting my mask, earrings and some black bracelets. They were from restraining my power.

I scoffed.

Huh, weak gadgets.

I would break them easily.

"What do you have in mind Youichi?" I turned to him only to see a smirk.

"Why don't you use your shape shifting alice and change into Alice? Just in case he recognizes you behind the mask. That way you can still go to the mission and keep an eye on him."

The idea wasn't that bad. And I'll find out why does he always fight and growl at Alice and Jake.

I left Youichi in my room and jumped out of the balcony to meet my brother and Natsume, I mean Hyuuga… in the forest. We set a meeting ten minutes ago and I'm running late.

I shape shifted into Alice just as I met Natsume, I mean HYUUGA!... He was sitting on a branch of a near by tree while Personna-nii had his hands folded.

My brother saw me and hurried in my direction.

"Mikan, why are you looking like Alice?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm just gonna try something ok? Don't tell Natsume, I mean HYUUGA!" I avoided his gaze when I mixed the names.

What was wrong with me?

"Okay…" He trailed off, still suspicious.

I turned to N-Hyuuga (HA! I got it right this time! Almost…) and smirked.

"Oi, get down from there monkey!" I yelled at him. He growled but came down.

"Who the hell are you to talk to Natsume Hyuuga like that?"

Personna-nii coughed.

"Kuro Neko, Blood Princess. Blood Princess – Kuro Neko." He introduced us.

I remember when he gave me the mask and the power controllers.

_VERY SMALL flashback… :D_

"_Here Mikan." He told me and gave me my mask. _

_It was a black one with a blood red butterfly under the left eye and thin lines the same color on the edges on the mask entwined, making a beautiful figure on the right side of it._

"_Thanks." I said and tried the mask. It was my size and it looked good on me. _

_End of it :D_

Nat- Hyuuga jumped on the ground and nodded little at me.

We were done with the introductions.

"What's the mission?" I asked Personna-nii.

"Retrieve some stolen files from a lab and bring them to me. The files have the name "Test results" written on the first page and are probably in a safe." He informed us and added that we will meet him here.

"_Watch out Mikan and stay safe!" _I heard his thoughts and smiled softly to him.

"I will." I answered to him and he had an almost invisible smile on his lips.

Natsume kept walking.

**Natsume's POV**

Who is this girl? I don't know her but she seems very familiar.

The voice, the words, the manners.

I let it drop considering that it will be only one time that we'll meet.

We were walking on a small path between the trees.

There was silence. You could only hear the crickets playing.

"So…"I started a conversation but she just shrugged.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Why did you say that to me on the tree back there?" That was the first thing that popped in my mind was this and I knew it was stupid.

"Cuz you're stupid of course." It sounded like …

No…

But maybe it was.

"You're Alice!" I yelled at her face and she just blinked.

Then she started laughing.

"Fine, you caught me, yeah I'm Alice." She said with such sarcasm that I wanted to cover my ears.

Maybe she wasn't Alice.

Naaah, Alice wouldn't even talk to me.

I laughed ironically at myself to even think that she was Alice.

"So… who's Alice?" She asked all of a sudden and I smirked.

"Why, jealous?" I asked her and she sighed.

"You're an idiot." She stated and walked ahead of me. I ran to catch up on her.

"Why am I the idiot?"

"1: You thought I am capable of being jealous; 2: The time when I called you monkey you replied with a growl. That means that this Alice person isn't in good relationship with you." She explained to me simply and walked ahead.

I let out a deep breath and ran again.

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Alice is one of the siblings of the girl I love. She keeps interfering in my attempts to say sorry to her and she hates me for always fighting with Alice and her brother Jake." I told her. She looked at me but didn't say a word.

"What did you do?" Her voice rang in the woods and I turned to her.

"I … insulted her badly. I was mad at Personna for always playing with me. I was in a bad mood then." I didn't want to get into details with a person I just met.

The lab was near. We snuck behind some bushes and waited to see if there were any guards.

And there were.

At least ten guarded the front gate.

"I have a plan. If we sneak through the window – "I started to say but the words died in my mouth.

She had teleported us right into the file room. I looked at her stunned.

Well, technically her back because she was already searching for the files.

I joined her in looking through different places. On different rows were all kinds of files but not the ones we were looking for.

"Neko." The girl called for me from behind and I turned to see her kneeling in front of a small safe, disguised as a closet. The only thing keeping it locked was a simple lock that I melted for a few seconds.

What I didn't see was a small red light that started blinking when the lock was removed.

It started beeping slowly and we heard the doors open to reveal at least twenty guards.

"Oi, kids! Get them!" Screamed one of them and they surrounded us.

"TRANSPORT" The girl yelled and were back at the spot we met Personna. He was sitting peacefully on a chair and looked at us.

A vein popped on my forehead.

"Why are you so calm?!" I screamed at him and he looked at the girl like I wasn't even here. That pissed me off even more!

"How was it? Did you get them?" She handed him the files and disappeared into thin air.

I had my mouth open.

"How can she not be mad at you?!" I screamed again.

"She knows her job. I sent you with her so the mission is very easy and you got out of danger without having to put up a fight." He turned his back on me and walked in the woods.

I let out a frustrated groan.

I didn't have time for this.

I need some sleep and I still have to sort things out with Mikan.

**The next day…**

**Mikan's POV**

The events from the past night shocked me.

What Natsume said shocked me.

This is something that I'm not going to talk about now.

Alice was talking to me now for about 30 minutes and I didn't catch a thing she was saying.

Like the whole world was mute.

"Mikan."

Maybe I can forget this…

"Mikaa-an…"

No, I can't even stop thinking about this, how can I simply forget?!

"MIKAN!"

Alice was shaking me.

I just shrugged as a response to her worried expression.

"What?" I asked keeping up my neutral tone.

"I asked you for the tenth time now! How did the mission go?"

I stared at her for a moment.

Should I tell her? I mean she knows everything about me and really helped me stay strong after all this drama… Yeah, I should tell her.

And that's what I did. I told her how I pretended to be her, how we walked on the small path and how he told me about why he hates her and her brother so much. At that part I wasn't surprised much though…

At the end of my story her jaw was hanging three inches lower than her head.

I lifted her chin up and closed her mouth. My smirk seemed to piss her off even more and she started yelling something in the lines about how could I not tell her earlier and why was I keeping it that long…

"Listen, we don't have time for you famous lectures. The group and the P. are waiting for us at the recording studio."

Yeah, today is the day that we finally get to record that stupid song with "Your Nightmare". Other that the song we won tickets to the aqua park but that didn't matter much. Natsume, I mean Hyuuga kept them.

Like I care about some tickets to some aqua park.

We were walking in the hallway leading to the recording studio. This time I'll have to spend time with the three of them and the P.

Alice was chatting quietly with Jake and I didn't want to interrupt so I walked ahead.

Opening the double doors, I let Alice and Jake first and closed the doors behind me.

Some other people and the P. were waiting for us in the control room. The unknown to me people were talking to Imai, who along with the two boys was in the isolating booth.

We were supposed to go in there and talk to them about a song.

The only job the control room had was to digitally record the route and manipulate the sound the make it better.

Jake had his precious sticks with him and went straight to Imai's drums, who hit him with her baka gun. Alice got irritated. What did Jake do this time? He only wanted to know who'll be playing on the drums and wanted only to examine them.

And what did he get?

A lump on the head.

"No, touching "Jakey"." Said ironically Hyuuga and she had to be held back from attacking him while Jake was arguing with Ho- I mean Imai!

I was getting annoyed al though I didn't join the fight. Koko too was sitting this out and shut shook his head smiling.

He saw me taking a glance at him and smiled warmly.

I didn't respond but turned my head to the P. in the other room.

He was sweat dropping and motioned me to stop them.

Easy.

The Mute alice was the one I used this time.

All words that were about to be said and insults stopped in their throats.

All eyes were on me.

In everyone's eyes was amazement.

"I prefer to get this over with. I was awaken early for this so I want to do this stupid thing fast and get the hell outta here." I said in a passive voice. Alice and Jake immediately stopped what they were doing and nodded while Ho- I mean Imai dammit! And Natsume were still a bit taken aback.

"What song?" Asked Natsume when he was able to speak again. I looked at Alice and Jake and they nodded again.

I thought that they haven't thought of a song so I brought my notebook with lyrics.

There was a duet that I wrote for Alice and Jake to sing but I guess that I have to use it now.

It was a slow song.

They all looked at the written words and melody on the page and then back at me.

"If you don't want this song, fine by me. Only this time we have to agree to sing your song." I spoke, breaking the silence that was in the room after Natsume asked about the song.

"No, it's perfect. We'll sing it." Said Hotaru and we nodded.

"Are you going to study it or should I use my Memory alice?" I asked them and they looked at me with surprise and not understanding what I meant.

I sighed.

"Do you want Mikan to use her alice and make you remember everything now or do you need time for it?" At first Jake's response was serious but he finished it with a smirk.

Natsume, Hotaru and Koko glared at him and nodded.

I read the lyrics and notes and looked in their eyes for a few seconds to let them accept the information.

The hardest was Natsume, of course.

I didn't want to look him in the eyes.

Well, I had no other choice.

His crimson eyes were staring right back at me and I couldn't avert my gaze if I tried.

And believe me, I did.

Two times.

He just… won't let me go.

"*cough* Ahem *cough*… are we done?" Asked Alice between coughs. I snapped my head at her and replied with a short yes. I could hear Natsume's cursing and it made me smile just a little.

"Who'll play the drums over there?" Jake wanted to ask that question from the start but didn't get the chance to.

"I will." Said Hotaru, completely cutting him off. He glared daggers at her but complied. Alice was going to join in the performance.

"You do realize that we can't have everyone in right?" Asked Koko the group and they only stared back at him.

"Hold on! We haven't heard you play anything! How do we know that you sound good? I may even play like a bunch of drunken cats?" Jake's mouth opened again.  
Koko's and Natsume's were nearly on the ground at that comment while Alice and I were smirking slightly.

"C-Can't sound g-good…? "Koko's teeth were gritted.

"S-Sound like a bunch of d-drunken cats…?" Natsume was in the same condition only you could see the small fires coming from his palms and he was aiming right at Jake's face.

"Come on. Let's play them something and we'll see who sounds like a drunken cat." Said Hotaru. She was already behind the drums and Koko was tuning his guitar.

We step in the control room and explained to the P. what they were doing.

He only nodded before turning his attention back at the glass in front of him.

I piano started playing.

Second later the song started.

"Is he going to scream?" I asked on of the sound engineers and he nodded.

Of course he was.

That fool.

**(Losing you by Dead April. I looking for a song and this popped out. I thought that maybe I can try to fit it in. Enjoy!) **

_What I have in me, in my mind is you_

_I would die if we were through_

_What I'm feeling now what I'm heading into_

_I am lost in pain without you_

_So cold, so alone_

_All I have is you_

_It is all that I'm breathing for_

_All I need is you_

_Now I can't make it through_

_All the nights I've prayed_

_Must this all be untrue_

_I am not prepared to be strong_

_I just can't believe_

_I am losing you_

_Unprepared to carry on_

_I can't see you walk away_

_So cold, so alone_

_All I have is you_

_It is all that I'm breathing for_

_All I need is you_

_Now I can't make it through_

_I am losing you forever_

_I am lost in pain without you_

_I am leaving ground forever_

_Distant, so far, destiny is selecting me_

_I can't be strong life is disconnection me_

_Now loneliness infecting me_

_Gone are the days_

_You were there protecting me_

_So cold, so alone_

While taking breaks for air and Koko filling in for him his eyes never left mine. Even through the black glass, he knew where I was and didn't avert his eyes.

Was he… singing for me?

_All I have is you_

_It is all that I'm breathing for_

_All I need is you_

_Now I can't make it through_

_I am losing you forever_

_I am lost in pain without you_

_I am leaving ground forever_

_All I have is you_

_It is all that I'm breathing for_

_All I need is you_

_Now I can't make it through_

The song itself ended and there were the ending instruments.

"Do you think that we're okay?" Asked Koko sarcastically while walking with Natsume and Hotaru in the room.

I nodded.

If Alice and Jake answer their only comment would be an insult and that will start a fight again…

We stepped in the isolating cabin again and prepared to start playing.

**(Broken by Seether and Amy Lee from Evanescence. Enjoy!)**

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

His gaze against mine again. His eyes were now nearly black again, like the time when we were looking at each other in the lecture room.

No, I couldn't stand those eyes anymore.

My eyes scanned the room; I was ignoring the fact that his gaze was boring a hole on my head.

If I look at those nearly black eyes I'll be lost.

I've always been.

This isn't good.

Realization was like a cold shower.

It hit me so suddenly that my breath stopped in my lungs. I was left stunned and thankful that it was my turn so I could get the chance to distract myself.

I've always been attached to him. I … I couldn't stay away from him.

I tried but that ended without a glowing result.

I should stay away.

I can't.

He was luring me to him.

My eyes even unconsciously search him in the crowd.

I was like a flower that couldn't live without the sun.

From the moment I stepped in the school I was doomed.

I didn't want to admit it, but the truth was clear.

I was doomed.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_[X2]_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

**End of chappie 15 :)**

**Hope you liked.**

**R&R please!  
:]**

**P.s. I hope she realized that she is now thinking him like "Natsume" not "Hyuuga" … **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey!**

**:]**

**Chapter 16**

**Normal POV**

Mikan was enduring another sleepless night.

Not that she slept a lot even when she closed her eyes.

Days went by slowly and painfully.

It was killing her.

The last time she saw Natsume was last week when they sang together.

When she realized that she couldn't stay away from him.

She's been avoiding him ever since. He was trying to talk to her, she was trying to ignore him and Jake and Alice were left the job to get Hyuuga away.

Mikan's been spacing a lot lately. Her thoughts always let to one thing: Natsume Hyuuga.

She was trying to convince herself that he was a heartless bastard but… She didn't.

Remembering how her friends treated her, how she saw Natsume kissing Blake was her hope to get only the anger out but whenever she touched that subject her chest suddenly begins to weight and her heart beats painfully.

In won't be long before he sees through her façade and doubles his efforts.

Alice and Jake were coming to see her everyday because she wasn't going to class and Mikan could see clearly the hurt and fear in their eyes even though they tried to cheer her up.

She went to Mr. Jackson's grave.

He would always make her feel at ease.

"What should I do?" She asked him desperately but the breeze was the only answer she got. She had changed his flowers and brought him a bouquet of lilies- his favorite flower.

The brunette also brought her violin to play for him. That always calmed her- playing. Her mind cleared and her body relaxed while concentrating on the bow and strings.

Mikan spent a whole day talking to him. She described the school in America, Alice and Jake, how she felt when she found out that she was transferred back here. It hurt her that her grandfather was now in heaven and left her to defend herself against the world.

Then she found her teacher Mr. Jackson and was happy.

But he also left her behind.

Everyone she cared for now were Alice and Jake.

They weren't going to leave her.

They were going to stand beside her and give her strength to deal with the pain and loss.

**Alice's POV**

Mikan was getting more and more upset.

And I knew why.

But the worst thing was that I couldn't do anything about it. That pained her and Jake the most.

Everyday seeing her lying in her bed like a corpse.

Eyes were dull, face emotionless.

But I knew she suffered the most.

Hyuuga's attempts to get closer to her were getting more and more often.

They would catch him starring at her in class (when she decided to appear…) and after its end he would try to approach her but we block his way.

It's the same darn routine every day!

And every time he growls at us and he says that the only thing that keeps him prom tearing us to pieces is Mikan and we should be grateful.

Like we'll ever let him touch us.

"I don't know what to do anymore Alice." Jake said. We were in the woods and worse.

In the freaking scary bear's home!

He poured us some tea and sat against us on his little high chair.

We were staring at each other until Jake started the "Mikan story". The stuffed animal was listening intently to Jake as he told him everything he knew about Mikan.

My brother wrapped his head with his arms and sighed.

The bear nodded to him and Jake smiled sadly.

"I wish it could be that easy." He whispered.

I got a pen and a notepad from my bag and handed them to the bear. If he was gonna talk I wanted to know what he was saying.

The words he wrote were: "Mikan is confused and worried. She needs to know that Natsume cares for her more that she ever imagined. After she left I let myself go a little. I was sad that I didn't have anyone to talk to and spend my time with."

I nodded.

"He tries so hard to get to her. I see the hurt and pain in his eyes. I don't know what to do. "I shook my head rapidly and looked at him again. "I don't trust his feelings for Mikan. It's not my choice who she loves by I can see that it's killing her slowly inside."

"We're still mad at him for hurting her like that but even a blind man can see that he's trying so hard to get her to forgive him."

Then silence again ruled the room. Nobody was looking up from the carpet and were too consumed in their thoughts to speak.

Then the freaking bear jumped so suddenly that I squeaked and fell from the chair in the process!

Jake looked behind to me and started laughing.

A vein popped on my forehead and he got a nasty smack on the head.

That baka!

Then I looked at the stuffed animal!

That stupid bear!

Not only did he scare me to death on our first encounter but now he even got me to hit my … behind on the cold and HARD floor!

The said bear was writing fast on the notepad, ignoring the daggers I was shooting at him while Jake whipped his teary eyes. He laughed so hard that even his watered, that jerk!

The bear turned the page to us and we started reading:

_**I have an idea. If you're worried about Natsume's feeling, why don't you test them? You'll say some mean things that aren't true about Mikan and make sure he hears them. If he flips out, starts to heat up and burns everything in his way then it's for sure that he loves her deeply and is true in his apology. Before going to America Mikan came here everyday and chatted my ear out from talking about him. She loved him very much and still does. Hyuuga on the other hand is very protective over her. I once saw him flaming up a boy's school bag just because he was staring at her. Don't underestimate him. He NEVER let's his guard down and if his feelings are real than please help them get back together. I hate watching Mikan wither away and Hyuuga isn't making any progress.**_

Those were the words that were written on the three pages he flipped while I read out loud.

The idea was … weird.

But good.

"So you want us to act like jerks and fake insult Mikan, he'll almost kill us if his feelings are real and then we'll act like we give them permission to get near Mikan?" Jake stated the obvious and bear and I looked at each other then back at him.

_**Do you have some kind of a condition that makes you state the obvious…?**_

That was what was written on the next page of the note pad.

"We can get killed." Again, the obvious.

Bear and I sweat dropped. He's being such a baka right now.

"Fine. We'll do it." Before Jake knew it, I said goodbye to Mr. Bear, and dragged him through the trees.

"Why are we helping that idiot?"

"I don't like him either but Mikan-nee loves him! It's painful to see her like this. As Mr. Bear said: I hate watching Mikan wither away and Hyuuga isn't making any progress. Probably because of us."

"Good. Then we've done our job well." He mumbled and I hit him in the arm. A short "Ow!" was heard in the woods.

**Mikan's POV**

Where are Alice and Jake? They said to meet here ten minutes ago. I hope they're not fighting again…

I sighed.

Why now?

All I wanted was to stay in bed and watch some crappy sad movies.

I got just the tear breaker: Titanic.

And they ruined my movie marathon by calling me to meet in front of the mall…

"Mikaaaaaan!" Alice's voice was heard over the large crowd that was pestering me since I got here. Paparazzi were taking pictures and asking annoying questions.

"Move please! I have to get to her!" I heard Jake's voice.

They made their way through the crowd and we got in the mall while the guards were trying to restrain the reporters.

"Why are we here?" I asked annoyed. They knew that I had my marathon and interrupted me.

"I wanted to go shopping! It's boring in the school!" Alice jumped around us and dragged me every store she could see. We got clothes for a whole new wardrobe. The stupidest part was that they wanted to get me a swimsuit. The lady in the store was ecstatic and threw a whole pile of bathing suit in my hands.

Alice was the one who decided the swimsuit and I knew that I didn't have a chance to fight for a one piece.

Every time she found something bad about the suit. "It's too blue, it's too white, it doesn't match your figure, it doesn't match your tan."

It. Is. Driving. Me. Crazy!

Finally I tried a black and purple swimsuit. It was on striped and there was a little black cat on the left of the lower part.

As I stepped out of the dressing room Alice dropped the other suits she wanted me to try and ran up to me.

Jake was just staring at me with big eyes.

Her sister frowned and shooed him out of the store.

"Perfeeect!" She sang.

I was panting from the bags that were in my hands. At least ten in one hand!

"Oh come on it's not that bad…"Alice trailed of. She was only carrying two bags.

Where were the rest?

On Jake's back.

"Easy for you to say, you're carrying only two backs while Jake's gonna crash any moment from the mountain of clothes and shoes on his back." I said and put the bags in a taxi.

It drove us to the school and we unloaded all the stuff.

I got back up my room and sat on the couch in front of the TV.

Now, where's that disk with Titanic…

**Alice's POV**

"Why?" Jake asked for the thousandth time.

HE IS GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!

"Do I have to explain it to you AGAIN?!" I screamed. I was loosing my cool and he knew that. Jake blinked a few times and looked at me innocently.

"If you could."

I slowly lifted my clenched fist and shoved it in front of his smirking face. That shut him up for good.

I don't know why I agreed at first so easily.

I didn't like that bastard. He was rude, arrogant, didn't give a damn about anything and his only emotions were irony and sarcasm. And let's not forget the anger.

But he was also very persistent about apologizing to Mikan, cared for her and … and…

Um…

AAHh, I can't think of another reason!

That ass hole doesn't give me one!

But Mikan loves him and that's what matters.

She's the only reason why he isn't six feet under the ground.

One thing I got to admit about him: he had nerve.

"What are we going to say about Mikan-nee?" Asked Jake and we started to think of reasons.

An idea popped in my head and I grabbed a pencil and a notepad.

"Jake, I got it!"

We discussed it and corrected a few things here and there.

Now all we have to find was what time do they come to class…

**The next day after careful planning Alice and Jake were in the classroom early in the morning. They found out when do Hotaru, Koko and Natsume come and prepared for the show and possible pain…**

"Here they come. Jake, start!" I whispered as I heard the one named Koko say something to the girl – Hotaru I think was her name.

We struck a pose and started laughing, I hope sarcastically.

"Uh, I can't stand that Sakura! She makes me want to throw myself off a cliff. How dares she boss me around like this?!" Jake started and I smirked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She's a total bitch. A snotty, stupid and clumsy bitch. I'm so tired of acting like I care about her shit. As far as I know she can just go die in a hole somewhere far away from me." We laughed and Jake continued as it was written on our "script".

"I'm glad that she isn't around now." He scoffed. "I'm tired of her drama and I often think that if we strangle her in her sleep all the students in America and here would thank us. She's cold, self-centered and doesn't think about anybody but herself."

We laughed a little.

The room was quiet and we thought with disappointment that they just walked past the room without hearing our "conversation".

In a flash we nearly got hit by a big fireball that melted the metal chairs and desks leaving big black spots and burned holes.

We turned around to see the three of them.

And boy, were they pissed.

The Hotaru girl was holding a … flamethrower?! Her eyes were dark and her breathing was shaky.

The one named Koko was with gritted teeth and his hands were balled into fists that were shaking. Both of them looked angry but nothing compared to the boy that stood in the middle.

His eyes.

Even one look was deadly.

**Natsume's POV**

I was shaking uncontrollably, my hands were into fists.

My body was tensed and my all my mind was thinking was what the hell was going on around here.

There was black in front of my eyes.

The well know emotion of rage was bubbling inside me, wanting to break free, to be let loose and crash and burn everything in it's way.

What was going on around here?!  
I come for the first time in my life early to class and find Mikan's friends complaining about her?!

Saying that she's a bitch and a brat?!

That crossed the line.

With every word they spoke and every insult they threw in her way my anger was raising and the fire in my hands was growing.

Hotaru had gritted her teeth. She was just as sorry about all of this as I was and hearing her only friends stab her in the back with harsh words wasn't helping either.

Koko was one the verge of punching something and I got the feeling that I he had a right to choose the brother and sister would be covered in bruises right now.

The last words made me flip.

"She doesn't care about anybody but herself." Before they even knew it a fire ball was sent to them and they nearly managed to dodge it. The ball was so big that it melted the chairs and desks and left black holes and burnt spots all over the class room.

Hotaru got from somewhere a flamethrower and we showed ourselves.

My head was bowed and my bangs covered my eyes but everyone could tell that one look was instant doom.

I lifted my head slowly and they took a deep breath.

"You…" I growled.

Some students were walking by the classroom and had intentions to walk in but seeing the whole room trashed and burnt and the tense atmosphere their eyes widened with horror and they ran away quickly.

"How dare you!" I growled louder this time and prepared to hit Jake. Sadly I didn't get the chance because he jumped back and looked at Alice who smiled.

That pissed me off even more.

Insulting the girl I love and stabbing her back was one thing but now they have the nerve to smile?!

Koko and Hotaru joined the fight and we chased each other around throwing the first thing that we see at the siblings. Alice summoned a few zombies and Hotaru and Koko were dealing with her while I was fighting with Doggy-boy.

"You bastard!" I said as I tried to punch his face again but he dodged it. He smirked and stood up on a near by pile of chairs.

"Oh, what's the matter Hyuuga? Can't take it or you're just a chicken? …" He trailed off and I threw another fire ball at him. He jumped up high in the air and the ball hit the wall behind him. Doggy landed on the pile and motioned something to Alice, who only nodded before jumping beside him.

We surrounded them with the intention of burning them alive but they just saluted us and jumped off the nearest window.

I screamed I frustration and ran to see them walking into the woods.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I cursed loudly while punching the pile where a minute ago the sibling were standing, smirking and looking down at us.

Hotaru and Koko grabbed my arms and pulled me away.

"Get away from me or I can't promise I won't hurt you." I growled at them but they ignored me and dragged me out of the classroom.

**Jake's POV**

Shit!

We were panting heavily, our legs couldn't carry us and we collapsed on the grass in the middle of a meadow. That Hyuuga, Imai and Yome can sure fight!

Why did Alice take the easier ones and left me to save myself in front of the pissed cat.

I got to say his reflexes are superior to mine and I was barely able to dodge his fists. It didn't help that the anger was making him move quicker.

He did quite a number on me and by body is sore from the sudden impact and my legs… well, frankly I couldn't feel my legs.

I now make a mental note not to Piss off Natsume Hyuuga. Ever again!

I turned angry at Alice, who was still panting from the fight with Hotaru and Koko.

"ALIIICCCEE!" I raised my voice and she giggled. Is she crazy? ...

"Remind me never to follow your plans if they include pissing off somebody. Especially Natsume Hyuuga!" I said and turned my head so I was looking at the clear sky. The sun was shining and there weren't any clouds to shield us from its shine. I crawled to a near by tree and leaned against it. Alice followed me and soon we restored our breathing. Alice thought it was funny so she started laughing. Of course. She finds the funny thing in every mess we get ourselves in.

"I don't understand what's so funny." Said sarcastically and she looked at me and smiled softly.

"At least we now that he truly loves her and cares." She said and her gaze went up to the sky.

To think about it she was right. We made that up only to test his devotion for Mikan. And his reaction was the one that we've been hoping for.

We had to tell Mr. Bear that his idea was awesome.

"We won't have the time to tell Mr. Bear about this. Tomorrow is a school day remember? It will take us at least half a day to get out." Alice reminded me and I sighed. For the first time we do something right and we don't have the time to share our success.

We got up and headed back to the school.

I was just hoping that we won't meet Natsume or his friends on the way there.

**The next day…**

**Natsume's POV**

They piss me off as hell! They pushed their luck too far. No one has ever offended me like this and I'm gonna get them on their knees.

I already got my plan in action and Hotaru and Koko are helping me.

This is gonna be interesting…

**Normal POV**

Students were filling the newly repaired classroom. Then trio had to clean up everything after the fight and at first were irritated about how the people that they were fighting with helped trash the place and ran so they wouldn't have to clean up but then it became an advantage to set up the prank.

Natsume got in class and sat on his seat, smirking. Hotaru and Koko got in after him.

Hotaru had the same expression she wore always but Koko… he was uncertain. At first the idea was tempting because he was under the control of his anger but … He knew that those were the only friends Mikan had in America and after what they have said to her it just didn't feel right to embarrass them in front of the whole class.

Well, there was no turning back.

The victims walked slowly in the classroom and sat on their seats. Koko looked above their heads to see the tube with glue and another one with feathers hanging on thick strings. On some point they were about to fall down and cover the siblings.

Any second now…

Even if he could, Koko was too late to fix this.

"Good morning studeeeents!" Narumi sensei sang as he entered the room.

The same time as the tubes turned down and covered the unsuspecting Alice and Jake in glue and feathers.

The whole class started laughing and pointing at them as tears formed in Alice eyes.

She hugged Jake, who was glaring daggers at the smirking Natsume, and started crying.

Hyuuga was the only one that didn't laugh.

He was smirking and watching as Alice cried in the arms of her brother.

**End of chappie 16 :)**

**I don't like leaving things like this but I am very tired now. I haven't been well lately, loosing sleep, avoiding eating... Anyway enough about that stuff!**

**I hope you liked it.**

**R&R please!**

**:]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys!**

**:]**

**Chapter 17**

**Mikan's POV**

Uh, why do I have to go to school today?! I am perfectly fine sitting on my black couch watching "The notebook". But nooooo, a phone call from Personna-nii ruined it all. He said that I'll get detention for skipping and I'll have to clean the whole classroom by myself. Stupid teachers…

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a neon purple and black top, put on my sneakers and got my backpack with my music in it. Opening the door to my room I heard laughter and chatting from downstairs as I got down the staircase.

Stupid girls with their stupid gossip.

"Did you hear …" The same girl that once asked me to lower my music whispered to the other one but their words died after seeing me. I smirked and they shivered.

Nothing like a good scare to get your mood up in the morning.

Students in hallways were unusually chattier. I shrugged it off. Maybe someone got pranked. I wouldn't be surprised. I heard about Natsume's masterpieces.

He would burn their clothes and leave them only in their underwear.

He would dye their hair and after a week it would all fall from the teacher's head and make him or her go bald for months.

Natsume would blow up their cars; he would even try to burn their apartments.

He was a typical delinquent until some days before we came. His "pranks" stopped. Until now.

I didn't want to listen to the students blabbering but it was kind of hard to ignore their loud voices. All I knew was that he played a cliché prank on two people. A boy and a girl.

I was walking to my classroom but there I saw a big crowd surrounding the entrance. Once seeing me, the people made way immediately. I smirked while walking on the straight path that they cleared for me.

Reaching the door I froze solid on my spot.

My smirk dropped dead on the ground.

My eyes widened and I nearly lost my composure.

There, right before my eyes a crowd was laughing at my only friends, the people I considered a younger brother and sister.

Alice was hugging Jake, who in return of the offending laugh could only glare at them.

I gasped.

The laughter stopped and everyone turned and looked at me, their faces paled in an instant.

I couldn't believe it.

No, hold on! World, stop!

No. No. This can't be happening.

I shook my head, hoping that my eyes were playing tricks on me.

Alice wasn't crying.

They weren't covered in glue and feathers.

Everybody wasn't laughing and pointing at them.

Natsume wasn't smirking.

I looked at him.

That low life bastard was fucking smirking!

"You…" I trailed off. My voice wasn't calm anymore. It was shaky and filled with anger.

I felt myself tensing and everybody backed up.

The bastard opened his mouth to say something but Narumi sensei walked in and without a word covered the siblings with a huge blanket and walked out of the room with them. I followed.

At the door I turned to look at the people in the classroom and made a disgusted face.

They disgust me.

Laughing at the show.

Not caring if that would hurt even more the one that was hurt.

And that red eyed, black haired idiot was the worst.

Jake's POV

That bastard. I hate him, I hate him, I hate HIM!

How dare he make Alice CRY AND HUMILIATE HER in front of the whole class?!

We were walking in the hallway, Alice still holding on to me. Her tears stopped and she was quiet but I could feel her body still shaking against mine.

Mikan was following and was now beside us hugging Alice.

In the classroom, when she entered. I have never seen her so angry. Her look could kill someone and everyone could tell that she was barely able to stay calm.

I was grateful to have her as my "big sister". She had protected us every time someone mocked and insulted us.

The only time when Alice cried she was beyond pissed. She hunt that scum bag down and sent him to save himself among the dinosaurs.

But nothing compared to this…

She may be looking calm outside but I could sense her rage quickly rising, after she recovered after the shock.

I had never seen such a reaction from her.

The only thing that was keeping her in tracks was Alice.

Narumi led us to a bathroom and said that there are clean clothes in the drawer on the left.

"I'm so sorry children. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I heard some rumors and ran to the classroom. But I wasn't fast enough." He sulked in a corner, rocking his body like a five year old. Alice raised her head and I could see that her eyes were red and puffy and there were bags under her eyes. The sight of her face made me want to punch that Hyuuga in the face and keep punching until nobody could recognize his face.

"Don't worry Narumi sensei." She patted his back and he jumped and hugged her.

Of course, careful not to get any glue and feathers on his bright yellow tights and a matching tank top.

"Alice, you're first in the shower. End of discussion." I continued when she opened her mouth to protest.

We were getting out of these… feathers.

I turned around to Mikan but she was gone.

I looked at Alice and she worried like me. Mikan didn't know about the reason why Hyuuga pranked us. I understand the prank but it was unnecessary to humiliate us in front of the class.

I smirked a little.

Maybe we'll let Mikan-nee beat them up for the good old times before we help Hyuuga get back with our sister.

**Normal POV**

She was pissed. How dare they do this to her siblings?!

They were her only and closest friends who protected her from everything and those bastards humiliated them in front of the whole class!

Mikan was walking through the hallway and the students, when seeing her, ran away in fear of being burned to crisps.

On her hands were sitting fires and she had a murderous aura surrounding her. The rage kept increasing the size of the nature element in her hand while her face was red.

She was going to hunt them down.

This was the last straw.

Natsume, Hotaru and Koko were sitting on a bench out side the school and Natsume was telling them how Jake and Alice looked, covered from head to toe in glue and feathers.

Once she saw his face and that smirk she felt something tighten in her stomach and snap inside of her.

The rage and anger, build up inside her burst and she couldn't hold them any longer...

"You." She whispered but they still heard it. Hotaru and Koko were frightened but Natsume seemed... convinced.

"You are gonna pay for that..." She whispered but everyone heard her.

A student was walking along the hallway with a friend of his, when his eyes caught sight of bursts of flames and objects thrown in various shapes at the lawn outside the window. He stopped, averted his view from his partner to the scene that was occurring. His face showed immense shock, surprised at what he was seeing.

"What's wrong?" the partner asked, turning to look at what his friend was seeing; and indeed, both of them had surprised looks on their faces when they saw it.

Mikan was fighting with Natsume, Hotaru, and Koko. And they could feel the intensity of the outcome.

Mikan was throwing everything that was in her sight of vision at Natsume. He didn't even try to fight, just dodged or melted the items thrown.

That pissed Mikan even more.

She stopped throwing and ran so fast towards him that he could barely move to dodge her punch. Mikan tried a few other times but it ended with the same result so she made a false hit and while he wasn't looking Mikan's leg swept out in a wide, graceful art, connecting with Natsume's feet, throwing him off balance. Without even realizing what exactly was happening, Natsume found himself flat on his back, sucking in deep breaths of air, wincing as tiny pebbles from the ground dug painfully into his back. The subsequent tunnel vision that threatened to take away his sight cleared with just enough time to roll away from a kick to the ribs.

Mikan wasn't going to let him get away that easy. She prepared for another kick when two pairs of hands grabbed her from behind and made her intentions of continuing the fight, disappear.

"Mikan, calm down." Hotaru said with a pleading voice. Koko nodded and they both looked at her worried. She frowned and shook their hands away.

Natsume was already on his feet and he looked startled.

He had no idea how fast she was and how did she outsmart him but he was sure of one thing: She had become better than him.

Faster, stronger even smarter.

The old Mikan was gone. In front of him was the new one and he had trouble understanding her.

"How dare you? You humiliated my only friends! The people that helped me get back on my feet after you broke me. They trusted me and backed me up when no one wanted to be around me!" She smiled sarcastically when she saw their shocked expressions.

That smile showed her hurt and disgust from and for the people that judged her without even knowing a single thing about her.

"Did you know that I was called a monster every day?!" Her smile was still on her lips.

"They called me "freak", "monster" and even the "mistake of nature". To them I shouldn't have been born. To them my mother was an idiot to give birth to such a … "Thing". And that even isn't the worst part."

With every word their expressions were more and more shocked.

What an irony.

**Mikan's POV**

The words kept flowing down.

I couldn't stop myself. Not that I wanted to.

"Everyone was scared of us. Alice and Jake were bullied for five years! Made fun of every day. They couldn't do a thing! When I came they attacked them even more. And I was the one that stood up for them. I am like their big sister. You can't just expect me to stay out of this! One time a bastard made Alice cry. You wanna know what I did?" I smiled a sadistic smile when I remember the pleasure I felt when that low life was crying and sobbing. Begging me not to drop him down the cliff.

"I sent him to the dinosaur era. And left him to save his pitiful life with X-ray vision alice. Not that it helps him much when he's in class. I don't know if he's back yet, if someone was sent to find him or even if he's still alive. Not that I care."

I glared at them.

"Mess with my family again and this time I won't stop."

I turned my back on them and went to see if Jake and Alice got the glue and feathers off their hair.

**Hotaru's POV**

I stood, watching her walk away from us like nothing ever happened speechless.

The things she did, the things she said to us.

Is that how they treated her in America?

Like… a monster?

I hid my face behind my hands.

Here she was treated like an idiot and nobody thought that she was serious. In America they treated her like dirt and called her a monster.

I remembered the time when that slut Blake called Mikan a monster. Now I'm surprised how she didn't beat the crap out of her.

Yeah, I was there, hiding behind the door. I wanted to see Mikan. I missed her so badly. I didn't realize it until it was too late. There was no one to disturb my work and keep me company. There was no one to make me smile on the inside. I didn't get a warm greeting in the morning on my way to the classroom. It was so dull and boring here without her.

I wouldn't let anybody get near me unless it was Mikan.

That's how she felt.

Misunderstood.

Unfairly treated.

I turned to Koko and Natsume. They were also looking back at Mikan.

"Happy now Hyuuga?" I asked bitterly and left with Koko to look for my boyfriend Ruka.

**Natsume's POV**

I couldn't find the words.

I released the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding and slowly turned away.

How could I've been so stupid?

So.. blind?

I didn't see the hurt. I didn't see the pain. I didn't see how she suffered everyday through the gossip and rumors that she was a real monster.

I didn't know that the past two years she went through were so horrible.

I walked slowly towards the Sakura tree I planted in the old one's place.

The tree that I burnt down to ashes.

Under that same tree I spent the most precious times in my whole life.

Under that same tree we kissed for the first time.

And… Under that same tree I insulted her and from that moment I felt alone.

The hole that was in my chest after she left grew bigger every day with her absence.

Nothing could replace the emptiness.

The last two years were miserable for me.

And when she came back I was blinded with the happiness and joy to see the real Mikan behind her mask.

To see that she had a bigger hole than mine.

I slowly sat under the blooming tree.

My gaze went up to the crystal blue sky. The clouds were peacefully drifting past the school.

"_You screw up big time." _Said a little voice in my head.

Who the hell are you?!

"_I'm your conscience, you idiot."_

Oh.

Then I thought of what my conscience said.

But… wait! They deserved it!

"_Yeah, they did but you didn't have to humiliate them in front of the whole class!"_

They said that Mikan is a bitch! She's no bitch! She's mine! Nobody insults my girl!

"_She isn't your girl yet. You really screw up big time. You'll go tomorrow and apologize to her at lunch, got it punk?!"_

I cocked my head to the side. Damn, my conscience has guts to talk to me like that.

"_Yeah, I am. Now shut the fuck up and go to class. Maybe Mikan's there."_

Stop bossing me, you idiot.

"You're an idiot!"

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

At that moment I realized that I was freaking arguing my conscience! How messed up can I get?!

First I think perverted thoughts about Mikan, then check her out and now I'm arguing with a voice in my head.

I sighed.

If I continue I'm gonna need pills.

"_Come on douche bag, get up and get your behind to class."_

Why are you so mean?

"_Cuz you screw up. When you fix everything then maybe I'll consider being nice… for a while…"_

… … … … … … **He gets to class**... … … … … … …

His MEAN conscience was wrong. Mikan wasn't there. For the rest of the day all were empty compliments how he got his joke done great or how stupid those siblings were. At those comments he would snap at them and the stupid people would run of horrified of his anger.

At night he waited to hear her play but his hope was not rewarded.

He went to her balcony only to find a serious amount of locks and black curtains blocking his view.

"Dammit Mikan…" I cursed and went back to my room. I lay on my bed and stared at the sealing.

Mikan's face was in front of my eyes every time I closed them. Her angered and hurt expression and eyes when she looked at me and started talking about how she was treated in America.

When I looked in her eyes back there in the garden, I saw how offended she was… there was something else I saw.

I saw in her eyes disappointment.

At first I thought that my eyes deceived me but when I looked again I got my answer.

She was disappointed in me.

At that thought I groaned and sent my pillow flying across the room. It hit a lamp and it fell on the floor, the glass part shattering in tiny pieces.

Tomorrow I would definitely go and apologize. Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow…"

That was my last thought before falling asleep.

… … … … … … … … .. **The next day **… … … … …

**Alice's POV**

After a few hours of arguing I finally convinced Jake not to go and smash Natsume Hyuuga's head into a wall.

I … I don't know what came over me to cry like that. I was used to it.

The insults.

The bullying.

When Mikan-nee started defending us they stopped tormenting us.

I guess that the prank and the laughter and comments from the people in the classroom triggered some unwanted memories and I felt so sad… So alone.

Mikan-nee wasn't there to help us five years ago.

I guess that's why I cried.

But… I'm okay now.

If I have to have glue and feathers in my hair for my best friend/ big sister then I would wear them with pride.

"So, now that we discovered than Hyuuga loves Mikan, what are we going to do?" Jake was being stupid again.

"Oh, come on Jake! Don play dump!"

"I'm not!"

I sighed and he looked at me puzzled. That made me even more desperate.

Why did I have to deal with a baby?

The P. was enough in America but now this brainless brother of mine is with me everyday. That means babysitting even more time.

"Jake! We're going to go and talk to them…"I explained to him like the baby that he was sometimes and he pouted.

"Whyyyy?" He whined. Okay, desperate times call for desperate measures.

My fist was raised in front of his face again and he backed away quickly.

"Oh hell no! Your fists aren't going to get near my face again, got it?" He yelled and I laughed at his reaction.

"Well, you're the one that is acting like an idiot…" I teased him and he frowned.

"Fine, fine. So… What are we going to say to them?"

I thought about it but nothing came to mind.

"I don't know Jake. When we meet them, we'll see how things turn out." I watched as he turned on the TV. "I'm going to bed early ok? Good night."

He mumbled a "Good night" and continued watching his favorite film "Fast and Furious". I like the series too but I was too tired from today's events to go and watch with him.

I got in my room, took a quick shower and went to bed thinking about tomorrows meeting.

**The next day …..**

**Still Alice's POV**

We got up early and went to class ignoring the whispers and comments people said behind our backs in the hallways until we reached the classroom.

By that time I learnt that Natsume Hyuuga growled every time we were offended which was really weird considering he pulled the prank and that Mikan threatened the whole class that "bad things will happen" if they don't shut their mouths.

That didn't surprise me and I giggled. Jake looked at me like I'm some kinda weirdo and that only made me laugh harder.

We told Mikan that today she could stay in her room and she quickly threw us out of it and started searching for some movie…

And Jake calls ME a weirdo…

Classes went slowly and were very boring. We didn't pay attention cuz we already knew what they were talking about and the teacher picked on us. Some of them asked questions while others called us out on the board. When we answered right they would just frown but nobody messed with us until lunch again.

Students were gathering in the mess hall to get something to eat and others were just sitting around the tables talking.

Hyuuga and his friends were there too. On the furthest and secluded table.

I took a deep breath and nudged Jake in the ribs. He grunted but followed as I made my way to their table.

The girl was the first to notice me and her eyes scanned me. The others followed her gaze after a few seconds.

Hyuuga opened his mouth and was just about to say something when I cut him off.

"We need to talk." I said as I put my tray on the table and sat, Jake next to me, still frowning.

**End of chappie 17 :)**

**This chapter I wrote with the help of a friend's friend :D I want to thank both of them very much: one of them for telling me where i can get some advice and the other for being generous enough to share her experience with me. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! WITHOUT YOU THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WOULD'VE SUCKED! **

**:]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Guys!**

**:]**

**Chapter 18**

**Natsume's POV**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I grunted as they sat on our table.

No one dares to go near our table and we were enjoying our alone time when they came.

Jake growled and Alice sighed.

"Jake, you have got to stop doing that!" She scolded him and I raised my brow amused.

First they fight with us and now they want to sit with us? Well, this is going to be interesting.

"Why? I don't see how helping this brainless ass is going to get Mikan-nee happy." At the sound of Mikan's name my head snapped back at their direction.

"What about Mikan?" I asked, maybe too fast. They looked at each other and nodded.

"You passed the test." Alice said.

I was dumbfounded.

"What test?"

Hotaru, Koko and I asked in unison.

Alice giggled while Jakey beside her mumbled something in the lines of not going to do that ever again.

"The test that was the most important for us!" Alice grinned.

"You mean…" Hotaru started but didn't finish her sentence and thought for a while. Koko and I were looking at her for the answer.

She looked at our waiting expressions and sighed.

"Yes, now I agree. They are idiots." She said to Alice and I frowned. Koko just laughed.

Everyone stared at our table. Nobody had heard Koko laugh ever since they were informed that "Sweet Poison" was coming into this school. I glared at them and that was enough for them to look rapidly to anywhere but us.

"All those mean things that you said about our Mikan. They were a test -" Hotaru explained but Alice cut her off.

"She's not your Mikan. Not if you continue to act like a complete idiot." She glared at me. I growled in response.

"A test for what?" Koko asked.

"To see if your feelings to Mikan are real." Doggy boy answered this time.

My look was the type 'are-you-kidding-me'.

"You know, it would be for the best if you say that sooner. Then we could avoid… the sticky situation." Hotaru looked at them with annoyance.

I grunted and nodded.

"Then Natsume wouldn't be so close to death." Koko giggled. I showed him my fist and he shut up.

The siblings looked at us surprised.

"I'm sorry, what?" They looked at me with confusion and I guess they wanted me to explain.

"After the prank, Mikan came pissed as hell and beat the crap out of our Hyuuga here. She told us about how they treated you back in America and threatened us that if we do that again she'll skin us alive." Koko quickly explained.

A vein popped on my forehead and I whacked him on the head. He rubbed the sore spot and pouted but quickly forgot it.

What was really irritating was that the brother and sister in front of us had the nerve to laugh their asses off. Both were with teary eyes and it took them a few minutes to calm down.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The last person to ever make me cry was sent in the Dinosaur era. Well, first she tortured him a little and then sent him. I think he returned with the help of a teacher but I don't know if he's sane anymore." She thought about it and Jake chuckled.

Koko patted me sympathetically on the back.

"You were so close Natsume…" He trailed off and shook his head with disappointment. That earned him another smack on the head.

"Yeah, about that… I'm sorry. I didn't know about it. I thought that you were just some show offs that acted like Mikan's body guards." I mumbled, avoiding their gaze.

"It's no biggy. We kinda started on the wrong foot. When I heard about what … um… happened here I was furious. And your attempts to get near her didn't calm me much. But days passed and you were still persisted to apologize to her… We didn't know what to do or think anymore. So we went to Mr. Bear. He suggested the idea to piss you off to see if you are really in love with her." Jake said and I just stared at him.

Was he… offering peace?

Wait... MR. BEAR?!

He gave them that "idea"?! That... thing! I'm gonna clean him up good next time i see him...

"That smart bear-"To the mention of Mr. Bear Alice grunted and mumbled "Yeah, right. That freaking scary thing…" and Jake shot her a glare, "gave us the idea and we didn't have a better option." He finished.

"We only want Mikan-nee to be happy. She seemed so … down and sad. Like a rag doll. Broken" Alice was sad and Jake hugged her, comforting her.

Yeah, I screwed up big time.

"_Yay, you solved the case Sherlock!"_

"Why are you here?"

"_I can't move. Well, on with the next stupid question of yours…"_

"Again, why are you mean?"

"_Cuz you screwed up. Easy as that."_

"I'm working on it you know!"

"_Well, work harder. I miss her."_

"You're not the only one!"

"…_Urusai…"_

I turned my attention back to the people sitting in front of me.

And they were staring at me…

Actually everybody was staring at me.

"What?" I grunted.

"Okay… moving on." Said Alice. She started eating and after a few minutes after clearing enough space she started again.

"When do you think that is the right time to ask her?"

There was silence on the table.

I haven't thought about that at all. She acts like she hates me and it's hard to even get her to loosen up, that a date didn't even cross my mind.

Alice looked at me stunned.

"You aren't going to ask her?!" She screeched and I shushed.

"Mikan acts like she hates him and it's hard for him to even make her loosen up. It's just that the thought never crossed his mind." Koko read my thought out loud.

"Koko… Stay out of my brain!" I shot him a glare and he smirked.

"You weren't going to say it out loud so I had to take action…" He trailed off and hid behind Hotaru cuz my fist was raising up again.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru's Baka gun shot at us and we barely stood our ground on the chairs.

She didn't say a thing this whole time but was now frowning at us.

"Stop acting like idiots, idiots. This is a chance to get Mikan back. Shut up and listen."

Alice was laughing while Jake was smirking. I glared daggers at him and he lifted his arm protectively to say he's giving up.

"How?" I referred to the topic.

"Mikan never back down from a challenge." Jake said and looked at Alice. They exchanged grins before turning to us.

"So you're saying to challenge her in something until I beat her?"

"Basketball."

Of course! How could I forget!  
She watched every night basketball with me. In gym class we even play one on one and I always beat her. She doesn't know a thing about the names of the moves or even how to score a three pointer. She just played for fun and because this is my favorite sport. I remember how one time she didn't even get to score or touch the ball. That made me smirk, I almost tasted my victory.

"Easy."

"Don't be so cocky. As you said many time before she changed. In America she was the school basketball star. No one could beat her. I didn't even get to touché the ball and I'm a fan too!" Alice warned me and Jake scoffed.

"Yeah right, real fan… All you do is watch the sports channel and yell from the benches: GO, GO MIKAN! YOU CAN BEAT THOSE IDIOTS! They even asked you to exit the gym remember?

After a few second all over the mess hall was heard a loud "OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

**After lunch Alice and Jake dragged Mikan to gym class and told her that there would be a basketball game.**

…

**Normal POV**

Mikan sighed for the thousandth time and looked around the gym. Other students were either chatting or playing volleyball. She only allowed Alice and Jake to drag her here cuz they told her that there was going to be an awesome basketball game.

Instead she saw lazy people lying on the floor.

"Alice…" She trailed and turned to a frightened Alice.

"That's what I heard…" She lifted her arms over her body as to say she surrenders.

Jake was talking with Koko and that really surprised Mikan.

Why did he talk to one of the people that pranked him?

**Alice's POV**

Dammit Jake, you're gonna blow everything!

I dragged him by his T-shirt to the entrance of the large gym and he pouted.

"I was talking with him for computer games! You know, he also plays Assassin's Creed and Final Fantasy! Finally, someone to share my passion!" He had stars in his eyes and a dreamy look and that irritated me.

He saw that and covered his head with his hands.

"Uh-uh, not this time you're not!" He backed away and I smirked.

He knew from the P. in America what happens when someone irritates me.

"What's the big deal anyway?"

"You are gonna blow our cover by talking to them and acting nice!"

"Didn't you hear Natsume? Mikan THREATENED TO BURN EVERYBDOY IN THE ROOM IF THEY TELL SOMEONE EVEN A WORD!" Alice quietly yelled at Jake. His brows rose high and the picture was so funny I couldn't do anything but laugh.

He looked like one of those animated characters that make funny faces.

He ignored my reaction to his expression.

"Since when did you start calling him "Natsume"?"

I deeply sighed. Why, why me Kami-sama?!

"For the sake of our mission you'll learn to call him too! Don't you remember that he stopped calling you "Doggy boy" or "Jakey"?"

The conversation ended suddenly when Mikan flew out of the door, leaving us starring at her startled.

"Don't worry, she'll be back tonight." Natsume's voice sounded behind us and we turned to see his smirk.

"What did you say?" Jake's voice wasn't angered just … tired. Tired of the baka that was smirking in front of us.

**Natsume's POV**

For the first time in my life I worry about being late to class.

This is really weird!

I ran to the gym and saw her with a basketball.

Even in a plain tracksuit she was beautiful.

Let's ignore the point that she wore all black, that's another topic…

I saw Koko talking to Jake and Hotaru was keeping the ball away from an exhausted Ruka. I felt sorry for him. His girlfriend was a royal pain…

I snuck behind Mikan, who was calmly going to shoot from the two pointer line and snatched it away from her. She quickly reacted and tried to take it away from be but being the best basketball player in the academy and in all Japan, her efforts were pointless.

"Give it back Hyuuga!" She grunted at me and I smirked at her. She clenched her fist but restrained herself from putting it to use.

"Maybe I'll think about it when you say my name…"

"Idiot."

"Nope, that's not it."

"Moron."

"Uh-uh."

"Bastard."

"Come on Mikan. Your vocabulary is gonna end at some point."

She smirked.

"Don't worry. I can last for another three hours."

I sighed. What did I expect? "Natsume, come back to me?"?!

"_You're digging your grave right now."_

"Shut it, little twerp."

"_Shut it, perverted idiot."_

"…That's playing low."

"_Who cares?! If you keep going, the only thing you'll get is a kick in the – "_

"I don't need your random comments, thank you very much, now go away!"

"_Don't say I didn't warn you." _

My conscience is a real pain in the ass.

I snapped back from my fight with that little dwarf and saw that Mikan already took her ball and was scoring points.

"That's playing dirty." I said as she scored again.

"You were staring at the wall. It's your fault for being a retard." The ball went through the net again.

"I bet you didn't improve at all in America."I teased but she ignored me again. Another point was scored.

"I challenge you." Her hands stopped in mid air and she turned her gaze on me.

"At what? Being an airhead? You win fair and square, that I admit." She continued her practice.

I smiled sarcastically.

"Why thank you." She still wasn't looking at me. "I challenge you to a basketball game. Tonight, when no one is around we'll play here- one on one. And we'll make it more interesting."

Mikan raised her brow. I smirked again.

"If you win- I'll do whatever you want. One thing. If I win- You'll go on a date with me with no excuses, no ugly clothes. I'll pick where we're going, what we're doing and what you'll be wearing."

"Are you dumb?" After a few minutes I was asked that question.

"_Girl's gotta point."_

Shut up and get the hell outta here.

"I take it as a "yes"?"

"You're seriously annoying me right now."

"You know you like it."

She grunted in frustration and stormed out of the gym.

All the other people were watching us but I didn't really put it into matter.

"Don't worry, she'll be back tonight." I smirked.

"What did you say?" Asked Jake and I lifted my shoulders.

"I just challenged her. A basketball game. Here, tonight. If she wins I'll do one thing for her without questions. If I win – she goes on a date with me."

"You want to get your ass kicked?!" Screamed Alice. I looked at her with confusion. What did I say? It was their idea to begin with.

"She has never lost to anyone back in America! You think she's gonna pity you and let you win?!" continued Jake. He was just as worried as his sister.

"I'm better." I assured them but they still looked skeptical so I sighed. People these days have no faith in me.

No faith.

…**.. Gym ended. The teacher was out somewhere and he gave free period so they did whatever they wanted. The coach gave Natsume the keys to the room.…**

**Normal POV**

The day was boring after Natsume challenged Mikan. No one knew except Hotaru, Koko, Alice and Jake. Mikan got back to her room and never came down after that.

The school day ended and night fell.

After the lights shut down Natsume snuck out of his room and jumped out the window. He landed on a near by tree and jumped his way to the meeting point.

At the doors waited his friends and the siblings. Alice and Jake assured him that Mikan will come. They were positive that she wouldn't back down.

The group went in and sat on the benches waiting.

5 minutes passed.

Koko got out his console and started playing with Jake.

10 minutes passed.

Hotaru got out a book and with her portable lamp started reading.

20 minutes passed.

Alice was about to die from boredom.

Another 30 minutes passed.

Natsume grunted. He was starting to doubt his new found allies.

It's been an hour now.

The crimson eyed boy stood up and glared at Alice and Jake.

"She isn't coming. I'm leaving." He was just about to walk out of the door when a voice was heard across the quiet and cold room.

"Doesn't that mean that I win automatically?" Mikan's sarcastic question got Alice and Jake on their feet; Koko to put his PC away and Hotaru to switched her lamp off and watched her walk to Hyuuga.

The black haired boy smirked.

"Now, that wouldn't be fun right?" HE watched as the brunette put down her sack and got out her gym clothes. She snapped her fingers and the clothes that were on her changed into the ones in her hands.

Koko owed, Hotaru mumbled "Lazy…" while Alice pulled a sad face.

"I always wanted that alice…"She trailed but sat on her seat again, Jake beside her. Next to them were Koko and Hotaru. Koko looked excited while Hotaru looked bored.

**Hotaru's POV**

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate EVERYTHING. But this right now is stupid. If Hyuuga had the guts he would just kidnap her and take her by force on the date but nooooo! He wanted to play fair. Alright, he'll play fair.

I just hoped that Mikan won't kick his ass like she did back then in the garden.

They started to warm up first.

I'm not a big fan of sports so I don't know the moves they used.

Mikan was stretching while Hyuuga was practicing his throwing.

Alice got from somewhere a whistle and the gym rang from the noise it made.

"Alright guys! You'll play till one of you reaches 15. In America we usually do longer but I'm tired and I want to go to sleep so we'll play it short. You know the rules: no tricks, no tripping and no pulling on other people's pants." At that point Alice glared at Jake, who just snickered. After that I'm surprised how he's still alive.

Wait… What?!

No pulling pants? ...

What the hell does that mean?

Koko and Natsume seemed surprised so Alice started her explanation.

"The last time we played basketball Jake pulled my pants down only to make me drop the ball. I'm just saying in case." She trailed off.

"Fine, fine, blow the whistle already!" Said Natsume. She did what he told her and the game began.

Jake was the one to throw the ball high in the air and Natsume snacked it first. Mikan tried to beat it out of his hands but his defense was strong so her efforts went to waste.

He tricked her into going to the left and when she moved, he ran to the right and shoot at the three pointer line.

Koko cheered for him while Alice was yelling for Mikan to "wipe the floor with that darn Hyuuga!" …

This will be an interesting game…

The next time Mikan was faster and while the ball bounced low, she threw it between Hyuuga's legs and ran past him. He had just enough time to turn around to watch as she also scored three points.

Natsume smirked.

"You improved a little." His opponent ignored the comment and they moved on.

The game really wasn't that much. Mikan was using tricks to get past Natsume's defense and sometimes succeed. As for Hyuuga, he was good at betting the ball back from her.

The interesting thing was that they only scored from the three pointer and soon they were both panting heavily and got the equal score of twelve.

"I'm gonna win this." The crimson eyed boy said and his annoying smirk was seen again. The brunette only answered with a "In your dreams."

Alice threw the ball and Mikan grabbed the ball just as Natsume was about to catch it and dribbled her way to the winning line.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsume screamed after her and ran.

Everyone in the gym held their breath. It was the end of the game and someone had to win.

The only question was who.

**End of chappie 18 :)**

**So, how are you guys?**

**I hope this chapter didn't bore you to death…**

**R&R please!**

**:]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo!**

**:]**

**Chapter 19**

**Still Hotaru's POV**

Even I was holding my breath. It's possibly the only chance Hyuuga's gonna get and it's slipping away right before my eyes.

Everything was like in slow motion, the ball bouncing down and in Mikan's hand as Natsume was running behind her.

Run, you idiot, run!

I'm not gonna loose Mikan for the third time because of you!

Since they were playing on only one side of the field it was easy to get there fast.

Mikan stood from the line that was enough points for her to win and shoot…

All eyes were on the ball as it flew in the air, Hyuuga chasing after it.

RUN, RUN, RUN!

I only then realized that Koko was screaming in my ear those words and smacked him hard.

Who does he think he is, yelling in my ear like that?!

"Go, Mikan!" Screamed Alice. We knew that she was secretly for Natsume so we didn't say a word. The siblings were cheering for Mikan while Koko and I were for Natsume.

Sometimes I even wonder why I am spending my priceless time with those two…

"She shoots, she scores!" Was heard loud on the benches.

While I was thinking, Mikan succeeded in scoring another three points thus she's the winner. Natsume wasn't fast enough to stop the ball and he got a hold of it when it passed the net.

"Dammit!" I heard him cursing. Alice and Jake jumped up and down and raised Mikan on their arms.

"Who's the winner?" They were laughing.

I just shook my head disappointed in Hyuuga. That idiot ruined our chance, HIS chance to get them together.

"Baka."

The crimson eyed boy was panting heavily while walking toward a sympathetic Koko, who was handing him his water bottle.

"I think that I passed you Hyuuga." Mikan's voice sounded behind us.

**Normal POV**

The trio turned to see Mikan smirking and behind her were the sibling who didn't have their fake smiles anymore.

They were like that just to assure they big sister that they still did like Koko, Hotaru and Natsume.

Alice and Jake exchanged glances among themselves and at Koko and Hotaru disappointed.

Inside they were secretly routing for Natsume although they knew that the chance that Mikan had winning, has very big.

"I win. Now what should I make you do?" She thought for a moment and the siblings used it well. They blinked at the group in front of them and dragged Mikan to the other end of the gym.

"What's wrong with you?" The brunette asked them confused. Why did they drag her all the way here just to discuss what is she going to make him do.

Natsume saw the gesture Alice made him and smirked.

"Fine. But once said you can't back down." He folded his arms and waited on the benches.

"You think she's gonna convince her?" Koko asked worried and the fire caster hesitated before nodding. It was clear that Mikan didn't take any advice if it wasn't in profit for her.

"I thought her well…" Hotaru quietly mumbled and the boys looked at her with widened eyes.

"I hope that you didn't teach her anything more except that or we'll be broke in a matter of hours." They both sweat dropped.

Meanwhile in the corner the other group was discussing the punishment.

"Why don't we make him walk naked for a week?" Jake suggested grinning.

"Do you want me to loose my vision so bad?" Mikan grunted and they laughed while in their head sweat dropped. She was a though shell to crack.

"Make him our personal slave for a month?" He suggested again. Alice glared at him and those kind of thoughts just flew away from his mind…

"I just want him to leave me alone." Mikan finally mumbled but it was so quiet in the gym that they could hear her crystal clear.

Alice looked sad while Jake put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

She hesitated for quite some time until her head went up and then down slowly a couple of times.

Alice was shaking her head rapidly in her mind. No way was she going to let that happen, her sister would be even more depressed if they say that.

"_Oh, hell no Mikan! I'm sorry but in the end you'll thank me, I'm sure!"_ She thought. Then smiled happily.

"Can I announce the news?" She asked cheerfully but didn't wait for the answer when she turned her back on them and skipped to the two boys and girl.

"_Think Alice, think!"_ She pleaded her mind but didn't think of any other ideas. She wasn't gonna say what Mikan decided, no way.

After a few minutes Jake and Mikan came to her. Mikan had a stoic expression. She couldn't believe that she was going to bet rid of him…

"We decide." Jake started. The black haired boys exchanged glances. Jake's was assuring while Natsume's – a little frightened.

He didn't know what Mikan decided. He hoped that it wouldn't be that harsh on him.

"You, Natsume Hyuuga are going to go shopping with us a whole day and be Mikan's slave for the rest of the same day!" Alice squealed.

Five pairs of jaws dropped to the ground.

Everyone in the room except the announcer were shocked and speechless.

Natsume and Mikan the most.

**Mikan's POV**

WHAT?!

ALICE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

I pulled her to the corner again.

"This isn't what I've decide!" I silently yelled at her and she sheepishly smiled.

"I … got mixed up?" She questioned me. In her answer!

Behind our backs Natsume Hyuuga was smirking.

"Fine. Meet ya tomorrow morning…" He walked out of the room with his friends or my ex-friends.

"What the hell Alice!" I finally let my anger out with a scream. She shivered but her smile was still there.

I finally had the chance to make him leave me alone and she blew it!

And I couldn't even get the chance to fix her mistake cuz Natsume, Hotaru and Koko are already walking to their rooms!

"Why?" I asked her, more composed this time.

Jake went behind her and put his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"It can't be that bad… He'll get to carry all the bags, not I. I maybe get someone to hold my bags as well." He grinned but Alice looked him with a "don't-fool -yourself- you're –still-carrying" look.

He sighed deeply. Well, at least he tried.

"The last place I want to go with that idiot is shopping. I thought that you were going to say what I decide- Him to leave me alone." She placed her hands on her face. She was tired, sleepy and now mad.

"_Alice, what kind of plan do you have? I don't think I like it…" _She thought but when she put down her arms, the field was empty. They left without her.

She growled.

First, they play tricks on her and now leave without her.

"I'll have to challenge him again." She mumbled to herself.

**Normal POV**

The brunette didn't know that the said boy was watching her form one of the windows. He didn't leave for his room like Koko and Hotaru.

He was listening to her monologue and his breath was slow, like he was scared of being discovered.

"I'm glad Alice thought of the shopping thing. I can't leave her alone. I don't give up easy. Once I did and I deeply regret it. I'm not gonna lose again." He whispered. The mere thought of leaving her alone with all those other people…

What if she gets close to some … guy?

What then, eh?

He growled at the sight that played in front of me:

Mikan, in the arms of another guy.

Oh hell no!

Not while he's walking on this earth!

The crimson eyed young man watched as his brunette walked out of the gym and locked with the keys that he left in the lock.

She threw them away somewhere, making him sweat drop.

She loves to make others miserable…

After she disappeared from his sight he looked around the bushes and high grass for twenty minutes before finding the damn keys.

…

After putting them where they belonged, Natsume took a shower and lay in his bed, exhausted.

He didn't expect Mikan to win. He barely kept his cool when she scored the winning points. They hadn't played in two years! What did he expect?

He admitted the fact: Mikan surpassed him. In strength, knowledge and skill. The only thing that separated them was that he goes on missions and she doesn't.

**(A/n He really is stupid, isn't he… -.-')**

He put his hands behind his head and sighed.

This was going to get tougher and he knew it.

**The next day…**

**Jake's POV**

I awned.

This is stupid.

Who the hell told Alice to buy this car?!

She was jumping like a kid on Christmas…

The black Porsche was parked outside the school gates and she was grinning like an idiot.

"Where did you get it?"

"I was bored and went to town; there I saw this cute auto shop and they told me where there are fast cars. I went there and I found big hall filled with fast cars. There were a lot of people. I got the last car." She explained. I raised my brows. She was talking about the car like it was a piece of clothing…

'Where did this come from?" Came a voice behind us. I turned to see Mikan. Her hands were on her hips and she had a skeptic look.

"I told you she would be mad…" I trailed off and stepped away before I got hurt. Alice skipped to the brown haired girl and told her the same story she said to me. I sighed and saw that Mikan did the same.

Yep, nobody supported the idea of Alice driving.

She could hit everything that moves. Or doesn't move.

It doesn't matter.

She'll hit it…

"Nice." Natsume appeared beside the girls and Alice jumped startled while Mikan just moved away from him. He fake pouted but didn't say anything.

"I'm driving Alice." That wasn't a question, it was a statement.

My sister sulked but gave the keys. Our older sister got in and looked at us from the driver's window.

"You in or we'll leave you." Nothing more was said and it wasn't needed anyway. Everyone knew that she was serious.

The soft purring of the engine was heard and Mikan smirked.

"You better hold on tight."

Then she hit the gas petal and hell went loose.

She was holding the wheel with on hand while the other one was leaning against the car door. The speed meter read 150 miles per hour.

"Are you crazy?! Slow down!" Natsume yelled to her to beat the wind that was against us. He sat on the front seat at the beginning of the ride and I can see now that he deeply regrets it.

"Sorry, no can do." She said and her smirk appeared again.

She turned sharply, making Alice bump into me and Natsume bump into the car door.

Then she suddenly hit the brakes and the car stopped dead on its tracks.

Mine and Alice's faces were in the cushions we brought along. We've been witnesses of Mikan's driving so we always come prepared.

Natsume wasn't.

And now his face was stuck on the glass in front of him.

I couldn't hold myself and started laughing, Alice joining me in a few seconds while Mikan snickered.

"Yeah, really funny…"The black haired boy grunted and got out of the car.

We quickly followed.

Mikan had parked in the center parking lot and she had to pay a ticket but that didn'matter.

What mattered was why Alice was dragging Mikan against her will to some very… provocative stores.

"Is this where you shop usually?" Natsume asked me unbelievably while staring a short top that was selling itself as a dress.

"Come on try these!" Alice pitch high voice was heard at the back of the store near the changing rooms.

"No." Hyuuga crept up behind one of the stalls and watched as Mikan was arguing with my sister.

Alice was holding a really short white sun dress and matching sandals with straps. The brunette just shook her head repeatedly and said only one word: "NO!"

"Why?! Natsume isn't here so you can go and dress." Motioned with her hand the almost empty shop. I guess the girls didn't see us because Mikan nodded slowly and went in.

"I know you're there. Out now or I'll send one of my people to fetch you." She grunted towards us and we got out of our cover.

"I don't want any of your "people" to come out…" I warned her and she showed me her tongue.

"I'm done." We all heard from one of the dressing rooms and Natsume and I quickly hopped behind a pile of empty boxes.

Mikan went out and, to my entertainment, the knuckle head beside me dropped his jaw.

Yeah, our big sister had a killer body.

I'm not going anywhere with this, I'm just saying before Alice beats the crap out of me…

The sun dress hugged her curves perfectly and the sandals finished the look.

"Close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies." I joked with Natsume and he just glared at me.

We turned around but Mikan had already gone back to the change room.

"I gotta win the next challenge." I heard the crimson eyed boy beside me and nodded like it was obvious.

"Oh yeah."

"You guys. I want you out this store. Go somewhere else. I'm busy here." Alice shooed us with her strict tone.

I didn't want to have another bruise so I complied.

Natsume followed.

**Alice's POV**

Hyuuga won't know what hit him…

I smirked.

"Excuse me, where can I find other sun dresses like the one my friend is trying?" I asked politely the cashier and the woman happily showed me a whole section.

This is gonna be fun…

**Normal POV**

After the boys got kicked out of the store they wandered aimlessly around the center.

Jake was thinking of ways to start a conversation while Natsume was thinking of things he's good at so he can beat his brunette.

The basketball game bruised badly his pride as a man but he suck it up.

"So…" Jake trailed and looked at the tiles.

"What's Mikan's weakness?" Hyuuga suddenly asked. He knew that it wasn't fair since Mikan didn't know that her brother and sister were secretly helping him but he was nearly desperate.

There wasn't anything that he could think of.

"Nothing. You just have to think of something in the moment." His new found friend said. This wasn't helping him at all!

He dropped his head.

"How am I supposed to beat her if I can't figure her out?" He grunted and Jake looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean? You know her the best. We know only the calm Mikan, you – the past one. Surely she hasn't changed her interests. Well, some of them… I hope…" The black eyed boy said and avoided Natsume's stare.

He thought her brother's word over.

Yeah, he knew her before.

Maybe he could find something if he dug a little deeper…

Suddenly he felt himself stopping.

Jake walked a few steps ahead before noticing that he was walking alone and turned his head to look with a question Natsume.

The crimson eyed young man smirked.

"I think I know something to shake her up. How about a quiz?" He asked instead of an answer.

"Dude… you got amnesia or something?" Jake looked at him skeptically. "You think that she'll forget something?"

Natsume sighed deeply and they continued their walk.

"I can't challenge her in something physical or a race with cars or anything! We all know that she's become better than me. She'll win and then her wish would finally come true. I have to leave her alone forever…" There was sadness in Natsume's voice and he shook his head.

"I guess that it's the only thing to do then…" They finally stopped.

"Dude… where the hell are we?" Only now did they look around them. They found themselves in an unknown street in an unknown neighborhood.

Jake's phone buzzed in his pocked and he quickly got it out.

"Where are you?!" She yelled through the phone and Jake was having a hard time resisting the urge to back the small device away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf.

"I don't know." He answered simply and prepared himself for the screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU OUF?! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET LOST IN SUCH A SHORT TIME?! I KNEW I SHOULD'T HAVE LEFT YOU ON YOR OWN! FIND A WAY TO GET YOUR BEHIND HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Natsume grabbed the phone away from a numb Jake.

"Calm down. We'll come back but it'll take some time." He said and shut the phone before Alice got the chance to answer.

They started to find their way back to the girls.

**Mikan's POV**

"So … they won't be back in a while…" Alice trailed and hit a pebble. They were outside the store and had a ton of bags in their hands.

Mikan was carrying most of them.

And even with her strength it was hard.

"Why don't we put them in the store and walk somewhere? They'll come in, ask about us and the cashier will give them the pile." Of course Alice didn't carry anything. I huffed but complied. The idea sounded good.

Besides I want to go visit someone.

We put the bags in and explained to the manager, who nodded and smiled at us.

"Anything for our best customers!" She said in a polite tone and we said our goodbyes.

"Hey… can we go to your teacher's grave?" Alice asked out of the blue.

I stared at her surprised.

Since when did she want to go to a graveyard?

"I know what you're thinking but I really want to meet that man." Alice stomped her little foot on the street tiles and I smiled.

"I wanted to go there anyways. I want to tell him what happened."

We walked out of the shop area and headed toward the more broke down side of town.

It wasn't that bad but some houses were half ruined and some of them were burned. People were screaming at each other on the streets and we hurried past them. Alice was terrified of the neighborhood and I could understand her. I was once too horrified of this place.

Now, I just look at it with pity.

People didn't have enough money to fix their houses and barely managed to feed their families.

"Come on Mikan, look. The sigh is right there!" Alice tugged on my hand like a little child and smiled.

We went under the Huge metal sigh "Graveyard" and headed to its' end. It wasn't a big one so we got there fast.

Mr. Jackson's grave had some weeds and thorns on it so I got my gloves from a box I keep near by for these kinds of things and sat in front of my teacher's grave.

"Hello Mr. Jackson. I'm here again." The wind blew around me, like a greeting.

"How are you? I'm doing fine I guess… I brought a friend this time." I motioned to Alice, who had her hands behind her and was standing like a soldier. I laughed a little at her attempt to look serious.

She glared at me and smiled at Mr. Jackson.

"Hi, my name is Alice. I came from America with Mikan."

**Okay… this wasn't an interesting chapter… The only new thing was that Natsume got another brilliant plan…**

**Well anyways, I hope you like.**

**R&R please!**

**:]**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo.**

**:]**

**Chapter 20**

**Mikan's POV**

Alice was sitting in front of my teacher's grave and her serious expression was on her face.

"I want to thank you very much for helping my older sister with her music. She is a unique person. Some are born this way, others become and some have the honor of being side by side with one of them. I'm proud that I know her. Thank you for making her what she is." Alice had tears in her eyes.

I had too.

The wind was blowing softly around us.

I went and hugged her tight. Alice was dear to me. And so was Jake. They are the only reason why I'm standing her right now.

They are the people that saved me. I should be saying that about them.

"I love you Alice." I whispered to her and I really meant it.

"I love you too." We whipped each other's tears away.

**Alice's POV**

I love you, that's why I want you to be happy. I think that you'll thank me in the end. Just… stay strong a little more Mikan. Please.

She turned around, not noticing my saddened look and started to pull the weeds and thorns away from the grave. Mikan was careful not to move anything from its place.

I felt myself getting stronger.

Of course, we were in the graveyard.

I wished I could raise her teacher but my gift picked its own way of choosing. I didn't know who I summoned each time. Not that it mattered to me until now.

Since I could sense everything I saw that those to idiots were hiding behind a big grave stone and cursed under my nose. Even in a cemetery they acted like 5 year olds afraid of being caught.

**Jake's POV**

We finally found our way to that store only to find a cashier waiting for us at the entrance and no Mikan or Alice.

"Ah, you're here, finally. We're getting new stock and I was afraid that you wouldn't come to make some space." When we stared puzzled at her she motioned for us to go inside and found a big pile of bags.

Natsume and I sweat dropped and started carrying them to the car. The ones that didn't fit in we called a taxi and phoned Hotaru so she would take care of them.

"Do you know where they went?" I asked the woman who showed us the mountain of clothing.

"They said something about a cemetery and left to the run down part of town." The woman answered and left to put the new stock on the racks.

"So they went to his grave." I whispered but Natsume (damn his cat like hearing!) head it anyways.

"What grave? Who's grave?" He stared asking questions but I simply cut him off by walking towards the bad side of the town.

Mikan had told me about her teacher some more details and where his grave was so I knew where I was heading.

"Don't ever cut me off again or I'll burn you to ashes." Natsume growled at me and I smirked.

"You can only use fire. I can use water, lightning, earth and wind too. Don't think that I'll won't fight back." We glared at each other for a minute before smirking.

Since that talk in the mess hall this would be some kind of our thing. We mess with each other.

We passed the burnt and run down buildings and fighting people and headed to the graveyard.

"I didn't know that the situation was this worse." Natsume mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, me either."

We could hear someone talking in the end of the cemetery and hid behind a grave stone.

Alice was talking how great Mikan is.

The words she said were both beautiful and true.

We were lucky to know Mikan.

Then Alice turned to our direction and glared right at us.

I gulped.

So much for our cover.

"Get here, now." She whispered and we quietly came near them.

**Normal POV**

Mikan's back was facing them so she didn't hear the boys coming behind her. Natsume watched as she carefully cleaned the grave and put fresh flowers.

"I'm sorry that I didn't bring my violin today. I could've played something for you. Especially our favorite: Sad Violin. I very much enjoyed composing it with you." She continued, not knowing that Natsume's eyes were boring holes at the back of her head.

"I have to challenge that pervert. I don't want to go shopping with him again."

She turned and when her eyes met crimson, froze on her spot.

Natsume smirked.

"I'm hurt. I didn't do anything."

"You have no right to smirk in a place like this." Mikan quietly said and turned toward Alice. The fog was getting thicker and soon they couldn't see within a meter.

"I'm sorry." Natsume's smirk fell and his expression lost its playfulness.

"Don't worry about it. I'm dead anyways."

A voice startled then and they all jumped to the direction which it came to.

A figure was formed in the fog and soon an skeleton came. The clothes on him were dirty and ripped and his bones were shaking.

Mikan backed away but her expression didn't change.

"Who are you? Did Alice summon you?" She asked coldly while behind her Alice shook her head. Every time she summoned she would fell a tingling sensation under her nails, lie electricity. Now she wasn't feeling a thing.

"Mikan, it's me. Mr. Jackson. I was summoned by the pure desire from Alice to make you happy and summon me even for e few minutes." He smiled as Mikan's eyes widened and her lower lip started to tremble.

"Mr. J-Jackson. I-Is that really you?" Her voice was shaky as she asked her question and a few seconds after he nodded Mikan didn't waste time and ran to him to hug him tight. As far as his body allowed her.

"Hey, kiddo, don't do that. You'll ruin your clothes." He smiled softly at her while rubbing her hair with his hand.

The group could hear Mikan's sobbing coming from his clothes and they stood there, both shocked and happy.

"So, this is the "stubborn ass" I quote from you?" He turned toward Natsume while Mikan smiled at her teacher and nodded.

"He seems a fine boy. A big heart and great mind." He complimented the crimson eyed young man and he had a hint of pink on his cheeks.

He was glad that Mikan's important people approved of him.

"Al thought from what I hear from Mikan you don't treat her so well." His gaze hardened until it turned into a glare. Natsume's thought about approval flew out the window.

"I want you to know that I didn't mean it." He said slowly. His eyes weren't on Mr. Jackson but on Mikan.

She avoided his gaze.

Mr. Jackson, upon seeing this situation smiled again.

"It's not my thing to butt in at these kind of situations. I'm sure it will end fine." He assured them both. Natsume smiled a little while Mikan just stared at the ground.

"Mikan, thank you for coming anytime you could to visit me. That you even played for a grave just so I could hear you play the violin again." He turned to mikan and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Why are you saying this like you're gonna disappear any moment?" She asked with teary eyes even though she knew the answer.

He was going to go back to the underworld any second and it would take a lot of time until his turn finally comes again for him to be summoned.

"Please don't go." She begged him like a five year old child tugging on his clothes. He laughed at her action and patted her for one last time before slowly starting to fade away. Mikan began to panick.

No!

She didn't have nough time with him.  
"Alice!" She begged but her friend only shook helplessly her head. She couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't forget me Mikan. Live a happy long live. And play. Music is in your heart, in your blood. It's who you are. It's how you express yourself. Don't forget." His last words echoed in the quiet cemetery as his figure disappeared completely.

Mikan stood still, her hands still in the position where just seconds ago he stood and she was hugging him. Tears started to escape her eyes, choking her.

"No! Please no!" She begged but nothing happened. Her feet could hold her anymore and she waited for the impact with the cold and hard ground. Itsted she felt herself being wrapped securely in a pair of warm hands that went slowly down her back and up, petting her head. She couldn't hold it anymore.

Her sobs were loud and she was crying out loud in the graveyard.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. It'll be okay. You'll see. Don't cry Mikan. I hate seeing you crying." Her tears soaked the fabric beneath her but she didn't stop. This time she didn't sob but tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

Natsume caught her chin and turned her face toward him. He gave her a reassuring smile and wiped the tears off her face. They stood there, their hands meshed, their eyes never leaving each other.

It made Mikan remember how she came to his room when she had a nightmare and he would wipe away her tears. They would sleep the night away in each other's arms.

But that was before.

And this was now.

In this now she still hasn't forgiven him for what he did.

She yanked from his grip and went to Alice.

"I want to go." She said quietly and Alice could only nod.

**Natsume's POV**

Seeing her crying like this make me want to hug her and never let her go again.

She just lost her teacher twice.

The shock was too big right now even though she took it well in the beginning.

I sensed that she was about to collapse and quickly wrapped my arms around her. I whispered comforting words to her as her tears poured down and soaked my shirt.

Ah, who cared about the freaking shirt. If she wanted, I would even give it to her.

But she didn't.

Before we would sleep away the nights in each other's embrace but now she still hasn't given me a chance.

Mikan seemed to think the same way because seconds later she pushed herself out of my arms, went to Alice and said that she wanted to go home.

The younger sibling nodded and we went back quickly to the car without a word.

In the car everyone was silent.

Alice didn't say much, Jake was silent the whole time and Mikan… Mikan was trying to concentrate on the road instead of Mr. Jackson and our moment.

Hotaru and Koko were waiting for us at the gates.

"How was your day?" Koko asked grinning. Mikan went straight past him, without saying a single word.

I just shook my head and mouthed "I'll tell you later." They both nodded and all of us went inside. Alice and Jake went to their rooms and we didn't see them for the rest of the day.

I knocked on Mikan's door but I didn't get an answer and opened.

She was lying on her bed and starring at the sealing.

Here clothes were wrinkled and the tear marks were clearly seen on her cheeks.

She looked at me and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" I only sat on the bed and returned her stare.

"I'm your slave for the rest of the day remember?" I reminded her and when she thought about it, her expression changed into a tired one.

"I don't need you. You're free to go wherever you want. The deal is off. Alice said it anyways. Not I so technically you weren't obliged to come with us to town. "She shifted on the bed and her head rested on her pillow.

I didn't want to leave her.

"No can do. I said it in the gym once and I'll say it again. Once you say it, there's no turning back."

We stopped talking.

She was just lying on her bed starring at her veils and I was watching her.

"I'm sorry." I said out of the blue and that even surprised me. Her eyes finally braked their stare and went to me.

"About?"

"I'm sorry about your teacher."

She smirked skeptically.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault for burning a building." Her smirk fell and the hurt was back in her eyes. I tried to hug her but she pushed me away.

"Stay away from me." She tried to look angry but her voice was shaky.

I sighed and stood up. I didn't want to startle her when I'm so close. I feel that she's starting to question whether to continue being angry and I was more determined than ever.

"I want to challenge you again." I said after a few minutes of thinking.

Mikan's head slowly lifted from her pillow to look at me.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"A quiz. If I win you'll go on a date with me, If you win –"

"You'll leave me alone." She finished and I felt shivers down my spine. The mere thought of that made me want to flip out. I had to win this time. I needed to win.

"Fine." Was all I said and walked out of the room.

**Mikan's POV**

Thank you Kami-sama! I though he would never leave!

Since he knocked and entered my room I've been on my nails and had a really hard time staying and acting calm.

He was messing with my head!

When I was in his arms back at the graveyard I felt something that I haven't in a really long time.

I felt secure.

I felt loved.

But that was just my imagination right? I didn't want to accept the thought that I didn't want to leave his embrace. My mind was playing tricks on me right?

"_Mikan, your will used to be so strong… Now it's shaky like water…" _She thought to herself.

The brunette didn't know what to think anymore.

At the beginning she was convinced that she could handle it. She could avoid Natsume, Hotaru and Koko and stay with Jake and Alice.

She felt like a traitor. Alice and Jake didn't know about this. They would be mad or maybe even disappointed?

She didn't want to think about that.

Her thoughts were racing rapidly in her mind. Twisting, leading her to other problems.

"_You have to win this time Mikan. You need to. It's for your own good…" _She tried to convince herself but nothing was helping.

When Natsume hugged her she wanted to stay there forever. Back when they were still boyfriend and girlfriend she loved when he hugged her. Mikan knew that those arms wouldn't let her fall or disappear.

After some time she was proven wrong.

Those arms let her fall down.

He disappointed her.

But… she wanted to fell that emotion again.

She wanted to…

She wanted to feel loved again.

The feeling that she thought she would never miss again.

**Hi guys. I know it's shorter that the previous chapters and I'm sorry for that. My stubborn computer is infected with a virus and I have to get the WHOLE thing reinstalled. This is what I was able to write.**

**Even in this condition I hope you liked it.**

**If I disappoint some of you for the shopping scene I'm sorry again. **

**:]**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yo.**

**:]**

**Chapter 21**

**Normal POV**

Mikan woke up with her head still lying on the pillow and a blanket covering her. She looked around the room but there wasn't anyone there. On her nightstand was a note:** "You'll catch a cold."  
**

Those were the four simple words written on the note with a casual handwriting.

"Natsume." She mumbled under her nose and went to the bathroom to take a long shower. After a good thirty minutes and after brushing her teeth she was ready for the new day.

Mikan didn't feet like going to class. Then again, when did she feel like it?

Her mind was still startled about the events from the day before. She grabbed the violin case and went to the roof. No one goes there. She'll be alone and in peace.

"Alice, I'm not going to class today ok? I'll be on the roof." She said on the phone and closed before Alice could say anything. Not that she wanted to bore Mikan to death by asking her to attend today's classes.

**Natsume's POV**

Why? I had it all... I was so close... It slipped... It's my fault...

My brain was on slow motion right now. I observed the view from the roof as the sun shined brightly above the forest and school. Everything was peaceful, only the school bell was heard over the woods and meadows.

Dammit, Mikan! Please, let me get close to you!

I'M SORRY!

I wanted to shout so badly those words and i didn't care even if the people on the other side of the planet hear me.

The only person that I wanted to hear those two simple words was going to ignore them...

"Yes Jake. No class for me today. No, you can't come, you know that you're failing arts class so you're going to stay until I see a big A+ somewhere in your school book!" I heard Mikan's voice coming from the other side of the door that led to the roof. Being the idiot I was I hid quickly behind one of the piles of equipment that the school had placed for better signal.

After a few second after saying that the brunette was in my view with her violin case.

I get a play from her.

Lucky me.

She ended her phone call and got out her violin from its case. Then her head turned to the crystal blue sky.

"What should I play for you MR. Jackson? I'm feeling a bit down today. I know that you had to go. I know but I don't like the idea. " I smirked at her childish thought.

"You would probably say that I'm acting like a child now. Just like Natsume. He always thinks I'm a baby and an idiot."

It hurt.

It hurt me to see that she still doesn't want to see my efforts to get her back. I haven't called her Polka dots in two and a half years. That is something ... right?

"Anyways, he challenged me again. This time i have to win. I need to if i want to stay away from him." My heart broke a little inside. So she wants to stay away from me?

I felt anger raising inside me.

She isn't going to get rid of me that easily!

After this I'm gonna go and talk to Alice about the questions on the quiz. I was caught up in thoughts that i barely heard her next words.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Until now i have made solid desitions and they were final. But he... because of him it's like a blur in my mind. Thoughts racing, playing with each other. If i stop on one, another pushes it back and stands ahead. I don

't know what to do anymore." With the violin in her heands she hid her face with her pair and started to tremble. I wanted to go and hug her so badly. I wanted to assure her that it's never going to happen again. That it's all over. But both our prides were going to crumble down.

I am going to let her be like this. Even if it's killing me inside.

I'll beat her, take her out on a date and do anything possible to make her forgive me.

She will open up again.

I am going to make her open.

**Mikan's POV**

In my head there was a mess. It was like I had to pick up the pieces one by one and they are all scattered on the ground.

This isn't the way it was supposed to be.

This isn't the way i wanted it to be.

_"Mikan, remember what Mr. Jackson said.? Play something to calm yourself down. The water is clearer when it's calm."_

My violin went up to meet my chin and i slowly started to move the bow over the strings.

_**Song From A Secret Garden**_

_**... You might wanna play for better effect. All the pieces that are in this fanfic are one of my favorites...  
**_

**Natsume's POV**

... How does she manage to do it?

How does she manage to calm me with only a few notes? They way she plays. She puts all her heart with every piece.

The emotions that you can sense are hidden behind the notes.

The melody was calming. Soothing. I felt my rapid racing thoughts calming down and finally taking their place.

Good thing Mikan's eyes were closed because i was like in a trance and almost ruined my cover.

The piece ended and she put down the violin, sighing softly.

"I know you're there. Come out." She said, her back still facing me.

And there goes my cover.

"Why do you always play or sing sad songs?" I've been meaning to ask her for a long time now. **(A/n Man, he's really dense... -.-')**

She didn't answer and I thought that she's gonna avoid the question but after a few minutes she spoke again.

"I... I don't know. I just close my eyes and the pencil starts moving on the paper itself. When I open my eyes the song is done." Her head was down and her hair hid her face from my sight. I walked up to her and to my disappointment she stepped back.

"Oh..." Was all I said. We sat in silence. She was tuning her violin while I was watching her. She didn't say a thing. She used to talk so much. Yeah, it annoyed me but in some way I was happy. She was always smiling and her smile didn't fade when we talked about how stupid she was.

It hurt her every time we talked about it. She hid behind her smile. In time it haded. She didn't know where to hide anymore. Her words stopped.

Her smiles were now a rare sight.

She was scared.

She was lost inside.

And who deceived her?

Who let her get in the darkness?

We did.

I did.

**Mikan's POV**

Why is he here?

To throw another smart remark? To tell me what's the challenge?

"Did you come to tell me about the challenge?" So what was it?

"Uh... yeah." Was his excuse. Nope, he wasn't here for that.

"It will be a quiz. I asked someone to take care of the questions. Don't worry about that." He smiled at me apologetically.

"Were you here, when I came?" I already knew the answer but wanted to say something.

"uh... Don't worry."

"I'll leave you alone."

"NO!" He jumped from his seat and almost stumbled. I smiled a little because of the funny raction and he looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Please, don't leave. I enjoy your company." Again, silence.

An awkward one.

"Listen, about the thing after your teacher disappeared..."Natsume started and my heart broke a little inside. Why does he have to rub it in?

If he wants to say he made a mistake, then just say it once and don't mention it again.

"I have to go. Alice is waiting for me after class." I lied and turned around to hide that my tears already escaped my eyes.

He didn't have a chance to say anything because I ran from the roof with my violin.

Instead of calming, my stay on the roof made me feel worse.

**Normal POV**

Mikan went flying through the door, rinning amilessly through corridors, students left stunned after seeing tears in her eyes.

She bumped into someone but didn't stop and ran into her room.

Youichi was watching her worried.

He got out his cellphone and called the only person he knew could help Mikan**.  
**

**Alice's POV  
**

That Hyuuga!

Why did I have to make the questions?! Why doesn't he do them himself?...

...

Oh... right...

Well, still!

There are plenty of teachers, Hotaru can make them or Jake.

Why me?! I have tons of homework and extra assignments. This is just filling up my precious time.

I started to search for questions on the net and got some pretty though ones and printed them. While waiting for the papers I felt loud sobs outside the door.

What the hell?!

Who's crying in front of MY door?!

I headed to the door and opened it only to see Mikan crying on the floor in front of the entrance.

Her legs were hugged by her hands and her head was resting on her hands.

In an instant I began to worry.

"Mikan! What's going on? What happened?" I asked her and her sobs only became louder.

Lifted her and she hugged me tight, nearly stealing all my breath away.

"Come on. Let's go inside. Shhhh. Everything will be fine." I spoke softly to her and she slowly nodded before coming in with me into my room. I quickly hid the sheet with already printed questions and put it in my desk. Her palms were covering her face so she didn't see a thing, thank you Kami-sama!

"Alice, I can't take anymore of this!" She sobbed tears falling from her pale cheeks. She hid her face behind her palms and her sobbs muffled.

I hugged her.

She hugged me back.

No words.

They weren't needed.

"I'm sorry Mikan." I whispered to her and her grip tightened around me.

"It's not your fault to apologize." She smiled sadly through sobs and tears. I felt like someone was squeezing my heart. She was so sad. So hurt. So confused. And Jake and I, instead of hating Hyuuga, we were freaking helping him!

BUt only one thing kept me from telling her.

Hyuuga loves her, and she loves him.

She doesn't want to admit it. I knew the pain she was feeling. Afraid of rejection. Afraid of being hurt again.

"I'm sorry Mikan." I barely whispered. I needed to say it. I was saying it for all those ideas I gave to Hyuuga, for secretly helping him, for trusting him that he'll make her happy.

"Don't." She said to me. We were still hugging. Then we got up from the floor and went to watch TV. We made ourselves a pizza and watched cartoons until midnight until I felt her head on my shoulder. She had fallen asleep and was softly snoring.

I got up and went for a blanket to put on her. She, mumbling, wrapped herself in it and went to her ouw dreamland again shortly after.

Getting the list with questions, I smiled softly while looking to a sleeping Mikan.

_I want you to be happy._

**First, I'm alive but struggling for the right to be on a relatives' computer! I's sorry for the short and crappy chapter... I've got sooo much homework and it will get bigger in time TT^TT...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hiyaaaa! I managed to write something at last!**

**:]  
**

**Normal POV  
**

Alice woke up in her bed and got up to check on Mikan. After last night she knew that her "big sister" can't handle much anymore so she decided to give Narumi sensei the questions and he would do as he pleases. Or at least use some of the questions.

Alice walked in the corridors, ignoring the whispers and whistles she got behind her back with a sigh. Will people ever stop commenting about her, Mikan and her brother?

Guess not.

She stopped in front of a door that read "**Teacher's room**".

Everyone knew that this room was barely used and when it does, only Narumi sensei is there. So, she was sure to find him here. A simple knock did the trick and she opened to door to peek inside.

Nothing special: a coffee table, two little couches, a sink, some cups, Narumi sensei's dresses on a special moving closet, some painti-

_"Narumi sensei's dresses on a moving closet?!" _Alice's eyes snapped towards her teacher's ... clothes again to see him hiding behind the clothes.

He was watching her with suspicious eyes but when she got closer, the look softened and he jumped out of the pile, grinning widely.

"Hello my dear! What do you need?" He asked casually like hiding behind dresses in a teacher's room is nothing to him. Alice's eyes were still a little widened as she watched her silly teacher laugh at her expression.

"W-why..." Alice started but Narumi cut her off.

"No one comes here so I thought that this room would be perfect for my dressing room. Don't mind me, I'm like that. " He admitted and when Alice nodded knowingly he sweat dropped. "Does everyone think that way?"

"Yep." Alice answered, popping the "p".

"So, what do you need?" Narumi tried to change the topic and with his luck, Alice quickly forgot about it and gave him the list. Once reading it, his eyes widened.

"Y-You w-want m-me?" He stuttered.

The girl nodded again and left the room. She didn't want to hear his complaints if there were any. The blond man sat on on of the couches, in one hand the list with questions, in other- a pink frilly dress. He sighed and shook his head but his lips were forming a smile.

"I just know it Mikan-chan. Things will get better, I promise. He can make you happy. Give him a chance." He quietly whispered to himself. In his thoughts were ways to get Natsume to win.

**Natsume's POV**

I got a text from Alice. We traded our cellphone numbers for better connection with each other. In the text, she was telling me that she gave the list to ... Narumi?!

That idiot?!

I sweat dropped. He was going to ruin it all. With his pink dresses and bubbly attitude... That guy creeps e off.

I was currently in the classroom, waiting for this boring class to end, then start with the next so the whole day cloud pass and I could compete against Mikan.

For the hundredth time today I was warning myself that if I don't win, the consequences will be very very bad.

Mikan just had to go and tell him that if he loses he'll have to leave her alone.

With my thoughts running around in my head I didn't hear the school bell ring until Ruka tugged me.

"Come on Natsume." We got up to get to the next boooring class. Is it just me or does time hate me right now? My feet dragged me to the next classroom where a grumpy Jin-Jin was. His hands were on his back, but everyone knew that he had a mental fear of glue and chairs together now. Ever since that "incident" whenever he sees Mikan in the corridors, he hurries so that she doesn't see him and when she goes to his class, he's always standing on his feet and doesn't even look at his chair.

Damn, Mikan gave that man a mental fear with only a little prank.

"Come on, students. We have a lot to cover today!" Jin-Jin's voice rang around the room and sighing, I put on my head phones. He doesn't mind me if I get the answer right.

And I always do.

**Normal POV**

Classes for today ended. Only Narumi sensei, Mikan, Alice, Jake, Natsume, Hotaru, Koko and Ruka were in the room. Narumi was holding the sheet of paper with the oh, so precious questions while Mikan and Natsume were sitting against each other. Each one had a button in front of them. If they knew the answer, they would bush the button and go first. If their answer is wrong- the other one wins the point given.

**Jake's POV**

I know that things like this don't have to be said out loud but... I'm sweating all over!

I think that this will be the last competition they have and if Natsume Hyuuga doesn't win, nobody does.

Natsume was talking with Hotaru and Koko while we were beside Mikan. Narumi sensei coughed to get our attention.

"Okay kids. Let's start shall we. Mikan and Natsume are the one who shall be competing against each other. Rules are: No cheating. I'm sure no one will but just to hands on the button. No Alices allowed, only your brain power. And finally if you both have the same score Alice will ask a question. Got it?" They both nodded without a word.

This competition is officially started. Wu-uh...

"First question: Solve the equation sin6 x + cos6 x = 1 for the real number x." Narumi barely managed to say, looking at the question like it was a mineral. Alice sweat dropped and just wrote the equation on the board. It wasn't 1 but a quarter.

Natsume and Mikan were both looking at the board for about five seconds before their hands raced to the button. Mikan was first.

"Mikan."Alice said and waited for our big sister to write her answer on a paper. When the brunette was don, she gave the list to Alice and she nodded slowly.

"One point for Mikan. Zero for Natsume." She announced. I wrote on on Mikan's side of the piece of paper and the quiz continued.

that's how it went: Narumi barely managing to read the math problems, Alice repeating them. Either Mikan or Natsume were faster. There were all kinds of questions: geography, technology, science, biology, math, Japanese, English. Narumi quit saying the problems after the fiftieth one and sat behind his desk to watch the game and clap when someone said something smart to him. Which was almost everything.

Natsume answered wrong one time while Mikan wasn't very strong in English so she gave two points to Natsume. His answer to when the first people had created a village was wrong and he gave another point to the brunette.

They were Even. I was shaking the entire time. Secretly rooting for Natsume but at the same time proud that my sister knows so much while I don't even study.

Mikan and Natsume both had a frown on their face. Everyone could tell that they were exhausted by the difficult questions but they were both stubborn to admit defeat.

"What should I ask?!" Alice franticly whispered to me and our gazes met. Her- frightened, mine- nervous.

"She's not good at english. Ask something about that." This was the only answer I could think of.

"She'll suspect something!" My sister was really worried and I felt pity for her. If she asked something in which Mikan was strong. she'll win and the entire game is over. If she asked something in english, Mikan will get suspicious.

"We don't have a choice!" I raised my voice but not enough for the others to hear. She nodded sadly and I could hear her mumbling something like: She'll skin me alive for this..."

Standing between them, my sister took a deep breath.

"How do you spell "ANTIDISESTABLISH MENTARIANISM"? " She was good in english and the long word was nothing for my sister. Mikan's eyes widened while Natsume smirked.

Both hands raced again for the red blinking button. Mikan's reflexes were good and she pressed.

"A-A-N-T-T-I-D-S-T-T-A-B-L-I-S-S-H-M-E-N-" She was almost there. She was going to say it. Natsume's breath hitched while Alice's eyes widened with every letter. Even stuttering, Mikan was spelling it correctly.

"T-A-R-I-N-I-S-M." She ended. Silence was in the room. No one dared to say anything, waiting for Alice to say if that was correct.

My sister raised her head slowly a strange spark in her eyes but it died down as soon as she looked at our big sister.

"I-I... wrong. Mikan, you missed a letter. "A" to be exact. The last point goes to Natsume. This challenge has ended. Natsume. Wins."

**Yo!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. School's a bum. Dutch is hard on me.  
**

**I hope you liked it even if it's short, for which Gommen.  
**

**:]  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! There's a sun! There is light! There is a little homework from that Dutch teacher! *parties and blows a party whistle***

**Chapter 23  
**

**Natsume's POV  
**

"Natsume. Wins."

Natsume, wins. Natsume... wins.

I... win.

Then that thought passed through my mind I fully realized that it meant.

I won.

I... I won.

I won!

Inside I was cheering, the only thing that I wanted happened. I don't have to stay away from Mikan!

Alice quickly got of the platform, leaving a wide eyed Mikan. Her lips were slightly parted as she watched the scene in front of her: Alice was talking with Jake, both had smiles on their faces, Narumi was jumping up and down around the classroom, screaming the words "Mikan's got a date! Mikan's got a date!"

I snickered at his childishness. Usually I would tell him to cut that idiocy out but I was too happy right now. I was going on a date with Mikan! She's going to wear what I tell her to, we're going to where I say and we're going to do what I want!

A whole day with Mikan!

**Normal POV**

While Natsume was secretly planning about his date, the girl he thought of exited the room quietly, leaving everyone behind. Walking slowly in the corridors, avoiding the usual curious gazes, her mind race rapidly.

_I lost. I... lost! How could I loose?! Supid spelling! I never loose in a challenge! STUPID SPELLING!_

_**"Calm down Mikan..."**  
_

_Great, now I'm going crazy!  
_

_**"No, you're not, but if you don't stop and watch where you're walking you're gonna hit a tree!"**_The tiny voice in her head screamed and only now did the brunette see the big Sakura tree in front of her. The same place as the old one... Only, this tree was smaller. The beautiful pink petals were flying gracefully in the air, blown by the refreshing breeze, also the reason how her brown locks were swaying around her face.

But Mikan didn't notice.

Her mind was concentrated in something far more important that the beautiful sight, the peaceful atmosphere.

_**"Now that that is out of the way... Let me explain, ok? First: You are not crazy! Not at all. Actually you are fairly fine. **_

_**Second: I'm your conscience. You know, the little voice that is supposed to guide you? You boy Natsume also has one... But he's ... a little sharper than me."**__**  
**_

Mikan started to wonder if she bumped her head in something hard.

**_"I said that you're fine dammit! I'm not you imagination... It has died through the past two years... And now, you have a chance to get it back. To get your old life back._  
**

_"Why would I want to have my old life back!? They treated me like dirt under their shoes! I'm not going to budge. And you "little voice in my head that says that is my conscience" how would you know that? He only wants to ..." _The brunette stopped in the middle of the sentence. She didn't know what to say. A month ago she could say the meanest, nastiest and offensive things she could think of about Koko, Hotaru and Natsume. How could she soften so much in only a month?!

**_"Mikan, why are you struggling?! Why? Isn't this what you wanted from Natsume? He would do anything to get you back. He even participated in a quiz! A quiz! You know how he hates quiz or just stuff from school!"_**

The said girl chuckled for the first time. Not a snicker, not a sarcastic laugh, not even a smirk. A chuckle.

Yeah, she knew. Every time they had a test, he wasn't in class. Or in school. But here. Under the Sakura tree.

The little voice's words stuck in her head. In a moment she really wondered why she even resisted. Really, wasn't that what she wanted?

Koko, Hotaru and Natsume were trying hard. Everyone could see that... Demo... That wasn't enough for her. She didn't know what she expected but she wanted something from them. Without knowing what, Mikan fells a little disappointment when they challenge her and think that if she loses, Natsume can magically make her forget and fix things.

No, that wasn't enough.

Not for her.

"It's been a long time since I heard you even chuckle." A voice she knew too well, rang behind her. The crimson eyed young man that haunted her mind stood, her back facing him. No one moved. Only the breeze kept flowing around them, the pink fragile petals dancing around them.

Natsume wanted to hear her laugh, her chuckle. He wanted to see her real smile.

Yes, he followed her to see what she's gonna do. He had found her under his planted tree and since then he watched her still figure, he knew that her mind was racing, the thought flashing around, bumping around each other. He had those moments more than he wanted to.

Then he heard her chuckle. It was like little bells ringing. The sound was the best thing he had ever heard Mikan do in a long time.

Standing there after a few more minutes, he couldn't take it anymore.

"It's been a long time since I heard you chuckle." Were the words that came out of his mouth. Mikan didn't move.

"I planted a new one. The old one was burnt so badly that there was nothing I could do." Natsume continued as he walked ahead and stopped when he was facing her. She just stared at him. No flinching away, no death glares, no disgust or pure hatred in her eyes. He was happy about that.

But her stare.

He always had avoided her knowing brown orbs that seemed to see right through him, reaching to his very soul. He always felt vulnerable and weak when that happened. He was afraid to show his soft side, his weakness.

But now it was different. He wanted her to see him. _The real him._

"I hadn't realized that my weakness..." He trailed but stopped and Mikan's eyes showed confusion.

"Weakness..." She repeated and the raven haired young man smiled.

"Yes. My weakness, I hadn't realized that it wasn't my soft side or feelings... " He was literally pouring his heart out in the best way he could. But Mikan's mind was dazed and she couldn't find the meaning behind his words.

A sigh was heard.

The boy understood that she was still was in a trance of some sort and couldn't think straight. Not that Mikan was paying attention. It depended when the little voice in her head decides to stop blabbing.

"The date will be tomorrow. I gave Alice instructions on what you'll be wearing. I'll be in front of your door around 10 in the morning ok?" He explained to her and when she nodded slowly, Natsume left her alone under their new Sakura tree.

This time he won't let everything slip away.

When planting the tree, he promised that they will have only happy memories under it. As it was still growing, so was their connection. Steady, slow... But secure and in time... it will become strong.

**Hey, I'm really sorry again...**

**I have reasons but they aren't excuses... * sulking in a corner*  
**

**:[  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yo.**

**I have the time nowwww! *blows a party whistle***

**Normal POV  
**

The eventful day ended and now Mikan, Alice and Jake were eating quietly spaghetti in Mikan's dining room. The TV was on just for some noise but it was completely ignored. Jake and Mikan's heads were literally above their plates, each one had their own fight going on in their head. Jake was regretting a little how they tricked their big sister to go on that date but every time he thought of it, Alice's voice rang in his head "Don't worry, she'll thank us when this is finished..." He seriously doubted but didn't say a word.

Alice was actually thinking about Mikan's clothes on the date. That Hyuuga didn't tell her where are they going! How could she pick the right clothes?! No, this wouldn't do! She was going to call him.

"hey guys, I'm going to the bathroom." She excused herself and averted quickly, not wanting to meet her sister's stare. If she did, Alice would be found out immediately.

She ran to the black and red bathroom in Mikan's bedroom, the furthest room from the dining one and locked the door.

After checking if the coast is clear she opened her cellphone and quickly found Natsume's number. Good thing the bathroom was soundproof. She was one button away from the call.

"Hello?" Hyuuga's voice was heard through the small device.

"Where will you be taking her?" Alice got straight to the point. After a few seconds of silence she was out of nerve.

"Don't tell me that you don't have a plan?!"

"..."

And then her scream echoed through the large bathroom, soon to die down from the soundproof system in the walls and door.

"You baka! I didn't get on onee-san's bad side just so right now we can discuss where you'll be taking her! Ber your ass up and think something fast or I swear that -"

"I think I got it." Natsume, on the other line had to back the phone away from his ear just so he wouldn't go deaf. He really thought about the place... It was just that nothing didn't seem perfect enough for him. He wanted everything to be that way. But Alice's screams did give him an idea. If it wasn't strange enough that just screams give him ideas but the little voice came back.

_**"Yo, asshole."**_

_**"Can't you try to be a little more pleasant?"  
**_

_**"Your so called "success" isn't working. I said that I'll may be nicer if you get back the love of your life."  
**_

_**Alice heard him grunt and wondered if he's gone mad...**__**  
**_

_**"How about that aqua park? You know, the one that they gave "Sweet Poison" two tickets."** _The voice emphasized the the last five words. Yeah, yeah, so what if he stole them... _  
_

"I think I got it." He finally answered Alice and as a response heard a relieved sigh.

"So, what clothes should I get her?"

"A bathing suit and some light dress on." Everyone, if hearing the answer, could sense the smirk on his lips. Exactly two seconds after he hung up on the white haired girl and she grinned.

"So, the aqua park huh?"

"Alice! Get your behind out right now! I need to use the bathroom!" Her brother's voice came from the other side of the door. She unlocked it and while

getting in they exchanged a few words.

"So?" He quietly questioned his sister and say that little smirk that made chills up his spine and a nod.

He didn't want to know any further. The last time he had that naive wish, he had to wear a dress to. A pink, laced one...

**The very next day...**

**Mikan's POV  
**

The stupid alarm went on again.

_"I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed."_

I hit the stupid off button just as Alice was going through the door. Running is the better term.

"You know how I fell about Slipknot." She said, her lecture tone on mode on. Yeah, she didn't like them very much, from her point of view they scream a lot. Sometimes I allow myself to ignore her. And this was the best thing I ever did. They were awesome! How can somebody not like them?!

"Mikan, get up! We're late!" God I swear if anyone else wakes me up early tomorrow...

"It's not early! It's nine thirty in the freaking morning and you're still in your PJ's! Got get a !" My little sister literally pushed me in my bathroom. Well, I guess.. Might as well I'm here ...

"And don't even think about slowing down!" I really suspect that she also has the Mind reading Alice. Koko would be so proud..

"No, I don't have that Alice and that Yume isn't getting anywhere near me!"

I. Give. Up...

After the shower I brushed my teeth and walked out to my bedroom. Finding it in a complete mess of course.

"What are you doing?" Alice was throwing clothes on my bed out of the wardrobe. Well those that were lucky landed on the bed. The others were scattered across the floor in a complete mess...

"I found them!" Her voice rang proudly across my mountain of clothing. Yes, she made a mountain.. Bigger that Jake's ... Oh hell, she's gonna clean that up later...

the clothes landed on the bed and when i looked at them my eyes widened. No way am I going to wear that!

The purple and black two piece I've tried not long ago with the little cat and a short white loose sun dress that showed my entire back and ended at the middle of my hips.

"Yes, you will. Natsume Hyuuga remember?" Alice tried to sound annoyed but I could see the hidden excitement. What was she so happy for anyway...

I dressed quickly and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look bad. On the contrary. I looked smoking hot...

_**"Are you exited?"**_

I didn't have and answer to my little voice. Yeah, I was tensed, yeah I had a knot in my stomach but... I haven't felt these things in a long time. I 've forgotten and they are now new to me.

"...You are, aren't you?" I only heard one part from Alice's sentence.

"I said that you're nervous, aren't you..." She walked up next to me. We both looked in the mirror. Her in her gothic outfit and me. In my new style. We looked so different.

"You wanna know what I see? I see a beautiful young girl who deserves happiness. She's strong yet fragile at the same time." I smiled faintly and hugged her tight.

Okay, you already know the answer. Yes. I'm nervous.

We broke apart from the knock that came from the door. Natsume is here. Suddenly I started to fell worried. Like i couldn't stay still in one place and that if I look into his eyes I'll die...

Alice jumped to the door and there he was. In all his glory, I present Natsume Hyuuga, with his dazzling red eyes and raven hair, the only boy in the school who can get whatever girl he wants is now in front of my door. Wearing black shorts and a T-shirt.

My eyes, on the floor. I started to count the cracks on the floor while Alice was chatting with Natsume. I didn't hear a thing. My mind was on the cracks. How can I be so nervous?! Why am I so nervous, is the right question actually...

"..an..."

And still, here am I, dressed in clothes that I haven't wore in two years, my face probably in a shade of pink and my eyes locked on the carpet... or floor... or shoes... Dammit, anything but his eye!

"..ikan!"

Did you know that on my floor there are 341 cracks... I'll have to fix them later.

"MIKAN!"

I was ( RUDELY!) interrupted and brought back up at their eye level. Alice was starring at me worriedly while Natsume's eyes showed confusion.

"Shall we?"

He offered me his hand.

**HEY AGAIN! I hope I can update and finish this story... ( Although I don't want to... This is soo much fun XD) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Yessssssss! XD I can update even if I'm still in school and under a pile of homework!**

**Mikan's POV****  
**

Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump

Damn, you heart! Why are you beating faster than usual?!

We were now walking thought the dormitory's corridors, standing tall against the jealous glares and stunned looks. And let's not forget the open mouthed stares. My face was bowed low, my eyes never leaving my feet as my sandals clicked on the polished floor. Natsume was walking beside me, also not saying a word. We were really a funny picture right now: The usual cold, rude and ruthless Mikan Sakura had her head down and an almost visible blush on her cheeks. And to top that off her usual gothic style isn't even hinted with the clothes they were now seeing her with. And Natsume Hyuuga, the top student and playboy in the school is walking beside me. What? I guess this is the day of surprises.

My hands were hanging lifelessly beside me, waving around a little by my movements. Suddenly I felt something warm wrapping around them. My surprised gaze met Natsume's.

"What?"

He stayed silent and that's when I got a better look where were we. We had walked all the way to his car!

How? I mean, when did we get here so fast...

The sun was shining softly, signalizing that this is going to be a clear, sunny day with birds chirping on tree branches and forest animals looking curiously at us. His car was parked right in front of the entrance of the school. The only thing stopping it were the two big iron doors that were slowly opening right now.

"Um... You getting in?"

I looked back at him, my attention currently at him. And now below. To our entwined hands.

ThumpThumpThumpThumpTHump ThumpThumpThumpThumo Thump ThumpThumpThumpThump

Damn you heart! You are going to give me away!

My heart was pounding so hard it hurt my chest and my stomach wasn't helping either.. I'm pretty sure that you could hear my heartbeat all the way from the other side of the huge front yard the school had.

**Natsume 's POV**

No words were needed. She was stunning in everything she wore. Oh, how I missed her...

When Alice opened the door I almost stared drooling. Yes, drooling... Don't be so surprised...

In her simple white dress she even more beautiful.. Alice wasn't ugly but when my eyes were on her it was like she was the only thing in the world. Wait, correction. She IS the only thing in the world. For me. And only me.

The doors were already closed as we were driving away from the school and heading to the water park. The trees were moving softly from the wind that is also blowing us. Yeah, my car has a moving roof. The silence in the car is killing me. And the radio isn't helping either. Why would I even care if someone's dog has caught a cold again?! And why do they say this on the news?!

My hand reached the same time as another small hand and they met halfway to the button. So warm... But.. it left as suddenly as it came. She snatched her one as if she touched a hot stove. And I felt something stung in my chest...

**Mikan's POV**

So warm...

**Normal POV**

They did switch the station after all... And Mikan's song was playing. Her favorite one..

"_She wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home  
_

_It's where she lays,  
_

_Broken inside..."  
_

_"Why are her songs always so sad?" _It was constantly bugging him. Even though he knew the answer.

"Your songs are..." He trailed off. Natsume was the first one to break the heavy silence. And his words brought back Mikan from dreamland.

"Don't tell me that."

"That what?"

"That they are sad... Everyone asks that stupid question. I always write what I feel." Those were the words that escaped her mouth. Those words left Natsume without words. So she was singing her heart out without knowing it?!

His gaze averted to the road and he lowered his head. His eyes had regret in them.

She was that broken? She ... she was that hurt? Oh, what was the use in thinking that! He already knew how much she suffered. Her grandfather died - they didn't even comfort her, her only favorite teacher was taken away from her because of a fire- they didn't even notice.. And when she was most vulnerable they just ... made her run away all the way in America because of their own personal matters... The ravel haired boy looked at the girl he loved. Her hair was swaying around her, the wind running though her lock being the cause. Her face was emotionless and her gaze was focused on a random tree they were pacing by.

He sighed quietly. This was a great way to start a date...

Luckily the radio saved him. **_"Today, at the opening of the new water park we will be having a musical competition. you are welcome to perform and win free tickets to one of the most successful attraction of the water park." _**

Mikan's ears perked up and she turned the volume up so that she could listen to the information the lady was reading. Natsume, of course, noticed this and when the announcement ended he spoke, this time finding a proper topic for a conversation.

"You want to sign up?" He was sure of it but he wanted her to admit it herself. She was always so competitive after her "childhood" years and was always trying to improve.

Her eyes lit up for a moment when she raised her head and nodded eagerly. The corners of Natsume's lips went up.

"Do you know what instrument are you going to play?"

"Well, I didn't expect the event so I didn't bring my violin." Her head went down again and he felt her mood drop. And that, he wasn't going to let happen.

"They probably have instruments there. Don't worry, we'll get there in time. I think that they said that it begins at ... 5 in the afternoon? We'll have some fun and before we even know it time will fly away."

**Mikan's POV**

For the first time. This is the first time I've ever heard him say anything like that. To me on top of that. Yeah, I was happy about the competition, yeah I wanted to win... But... I felt as if I wouldn't be as happy as I would be if he isn't around to say stuff like that, to be with me when I go up the stage... And the most confusing thing is that when he said that we'll have fun he actually meant it and I believed it. The thing that keeps bugging me i how easily I let him get back in my life again. How I got used to his presence. It's like I didn't run away from Japan all the way back to America, like we didn't even have a fight, like he didn't even hurt me. Yes, I expected it from Hotaru and Koko. Hotaru is naturally like that, on the outside she cares for nobody but herself and money but I know that deep inside in her heart she is worried. For Koko... His mind is ... How should I say this... He doesn't even remember what he ate this morning, so him being all rude and all it's just not like him... And it's starting to get confusing why I think this way. I used to think that they were a bunch of egoistical and heartless bastards, who didn't care about anybody but themselves. The time I've been here is different now. My mind is more flexible and my conciseness- stronger. Nothing gets unnoticed by me. That's why I can se the pain written on their faces. That's why I can see how Hotaru is hurting behind that cold mask that almost broke when she saw me when I got back from America. That's why Koko isn't happy and cheerful anymore.

"Mika, are you getting out? You know, the whole purpose of the park is to be in it and enjoy." Natsume's voice snapped me back to reality. I felt my vision clearing and soon I was looking straight at a pair of crimson eyes that belong to nobody other than Natsume Hyuuga. My car door was opened and he was leaning on it while his eyed weren't leaving mine. His words finally got to my mind and my eyes scanned the area. We were here. In front of the huge water park that we are supposed to go in. Ang that I've never been to.


	26. Chapter 26

**Mikan's POV  
**

This is like nothing I've ever seen. Not that I did before... In America I didn't even bother looking for entertainment. But this...

**Normal POV**

Mikan's lips were slightly parted, her eyes wide and she didn't even move form her seat. The water park was... wow. The huge soft blue sign that read "Welcome to Poseidon's Home!" **( random name... sorry) **was right in front of them as they stood, completely mute to the noise around them. The guard lines were high and painted as the same color as the sign. But that didn't matter. What mattered was the huge crowd that was trying to get through the gates and the different types of rides inside. They were all into view and the screams of joy coming from the people riding them was clearly heard. There were roller coasters, some included jumping in he water then going back to the ride, ice cream houses, sea food restaurants, and some kind of a ... Starbucks? All of those were full with people enjoying themselves. She had never seen so much fun looking things. Mikan's mouth was slightly parted and she was just starring at the water park. Natsume was starring too but not towards the park but to the love of his life. For him it was the most interesting thing in the world to see how Mikan's expressions change on her face. He hadn't seen these changing expressions for years. Regaining from the amazement Mikan quickly closed her mouth and a little blush was seen on her cheeks. She didn't want to be caught in her moment.

But that little blush stole Natsume's breath.

The air caught in his throat and he felt his heart pumping faster. She changed for those years seeing her blush again... It was like a dream.

He coughed and looked to the ground.

"So... shall we?"

She turned to him, her blush still on her cheeks, her hopes of it dissapearing soon now gone completely.

"Yes." She jumped out of the car and went to the entrance.

Natsume stayed behind to lock the car and when he gave the tickets to the woman she smiled softly to him.

"She is a keeper. Don't let her slip though your fingers." To this Natsume softly smile and nodded, walking away.

"I won't." He whispered softly to himself.

"Won't what?" Mikan asked when they started walking to the dressing rooms. The raven heired young man just shook his head, the smile still present. They separated at the change rooms. After taking their clothes off they both stepped out.

And that's where they both froze, each of them admiring the other.

**Mikan's POV**

Wow. All I could do is sit there and stare at Natsume's tanned chest and stomach. He's gotten stronger and thinner but still has the body of a god. Oh wow... Ok now, I'm really starring! Mikan, stop it!

**Natsume's POV**

Holy shit! Mikan was starring at the ground now, a bigger blush on her cheeks. If two piece swimsuit isn't enough to make a man wild, the little black cat that looks like it wants to play with you sure does. Her body is beautiful! She's gotten thinner and has been working really hard based on the toned muscles and tanned skin. Her hands were crossed and I could tell she felt uncomfortable under my stare... Wait.. Isn't that a good sign? A sudden smirk crept it's way to my lips.

"Shall we?" My voice was low and seductive and to make her even more flushed I clearly checked her out. Her lips wrinkled but she nodded. We headed towards the exit and I surprised her by putting my arm around her waist. She jumped at the contact...

Her soft and warm skin against mine...

**Normal POV**

Mikan didn't want to stay away even though she knew this wasn't right. His cool skin felt so refreshing against her. Before she felt like she was burning up but when their bodies touched she found her medicine.

They walked around and people couldn't help but stare at them. Natsume wanted to murder every single idiot who gawks at her and Mikan was very confused because she felt herself getting angry at all those girls that were checking out Natsume. The mayor was saying his big speech but both of them just wanted to get on some rides.

"So, what will it be? We can go on the Splasher or the water slide.." Natsume started but then chills got down his spine when he saw Mikan's smirk. She was looking at the attraction called "Water Nightmare". So.. that was like... The haunted house at a carnival. No body knows but... Natsume is actually a little scared from those things. Yeah, for him it was silly to be afraid of such stupid things and on top of that he IS a highly trained agent... But those starring eyes were driving him nuts.

And he was sure Mikan knew that.

**Mikan's POV**

I bet Natsume thought that my plan is to get his scared to death... The truth is that I forgot about it until we got at the boats that were prepared for us to get in. When I was in America I was always going on these types of rides so it's kinda like a habit for me.. But I honestly forgot. Well, this is gonna be interesting. But his face is so cute when he gets worked up about silly things.

"Why this thing?" He asked nervously when we gave our tickets to the man in charge of the ride. I giggled slightly but didn't say a word. When I sat on the boat I only now noticed that he wasn't beside me and turned around to see him starring at me. I'm not used to his stare yet.. Yeah, that's it.

**Normal POV**

Natsume wasn't sure how to react. Mikan HAD changed but he didn't expect her to jump in the first scary thing she sees. He was used to consoling her with two or three words after they get out of the scary house. She would be hugging him tightly and he would be smirking, enjoying the way she searched for him for comfort. And now... He just wasn't used to it...

They got in and the boat started to float slowly in the dark tunnel. Either it was made to screech every time they moved, or just for effect it was driving Natsume crazy. He didn't like not being able to handle his fear and that effected his nerves to the point that he would almost break his side of the boat. The creepy sounds of falling water and rats just disgusted started to crack his chuckles, quiet so that Mikan couldn't hear him but to his embarrassment she did. She smiled a little to him to assure him that it will be okay. Mikan was starting to regret that she dragged him to this place not asking him. Not something else..No, she quickly assured herself. Her mind was really messed up. One side of her didn't want to forgive him just to be stubborn. That side of him wanted him to fight with everything he got just to see her smile. Demo... Her other side missed him so much. She longed to feel him hug her again, to feel safe in his embrace. She wanted him to never let her go. Mikan had been ignoring that side for so long and now that she was so close to him she just couldn't help it. The brunette looked Natsume from the corners of her eyes just to see him shivering.

**Natsume's POV**

I think that once everyone's asleep I'll come here and burn this stupid thing down until there's nothing more that ashes.

Suddenly we heard someone laugh( of course trying to make it sound evil and wicked..) and on one side of the so called tunnel we saw a ... I don't know.. A half zombie- half pirate thing! He was laughing his ass of and that pissed me. He's laughing while others might be scared to death! Not that I'm scared or anything...

He started to come towards us with his wooden leg and the little parrot that was on his left shoulder kept saying "Polly wants a bisket!"

What the hell is wrong with this stupid thing!

**Time skip ( o.o this is my first time skip... I think ^^" ... I don't know how to describe these kind of attractions just because I haven't been on one..) **

**Normal POV**

They got of that boat, Natsume's eye twitching while Mikan was laughing her ass of. She just couldn't handle much more.. That pirate was to skinny to be a pirate.. Those zombies were just to unreal and that girl laying with that knife in her back in the water... You could easily recognize that as a doll... A not so good one too...

"So... w-where are we going next?" Natsume tried not to stutter but as he looked at the boat he cracked. Mikan smirked but just raised her shoulders. It was still fun to look at a scared Natsume...

His crimson eyes pierced her, he tried to look at her with much hardness as possible but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. His eyes softened as he looked at a big water slide that twirled a couple of times and then ended in a tube. So, they'll have to be hugging to squeeze in there.. The raven haired young man just got an idea how to get back at her.

"Let's go there." He calmly stated and as they walked to the big line. Guys stared to eye her as girls that were jealous started criticizing her. Mikan wasn't interested. She just didn't care. But Natsume did. He clenched his fists every time they said how ugly she was or when a guy started to let his imagination run loose out loud. A blond boy, the same as them with his black haired friend started snickering as they walked to the couple.

"Hey, I'm Shou and this is my friend Dan." He said in a low "seductive" voice **( their names aren't important ... they'll just be mentioned one or at the most two times...) **and winked at Mikan. She realized that they were talking to her but didn't know how to react. She was never flirted with. Back in America everyone was scared from her and here was only Natsume so she didn't even notice other tries. The boys chuckled and continued, ignoring completely a fuming Natsume.

"Are you new her? If yes, we would love to show you around.." The blond one let his sentence hanging so that everyone understood what he wanted... Everybody but Mikan.

"Um.. no, I'm from here but thanks for the offer." With that she turned to the line again. For her this conversation has ended. The black haired man got a little impatient and caught her wrist.

"Don't turn away... I'm sure we'll find another way-" In mid sentence he was pushed away and a raging Natsume was right in front of Mikan. He was annoyed highly when they started talking but this crossed every line for him. The crimson eyed man was close to murdering that fool just for breathing the same air as his girl. Only he was allowed to be close to her, only he was allowed to talk to her, only he was allowed to tease her. For everything with boys only he was allowed.

"Stay away, didn't you hear?" He growled and turned to Mikan, who was looking at him strangely.

At that time the line had cleared and they both got in position. Natsume smirked.

"Wanna race?'

"Whoever wins bets free ice cream." She said, her smirk in place and they both jumped.

WHO-HOOOO!-s were heard from both of them as they made their turns on the slide. Mikan has laughing freely for the first time in a long time and Natsume was just happy being with the girl he loves and that he could hear her laughter.

They reached the end, the one with the little tunnel.

To Mikan's anger that Natsume was going to win and to Natsume's happiness that his calculating was correct they ended up pressing against each other in that small dark thing. He smirked as Mikan pushed him away from her, the water hitting them both as they went down.

After a few second they were at the end of the tube and splashed in the water. Mikan started to swim and reached first the railing. She jumped out and with a smirk watched as Natsume's head popped out of the water.

"I'll have a triple chocolate swirl with fruits and nuts and chocolate syrup on top thank you." Mikan sat on the nearest chair and waited for her companion to get out of the water. He left her win on purpose...

Still catching the eye of everyone and earning whispers and comments, they sat in a little Ice cream shop that had a lot of customers. The lady behind the counter was a little at age but smiled sweetly at the couple as she handed them their home made ice cream.

"You're a great couple, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She winked at them and vanished behind the doors in the back of the store.

Natsume guessed that this day his smirk isn't leaving his lips. They ate their ice cream quickly and in silence. They just couldn't find any theme to talk about. It was like they were on their first date when Mikan would always shut up and blush ad Natsume wouldn't stop smirking. That day she wondered if his face hurt at the end of the day...

"What time is it?" She suddenly jumped on her chair, her ice cream long gone. Natsume was a little confused at first.

" It's a quarter to 5.. Why?" Then he realized that she wanted to compete to that event they said on the radio. He smiled and lift his hand to help her get up from her chair.

"Shall we?"

**I feel really bad... I forgot to even open FF only the email of my class... TT^TT GOMENASAI for not updating! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Heyo… Yours truly is back with another chapter! And I'm sooo happy I get a little time for myself and for you!**

**BESIDES IT'S CHRISTMAS! XD I LOVE CHRISTMAS! The snow flakes that fall down gently, the lights everywhere you go, the happy people who you meet.. It makes me truly happy once it snows.. ^^  
**

**Normal POV**

After what happened with those boys Natsume wouldn't let Mikan out of his site. They started walking to the stage, where a lot of workers were adjusting the microphones and lighting. There were a lot of people who had already taken their place even though there was time before the show. The couple walked to the director and started to chat with him about the auditions.

"Excuse me, where can I sign up for the show?" Mikan smiled to the director. She knew him. Back at the good old days when the class went to plays he would direct them and she would chat with him for a whole day if she had the chance.

"Mikan-chan is that you?!" The old man with gray hair recognized her immediately. How could he forget her? She was his biggest fan back then and he was hoping that she still is now. Mikan read his mind. This time she laughed.

"How could I forget you?! I could never. At the least I think that you're even better than before!" That comment melted the man's heart and Natsume saw tears in his eyes. She was so kind to him... At some point he felt jealous of that man. He spent more time with Mikan than him.

And that thought made his face look like he just hit a wall.

Seriously?! He was jealous of a man over 60?!

Wow...

"No need for you to sign anywhere Mikan. You are already on the list. You could pick when do you want to perform. Fifth, third or even fi-"

"Last please." She smiled again to him and he nodded. He had some things to take care of so they said their goodbye and arranged a meeting to go catch up in the next week or so. Natsume and Mikan started walking again around and watched how the people were arranging the instruments. A little girl was holding a violin and was just staring at it. Natsume noticed this and nodded to Mikan to see.

"Another violin fan?" She walked up to the little girl, her brown locks were tucked behind her ear. The black eyes of the child shined brightly once she saw Mikan.

"Is this really you? You know, from the band Sweet Poison?" The grown ups chuckled at the words.

"Yes, honey. Do you play?" The light suddenly vanished from the girls eyes and she frowned.

"I'm not allowed to even talk to people. I snook out today so I can see this and I'll be punished very bad when I get back." Mikan's lips curled into a thin line at the calmly statement. How could she say something like this? Did her parents treat her that bad that she's used to it?!

She started to get up slowly and smile brightly to the little girl that she came to like very much.

"How about I teach you to play the violin? After this show I can go and talk to your parents." Mikan suggested and the girls eyes lightened up with excitement.

"But... We aren't exactly rich to afford lessons." She bowed her head in shame. Her parents wanted her to start working already and she had to go out everyday to search for a job even though she knew that she was too young to get one.

"Don't you worry about that." That's the only thing Mikan said and then along with the secretly smiling Natsume walked on back to their spot. Natsume was happy that he witnessed this act from Mikan. That was one of the reasons why he loved her dearly. Even if she didn't know the people she helped, nothing could stop her until she could see the bright smiles on their faces.

"Those monsters are gonna pay." He heard a low growl. He sweat dropped. That's Mikan's temper for you.

_AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE FINAL CONTESTANT AND A DEAR FRIEND OF MINE: MIKAN SAKURA! _

The director introduced her and she walked calmly on the stage with a gentle smile. Whispers and gasps were heard from the crowd for they weren't expecting a star to compete in this event. And she was smiling!

Mikans graceful fingers tuned the violin and started to play a slow and oft melody that soothed the audience until all of them had content smiles on their faces. Even if this wasn't her violin, she could do magic on anything she touched.

That moment Natsume felt proud of her.

She was his.

And he'll make sure of that.

**~After the performance and a bit later ^^"~**

Mikan and Natsume were walking slowly around the less crowded side of the water park, enjoying the sun set. She had never had such fun up until now. or she didn't remember having that is...

They got ice cream and she was holing a big stuffed teddy bear he got her in a game with shooting. For the first time around the atmosphere was calm and relaxed. They even got the little girl ice cream and told her that she could come with them. She immediately agreed for she didn't want to go back to her parents.

So now she was playing with other children ahead of them.

The couple sat on a near by bench so that they could watch the sun setting down.

"Mikan..."

She turned her eyes on Natsume.

"Yes?" She asked softly and Natsume thought that this is a good start.

"Did you have fun today?"

It took her some time to finally admit that she was enjoying her time with him but never the less she nodded.

"I'm glad." The red-eyed man smiled a little. This was his true smile in a long time.

They sat there, staring into the others eyes, each getting lost in the other.

Mikan felt herself blush two shades of red and got up to call the little girl so that they could go and talk to her parents. The child nodded not so happy anymore and they started to walk to the exit.

Until Mikan slipped on a puddle of water.

She waited for the impact with the cold and wet ground but that didn't happen. Instead she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and the brunette was met with a pair of crimson eyes.

They sat there, **(A/N You know that position in old movies where she's a few inches up the ground and their faces 1-2 inches apart... A liiiittle cheesy I admit but on with the story!) **their noses almost touching, both were mesmerized.**  
**

Natsume then found the courage to finally kiss her.

Her lips were soft and warm on his and he missed her taste so badly.

**Mikan's POV  
**

He...He's kissing me!

It took me only a second to realize that I didn't want to pull back. Instead my eyes shut and I savored his taste in the kiss.**  
**

"Ooooooooooh.." The little girl named April had her little hands on her mouth and her eyes were widened.

That made me blush at least twenty shades of red.

She was staring at up closely and circling while nodding the whole time.

We broke apart, the both of us feeling awkward, especially because we helped a child to learn more about things that she is allowed to know only when she's older...

"Let's g-go and talk to her p-parents.. " DID I JUST STUTTERED IN FRONT OF HIM?

**Natsume's POV**

If I wasn't so damn happy I would've smirked like I always do when I tease her. But right now she could do the same with me so... Better not take chances.

We went to the car and ..April?.. sat on Mikan's lap in the front seat.

She but the award she was given at the back seat and it was quickly forgotten.

April gave me directions where to turn and while on the road my mind was filled with thoughts of the kiss.

**Normal POV**

Natsume wasn't the only one. Mikans thoughts were running through her mind in an inhuman speed.

Did that really happen?

How did that happen?!

Did I just let him kiss me?

Or... have I forgotten him already?!

She wasn't sure... After this date her bad thought about him being a *cough* bastard * cough* had completely vanished.

But there was still something missing...

She didn't know what.

And it was staring to bug her.

* * *

They got out of the car once it stopped only to be attacked by a stupid raging bulldog.

April screamed, she never did like that dog. They trained it against her and if she was lucky it would only bite her leg until it bled.

The house was... a shack actually. The windows were broken, the door was ripped out and she wondered how did it survive until now. She couldn't take one more winter here. Last time she nearly died and no one was there to help her.

Her drunken parents got out and once they saw her rage filled their eyes.

"We told you not to call for help you little slut!"Her mother yelled and hit her hard in the stomach.

She gasped in pain but didn't make a sound, that would only make it worst.

They laughed at her attempts to stay strong.

They hadn't seen the shocked Natsume and the raging Mikan behind them.

A deathly aura surrounded the brunette and her nails dug into her palms until they bled.

How... dare they do this to their own child?!

**April's POV**

I waited for them to hit me again. It was over. The tears in my eyes were useless. I was useless, worthless, a mistake they didn't want.

Who would ever want me? I'm trash and that will never change.

Suddenly both of my parents were pulled roughly off me and I saw Mikan-nee and her boyfriend and their rage filled eyes. Those pair of eyes made me shiver.

My ... father was fighting with that man and my mother was trying to slap Mikan-nee. Not even close.

In a matter of seconds the fight was over. Mikan-nee and the man had won.

"We're taking your daughter away from you!" Mikan-nee's voice was calm but everyone even a little girl like me could sensce her rage.

"How dare you do this to your own child? Have you no shame? Monsters, I have nothing more to say to you and don't you even dare and try to take her away from me. Next time you won't be breathing."

With that she picked me up in her arms and walked to the car. The hate filled glares of my parents didn't scare me anymore, I realized.

I was saved. Mikan-nee saved me like she promised.

Tears of joy threatened to spill from my eyes and my savior smiled at me softly.

"I'm okay to cry. I'm here. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

**Normal POV**

With all the emotion nobody realized that it was already night time.

And you know what's worse?

The car broke down.

And they had to walk back to the school.

April was safe. They talked to the director and he gladly accepted to look after her with his wife and grandchildren.

_"She would have a lovely time with us."_

Mikan trusted him.

But right now she was tired and all she could think of was her bed.

The shoes, whatever they were - she forgot, were killing her feet.

The sound of crickets made her sleepy, good thing Natsume was shaking her shoulder from time to time or she would be sleep walking.

The road seemed wider in the dark, the trees swayed softly with the wind playing with them.

Some still awake animals were watching them with curious eyes but they just walked ahead to tired to even look around.

Until **(A/n Why am I so mean to them... o.O p.s. You'll find out) **they heard evil laughter behind them and then everything went black.**  
**

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOO LONG! *bows head in shame and goes to sulk in the corner*  
**

**But... Happy almost Christmas! I can't wait! I hope you all have a nice holiday and rest from that devil's thing called school! ^^  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yo. :]**

**Chapter 28  
**

**Normal POV****  
**

Both of them woke up in a dark room. Mikan's head was foggy and her weakness wasn't helping either. She needed sleep, without some shut eye she couldn't do a thing even if she knew what to. Her vision was blurry but she could see different shapes in the dark room. Two chairs, a sink, another door probably to the bathroom, two bunk beds and a fridge. Not even a table. Then she thought of Natsume.

"Natsume!" She tried to say but it came out like "MHmmhe" because of the cloth in her mouth. Something wiggled beside her and she frantically turned to see crimson eyes staring at her with concern. She breathed out of relief. At least Natsume wasn't hurt.

"We have to get out of here. You got any power left in you?" He whispered to Mikan but got a weak shake in return. That was what he most feared. Natsume knew right from the start that it wasn't the best of ideas to walk in the forest alone at night, even April knew that so she wanted them to stay with her but the idiots they were, they wanted to assure their friends back in the academy that they were okay.

Maybe some bad guys knew that they were alone and exhausted and took advantage of it.

Shit, he had to think of a way to help Mikan escape.

"Why hello there..." A familiar voice sounded in the dark. Then out of the same darkness came two figures. Two men.

They looked familiar... But where had they seen them?

**Natsume's POV  
**

Who were those two idiots? I've seen them somewhere... Oh wait! The water park! They were the pricks that dared to flirt with MIkan right in front of me!

What were their names... Prou and Shan? Dou and Lan? Shou and Dan? Yep... those were the names. Too bad, the others names suited them better...

Those coconut heads snickered and the "Dan" thing started to talk.

"Well... Since you didn't take our invitation I guess we'll do this the hard way."

"Damn girl... You're fine. You don't know what we were imagining about you..." Even in the dark I saw the look in their eyes and rage quickly boiled in me.

If they dare touch Mikan I WILL KILL THEM!

**Mikan's POV**

What.. was happening? I think those boys we met at the park were now in front of us...

I don't know I can't see their faces.

But the look in their eyes is clear.

Hell no! I'm not going to be their show tonight!

I started to struggle but the ropes were tight and I was out of energy. Damn it! How could this happen right now?! The day was so perfect! I think if finally forgave Natsume, had a wonderful time and found a little girl that I am going to take care of. Why now of all moments?!

No, no, no no NO!

Why me?!

**Normal POV**

Mikan now knew what they were up to so she tried to struggle but to no avail the ropes had tied her to the ground, defenseless. Natsume watched her attempts with sadden eyes. She was so fragile, so vulnerable at the moment. He just couldn't let them have her. His eyes widened as his cat vision helped him to adjust to the darkness quicker. He could see the two drunks and his nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol. Disgusting, he thought.

** The birdbrains POV**

That little miss isn't going to get away from us. She rejected us. US! We are two of the hottest guys in this stupid little town and that girl has the nerve to reject us! After that bulldog of hers that glared at us we thought of ways to get back at her...

Oh well, we'll have our fun tonight. We smirked at each other.

"I'm first and then you can have her." I said to Dan and he nodded happily. Geez this guy hasn't had it in a long time huh?

That bulldogs' eyes widened and he growled at us. He started to move to our fun and lay on top of her, I guess to protect her. Like that could stop us.

I snickered as I looked at him.

"Don't worry dog, we'll leave you some after we finish. It won't take long. This whore has nerve enough to reject us so she has to have the stamina to stay conscious until your turn comes." He growled this time louder. I guess I pulled a nerve there. Ahh, like I care.

I slipped my hand under him and yanked her body until I was holding her above him. Dan smirked and loosened the ropes a little for me to gain more access.

"Thanks man." I said and slipped my hand under her dress. The guys eyes widened and he went red. He was ticked now. Good.

"Look what we have here." I whispered against her skin.

**Mikan's POV**

I was yanked roughly out of Natsume's reach and I immediately became scared. What was I going to do without him?

The man slipped his hand under my dress and I tried to yank his hand out. How dares he? I tried to struggle again as I felt his breath drenched with alcohol against my skin. It made me shiver not in a pleasant way.

"Get off of me!" I tried to scream but it only went out as a muffled groan and the two men laughed. I was feeling defenseless. Helpless.

Useless.

A doll.

**Normal POV**

Mikan's eyes started to water as the two rapers started to touch Mikan everywhere they pleased. They roamed their hands over her body and let Natsume witness it all. With everything they did they pissed him off more and more.

He was fuming now.

Anger and rage colliding, making him stronger.

He saw Mikan's tears and heard her plea for help and that tore his heart apart.

**Mikan's POV**

I felt useless. Hopeless.

Their filthy hands were touching me where I didn't want to and that made me feel even worse.

Make them leave me alone!

Make them go away!

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I felt myself loosing conscience.

Why would nobody help me?! Why would nobody come to my rescue?

"We'll have fun tonight Shou..." I heard them and the tears went more and more.

No, no, no, no I don't want this!

Somebody, anybody help me!

"Natsume..." Was the last thing I muttered before my eyes closed.

**I'm so mean to them! TTT^TTT I didn't mean to Mikan-chan, I'm sorry I did this to youuu! **

**The chapter is small but when I write a scene like this what more could I add? It may be small but it's important for the MikanXNatsume bond. Besides, bare with me because this is my first um.. "kidnapping"scene..  
**

**GOMENNASAI MIKAN-CHANN!  
**

**P.s. Tell me what you think and R&R please!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yo. :]**

**Chapter 29**

**Normal POV  
**

Mikan didn't feel her body. She went numb at the pain she felt.

The horrible images of those two drunks kept popping in front of her eyes and she still felt her eyes water.

She was so scared, so useless.

How could she let this happen?

The brunette tried to struggle but she just didn't have the strength to break away. Her Alices couldn't be activated in her weak level and she thought that this was the end.

Their cruel laughter still ringed in her ears as her mind couldn't process what was happening.

Suddenly Natsume's face was in front of her. He was smiling at her and that smile melted for the first time in a while her heart.

She needed him.

She couldn't live without him.

The realization hit her like a punch.

He was a part of her and she was just fooling herself in America thinking that she was better of without him. Mikan would always need him.

Her heart would always be with him.

With or without her, he would always hold her heart.

When she left him it felt like he ripped her heart out of her chest and it was still beating in his grasp.

Natsume... Natsume... Natsume... NATSUME!

"Natsume!" She felt herself shouting as her eyes lifted a little. She could only see in a blur.

She was finally ready to forgive him.

But that was enough for her to see how Natsume was beating the crap out of her rapers.

Tears started to go down her cheeks as rage was clearly read on his face and in his eyes.

He was her Saviour.

With that last thought she gave away into the darkness.

**Natsume's POV**

My mind was blank.

My heart was pumping out of my chest.

I was growling at what they wanted me to see.

Their hands over MY Mikan's body.

Don't you dare touch her with your filthy hands you scum!

I saw her trying to struggle again and that made me even more raged.

She was going to get raped in front of me and I couldn't help her!

Fuck!

I have to do something or it will be too late!

Then she'll ...

I shuddered. She will never recover...

My hands and legs wiggled, I was trying to untie the stupid fucking rope!

And then I heard her yell.

"Natsume!"

That did it.

This was the final blow.

The ropes suddenly were so easy to rip through, I was pumping with energy.

Getting up quickly, I ran to the two retards and pushed them off Mikan. They looked at me with shock, probably thinking that I wasn't supposed to rip the rope with my hands.

Like I care.

There was only black in front of me.

In the little shed that they called a hide out were only the four of us.

I smirked.

This is going to be very pleasant.

**Normal POV  
**

As Natsume promised, he started beating them at the same time.

The two drunks were so dazed out of the thoughts that they won that they didn't even see how the crimson eyed man started to throw them kicks and punches.

His fighting style reminded them of an elite killer.

And they were right.

Natsume was going to kill them if he wanted. Right now all he wanted was blood.

The animal that Personna trained so hard kicked in and his instincts went wild, his thirst for revenge was the only thing in his mind.

He landed the taller one **(A/n Let's assume that it's ... Shou...) **a punch in the stomach and the drunkard fell on his knees, gasping in pain, he soon fell unconscious from the pain and alcohol. His friend was a little scared now.

He was alone with this angry **(A/n You have no idea...) **man and his pray wasn't that good so...

He tried to run for the door but Natsume blocked his way with a smirk.

Mikan was laying, unconscious, on the floor, her dress torn apart, thank Kami-sama that her bathing suit was still there. A little loosened but there.

With a swift kick in the knee and chin he was wiped away and laying somewhere on the floor.

Natsume wasn't even breathing hard.

He walked to Mikan and lifted her still figure.

A single tear escaped him and fell on her face.

"I'm so sorry Mikan."

**~~~He somehow managed to carry her bridal style to the school, occasionally stopping for breaks and looking at her face with regret. He felt so guilt y that he couldn't help her sooner. She was a part of him and he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her. ~~~****  
**

**Alice's POV  
**

Where the HELL ARE THEY?!

I am worried sick here, trying to figure out where are they and they don't even bother to call me!

"Alice, calm down... I'm sure they'll be back."

"Who are you trying to convince Jake, huh?! Yourself or me?!" That shut his big mouth!

We were both worried about them dammit! It was a whole day after all! And still they didn't call or text or even leave a message!

My feet walked faster on the carpet as I stared at the stupid clock. Come on Mikan-nee, come on!

"Alice... your feet are going to lit the carpet on fire..."

"And that doesn't get to me at all!"

Both of us were starting to get annoyed and once we heard a knock on our door he jumped and almost beat each other for the door knob.

And there was standing the one and only beat up looking Natsume with an unconscious Mikan-nee in his hands, she had a torn dress and a bruised face.

My eyes widened.

**Normal POV  
**

Natsume was barely able to stand. He wasn't going to let go of Mikan, hello no, but his hands were shaking and he was afraid that he was going to drop her.

"Take h-her.." He made a whisper before falling down on his face. Jake was able to save Mikan but Natsume had landed square on his nose.

"Come on Mikan-nee." Jake whispered to his sister and put her in her bed. They had quickly gotten to her room and then dropped the veils to hide her.

She needed some time to restore her strength but if something woke her up... Then it WILL get scary.

They also took care of Natsume.

They just called Koko and Hotaru and told them what they knew. The group were now friends so they didn't have those glares like from the beginning.

Hotaru quickly bandaged him up and Koko was still talking to Jake and Alice.

They assumed that it would be best to let them sleep.

The morning is always brighter than the night.

**~~~ The next morning the gang woke up they didn't want to wake them up. They let them sleep a few more hours. In the mean time they had breakfast, showered, talked and then it was time...~~~**

**Normal POV  
**

Natsume woke up, four pairs of eye watching him.

Koko, Hotaru, Jake and Alice were surrounding his bed and he felt uncomfortable, his personal space was disturbed.

And then the events last night slowly started to come back to his groggy brain.

"MIKAN!" He yelled, jumped on his feet, still in his Pajamas, and ran to her room. He ignored the screams behind him as he almost yanked the door out of it's place. Mikan would kill him if he did that.

"Let him be." Hotaru said with a smirk. Everyone listened to her. She knew what was going to happen. She could finally sleep at night.

Natsume walked slowly to the black bed. He prepared himself for the rage that she was going to let on him. He was the nearest thing she was going to channel her anger on so...

He lifted the veil with shaky hands.

The crimson eyed man didn't know what to expect.

And then he saw her shaking body.

Mikan had gripped the nearest pillow and was gripping it for dear life as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was now in her Pjs but that didn't stop her to cuddle in a small ball and cry.

Her lips were bruised from the rough treatment of the cloth and her writs were red and with scars, purple spots were seen all the way up to her shoulders.

It made Natsume mad all over again.

He didn't want to know where they were.

Because if he knew, they would sue him for murder.

His heart sank from what he was seeing. His Mikan was strong. And they made her cry.

It made him sick that there were people like that living.

He gently hugged her fragile body and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Natsume... Natsume...Natsume..." She mumbled close to his neck and it made him shiver.

Her hot breath against his skin.

And her saying his name with such affection.

Then Mikans' eyes darted open and she jumped in his arms, trying to escape from his embrace.

He immediately let her go, Natsume knew that she needed time to pass this ... event by.

"Where... am I? What happened?" She barely asked, her eyes scanning her room. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she was where she knew.

"You're safe."

"Natsume..." The brunette looked him over. He had bandages, his wrists were like hers. But he was fine. He was okay.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're okay..."

He laughed at the irony... She was the one who was supposed to be shocked and now she was the one who was worried about him...

"The question is are YOU okay?" His arms hugged her tightly and she froze at first but then relaxed. Mikan felt ... safe. That feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Her eyes closed slowly as her arms were wrapped around his waist.

Natsume was stroking her back up and down to comfort her as she silently cried.

He didn't expect such a reaction.

Rage, anger yes.

Tears- no.

His arms trailed down hers and he felt that her skin was unusually wrinkled. His gaze went down.

And he froze.

Were... were those ... scars?

Why... why were they so many...? Yes, battle scars here and there but these were lined against her wrists long and deep.

She... she cut.. herself?...

**Natsume's POV**

I just couldn't believe my eyes.

Did she really?... Why? When? How did ...?

Mikan was still crying in my arms and didn't notice my shocked expression.

Why? Why did she cut?! How could I let this happen!?

She suddenly calmed down and her teary eyes went up to meet mine.

Her hands covered the scars and she pulled away. Away from my arms. Away from me.

And I wanted to hold her.

I had to feel something. I just had to.

But...

_"You already know that she cut because of you..."_

So now you decide to appear... What a great conscience.

_"Shut it creep... You're the one who watches her as she sleeps, you're the one that doesn't give up and you're the reason why she cuts!"_

I know! You think I don't regret what I did?!

_"I think you just don't know the effect you have on her. She used to hang on your words. YOUR words hurt her more that you could see on her face."_

I know... Even if my desire comes true and she forgives me I'll never forgive myself...

_"Well now, look who's trying to be wise..."  
_

Oh shut it and go away._  
_

_"Later."  
_

Yeah yeah, bye.

**Mikan's POV**

Usually I would say that I'm busted. But not anymore. Now I would only say that my last secret is out.

My fingers traced the long line I made on my skin and I shivered. I let myself do this to me...

My hands were suddenly lifted and Natsume looked deep into my eyes.

Damn those eyes!

Only they had such an effect on me, only they could see into my soul. I needed only them.

The pieces were put together.

Finally.

I forgive him.

My eyes widened as I felt his lips on my skin and it made me shiver again. He was kissing each and every one of the scars.

And after every kiss he would whisper "I'm sorry..."

I smiled a little and pulled my arms away. With my fingers I lifted his head to see his crimson eyes. He didn't want to look at me. His eyes darted around the room, in every direction as possible but not at me. He had a pained expression on his face and it made me worry.

There was silence for a few minutes, me trying to catch his gaze, he- trying to escape from my eyes.

"Look at me."

"No..."

"... Why?"

"I'm ashamed of myself. For doing this to you. For letting you do this to yourself. For everything."

Those four simple sentences brought a gentle smile on my lips and my face softened. I slowly came closer to him on the bed. He seemed startled as I leaned on him, almost hugging him.

"I forgive you."

We leaned even closer to each other and our lips met.

**Gaaah, planning birthdays is such a drag... -.- **

**Anyways... I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's still short. Please R&R.  
**

**:]  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yo. ^^**

**Chapter 30****  
**

**Normal POV  
**

It was like electricity passed them both as their lips touched. Natsume and Mikan had closed their eyes, their senses melting into the kiss. Natsume's lips were soft and warm against hers even if their lips were a little ruff because of the cloths that were used against them.

Mikan felt like she was in heaven.

She missed this feeling so much. This feeling of his embrace, the love he gave her with every kiss they shared, how her mind goes black and she only feels the joy of being loved.

Cared for.

By him.

The only person she needed to live.

Natsume Hyuuga.

** ( A/n Now I'm just a kid and that means that I'm bad at romance kissing ... um... things. So. Don't judge how stupidly the next words would sound. Right now I'm at the verge of falling off my chair from laughing and all the info that is down there I have gathered from the other fics I have read. Al though I may be a pervert ( okay scratch that I am a pervert) that doesn't mean that I KNOW EVERYTHING. o.o /...Awkward.../ )**

Their lips parted and she felt his tongue slowly enter her mouth.

Natsume thought he was dreaming.

He was kissing Mikan.

Full out KISSING HIS Mikan.

And he never wanted this to end.

Mikan sheepishly moved her tongue against his and they touched.

They both gasped at the sudden contact and then all their barriers went down.

**OwO Omo... Okay I'll stop here. Please! XD I'm just... HAHAHAHXAHHAXAXHAX... Oh,... okay. I'm fine now. Just pretend that they went on a full make out session and that seems like a long time considering they haven't kissed in years.**

Both of them finally parted, each panting for air. Mikan was flushed and Natsume was smirking.

In the time they were staring at each others' eyes a loud scream was heard followed by a blur of brown and a teary April running towards them.

"I was so worried! A scary looking lady who wanted money and a scary looking guy who read my mind stared asking questions and I .. I just ran to the first room to find you! Please don't leave me again!" She ran to them and hug them both tightly on the bed. Mikan and Natsume smiled softly to the little girl. Natsume suddenly thought of something.

"How old are you April?"

The little girl looked at him confused but then a small smile crept its way to her lips.

"I'm six." Both the young adults' eyes widened. And those drunkards wanted her to start working?! They must be sick.

"And when is your birthday?"

" I think... I think it was on the 20th of August." Mikan couldn't help but think how her summer passed. Only two months ago she still thought that Natsume was a bastard and now she had just kissed him.

How time flies by...

But April's birthday was coming up and she needed a place to stay. So, Mikan decided.

"You are going to sleep with us. And you mister." She pointed at Natsume. "You are finally going to sleep in one bed with me."

* * *

Natsume's eyes looked like they were going to leave his head any moment.

Did she just say what he wanted to hear?

Yeah, he was a pervert but ... He couldn't help but smirk when she said that.

"So... The day has come..." He said in a mysterious way and when both looked at him confused he jumped them on the bed.

"Kyaaaaa! " Screamed April and hugged Mikan tight as they both laughed as Natsume tickled them both. He looked so funny in Mikan's eyes, trying to tickle the little April, and she started laughing.

April smiled widely and hugged her tight.

"_Mommy..." _She whispered and made them both stop what they were doing to see her black ors close slowly but surely and she went to sleep.

"Yeah, Mommy." Natsume smiled at MIkan before she could say anything.

They slept together that night.

Mikan on the left, April in the middle and Natsume on the right.

He had wrapped his arms securely around both of them until morning and when April moved a little Mikan got up slowly to make breakfast for her "family". She got dressed quickly in on of her Lolita dresses and went to make scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice. The calendar next to the fridge told her something that kind of bothered her.

Her brother was coming in two days.

She had two days to tell both Youichi and Personna before they found Natsume in her bed and set him on fire along with her precious bed.

"Mmm... something smells nice."And a pair of hands wrapped around her waist as she felt Natsume's chin rest on her left shoulder. She smiled a little.

"What are you thinking about.

""How my brothers are going to burn you alive with my bed." Natsume pouted but then smirked.

"Now now... who do you care more about? The bed or me?"

"Hmm... This is one of the trick questions isn't it?'She laughed at his cute pout face and the noise woke the little girl up. April rubbed her eyes and with a smile went slowly to them.

"Morning Mommy... Where's breakfast? When are you going to teach me to play?

* * *

**Hey... I'm sorry but I have to go for a couple of days away and I can't bring my laptop with me.. TT^TT**

**If I could trust me, I would gladly take it but since I can't I finished quickly the chapter I had typed up earlier. And I thought that I could at least write how their lesson went ... And Natsume with It... TTT^TTT  
**

**Please, tell me what you think and again Gomen for the short chapter.  
**

**Well see each other again in a few days.  
**

**Ja ne!  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Yo. ^^ I'm baaaaack! I feel so good writing! ^^ Ich bin sehr happy. O.O I'm sorry! Dutch got me...**

**Chapter 31  
**

**Normal POV  
**

April rubbed her still closed eyes as she muttered those words. Natsume's eyes as well as Mikan's widened a little as they heard the word "Mommy". Natsume smirked. Mikan wouldn't hear the end of this. He hoped that she would at least do that cute blush he was a sucker for.

"Mommy huh? I would agree with April... You would look great with a big belly..." And he saw Mikan's eyes almost pop out as her chin dropped a little.

Then there it was. That blush he had been waiting for so long. She was even more cute than before. Hell to him if he let this happen again.

"P-Pervert..." She muttered to herself as her surprised expression caught the almost burning breakfast in the frying pan. The bacon was almost coal black because of a _certain _pervert. She huffed and went to the drawer to get three large cups. Then came the orange juice, she went to the fridge and got out a big plastic container with a stupid label with the words " Juice" **( A/n Damn... Was it that obvious? o.o ...) **

The little six year old happily sat on one of the three stools and watched as her new mom set up the table for breakfast. She watched as Natsume smiled at her and she returned the gesture. He was nice to her, treated her with care and she liked him.

Okay, that was it.

He would be her new daddy.

"You don't mind being my daddy right?" She asked innocently as her big black eyes shined with hope. Natsume couldn't say no. Her smile reminded him of his Mikan's smile when they were younger.

He came to get attached to this child for a short period of time. He slowly brought his hand out and April flinched away, thinking she said something that she wasn't supposed to but then she felt someone slowly and gently pat her head.

Her raven eyes opened to see both of the adults smiling at her with what she thought was love.

She came to love them.

They weren't her REAL parents but they were her new and better parents. She couldn't ask for more than their love had already got to her heart.

"So... I can call you mommy," She asked as her gaze went to Mikan who nodded with a blush and a shy smile, " and you daddy?" Her eyes averted to see Natsume smirking.

"I'm gonna teach you how to go fishing, swimming, hiking, " He went down to her ear and then continued to whisper. "Play tricks on your mother..."

"I can hear you you know "daddy"... Who do you think you're standing in one room with?" Mikan smirked as she threw a piece of burned bacon at Natsume who dodged it.

"You were supposed to catch it.."

"Don't get me wrong but I didn't want to choke..." Mikan raised the now clean frying pan and walked slowly to him with a deathly sweet smile on her face.

"Come here sweety..."

"No, no, no, no! Don't beat daddy!" April suddenly jumped from her stool and ran to Natsume, hugging him tight as tears formed in her eyes.

They both realized that she couldn't handle something like their little talks and immediately went to hug her, comforting her.

"Calm down April. I wasn't going to hurt him. I was just joking."

"Yeah, she loves me, like I love her. Calm down, everything is alright. You'll see, nothing bad will happen to you."

"We both love you very much. Eat up honey and get ready for your violin lesson."

The little girl nodded, her tears slowly fading away and a smile crept on her little lips. She smiled brightly and nodded, going back to her UNburned eggs, bacon and juice.

She drank the juice fast spilling some on her clothes and as she was eating all of them heard a loud bang and in a moment five people were on the ground, obviously they were fighting to get the door knob.

Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Alice and Jake.

Hotaru and Koko were arguing while Ruka was trying to calm down his girlfriend as Alice and Jake gawked at April and she was returning the favor.

"Hello." It took only one word from April to make Alice fall in love with her as Jake smirked.

"Hello April-chan! I'm your aunt and this is your uncle! Why, you're so cute I could just pinch your cheeks to death! look at her! She would be a stunning beauty when she grows up!" Alice kept complimenting April as the little child only stared at her with the thought that this onee-san is crazy.

"Don't listen to her blabber. Hi, I'm Jake as my stupid sis said- I'm your uncle. Me and you ... father," he looked uncertainly at Natsume, who only nodded and he continued more confident. " are gonna teach you all the guy stuff. You are not gonna sit only in your room and dream about guys got that?" He joked with April and she smiled little while sweat dropping. Wow... He family was big. But she didn't mind. She loved them all.

"Hello there. I'm Ruka Nogi, another uncle and this is your ... um... another aunt. " Ruka then stepped in and with his smooth voice calmed everyone. What could they say? He was always the one who had to calm everyone down so...

"Hello. I am Imai Hotaru. You could call me onee-san. Later on we'll see." That earned a frown from Mikan.

"Hotaru, don't scare her. She still hasn't calmed down. She's only six and she's seen enough to make her mentally unstable. I just want her to calm down then you could test her, " Hotaru looked at her weirdly and Mikan realized what she said. " No! Not in that way! I meant that then you could say your "rules". Let her calm down."

Everyone nodded i agreement. Even Hotaru did, she found that this Mikan could think more straight but at the same time she had remained the same.

She has secretly happy about that.

"Okay..." April said a little frightened because when she first met Hotaru she thought that she was the scariest thing in the world.

And her mommy calmed her down so easily? Wow...

"Come on now sweety. Do you want to get started with your lessons?" Mikan asked her now daughter with a caring smile and a spark appeared in the little brunette's eyes. She nodded quickly, got up from her seat and brought her dirty dishes to the sink, washed them and then dried them, putting them where they belonged.

Everyone was staring at her. So young and still she acted like an older.

"Why is everybody staring at me?" She asked innocently and at the same time curious as her gaze met each and every singe one of them. Nogi suddenly saw something that made him speak again.

"Um... Natsume, Mikan..."

The group turned to him, waiting for him to continue.

"I don't want to butt in but... Shouldn't you first buy her some new clothes?"

Alice and Jake as well as Hotaru and Koko started to scan April from head to toe and saw that she was only wearing a dirty and ripped at some places green dress that went down to her knees and a pair of sandals that she had worn out maybe years ago.

"Yes! I should've thought of that earlier!" MIkan yelled as she grabbed her wallet, Natsume and April by their arms and dashed out of her room leaving her brother, sister, best friends and a blushing Ruka, who earned himself a quick kiss on the cheek as the brunette had ran out the door.

* * *

"SLOW DOWN MIKAN SAKURA OR YOU'LL MENTALLY DAMAGE HER FOR LIFE!" Natsume yelled as he held in his arms a shaking April. They both had made the mistake to let Mikan drive and Natsume had offered April to sit in his lap in the front seat. The car had sped up at the moment Mikan had made a turn.

At that moment all hell went loose.

"DAMN IT MIKAN! SLOW THE EFF DOWN!" Natsume knew better than to curse in front of his now daughter as he felt her little body shake even more.

The car made a sharp stop.

And Natsume was against the car window again.

April had taken his place on the comfy seat and was laughing at his funny face.

" You look like a mops." Mikan smirked at him and then laughed as she went to the other side of the car and opened it for April to jump of. The parking lot she had her car in was empty. It was still early to go shopping out but MIkan didn't care. She had a special mission to do.

"Aren't you coming?" Their daughter asked and skipped to a little bird. She smiled at it and it chirped back. She nodded and the birdy moved its head. Then it chirped and April laughed.

Mikan had her eyebrows raised at the sight.

Was she communicating with the bird?

"April, sweety, for how long have you been talking to birds?" She asked casually like she was asking for the time. April looked puzzled.

"I was supposed to keep this a secret. My ... other parents said that this was a disaster when they first saw me talking to a squirrel. They say that this is a retched curse and I need to be punished to forget what I have done and ask them for forgiveness." Natsume saw how Mikan's fists clenched ans she was holding her anger back. Be hurried up to hug her from behind and kiss her softly on the cheek.

"Calm down Mikan, they're not going to let them hurt her anymore. I can assure you."

**Natsume's POV ( A/n Ahh how long has it been ^^)  
**

I felt her calm down as her well toned muscles lost their tension. Good. A pissed Mikan- Someone dead.

I have personal experience, I can assure you that it won't be pretty.

"Good. Now April," She smiled with love to our daughter as she got up and the little bird was on her finger. As I neared by it flew away. No wonder.

Who could you think of that would want to get grilled?

"Don't worry. You know that place where we slept in one bed? You'll go and study there." I knew that she didn't fully want to sent her there. It was like a prison. But since she had Personna, Youichi and all her Alices on her side maybe she could change the school...

Yes. There is still hope.

**Mikan's POV**

We went to the first shop that sold dresses. It was a big boutique and I decided that April would get only the best. We walked in and we were immediately met by some stench. Oh wait. It was perfume from the workers. Everything was screaming pink.

Everything.

A ... round lady came lazily to us as she was talking on the phone and observing her nails. She looked up at us and her face wrinkled in disgust. What was her problem?

Her gaze stopped at me and her eyes told me that she officially considers me a slut that drags her daughter to some wrong shop to get her some clothes. And not only that but she clung on Natsume and thought that he was a victim of my abuse...

People. Everywhere i go I meet people.

She pushed April aside as she was trying to go and hug Natsume. He was also trying to escape but didn't have the luck. The woman was huge. Her foot moved away April as like she was a dog.

"What do you want?" She wanted to sound at least half polite but it didn't work as I tapped her on the shoulder, now ticked off. How dares she?

How dares she look at MY daughter as like she's a servant?!

I growled a little at her, I just couldn't hold back. She's old enough to be his mother and on top of that she's so conceded that I can't even stand to look at her.

Small fires appeared from each of her side and she froze, the feeling of being burned to a crisp wasn't in her top "to do" list.

"If you do that again I'm going to make sure you don't even see the sun light. Got it hag?" I'm beginning to sound like Youichi... But she deserved it!

"What did you just call me?!" The woman screamed in my face and that irritated me even more.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Man. And. Never. Touch. My. Daughter. Again. Did I make it simple enough for your chicken brain to process?" I said in a deceiving polite voice, only someone who is dense enough would believe me. I guess she was because the next thing she said to me was:

"No, I didn't. I didn't understand anything you were saying... But I'ma keep this hottie with me so you can go, you and your "daughter" if she even has a father. Can a little brat like her have more than two fathers?" She laughed.

And that was her last and worst mistake.

My nerves got ticked enough since she was hogging Natsume but to insult MY April...

"Oh-oh..." Said quietly Natsume as he ran from the old hag's grip and covered April, she had angry tears in her eyes.

My eye witched.

I closed my eyes picturing a scary animal. Something that would frighten her just how I wanted. I wanted to see some fear in her eyes. She had to pay.

**Normal POV  
**

Natsume could see how Mikan's dark side had taken over her and that started to frighten him. He didn't want her to return to the monster she was willing so easily to become in the past, now that he had her back.

"How dare she?..." He heard April whisper in his arms and looked down to see those same tears fall down her cheeks as he saw her glare at the saleslady or how she decided to call her in her head "Saleshag".

"How dare she insult her?! How dare she judge her without her story?! She doesn't even deserve to sit in the same room as her..."

Natsume felt proud of his daughter.

She was going to become a strong, independent beautiful young woman who could stand up to herself.

He was proud.

The next half hour they laughed their behinds off as they saw how Mikan was holding a python in her arms and the customers screamed as they thought that the python would attack them. In truth they didn't know that the snake was even more scared of them as they were of her.

After Mikan got the old hag on her knees saying sorry and begging for them to get that "thing" out of the store they were off to do some REAL shopping for April.

Mikan had found a nice quiet store were the saleslady was a REAL 60 year old woman who just couldn't stop smiling at the young family.

She had pictured them as strange but she didn't judge them and after they had told her what was their situation she hurried to help them choose the little girl dresses, shoes and other needed clothes.

Natsume was unusually having a great time shopping. April would ask him if this was allowed or if that suited her and he was happy that he could make the insecurity in her eyes change into happiness. She would pick however the strangest models... Similar to Mikan's taste from the past and a little bit from now.

Not that he would stop her but he had noticed that she had an unusual mind and he decided that he would work with her a little bit. Of course later.

Nothing would make him force her to do anything she didn't want to.

This was like his own little discovery and he was happy about it. Then again lately he was happy over the smallest things that concerned the both of his girls...

"How would this look on her?" Mikan asked, picking up something way over the end of the store. The woman had given them permission to snoop around wherever they wanted so what could they do... The shop was nothing much but it was nice and you could feel a warm welcome here.

His girlfriend was holding a plain white dress with black sakura petals as a design. The dress wasn't that much of a difference in colors, the petals were so small yet still managed to make the dress look like something unusual.

"I like it."

She smiled warmly at him and his heart melted like every time she did that. What could he say...

After buying all of the clothes the happy young family walked back to the car. They were too tired to do anything else and they didn't want to meet another "Saleshag" so Mikan let Natsume drive. It was already 2 and they couldn't help but think how time flew by...

The academy was like always: noisy, students gawking at them with every movement they took, some of them scaring April but quickly received a glare and that made their legs go faster than usual...

* * *

"So... what do you want for lunch?"

"Um... eggs?"

"No! I'm not eating food for breakfast for lunch."

"Instant noodles."

"Natsume... You are gonna teach her how to eat junk food now you know.."

"Then what about your lasa-"

"That would take two hours at least!"

"Then what?"

"...I have no idea."

April was watching her parents talking about lunch. Maybe she could suggest something...

"H-How about..."She trailed of and jumped as both heads snapped at her. Mikan smiled with love.

"What? You want to eat something else? Say anything I can cook it if you want!"

"Wh-What about Chin..." She didn't have the guts to say anything.

"Say it. Just say it dear."

"How about Chinese?" There, she said it! The little girl wasn't going to say it again so they had better heard it the first time...

"Okay!" Natsume and Mikan exclaimed. How haven't they thought of that?...

**April's POV**

I'm not saying it again!

Not again!

I sighed in relief as they smiled at me. That was my first suggestion to cook something and they didn't yell at me.

I have them. I don't need anyone else.

My eyes were glued on them as they tried to find the telephone. The key word being "tried".

The just bumped into each other like 15 times each time laughing, me with them.

They ordered and soon the food was here.

We were tired so we ate quickly and bloped on the bed, all of us fast asleep...

Me, drifting away into peaceful slumber...

* * *

**Normal POV**

They did sleep... Only for a few hours. Before Hotaru and Ruka coming to tell them that they ( MIkan and Natsume) were officially out of school.

That was something that made them both happy.

No more getting up in the morning, no more missions.

Now all they had to do was to talk to the principal.

Mikan had to actually. All Natsume was doing was to pester her about telling him what about.

They were going to celebrate it tonight with all their friends. After April's lesson.

As MIkan thought about that day, she knew that April's lessons would start and she would be verry happy.

In the start.

Then she had to see if her daughter will take it because it isn't exactly easy...

In the end she would know that this would be worth it.

She smiled at the thought.

"April... It's time for your music lessons."

The little girl's eyes shined brightly.

* * *

**I'm going to end it here. :D**

**I guess I wanted to see how much people would want to see the next chapters.  
**

**My story is coming to a near end...  
**

**WHY KAMI-SAMA WHYYY!?  
**

**Please review... I had someone say that why should I update everyday when I can tease you, you review a lot and only then would I put the next chapter ... o.O  
**

**I don't know...  
**

**Maybe... Noooo, just kidding. ^^ I'm not that mean :D  
**

**But please review... I get a little sad when I think of this story's ending that's near... * starts to sulk in her corner*  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, I guess I have some clearing to do: In our country Dutch= German… It's just that in our country we don't say german as a language and dutch... I'm sorry I fooled you unconscionably when I said Dutch instead of German... This is for you anonymous not so reviewer...**

**Normal POV  
**

April couldn't hold on one place. She was so exited! Her first violin lesson!

Her black eyes darted to all angles of the hallway which led to the music room where her mother played in her free time. April remembered how every time she heard something about or that instrument she would immediately stop what she was doing and listen. The sound soothed her, made her feel only the notes and nothing else.

Needless to say she felt the same as Mikan.

They both shared the same passion and this was something they both treasured. Mikan instantly liked April, from the first time she saw her holding that violin and examine it like a long lost treasure. April on the other hand at the first meeting felt like she had a dream: Her most favorite violin player in the world was standing right in front of her! And she was so nice and so good to her.

Now she is her mother.

The little girl was set on making them proud in everything she did.

"April, honey? You coming in?" She hadn't noticed that they were standing for about five minutes on the door, Mikan holding it with a smile, her gaze on her.

"Hai!" The brunette exclaimed happily and skipped into the room, followed by Mikan. Natsume wanted to come too but Mikan made him wait at least 30 minutes before he could come in. He just pouted and that earned him a kiss.

The room was empty and light was shining through the windows. There were so much instruments that April didn't know and she started to circle around each and every one of them to se hoe "they worked".

Her mother only laughed and sat on one of the stools she had prepared for them earlier. Mikan wanted all of this to be perfect for her little girl.

"What's this?"

"A guitar."

"Oh... How does it work?"

"You play on the strings with a special feather."

"Oh... And what's this?"

"... A tuba."

"Oh... How does it work?"

"...I don't have any idea."

They both laughed and April skipped back to her seat. Her eyes shined in determination to listen and comprehend what were her mother's next words. The only thing she got in response was...

"Just relax. It's not about learning because that never got me any far in the past," Mikan stared at the sealing just how she used to in Jin-Jin's class.

_"Hm... I wonder what Jin-Jin's doing..."_

"Mom?..." April stared at her mother's chin... She had just spaced out in the middle of the lesson...

_"I think that he hates me now... No wonder.. I ruined his favorite pants..."_

"Moooooom?"

_"Maybe I could go into town and buy him new ones... Nooooo! He was way to mean this time and as a matter of fact every time he's with me. He deserved that..."__  
_

"MOM!" April had called her mother more than three times and when she just smirked the little girl got scared.

So the only solution was to jump in her mother's lap and scream in her ear.

"AH! WHAT, WHERE, WHEN, COOKIES!" Mikan jumped in the air, the sudden surprise obviously too sudden and the result being both of the girls on the floor, April lying on Mikan's stomach. Then the mother heard a sudden laugh and a tinkle on her tummy.

April was laughing.

And all the elder brunette was hearing were little silver bells wringing.

Her little girl was laughing as she shook her body with tears in her eyes.

"I like cookies too!" She yelled through fits of laughter and that ended in another laugh between them.

"Okay. Now time to get serious." In a matter of seconds April was sitting on her little chair, determination written all over her face but this time she was also more relaxed.

"Now, I will first tell you some History. Turkic and Mongolian horsemen from Inner Asia were probably the world's earliest fiddlers. Their two-stringed upright fiddles were strung with horsehair strings, played with horsehair bows, and often feature a carved horse's head at the end of the neck. The violins, violas, and cellos we play today, and whose bows are still strung with horsehair, are a legacy of the nomads."

After every pause Mikan made there was a nodding from April.

**April's POV**

My mother is sooo smart! I literally nodded after every word, the information sinking deep into the mysteries of my brain.

Mama raised her violin for me to see and it shined brightly as the sunshine hit the polished wood. I could see that she loved it dearly.

"A violin generally consists of a spruce top (the soundboard, also known as the top plate, table, or belly)," She pointed to the base of the violin and I again nodded. She smiled.

"maple ribs and back, two end blocks, a neck, a bridge, a sound post, four strings, and various fittings, optionally including a chin rest, which may attach directly over, or to the left of, the tail piece. A distinctive feature of a violin body is its hourglass-like shape and the arching of its top and back. The hourglass shape comprises two upper bouts, two lower bouts, and two concave C-bouts at the waist, providing clearance for the bow." With every part mentioned mama pointed to each and every piece of the instrument.

Of course that first was history.

"Mama... how did you study the violin?" I was expecting her to say that she had learned years and then from the first play sounded flawless...

"All the knowledge I had on it was that it had strings and I had a bow to move it on. I was literally torturing the poor thing until I took proper lessons on how to play. After a few of them I memorized everything and now I'm playing as you know it." She said with a sweat drop. My eyes widened. Wow... That was... unexpected...

"The most important is that the voice of a violin depends on its shape, the wood it is made from, the graduation (the thickness profile) of both the top and back, and the varnish that coats its outside surface. The varnish and especially the wood continue to improve with age, making the fixed supply of old violins much sought-after.

The very great majority of glued joints in the instrument use animal hide glue for a number of reasons: it is capable of making a thinner joint than most other glues, it is reversible (brittle enough to crack with carefully applied force, and removable with warm water) when disassembly is needed, and since fresh hide glue sticks to old hide glue, more original wood can be preserved when repairing a joint. (More modern glues must be cleaned off entirely for the new joint to be sound, which generally involves scraping off some wood along with the old glue.) Weaker, diluted glue is usually used to fasten the top to the ribs, and the nut to the fingerboard, since common repairs involve removing these parts."

Once mama started talking she had a smile on her face and I was listening very closely to what she wanted to say.

"And what about the bow?"

"Oh... Well a violin is usually played using a bow consisting of a stick with a ribbon of horsehair strung between the tip and frog (or nut, or heel) at opposite ends. A typical violin bow may be 75 cm (29 inches) overall, and weigh about 60 g (2.1 oz). Viola bows may be about 5 mm (0.20 in) shorter and 10 g (0.35 oz) heavier.

At the frog end, a screw adjuster tightens or loosens the hair. Just forward of the frog, a leather thumb cushion and winding protect the stick and provide a strong grip for the player's hand. The winding may be wire (often silver or plated silver), silk, or whalebone (now imitated by alternating strips of tan and black plastic.) Some student bows (particularly the ones made of solid fiberglass) substitute a plastic sleeve for grip and winding. Hm... Maybe I should give you an easier one..."

Wow... When mama starts talking about the violin she becomes a professional. Just like in the book.

"So.. How about we go on like this..."

The next half hour she showed me the strings. Turned out that there a four of them: The G, being the lower, D, A, E being the highest.

"The next time I am going to show you how to read sheet music so you can even start playing your own okay?" She asked me but I didn't think that it was that hard so I just wanted to try...

"Mommy do we have here Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?" I had heard that song when I was with her teacher and he said that mama loved it so ...

"Yes I do actually but why?" She went to get the sheet music as I observed where she kept all the sheets. The drawer on the left. Okay... All that was left was the key and I could come here as much as I want. I was handed the sheet as I put the violin under my chin as mama told me earlier and observed the notes. They just moved to different places and I followed their moves on the strings. A soft melody was heard.

**Mikan's POV**

I knew it.

I just knew it.

From the start she was different.

Now I could see the glow in her.

She learned to play the violin at the first try while I had to work on TTLS a good two weeks!

_ "Natsume... She is different."_

_"I know..."  
_

"_How?!"_

_"Because she is more matured for her age, acts like it and thinks like that too... In the store she wanted to strangle the saleshag and said that they didn't have to judge you before knowing your story."  
_

_"... She said that? For a six year old... That's something you don't see everyday. But listen! She learned to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in one lesson AND memorized what I practically read in a book about the violin. Most people would've dyed put of boredom five times already but she just kept nodding, asked for TTLS and started playing it without a mistake! She has an Alice I'm sure... The only problem is what Alice... There are so many signs of so many alices..."  
_

_"... I know... We'll figure this out together okay?"  
_

_"Yeah... Thank you Natsume."  
_

_ "For what? I should be the one that should be thankful to Kami-sama that he sent you to me in the first place..."  
_

_"Mommy, Daddy... What are you talking about?"  
_My head snapped in the direction to see a smiling April, her eyes shining with happiness as she held the violin close to her heart.

"You can hear us talk?" Came from the door. This time both heads snapped to meet April's father with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah... It's like you were talking to each other in this room. Why... Did I hear something that I wasn't supposed to?" She quickly lowered her head in shame waiting to see what happens next. Suddenly she was hugged tightly from me and her father.

" We love you so much..." We said in sync and April broke into another one of her breath taking smiles.

"I think this is enough for today for you don't you think?" Be left the music room. It had gotten late and we had plans with Koko, Hotaru, Ruka, Alice and Jake.

I think they said something about warning her about us or something...

We caught up to them and spent the night in my apartment. I made my famous lasagna, Alice wanted to stab Jake for bringing the topic up again, April ate four pieces of lasagna, Hotaru was talking with Ruka about crabs and me and Natsume were just staring into each other.

"Let's go take a walk?" He asked. I saw that everyone else were talking amongst themselves and April was fine so why not?

"Sure."I smiled and we walked out to the balcony.

Jumping was the easy part.

Getting your skirt down fast enough wasn't.

I had to bear the blush on my face when he smirked at seeing... what was under my skirt.

Damn him and his twisted mind...

The school yard was empty but this was a school night so who can blame them? We walked slowly out to the gentle night breeze, it running through my hair. Natsume stayed behind me, a few steps and we would be reaching what brought back so many memories.

Our place.

Our secret.

I let my back lay on the Sakura tree as Natsume was staring at me yet again. We sat there in silence, the only thing we could hear were our rapidly beating hearts and crickets playing.

And then suddenly it came.

The thing that ... I missed so much, more than anything.

"I love you."

* * *

**Giiii... I'm going to end it here ^^**

**So what do you think huh? Good, bad, hate it, loved it?  
**

**Not much of a romantic there but I think I got it covered, don't you?  
**

**This might be the last chapter I'm updating till Friday... Q.Q But don't worry I'm working on full speed on this story and I'm determined to finish it even though I don't it want to end.. TT^TT  
**

**Sooo... R&R ^^  
**

**P. again... GERMAN... -.- this is again for you Anonymous ...  
**


	33. Chapter 33

***Pouts* cranky reviewer… Ge****ez, I already said I'm sorry so why do you keep rubbing it in... -^-**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

Mikan just stood frozen in her place as the wind continued to play with them under the Sakura tree. Slowly the beautiful pink petals were falling creating a circle that only two of them were allowed to be in.

Natsume was on the verge of his nerves.

She wasn't responding.

Why wasn't she responding?!

His palms were starting to get sweaty and he couldn't stand in one place.

This was the first time that he said it since two years and more... He was a tad rusty...

Oh hell to it, he had to ask!

"Mikan... Are you okay?... Listen... I'm sorry if this is too sudd- "

Quiet sobs came from the girl that stood in front of him.

_Is she... Is she crying?!_

**Mikan's POV  
**

Oh... god..

He... He said those.. those three words..

The words that I would always be a sucker for..

Tears poured down my cheeks as he started to say something but I cut him off. One sob slipped away..

_Oh shit... He found out I'm crying._

It was easy because of the dark to hide... But I couldn't help it.

I then felt two strong and warm arms wrap themselves around my waist as Natsume's hot breath hit my neck. And almost immediately my blush appeared...

He had somehow **(A/n Uh- hum.. -.- As if no one know that he's quiet like a cat... )** gotten behind me and was hugging me from behind.

"I'm sorry I made you cry..." He kissed the back of my neck slowly and I felt his warm lips long after he pulled and started to walk away.

No! Why was he walking away from me? Did he just say that he loves me?! You Natsume-baka get back here! I need you!

"BAKA!" I screamed behind him and he suddenly stopped.

Finally you idiot.

**Natsume's POV**

How could I be such an idiot?!

I ruined everything that we built back weeks in five minutes!

Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!

I mentally kicked myself. Hard.

She wasn't ready yet.

How could I let it slip past me?!

I just couldn't hold myself... She looked so beautiful...

I turned the other way and started walking back to the dorm where our friends were waiting for us. I guess I should leave her fo a while... I was the cause of the whole mess...

"BAKA!"

My foot froze in mid air. Did she... Did she just screamed at me calling me an idiot?!

I turned around slowly, maybe it was a mistake. She couldn't have raised her voice over something like this.

Mikan's legs were crossed as she was wiping away tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

I sighed a little.

I really am a fool...

"I'm so-"

Something else cut me off.

Mikan running to me with her arms wide open and tears in her eyes. She narrowed the distance between us quickly and hugged me tight.

She... She wasn't mad?

"Baka...Baka...Baka..." My girl kept repeating that word over and over again and it kind of ticked me out.

"Could you stop with the ba-"

Mikan crashed her lips on my own silencing me.

...Wow.

* * *

**Giii... ^-^ I'm going to end it here... Actually I don't have a choice... * pouts* I never ever want to put up Author notes instead of chapters, that 1: Drives me nuts when I read other stories with that kind of "chapters". 2: Disappoints the reader, which in my opinion is not nice either right.**

**I guess... Judging by the shortness TT-TT it is a teaser...  
**

**Oh well... Duty calls. See you next time I update! * waves hand as she gives out cookies ***

**:]  
**


	34. SUPID AUTHOR'S NOTE! TTTT

_**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**_

_**READ NO MATTER WHAT!**_

_**Listen**__** you guys... It's not the end of this story! O_O I don't think that way..Nuh-uh.. There is still a Personna-nii and a Youichi to persuade... And little April... Listen reviewer... I really do think it was a bit fast but after this chapter April will be on the background as I planned... I'm not changing the last I don't even know how many chapters April is in but I'm not changing them. I must admit that it IS my first fanfic and there were a little wholes in the story that needed to be filled and I want it to stay that way. **_

_**1: I had to say this because not only one person has said that**_

_**2: I'm not changing the story ( it may sound a little mean to you, to neglect your opinion but as the stubborn baka I am I'm not changing I'm JUST TOO BUSY TO UPDATE ACTUAL CHAPTERS! DON'T THINK THIS IS THE END!**_

_**3: I already have some new ideas... It may not please some of my readers but I made up a .. sequel to this one. Summery short: MIkan and Natsume are co-directors of the school now and April doesn't plan on listening or obeying to no one but them. She's as cold and reserved as it gets to everyone but her mother, father and now baby sister. Until someone comes and changes that... :**_

_**The end! :D ( of the summery that is...) Please tell me if I should continue it as a sequel or I should just finish this story and start another one. **_

_**Please tell me!**_

_**I just wanted to say this and as much as I DESPISE AND HATE uthor notes instead of chapters I'm doing something like this now... TT^TT**_

_**I'm sorry... And tell me what you think!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**KYAAAAAAAAAA! O-O I have nuclear bombs in my pants!**

**Q_Q … Actually I deserved them so… * goes to sulk in her corner for a few minutes and then comes back all better***

**Yes... I am a baka...I didn't mean to make you guys wait that long... makes me look really lazy comparing that time I posted everyday... TT-TT So here's the waited chapter 35 and I hope you find it interesting because I think they will be throwing a lot of food ( WHY KAMI-SAMA WHYYY!? WHY DO YOU WASTE PRECIOUS FOOD PEOPLE!? =.=" )  
**

* * *

The raven haired young man was enjoying full time what his love was doing.

Every time they kissed it was always him who took the action and now he was left shocked from Mikan's actions.

He deepened the kiss by letting his tongue play with hers and the moments seemed like minutes, hours, days, weeks even.**  
**

None of them wanted it to stop.

Natsume's hands found their way around her waist and their bodies pressed closer to each other without breaking the kiss.

Mikan's hot breath and her moans were like a drug to him, he just couldn't get enough.

Mikan on the other hand was eager to explore. Her tongue roamed his mouth and didn't leave any little thing without her attention as what Natsume was doing.

Her hands were in his hair, tugging it, pulling it. She had no mercy for him. But he was okay with that.

What seemed like a life time they pulled for air, breathing heavily and their foreheads touching as they shared shy smiles.

"Not a word..." Mikan knew that Natsume wasn't going to let her go so easily and after stating her order a sly smile krept it's way on to her love's lips.

"We'll see..."

_"... I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things I said_

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show.. "

Mikan's phone suddenly ringed. Natsume watched as his favorite song was played until Mikan opened it and received the call.

"Yeah?"

...

"..."

...

"...When?"

...

"..."

"...Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

...

"That isn't an excuse you know..."

...

"And where will April be staying? With you guys?"

...

"Yeah... Sure... If I leave her you will test her to the point where she'll go mad..."

...

"I don't really care you know..."

...

"If you say that one more time I'll leave her with Alice and Jake... And you know what happens then..."

...

"Fine. But NO experiments. NOTHING of that sort."

...

"Bye."

She hung up the phone with a deep sigh.

**Natsume's POV  
**

Why is she sighing so deeply? Is it that bad?

Well we'll se... My curiosity always gets the best of me.

"What's going on?"

Mikan shook her head and laughed lightly. She started to get back to our room (Yes, we now share a room... The thing is that Mikan doesn't know yet...) We walked in silence for a few minutes, in the hallways, up the stairs, in front of the door. MIkan entered without knocking.

Mistake.

A thing that seemed like a pie hit her square in the face. It slid down on her face, leaving all of her features covered in cream, a pissed and surprised expression on her face.

Alice and Jake were having a food fight with Hotaru, Koko and Ruka.

Well... Ruka was just sitting out of reach and cheering for his girlfriend, who in turn had some sort of a gun that shoots pies, Alice and Jake were hiding behind a table and lastly Koko was behind the ... fridge? ... How was he able to move it that far?...

Oh.. those people are gonna pay...

Even Alice, who was standing beside Ruka could see that Mikan's whole face was like a tomato...

"... WHAT. ARE. YOU. PEOPLE. DOING. TO. MY. APARTMENT?!"

She screamed and everybody stiffened. I would just lay back on the frame of the door, a smirk on my face. If she wanted she could do even better angry faces than me...

Hotaru dropped her gun and it landed on the carpet with a thud. A loud one.

Koko dropped the carton of milk which he was about to pour on Jake's head, Jake on the other hand just lowered his hands, the water gun still there.

Did he actually think of competing with a "Hotaru gun" and an attack "Milky way" with JUST a water gun...

"N-N-Nothing ... Mikan-nee?" Stuttered Jake and whimpered as he was sent a glare that would kill.

"Out. Now!" Her finger was directed to the door and in a flash everybody except April was gone from the room. Mikan sighed tired and snapped her fingers.

The room was now spotless.

She was so tired. Maybe she could close her eyes for a little...

I saw as she really did close them but then she started to fall down. I ran quickly to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Those idiots got her nerves and she had to clean every thing. In result she was now so tired that she just fell asleep standing up!

"Come on April... Time for bed." I said softly to her and she just nodded her head.

The lights went off and we made ourselves comfortable on Mikan's huge bed.

I guess she unconsciously hugged me in her sleep because I felt a pair of small arms wrap themselves around my torso.

I thank the darkness because I literally felt myself blush.

No body would see me but ... still!...

I felt her heart's steady beating and it calmed me down. April had her little hands under her head and she fell asleep on Mikan.

My two girls are here.

I don't want anything more.

* * *

**Personna's POV**

God, I miss my family... These stupid missions take my energy to the point where I sleepwalk. My head rested on the pillow the air plane's seats provided and I watched as we passed ... well, clouds. What was there more... Maybe a thunder or two but that was it...

My eyes slowly closed and I imagined Mikan and Youichi's faces. Even if it were two or more days... I don't care. I miss my family.

Mikan, I promise that I will keep you safe from that idiot Natsume.

I thought he was better than that and from me these thoughts don't come often...

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Come on Hotaru-koi... We have to wake them up and tell them you know... It won't be easy but better now than later..."

"Shut it... Nogi-koi..."

Hotaru just couldn't get used to saying some one with "-koi"... She looked up from her table where her planed experiments were. The lab she got because of an award she won in a foreign country was... well... nice. It was three times bigger than her last one and she was pleased with it... for now.

But what her boyfriend said really troubled her. He was right. For once she couldn't think of a smart remark or a sarcastic comeback. Ruka was right about that. MIkan wasn't going to be very happy about that and Natsume better watch his back.

Personna and Youichi weren't nice when they weren't in the mood.

They all knew.

They were victims of their anger.

That thought sent chills down her spine. How were they going to tell them?

_"Hey Youichi-san and Personna-san... We hooked up your only sister with the guy that broke her heart for the first time. So, how was your day today?"_

"HELL NO! IF WE SAY THAT THEY WILL GO FLIPPER JACKS!" Someone screamed in Hotaru's ear. She hadn't realized that Ruka was telling her that Koko was here. Too late.

_BAKA!_

Her trusty baka gun came in action again. In result Koko had a big ... thing like hill on his head that looked like a glove.

"Itai! Why did you do that?! You know I'm right! They will go crazy if we say that!" He defended himself as he rubbed the the bump on his head. Ruka sweat dropped. He loved his girlfriend and her character but... that gun has gotta go or she'll give some one amnesia and while he's still confused she'll make him her slave for free. All his life...

After the drama with the stupid baka gun they got up to Mikan's room and found her cooking breakfast as Natsume and April played on the floor.

"Good morning." They greeted casually and Mikan smiled, Natsume nodded and little April jumped to greet her aunt Hotaru.

Suddenly Mikan started counting down.

She sighed.

"Three... Two... One..."

...

A second later there was a loud thud then the door nearly got wiped away.

"I WIN! HA! IN YOUR FACE JAKEY! GOOOOOD MORNINGGGGGG!" Alice screamed at the door and every one covered their ears. God dammit, were they going to do this every morning for the rest of their life? And bug them with it?!

"Shut up Snow white!"

"... Do I look like a Snow white to you?!"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jake's sarcastic remark was given a direct hit. With two... or three... or maybe five eggs.

Where did Alice even keep those eggs any way?!

"WHY YOU!" An egged Jake started to chase Alice around the table as every one was staring at them with confused eyes on their seats. Mikan just got a pan from the lower cabinet.

She lifted her hand on one side of the table waiting for it.

... .. . .

BANG!

Jake's face got hit by the black surface of the pan.

He slowly slid down from the pan to the ground and a second later jumped in the air with his chibi.

"Itai Mikan-nee!" He pouted as he rubbed his red face and sore nose, his chibi mode off.

Every one slowly started to laugh. Even little April was smiling.

The breakfast passed slowly as every one felt the tense atmosphere... Mikan and Natsume were puzzled while Alice and Jake thought that it was just something not that important... Yep... They are really too naive for a happy and... alive maybe? ending for Natsume.

After Ruka ate the food Mikan had served him he coughed a little to get every one's attention. That didn't take long because they weren't going to talk during the eating ... and after that...

"Ahem... As you know..."

Hotaru just didn't want him to be the one who was going to say it.

"We have bad news for you."

"No shit Sherlock..." MIkan said without thinking and Koko and Jake laughed a little, Alice choked with her cola from laughter, Ruka sweat dropped with a smile, Hotaru being Hotaru ignored it and Natsume just smirked. April on the other hand...

"Mommy... What does shit mean?"

Mikan's eyes were going to go out of her orbits.

" It's-" Jake started to explain so naively that she just had to shut him up. The frying pan was the closest thing around.

BANG!

"OW! What was that for?!" Mikan's face was now priceless. She had steam out of her ears and her face was red all over.

"Continue with what you were about to tell her and you'll see how something will magically -"

"Okay.. I think we got that." Koko worriedly said, silencing the spicy words that were about to come out of his friend's mouth. Natsume's smirk wasn't about to leave his lips soon.

His girl was herself.

And he loved her for it.

But what was the thing they were gonna say?

"Oh yeah...I forgot. Thanks for mentioning it Natsume." Koko again read Natsume's thoughts...

The smile that Ruka had vanished.

Hotaru dropped what she was doing.

Koko remained silent which was a thing you couldn't see often because of his blabbering all the time.

"Listen you guys..." Koko started...

"You'll expect guests in the near ... one day." Hotaru finished. Who else could finish this important news better than her?

Mikan's face went serious again.

She should've expected that. Now to see if her accusations were right...

"You already know Mikan..." Ruka finished with an apologetic face.

"Who's he talking about Mikan?" Natsume was getting a little agitated. Again... He hated when people were talking about something he didn't know about.

It took only one look from Mikan and just a few words from her to send a chill to his spine.

"Personna and Youichi."

Oh great...

* * *

**Youichi's POV ( I think it's his first in the entire story O-O )**

I'm getting really bored with all this stupid act the idiotic teachers put up for the other naive "students". Stupid kids with their stupid empty talk.

I walked down the hall with the usual stares and glares.

Some people just don't get it...

But I didn't care.

As usual I ignored every thing they said or did to me.

I didn't like to be around them.

THe only one's I could stand were Alice, Jake, Mikan-nee and... Natsume.

At first I admired him. He has a great spirit that didn't brake when they wanted him to go on literally suicide missions.

But then... THAT happened.

And he became the total...

Uh.. I promised that I wouldn't use that kind of language to Mikan-nee.

But that doesn't change the fact that he acted like an ass.

I checked my phone to see when is Personna-nii's flight. He was going to land in 5 hours. Then we are gonna visit Mikan-nee and discuss what are we going to do about Natsume.

All I can imagine is that it is going to be interesting either way...

* * *

**5 hours later...****  
**

I went to the air port along with one other agent that looked like a zombie to puck up my older brother.

"Youichi." I heard my brother's voice and ran to him to hug him tight. I missed him a lot. I could always talk to him about every thing and when he said he was going on a mission I got very sad. What if they killed him?

He could've been hurt!

"Come on... I want to see your sister. We have something very important to discuss." He was right and we both knew it so without further interruptions we got in the black limousine and drove towards the school.

I think I called Mikan-nee so she could prepare for us.

But... No one was there to meet us.

Weird.

Me and my brother shares confused looks but went to his room for him to put his luggage and freshen up. 8 hours in a plane and he could go wild from boredom...

"It's time."

We both got up the stairs to our sister's room and knocked. There was some noise and on the door was a... a flushed Mikan-nee?!

And behind her a ... a half smirking Natsume?!

What the hell?!

* * *

**WEEKEND?! IS THAT YOU?! * crawls to the Weekend pointed with neon signs* I am so happy to write this chapter! ^^ In the next one it will be pretty awkward soo... THEY WILL WASTE PRECIOUS FOOD! TT^TT**

**So... please R&R and tell me what you think! :]  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**^w^ Yo! * peace sign* Whatcha doing guys? When I'm writing exactly this I write it the minute I posted the 35th chapter and I'll try my best to write as much as possible!****  
**

**Now enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

**Before they ( Personna and Youichi) arrive at Mikan's apartment  
**

Mikan was running like crazy, trying to make every thing look perfect. The bed was fixed three times and counting, the kitchen was spotless ( not that it was dirty to begin with but Mikan wasn't taking any chances..), the bathroom... Don't get me even starting over there. Natsume just watched as his girl was running like a maniac cleaning everything she could see and that made him a little bit nervous. If this Mikan was trying so hard then that would mean... Youichi and Personna were pissed, weren't they?..

"Mikan, calm down a little won't you?"

"You try to calm down when your two overprotective brothers come pissed here and find you with the guy that broke your heart for the first time! Now come here and help me!" She shouted to him angrily, trying to fix the living room.

Natsume's lips became a thin line.

Yeah... She was right. They had every right to be pissed at him.

But if they ever tried to snatch her away from him again he will go fireman on their asses.

He sighed. She would never calm down if she didn't fix everything.

Or... He had a quick little plan.

"Mikan...Come here." He walked slowly to her, a smirk clear on his face. She was with her back towards him and didn't see or assume anything until it was too late.

Hand found their way around her waist and when she turned he smashed his lips against hers.

"What are yo-"

She didn't even get to finish as Natsume's tongue was in her mouth and they started to passionately make out.

Mikan was used to it by now. Every time she looked at him, he would surprise her and kiss her. But she didn't mind. She loved him so it was .. actually kind of a turn on.

There was a knock on the door and Mikan ran to fetch it. If she let if slip another minute she didn't think she would hold herself anymore.

The brunette was met by the surprised faces of her brothers.

She knew she was panting heavily.

And all of that because of Natsume.

Curse him.

Natsume on the other hand was full out smirking.

He was pleased to know that only he would make such an effect on her.

And the shocked faces of his future "pain in the ass"step brothers as he called them were enough a reward for him.

"Hey.." Mikan straightened up quickly and let them in. Yuichi was sure that something was going on the first moment they stood in front of his onee-chan's door.

Personna on the other hand... He was ready to murder.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU CREEP?!" Ge yelled to Natsume, making everyone in the room to widen their eyes. Personna. Called. Or yelled at. Natsume. Calling him. A. Creep.

Yuichi was shocked that his Onii-chan was acting this way. He always saying that you could easily kill idiots with silence. And he wanted to kill Natsume by ignoring him.

But Personna had other plans. They involved him, a VERY sharp knife... and some time to clean.

Mikan felt like she was being cooked on slow fire. With all the tension in the room and especially when she wanted to make this easier and then explain.

All pf them were standing awkwardly in the kitchen when Mikan just couldn't take it any more and said the first thing that came in her mind.

"So.. How was your mission?"

Personna glared at Natsume while he was talking.

"Great. It went without trouble. I killed every. single. one. of them. THey just pissed me off really bad. If you know what I mean." Natsume didn't want to show it but he felt a chill run up and down his spine. He knew how cruel Persona could be if he wanted. And right now he had the feeling that Personna was imagining of ways to get rid of his body. And fast.

Yuichi just watched amused.

He really didn't think that Natsume would stand Personna's glare but here he was, he didn't move or flinch. That caught his interest.

And there was the smell.

"Hm.. Something's burning." He said in a warm and calm voice.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! It's dinner!" MIkan ran to the oven to get the nearly burnt meatloaf. Thank Kami-sama that that wasn't the only thing for dinner.

"Hmm... What's for dinner Mikan?" Natsume purred in Mikan's ear as he wrapped his arms around his girl's waist and went close to her ear. She blushed red which threw her brothers in amazement.

"WHAT THE..." Both of them screamed and Mikan covered her ears.

"It's not as bad as it looks...Really..." She tried to reason them but they were ready to kill Natsume. Yuichi was about to summon his ghosts while Personna had a knife around Natsume's neck.

"Touch. Her. On. More. Time. And. Nobody. Will. Find. Your. Body. Ever. Again." Both of the brothers said at the same time emphasizing every word and Natsume could finally see why they were the most feared in school. Both pair of eyes could guarantee you that they will most definitely enjoy killing you slowly and painfully.

The knife was ripped from Personna's hand and the oldest looked shocked at his nearly pissed sister. Mikan was holding the knife in her hand, blood dripping slowly down.

The brunette on the other hand barely felt the pain. She was used to it. The crimson liquid dripped down on the floor, staining it in in Maka's opinion pretty color.

"Mikan, are you crazy?! Let go of me dumbasses!" Natsume struggled and he guessed he hit the right moment because both Personna and Yuichi were distracted so he got away. The raven haired man caught the sister by the hand and quickly led her to the bathroom where he got out a first aid-kid. MIkan watched him in ... Well, amusement. He had yet to realize that she had the healing ability? ... But... It was nice to know that he panicked like that over a small cut like that. That meant that he really did care.

Yuichi stood by close to the door. Personna was... well, sulking on the couch.

He didn't mean to anger his sister. He missed her so much and now... She could see that they were both concerned for each other..

He could see that Mikan was ready to chop him with that same knife we wanted to chop Natsume with and he could see the rage and fear in Natsume's eyes even though he knew that Mikan had a healing alice...

"Hold still for a moment." Natsume cleaned the wound, expecting her to fuss that it stung but she didn't even blink.

He bandaged her hand and put the aid-kid to it's original place.

"I'm hungry.." Yuichi's childish voice rang in the apartment, braking the tension. Mikan warmly smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Okay kiddo. Natsume, set the table. Personna-nii, help me serve and Yuichi..." She turned to the boy. "Just stay there and look like you normally look: cute."

Personna's lips cracked into a small smile as the child simply nodded and went to turn on the TV. He changed the channel to the news and started to watch about terrorists, missions and government announcements.

Natsume only nodded and went to get forks, plates and other things. He set them down and started to set the table.

While Personna was looking at him like a mineral.

Natsume. Hyuuga. Does. Something. Without. Complaining. And on top of that... SAID BY A GIRL!?

On the thought he smirked..

Of course by a girl. It wasn't just any girl. It was Mikan.

But it still felt ..weird seeing him doing something like that and by the same time looking at Mikan with a smile while she was placing meatloaf and potato salad in plates. He want to his sister and started to wash his hands. **(Yes, he does that in my story... Every time I do that, it drives my mom insane..Don't know why.. :3 )**

She didn't try to start a conversation and he knew that she avoided it the most. But... This is why they came here in the first place..

"Mikan... How did you.." He looked at her, searching some signs for uncertainty, fear or something like that... Just about 5 months ago she would kick somebody where the sun does not shine just because he mentioned Natsume's name and now she is looking utterly happy, placing potato salad on a plate!

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

And here we go..

I knew it was going to come to this.

I just wanted to avoid it for as long as possible...

I sighed and placed the last plane in his hands, giving him the sign to go and set it on the now set table.

"Let's talk about it... Later."

He took a deep breath and I knew this was the sign he gives when he doesn't want to wait for something...

"I'm hungry."

Yuichi.

I laughed and we all gathered around the table. While I was going to sit Natsume pulled the chair and waited for me to sit while he pulled the chair back. It was the first time I've even seen him act this... With love?

He smiled at me and I could help but blush..

We heard a cough and looked to see Yuichi with his fork in the meatloaf.

"No PDA in front of your brothers or we will kick his ass all the way to the moon and back." He said calmly while munching on some potato salad. Personna smirked while Natsume's eyes became slits. I laughed a little.

Until then... It was going some what.

Now... It had been almost 15 minutes and nobody had spoken more than one word or: Pass me the salad.

I ate awkwardly while Personna had formed a glare contest with Natsume over the last piece of meatloaf.

Well... I don't mean to brag, but when I make meatloaf. I MAKE meatloaf.

And I guess they like it because they started to battle with their utensils to get it.

I sweat dropped.

Couldn't they just act normal for once?..

Is that too much to ask?

Yuichi was watching them over his spaghetti.

Yes, we had spaghetti afterwards. Everyone in the room loved spaghetti and so did I and I thought that maybe they..

A meatball passed a few millimeters from my nose.

...Did he. Did he just threw a meat ball at his brother and my boyfriend?!

Caught in my thoughts I didn't realize that the battle for the meatloaf turned into something more.

A food fight.

Oh god... WHY ME!?

* * *

**Hey you guys... I told you I just don't have time. But please, excuse me for I haven't updated in a month TT-TT**

**I'm really sorry..**

**I know how lazy I can get but this is too painful. Every time I see the computer I think about my story and how I want to finish it and make it look awesome. And every time I just think that... I just don't have the time to blink any more...**

**TT-TT**

**Please, tell me what you think and how bad I messed it up.**

**R&R**

**Till next time guys! *peace sign***


	37. Chapter 37

**Yo. ^-^**

**Well, I have to give a special thank you to someone.. you know who you are... *cough* I'm being obvious here... princess lulu *cough***

**So... On with the story. ^^**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mikan just couldn't believe this was happening. Her most precious people were throwing like this was their last time food at each other!

Natsume had taken cover under the table while Personna and Yuichi were with their sadistic smirks trying to get him covered completely in food.

Mikan was just starring.

Her hazel eyes watched as food was thrown and making a mess every where it touched.

The sofa, now black with yellow.

Her kitchen, a total mess and she tried so hard in cleaning it..

Thank god her room was closed though. They would probably get it as messy as they did in the dining room..

"FOOD FIGHT! I'M IN!" Yelled Koko as he suddenly entered the apartment followed by Hotaru, Jake and Alice.

Jake was shaking his head. He knew that something like this would happen but wished that it would be avoided... Alice had tears in her eyes.

Didn't they see that they were making their Mikan-nee unhappy?

Koko... Well, he was the clown in the group so he joined in. Ready with a scoop of potato salad and spaghetti, he threw them at everyone.

Hotaru was just...standing there. Observing the situation.

Nothing got passed her eyes. Not the the flames in Natsume's eyes, the same fire in the brothers, not the happiness in Koko's eyes, the pain in the twins' eyes... Not even the regret and sorrow in Mikan's eyes.

They were filled with bitter emotions, tears threatening to spill down her almost pale skin.

But then.

Personna saw a nicely make and UNTOUCHED chocolate cake. He loved chocolate as much as Natsume and Yuichi. Meaning he was hooked.

But desperate times call for desperate measures.

So he took it with both hands and threw the cake straight at Natsume, who was unfortunately a few feet in front of Mikan.

And when he ducked where do you think the cake went straight?

In Mikan's teary face.

The chocolate went down slowly to her black and white outfit, completely ruining it, her make up smudged, tears mixed with chocolate and eye liner.

It fell down on the floor after it reached her breasts but she stood in one place.

Her face showed no expression.

It was as if she died on the spot.

Every one stopped doing what they were doing, in this case: Natsume was about to launch some napkins in Personna's face, Yuichi was throwing meatballs at everything that was moving, Alice and Jake had their mouths open, too shocked to say anything. They had never seen her like this even if they spent the last few years with her. Koko, all in potato salad, had some leftover meatloaf in his hear and was looking at Mikan curiously. Now Hotaru was... she was just pissed inside.

Natsume was.. frightened.

his Mikan hadn't shown that face in a very long time and he had hoped that she wouldn't show it again.

But now her lifeless eyes were watching the three of them: Personna, Yuichi and him fight with food for Kami's sake!

Hotaru launched herself towards Mikan, grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom, giving death glares at every one in the room. Slamming the door behind her, she let her best friend to the edge of the bathtub and let her sit. Mikan obeyed and watched silently as Hotaru got a clean and wet washcloth and carefully started to clean her face. Hotaru was concentrated not to get chocolate in her eyes and nose and in the mean time let the cold water refresh Mikan's face.

That moment Mikan was so grateful to her childhood friend. Hotaru was most of the time cold and distant, but when they were alone she was so caring like a big sister to the brunette. Hotaru got up to clean the washcloth of the chocolate and repeated the cleaning process one more time until her best friend's face was clean enough for her. Like... squeaky clean..

"I'm sorry about that." Hotaru finally said, lowering her head. She was so ashamed.

For the food fight, from Koko and Natsume's stupidness, for her coldness.

For all of it.

She could only hope that MIkan could understand and, in her dreams, forgive her.

And Mikan hugged her.

Hotaru's eyes widened as the brunette's grin tightened around her and she was pressed closer.

"I understand."

That was all Hotaru needed.

She felt that her eyes were watering but didn't brush off her tears.

There was no meaning to anymore.

Why should she hide?

The chocolate covered girl on the other side, felt something warm and wet on her shirt.

Was...was Hotaru crying?

She looked down to see that Hotaru's eyes were filled with tears.

She had finally. For the first time. Showed Mikan her true expression.

She showed that she cared and loved her with each tear that fell down her cheeks.

That was enough for Mikan.

She didn't want anything more.

And she didn't want those tears to keep falling down Hotaru's face so she got up and wiped away her tears, never breaking their hug.

"Don't cry. This is the first and last time you'll cry when I'm around."

Hotaru nodded a little, wiping the rest of her tears.

Both of them were holding their hand when they got out of the bathroom.

Only to find that all the people were standing outside, peeping on their conversation.

Only, if they knew that the walls were soundproof...

Hotaru sent them death glares (to the boys, Alice was beating the crap out of a punching bag Mikan has in a corner. If she didn't take it on the bag, she would surely take it on Natsume...or Personna and even Yuichi.) and, without Mikan looking straight at anyone, again let Mikan, but this time straight to her room, followed by a pissed Alice.

The door was slammed with a cold and cut short.

"If you don't clean this mess up by the time I get out, you are dead."

That wasn't a threat.

That was a statement.

* * *

"Pigs." Alice snorted. Who cared that Natsume, Personna and Yuichi had scary powers and could kill her. Some zombies could use a hand or two..Or maybe a leg wouldn't hurt...

"I am really gonna kick their ass once I get out of this room." Hotaru stated...again... as she watched Mikan slowly sit on the bed.

**Mikan POV**

Can't they...get along?

Was I that ... that unconvincing?

Why?

Why couldn't they...?

Is ... is it my fault?

"Am I ... am I that much of an uncertain person, to let everybody down..."

I didn't realize someone was yelling at me until I felt pressure in my shoulders.

Alice and Hotaru were screaming at me.

"Are you out of your mind?! It's not your fault!" Hotaru was raising her voice surprisingly high.

"It's their fault for not getting along. Natsume is a jerk to tick Personna and Yuichi off but alongside the two of them are just as stupid not to respect your decision for accepting Natsume! How dare you think that it's your fault!?" Alice yelled and I actually thought that this day I would lose my hearing ability...

I only sighed a little and dropped my head. I didn't feel like talking to any one, even if Hotaru and Alice helped me.

"I'm tired. I'm just gonna lay a little okay?"

With that I quickly got in my own bathroom and showered, got out only to see that the girls were still here much to my distress and got under the covers, sighing in contentment that I would soon be in my Dreamland...

My eyes closed slowly and after that I couldn't remember anything else...

**Hotaru's POV**

"Let's get out. She needs some rest."I whispered to Alice and she only nodded before we got out.

The guys were sitting on the clean part of the apartment ( I'm surprised that they found one...) and were glaring at each other.

"Are you stupid?" I asked them coldly and they shivered. Well.. only Natsume shivered and Personna and his little brother lowered their gaze but that didn't matter.

"Next time you decide to do something like this when Mikan is working so hard on till the last second you came here, I will personally send you to the Moon and let me assure you, you won't be coming down. How dare you ruin this night. You knew she was so worried that something would happen and look what you did!"

I couldn't even look at them anymore.

Stupid people.

With that I dragged Alice to my room, throwing Koko out the window, of course I didn't care where he would land.

Now... We have to plan what to do to make them make up...

I sighed.

So troublesome with boys.

* * *

**I'm ALIVE AND I'M PROUD OF IT! (*^*) /**

**So... How are you guys? Still there after all this time... ^^"**

**I haven't updated in almost a month and I'm ashamed...**

**TT-TT**

**Okay, stop with the sulking, concentrate!**

**By the way, the last line and the "troublesome"thing was from Shikamaru from Naruto... All my friends know me as Shikamaru's little sister because:**

**1. I'm lazy.**

**2. I say this almost every time...**

**3. Because one of my friends had a dream when we were both in the "Naruto"phase... So, she dreamed me as Shikamaru's little sister. ^-^**

**So. I hoped you like this chapter and don't forget to leave a review of your impressions on this story.**

**Bye for now. *pulls out of nowhere a random peace sign* **


	38. Chapter 38

***crawls from bed* *coughs* Hey guys... I have time now because... *drums* I'm sick.. =.="**

**Anyways, I'm actually glad that I'm sick because now I can write my chapter in peace! ^^**

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Alice was in hell.

From the moment her foot stepped in the evil layer of Imai Hotaru, it's been nothing but trouble.

At the door was a security system that Alice had never seen before. Little lights were twinkling and there was a special dial, where Hotaru pressed at least twenty different buttons... WITHOUT PRESSING THEM TWICE!

Alice was with a mouth wide open as she watched how Hotaru's swift fingers pressed the buttons and with every touch they made a "click"sound.

Then, after a few minutes, there was a green light and a strict "Welcome, Hotaru-sama. "

The door opened slowly and Hotaru stepped inside, like she hadn't just a moment ago dialed a god (and Hotaru) knows how long password...

The moment Alice stepped unsure in her room, she thought that this... this was nothing she had ever seen.

Hundreds, no. Thousands of little lights in all shapes, colors and sizes were twinkling and different noises were coming from every where.

"Oh... my god.." She breathed quietly while looking at a weird contraption. The label over it read "Erases Memories".

"Don't touch." Hotaru's calm and composed voice came behind her as she found herself wanting to touch it and stopped her hand.

"Why the hell do you keep such dangerous .. inventions just like that?! What if some one were to come and steal them?"

Hotaru didn't face her until she had heard Alice's comment. Before that she was writing some thing on her desk. The desk was full of small notes and plans of future projects.

The lights were a little dim, one on each wall and one on her desk. Hotaru didn't need much light. She had a huge all-glass room where she constructed her gadgets, of course, no body could look that angle to see her working, one of the reasons being that the room was on the top of the girls dormitory, but natural light, she knew, was more good than electricity. The lights weren't strong but Alice could see that Hotaru was amused.

"You spent 1 point 23 seconds just watching me type my password. The door is made from solid steel and I have cameras mounted all over the place. My robots would stop every body that dares to enter my working place and room. I actually find your concern amusing."

The white haired girl was silent as she watched Hotaru sit on her chair and started to write something. In the mean time she started to look at every single contraption that was in her room.

Alice knew little information about Hotaru herself. The only thing she knew from her Mikan-nee was that she was cold, very very start and as Alice had assumed herself before a stupid bitch. But now was different.

Now she was in her room, thinking of ways to make the stupid boys say sorry to Mikan.

Alice hadn't seen her since she walked out with Hotaru. The boys had probably gone to their rooms, too embarrassed to say something to Mikan.

As for Jake... She didn't actually care for him... He didn't share with her the last piece of pizza so...

"So... what are we gonna do?" She wanted to start the plan as soon as possible.

Hotaru was still writing, not paying attention at all to her.

Alice sighed with frustration.

"Causes sleep for a long period of time (unknown till when) "

"Causes amnesia"

"Causes rashes all over the body"

"Causes transformation in different animals (mostly ducks) "

"Causes mind control"

She read some of them. And flinched.

The room was caring her.

No wonder Mikan was careful about what she says about Hotaru...

But when she thought about the boys.

"Can we use them for those idiots?" She begged Hotaru, who was done writing and watched her fomre some time while she was reading.

"Don't tempt me."

"But but why?! You saw the look on her face didn't you?! She was stoned. That's worse than her anger or sadness."

"Because 1: I don't want to waste my inventions on them, 2: Like I said- Don't tempt me."

Alice sighed in defeat.

"Well then, what?"

"Well, I am thinking something of the lines beat them up- and- scream at them- for some brains to get in their heads- if possible. "

"Well... that would work... But... The effect won't be the same..."

"What do you mean with that?"

"Well... just to scream at them won't be that way... I was thinking more of a have a cold-shoulder- on them kind of thing you know.."

Hotaru thought for a moment.

"Well... that was a good plan also. So the plan is to make them think that Mikan i s angry with them and they will crack. At the end they will come crawling back to her."

Alice smirked.

This plan will work.

It most definitely will.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up, more tired than when I went to bed last night.

I still remember the cake that was thrown at me, the fight that saddened me, the empty feeling I got when I saw how some of my most precious people treating each other.

I just... couldn't help but feel that it's my fault.

I got up, went to get a shower, to clear my thoughts and sat at the table to get breakfast.

The apartment was clean, that meant that the boys had cleaned after their "fight".

I didn't want to cook, I just didn't want to so I got a box of cereal and milk and after one minute I was eating.

The TV was on too so I only watched the news. Another fight between stars, stupid dramas and soups and boring documentaries.

"Mikaaaaaaaan-neeeeee!" Alice and Hotaru waltzed in without knocking, Alice jumped on me while Hotaru seated herself after getting some chocolate. Every one I knew loved chocolate..I think I'm going to hide the chocolate...

"Good morning Alice, Hotaru." I smiled at them. Alice giggled and I could see a tint of pink on Hotaru's cheeks. The three of us were sitting peacefully, enjoying our meal.

"Okay. Now. Out for a lady's day~!" Alice sang and both of us looked at her dumbfounded.

Say whaa...

Why now?

I don't wanna...

"Come on... I-I think it will be... fun?" Hotaru shocked me as she said that. I guess... I guess she was a little embarrassed about last night huh?

..Well fine. I guess I want to improve my mood a little bit... But...

wait a minute... I feel like I've forgotten something important... oh no...

WHERE THE HELL IS APRIL?!

"Where is April?!" I screamed, remembering that I left her with Alice and Jake.

"Don't worry. She's safe." Alice assured me almost instantly and I sighed in relief. I guess that if she says that, it's true..

I got up and went to get dressed, I was still in the clothes I wore yesterday, my ruined black and white outfit.

In my dresser I found a soft black and hot pink big sweater with hot pink tights and black sandals. Bracelets and make up and such came along too...

I got with my friends and we got out of my apartment. As I was locking the door I thought...

_April, I want at least you to be safe and not do irrational things..._

**_Meanwhile..._**

"April-chaaaaan~~! Why are you running away from meeee~~~?! I want to be close to you and to dress you as cutely as you look!" Narumi sensei was running after a scared April. Narumi was wearing a tutu with a fairy stick while he had dressed the little girl in a ballerina outfit with a hat and everything.

The girl didn't like these sorts of things so she ran for her life.

"Pleaseeeeeee April-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan~~~! Come back hereeeeee~~ I have another outfit I want you to try! I've been sewing it for some time now but it's not finished.." He screamed after her.

"Never in my life.." She said not loud enough for him to hear but that was a definite statement.

The little girl would remember this day.. But it won't be on the list of her happy days...

* * *

**Now, I hope you liked it and don't be mad when I tell you that this story is close to it's end... ^^" *scratches the back of her head* Well you know it too... I'm just really sad about it... But for now let me think how am I gonna construct the next chapters and the sequel... How do you think I should do it? As in the same story here on make another one? But it won't be one of my top priorities (I am so rude to my story... and it's my first! TT-TT ) because I have lots of ideas that keep popping up when they shouldn't... I almost screamed one time in class when I had a sudden idea for Everything changes... ^^"**

**So anyways, please leave a review to inform me if there are mistakes or what impressions you had on this chapter! See ya when I update next time. :D *peace sign popes up again* **


	39. Chapter 39

**Yo. *peace sign appears***

**How are you guys, I haven't updated in ... forever.**

**And I'm sorry for that.**

**But I was pumped up for this chapter by a friend of mine, if she's reading this, thanks you …what was it again? Curtain and something before it…?**

**Okay.**

**Now.**

**Back to the story... :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was time for MIkan to loosen up. Her worries on the past few days were like a weight on her shoulders and Hotaru and Alice knew that. So they wanted her to enjoy herself as she deserves. So they took her (fast...) car and were driving like mad.

Alice was driving that is.

Hotaru and Mikan were trying so hard to stay alive...

"We're heeereeee~" Alice sang..yet again and jumped out of the red sports car as she barely gave time for the other two girls to get out.

Hotaru sighed.

"Why did I let myself get dragged here...?" She wanted no one to hear her words.

"I know the feeling..." A sarcastic voice came from her right side and she sweat dropped while looking at Mikan, who was currently trying not to loose Alice in the crowd.

Today was a sunny day and they were out...shopping.

Hotaru detested shopping. Hated it with passion.

Needless to say, she went out shopping once a year.

And that's when she was out with Mikan.

So know she was expecting to go around these shops and try every single god damn thing...

"Let's go to the opening of the mall!" Mikan heard Alice sigh dreaming about all the shops. She was holding a pamphlet that said that there was a grand opening of the first mall in the small town.

Oh no...oh God no...

Mikan was too late to start prying though...

"WE ARE GOING, LIKE IT OR NOT!" ...And there goes the whole day.

Hotaru sighed defeated. She didn't think that it would be that hard..No way was she gonna spend her whole day in that-

"Hotaru, move. Now." Alice's stern voice ran and she knew better than to go deaf just because she said no to a shopaholic...

There were surprisingly a lot of people were there to see how a rather large man was saying how he put his heart and soul to a mall.

Alice wouldn't miss this for the world.A mall?! Yes way!

Hotaru would rather be dead or in her room, working on something in her room...or dead.

Mikan on the other hand...she just wanted to be alone...she just wanted to get a little bit alone time for herself.

The only place she could think of...was her teacher's grave.

The only place she used to go to everyday.

And the place that she forgot just because she thought that things were getting better..

The ribbon was cut and people practically ran to every shop to see what they had to offer.

Boutiques, normal shops, food stands, mini markets and **(A/N My personal favorite.. *grins*) **a special Hot Topic store.

And where do you think that they went first?

Hot Topic.

Tops,shoes,dresses, T-shirts, bags, Alice was in paradise, Hotaru was dazed by all the colors ...Mikan didn't even look at them...

Alice stuffed Hotaru with at least five dresses, T-shirts, skirts and only she knows what.

She pushed the poor girl in the dressing room, ignoring the growls escaping Imai, and locked the small qubicle and snickered while Hotaru was banging her fists against the door.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE MIKAN!"

"Don't you dare."

"HELL TO YOU ALICE! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"First of just try the clothes, then TRY and unlock the door before trying the clothes and then we'll talk."

A scream and a smirk were the only thing that happened next.

But there was no Mikan to see it.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I walked down the dirty and empty streets of the little town that I used to call my home.

My way was only one.

The cemetery.

The day was not that bad, there were little fluffy clouds passing by the crystal blue sky, she could hear the exited screams of people behind her, they were probably talking and having fun at the new mall.

Alice and Hotaru were probably going to kill her.

But she had faith in Hotaru.

She would never let Alice dress her up. Especially from Hot Topic.

Hotaru didn't even know the store before they saw it...

The noise was getting duller and duller as I walked down, forward only.

The large,black and "creepy" as people called it sign of the cemetery was now a few feet away from me.

No matter what was the day like, there would always be a light fog in the cemetery and that's the reason why people didn't come often here. It frightened them to consider that there were some dark forces.

I shook my head, disappointed by that thought.

People were so naive, so frightened.

I opened the rusty front doors and walked into the tailed lane down to the back of the graveyard where my teacher would lay for eternity.

For a few days the grave was like when I visited it the first time...With weeds all over it.

My gardening tools however are always here for me.

I put on my gloves and started to clean.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

"CAN I GET OUT OF THIS?!" I yelled, now I was pissed. Look at me!

I was still, two hours in this freaking changing ...cube! and I had to try all sorts of these weird clothes.

"NO!" Came a now frustrated answer. I smirked.

Well, at least I made her as angry as I am.

I had tried lots of stuff..But only a few of them looked good on me.

"Just one more minute..." I tried to act innocent but everyone could hear the smirk..

"I have the key you know.." Did I mention that I don't really like her right now?..

Because I don't.

I heard a clicking sound and the next thing I saw was Alice, trying to disparately get me in the dress she thought was perfect for me.

It was:

1) Too short so it was a definite no.

2) It was black and red-the last colors that I would choose right now..

3) It was so tight that I might actually loose my lunch.

"Can't you understand that these clothes only look good on Mikan?" I asked her,not at all caring that I was stripping right in front of her. She got me in the dress, she was going to get me out.

And I wasn't moving a single finger.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

_Morning Dumbass..._

How the hell did you get back?! I thought that after my big screw-up and make up you would be gone.

_Is this a screw-up now?_

...Yes...

_Then why ask me questions that are stupider than you?_

Stupider is not a-

_Oh, just shut it! You did something again,didn't you?! I just knew it...You really can't do anything right..._

Shut your trap. I'm going to make things right once and for all.

_Fine...But if YOU screw up AGAIN...I will have the right to call YOU as many names AS I WANT!_

Fine,fine, stop your goddamn yelling!

And during all this, I was walking down a hall to an apartment I didn't want to enter.

The hallway was clear, it was school time.

Who cares.

It it's not me for sure.

The last door on the right.

Personna's apartment.

I sighed in defeat.

It was time to let it go.

We were older now.

I am more...well... more than ever ready to do what I wanted to do years ago.

And I am sure he is going to accept it.

Wedder he likes it or not.

"You know...He thinks the same."

Yuichi.

The kid was resting against the wall and when he saw me, he got up and headed towards me.

At that moment Personna chose to walk out the door and into the corridor.

"Well...Hyuuga. We have some talking to do." He said calmly.

Both sides were ready to let it go.

For Mikan.

For us.

"She makes me happy. I live for her."

I didn't need anything else to say.

What was there more to?

She is my everything.

My breath. My heart. My sight. She is in my mind, my veins. She is the reason I wake up in the morning. She is the reason I eat so I can continue to live. She is the reason I want to live.

What more could I offer, everything is hers.

She can crush me anytime.

I feel so...vulnerable. And at the same time...I've never felt so strong with her beside me.

She is my everything.

If I let her go...

I die.

Personna nodded.

He knew what I meant.

"I am willing to give up on these silly acts we put on. Yuichi is tired, you are, I am and let's not talk about Mikan."

"Will you do it?" That was Yuichi. Straight to the point.

"Yes."

"Make one wrong move and you die."

"What happened to the "I am tired from all of this.."-act two seconds ago?" I smirked. I was having my own bit of fun now and then...What will we do in the future, will we kill each other is only a mystery...

"If. You. Make. One. Wrong. Move. You. Die. Am. I. Clear?" Personna stated, obviously annoyed by now, Yuichi beside him, looking at me and he was expecting an answer as well.

"Yes." I nodded.

This whole thing is going to come to an end.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The girls were beside themselves.

WHERE THE FUCK WAS MIKAN?!

After Alice got Hotaru out of that dress and they paid for the clothes that fit her, they wandered around for a little bit, expecting Mikan to show up with shopping bags.

Nobody came.

The were starting to get scared, searching Mikan in the bathrooms, calling her countless times on the phone and circling the whole mall.

Nobody.

They ran in the streets, shopping bags in hands, and started to scream Mikan's name.

"MIKAAAAN!"

"MIKAN SAKURA, IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP, NO MORE ICE CREAM FOR YOU!"

"WHO THE FUCK CARESA ABOUT ICE CREAM WHERE IS MY BAKA BEST FRIEND?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_  
_Understand that I need to_  
_Wish that I had other choices_  
_Than to harm the one I love_

_What have you done now?_

Alice's phone vibrated in her pocket but she ignored it while searching in her bag.

Hotaru, instead of her unorganized friend, pucked up the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello."

_"Is Mikan there?"_

"What do you want Hyuuga? You have three seconds to hang up or I will shoot you with a Baka gun."

_"Listen, I know I- We screwed up a lot of times... And when I mean a lot of times, I mean every time..." _Hotaru put it on speaker so Alice could listen too, while shoving as much stuff in her bag as possible to get rid of the huge "shopping"bags. They heard three tired sighs. _"Just please...Tell me where she is..."_

Hotaru and Alice looked at each other and then stayed silent.

There was no use in punishing them anymore..

But there was one small itty-bitty problem..

"We don't know." Hotaru said calmly as they started walking down the street, the same way as Mikan, while heading to the cemetery.

_"...WHAT?!"_

* * *

**Okay. I'm going to end it here..**

**The main reason being that this may probably be the last chapter before the ending.**

**So..This is practically an early ending.**

**:D A stupid thought ran through my head: Why can't I continue to write this fanfic forever? **

**But...It's getting harder and harder... We're so much into things right now so...**

**But hey.**

**This isn't the end.**

**No matter how or when the story ends, I (and hopefully you guys) will remember it.**

**So R&R and ell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Bye. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi guys!**

**READ! READ! REALLY IMPORTANT! **

**Wow...I haven't realized...How time flies... I started this fanfic last year, summer time and now... **

**This is the final chapter.**

**1) I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it's this late. But the last break I spent with my family up in the mountains.. WITH NO INTERNET AND NO COMPUTER... TT ^ TT **

**2)... I really don't know what to say... I just love this story. I want this to be a big chapter, big, long, doesn't matter how I say it, but sadly I can't promise anything.. I will miss writing this story and god, I'm rambling again...**

**I just wanted to say thank you.**

**For all of you that have reviewed, favorited and I don't know what else.**

**But thank you. **

**You know... I never got to say "YAY I GOT 100 REVIEWS!" "YAY I GOT MORE THAN 200 REVIEWS!"**

**And even though I haven't said it (mainly, because I...well...forgot.. = w =") I was really happy.**

**To all the amazing people that haven't given up on my not so fantastic updating and for the critics who made me rethink on my style and made it better.**

**So...Without further ado... Here's Chapter 40 of Everything Changes.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Natsume glared at the telephone in his hand.

HOW CAN THE NOT KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!

They went out TOGETHER!

He was irritated.

No, scratch that, he was angry.

Just as he was about to do something that would affect everyones' lives, they go and loose her again!

That stupid Alice, she probably forced Imai into some stupid clothes in Hot Topic...

That stupid Imai, she probably forgot about Mikan while she was cursing Alice for making her change.

"That stupid Ruka, he has to keep his girlfriend on a leash!" He said without thinking...

...

Wait for it...

...

Was he stupid?...

"Are you stupid or something or too much thinking isn't good for your brain..." He heard a voice beside him.

He, Personna and Yuichi were practically running to the town to meet up with Hotaru and Alice.

After Hotaru said that Mikan was lost the girls heard three very confused and now angry voices on the other side of the phone.

Personna said that they will be with them shortly so they just have to stay in ONE place until they get there.

That wasn't too hard for then was it?

Wrong.

While they were running down the road, trying to look for them, the girls were slowly walking down the path to the cemetery. They knew where Mikan was...But still, having to worry those three was fun.

The streets were starting anew. People were starting to clean them, plant trees and flowers, they were going to rebuild some of the buildings so they wouldn't look like they would fall any moment. But still... They were empty.

Alice still carried her shopping bags while Hotaru was looking ahead.

"... It seems that...Oh god..This is just so funny.." Alice said sad yet happy. It confused Hotaru, who had never seen her in this state.

"What's so funny?"

"Well...Look all around us." Alice twirled and the gentle breeze made her hair follow the movement. The sun was shining brightly, the smell of the flowers that were planted was calming and the peace and quiet that these streets provided made them feel like they have their time without interruptions. It smelled like early summer. They were going to see what they were going to do during the summer.

So much plans, so much thoughts.

Hotaru followed the order. What she saw kind of calmed her.

Before she didn't really care. Her lab was her home. Her boyfriend and her "Torture Ruka Nogi" plans was all she needed.

But...Things have changed.

Mikan was here. And she wasn't going to move or be sent away to some distant country. She was staying here.

Her friends were with her. Her friends were her family.

This was her home.

" You understand now?" Alice was watching Hotaru as she thought. The teen idol was thinking the same.

All of them had changed.

For the better.

"You mean the too much drama?"

"It has a little bit of that too.."

Both girls continued to walk in silence, enjoying the company one brought to another and the breeze gently meeting their skin.

"WAIT FOR US!" They stopped walking as soon as they heard Yuichi's voice come from behind. The boys were running after them for quite some time now but since it was hot and the girls didn't hear them it was harder than they thought.

They stopped, panting heavily, and rested their hands on their knees as each was trying to get some air in their lungs.

This continued for two minutes or less and the groups slowly started to walk again.

"What the hell Alice! Why did you scare us like that?!" Natsume yelled frustrated. To that Alice only giggled.

"Where's Jake?"

"Couldn't wake him up."

"... I knew 've used a heavy book on him. Or just a simple prank. Yep, that would be just fine." Usually Alice would have that mischievous glint in her eyes but now it was just a joke. They all laughed as they continued their journey.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Okay, now...

There are no more weeds and the grave is nice and clean. I smiled as I put down my tools.

Mr. Jackson...

You are dear to me indeed. And I just forgot about you because I thought that things would get better.

The thought made me sigh heavily and my hands dropped to the ground.

Why couldn't they just get along...

Was it my fault?

I put away the tools and continued to stand there, on my knees, in front of the grave.

Somehow it was calming.

**Normal POV**

"There she is."

The group stood in a safe distance and had a perfect view of Mikan...Well...at least her back. She was slouching and her clothes were dirty and wrinkled but she didn't seem to mind. They thought that she just didn't care at all.

_"Oh Kami-sama, I am going to whack you with the first heavy thing I see until you have a mountain on your head." _ A voice startled them all and they turned to see an old man, frowning, as her had his arms crossed.

"Mr. Jackson."

_"We have a winner."_

"No need for sarcasm sir.."

_"Now you listen here. I know this girl." _He pointed towards his grave where Mikan was still on her knees, a sad look on his face.

_"She has so much passion, so much talent that you can't even imagine. She HAS to smile. That's her nature._

Personna and Yuichi sighed. That old man didn't understand at all huh?

He was very important to Mikan.

"Can't you see that she's in pain?" Natsume asked, hands in pockets. That man was really something. Most people were forgotten a few years after they are buried. That's life. It goes with the living and ends for the dead.

Mr. Jackson raised his hand and whacked the back of all the three boys' heads.

_"Are you stupid? She IS in pain. But that's the reason she came here. I'm a side memory. I'm not important nor will I ever be. I am still in her heart but not in the way that she thinks. Mikan-chan needs to let me 's clinging on my memory so much right now that I'm here. She needs to let me go so I can rest in peace, knowing that she will find strength in HERSELF not in an old grave stone." _The ghost looked at the group with a glare. That was not expectable.

Things were going to change.

"You know...I kind of already knew that..." Alice's quiet voice came. At times she really was a baby but now she was just as serious as Mr. Jackson.

Everyone looked at her surprised as she continued. "I really did know that.. Mikan-nee always relied on something or someone other than her. She is strong, we have to hand her that, but at times she can be just as defenseless as a baby. Mr. Jackson has a point. Natsume, it's your job to make her believe in herself. But that time in you apartment you blew it by letting your pride get the best of you. You idiot." Another smack was heard, not loud enough for Mikan to hear.

The ghost nodded and placed his pale hand on Natsume's shoulder.

_"You know what to do. Just do it."_

"I know, I know, quit nagging." Natsume's childish way was in display as he pouted but soon regained his stoic face and with slow steps made his way over to Mikan, five pairs of eyes watching his every movement.

Natsume was thinking over everything that he was going to say. He really did screw it up, they covered that... too many times in his opinion but it was a fact and he couldn't say anything about that. His feet were making their way closer and closer to Mikan who was still.. staring at the grave.

"Hey."

Mikan jumped up, ready for anything that was behind her back but soon she relaxed when she saw Natsume, her sad look telling him that she was now remembering what happened with her family.

"I guess I knew that you would be here."

"...Yeah.. I .. I just didn't feel like trying clothes now.."

"Yeah...Sure." The raven haired man couldn't form his next sentence let alone say it but he was determined to try. He took a deep breath and exhaled, repeating the motion a few times before opening his mouth again.

"Look... I know I blew it up-"

"Big time."

Natsume gritted his teeth. "Yes, big time. BUT-" He empathized on the "BUT" part, " I know that what i did was very stupid of me and my pride got the best of me. Personna and Yuichi were only trying to protect you and I wasn't giving them much of a chance since I just popped up out of nowhere demanding to be accepted." He could practically feel how a few meters behind the said males were nodding. "And...

I'm sorry."

Mikan's eyes widened as she heard the last sentence. Did he just say sorry to her?...The brown haired woman was sure that her eats were fine but she still couldn't believe her hearing hazel eyes were locked with his red ones making her nearly impossible to break free. Natsume was even more surprised as her as he heard those words come out of his lips without permission. Mikan wasn't going to let him live it down. Anfter she realizes it of course but by then he would forget and deny until otherwise proven.

"Mikan...You can't just... You ran away from Hotaru and Alice to get here.. Why?"

"Because Mr. Jackson-"

" - was the first thing you could think of at times like these. Think about it. You only think about him when you have something heavy in you chest or you feel like crying. Mr. Jackson knew that he wasn't going to be there for you every time we have a fight yet you continue to worry him. He just wanted you to believe in yourself as much as you believe in him..Let him rest in peace knowing that you will take good care of yourself." Natsume let that out in one breath. He didn't think that he could say that, he didn't even have the courage to say that to her face, he was talking to her back.

But it didn't matter.

Mikan got the point.

She slowly turned around, her face stained with tears, yet she was smiling happily. The woman hugged Natsume tight, making him blush, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. The sun had managed to break a little bit of the fog that always seemed to be a part of the graveyard and it didn't look scary anymore. On the contrary: It looked like yellow smoke and to young people hugging in front of a grave stone. The sight was in a strange way even relaxing.

A few meters away the gang had held their breaths to hear what they had to say and were stunned by Natsume's little speech. He had really said it. But that didn't matter. Mikan got the point and they were glad that it all worked out. Behind them a man was smiling as he slowly started to fade away, his eyes never leaving the couple. He knew that Mikan was going to be okay.

It was time for him to go.

_"Thank you Mikan." _ The faint whisper made it's way to Mikan and the only answer was a faint smile.

"Let's go home. April is waiting."

"Yes, we better go."

With entwined hands they walked out of the cemetery, leaving the little group that Natsume came in with.

Of course, they took the car, so the rest were left to walk back, Alice cursing with her shopping bags.

* * *

**Later that night..**

Mikan looked at him surprised, she had just walked out of the shower when he came in and told her something.

"We are going out to eat? Why?" Natsume had his hands in his pockets again as he walked out of the door.

"No backing out, I made reservations. I have my reasons." Mikan thought that he was acting strange, the whole day he was talking on the phone and when he was not, he was either staring at her which usually would make her giggle a bit but now it was just down right creepy because he could bore holes in her scalp. The other option was that he would leave and return in an hour or so and then go back from where he came and again and again for four times. It made Mikan wonder if he needed help.

But still, it was nice to go out. They had spent the rest of the day with April, teaching her how to play the violin. They had a lot of fun... Well.. The girls had a lot of fun, Natsume was only spacing out...

She walked to her wardrobe and looked through her black, too loose, too official, too casual, too open..

She dug again, searching deeper and deeper without success. This was not going to be an easy job. Mikan huffed and crossed her arms.

"Really...I usually always find what I need and now... I can't find a single thing." She pouted as her eyes scanned the racks and she glanced at a corner.

"Hey..." She reached and pulled the dress form the end.

It was white with black lines in the ends and a bow that was near her heart. It was one of the first dresses that she bought and it was special to her.

"Black and white it is."

The brunette also did something she wouldn't usually do: She curled her hear.

It was a simple thing that girls do almost everyday but Mikan had only curled her hear once, on Personna's birthday when she took him out, just the two of them, to celebrate.

She put on a little white shadow and lip gloss and that was it for her.

Koko came in bouncing like he usually did, without knocking of course...

He stopped in mid-way as he took the image of Mikan. She didn't wear any goth or emo or anything black and he didn't really see how MIkan had changed until now. Her curves, her face, her impression. She was no longer the bad girl, she was just herself.

He smiled a little as he started to dig in Natsume's things.

"Wha are you doing?" He heard the woman behind him ask as he started to throw his clothes behind his back, not really caring if he hit anything or in this case ruin Mikan's he did.

"Watch it! What the hell are you doing anyway?!" She huffed as he got out one of Natsume's suits. It was a formal black suit with a red dress shirt and a black tie. Koko smiled.

"Natsume asked me if I can get his clothes for him. You are going out tonight so he wanted it to be special."

They didn't need anymore words but neither of them wanted to leave the room so they both sat on the huge bed.

"You know...I guess it's my turn now?" After a few minutes the usually silly man spoke, breaking the silence.

In return he got a puzzled expression.

"Both Natsume and Hotaru apologized right? I didn't even look guilt enough...But I am. I really am. I shouldn't have said that. My father is dead, like it or not, that's it. And...I took it out on you. I am so-"

"Shut up."

Koko looked at her shocked. This was the closest to an apology he was giving her and she just blew him off?!

"I heard that so many times. It's beginning to annoy me. So shut up. I know all of this already. But.." She trailed of, giving him a smile, " Thank you. I get it all now. We have changed. We change. And we will continue to change. We are who we are. We are human. It's alright as long as we realize that we can get back on our feet and try hard to prove that we can make it. Koko, I am really sorry that you lost your father. I know how much he means to you."

"It's...it's okay. It is a long time ago. Life continues for us and he will be in my long as he's in there, he is close to me and he will never leave me." Koko spoke with a smile, things really were changing. Their minds were beginning to realize how much things meant to each and every one of them. The breeze rushed through the open window and cooled them down a little as both were now laying on the bed, a small smile on pair of lips.

Koko's pocket began to vibrate and he pouted when he was who was calling.

Natsume was going to scold him because he was late.

"Well...that was nice. BUT. I have to go or Natsume is going to burn my behind."

The sweet melody of Mikan's laugher followed him as he exited the room.

April was with Hotaru for the whole night so the couple could spend the night together.

She went down the stairs to her boyfriend who was impatiently waiting in front of the exit. The silence that surrounded him was making the man even more frustrated as his girl was getting closer to him.

"Hey...Did you wait long?"

His ruby eyes lay on her figure and widened.

She was smiling softly to him as her hair was flowing with the wind.

"You look...beautiful." He barely managed to whisper, he just couldn't stop staring. That girl in front of him was his. And he still couldn't believe it. She was his. The girl who could beat him to a pulp, the girl who saved an innocent life and took April in, the girl who fought with enraged parents. The girl who was almost raped in front of him. No...Not a girl. A woman. So strong yet so fragile.

She was his.

"Shall we?" He offered his hand and she took it, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

**At the restaurant.**

The reservation was at a table in a separate room, candles and a beautiful view of the little town they called home.

"It's great here. I never knew this place existed."

"I actually came across it while I was working on something. I was out of town and while driving, I saw some lights. I figured that it was just an old house but who knew that this place was a restaurant." They sat across each other and talked for a while before the waitress, a woman in her forties, came to take their orders. Mikan wanted spaghetti and Natsume was the same.

It was silent for a while as both stared at each other. It wasn't necessary to talk just the fact that they were close was enough for them.

"Mikan... I know I'm not good at this. I'm not very original. Not to mention I'm not the type of a happy cheerful guy. But...we've been through a lot. I really don't know what's gotten into me. You are everything I see, think or want. My eyes constantly look for you in a room, my heart beats fast, my legs are actually shaking, believe it or not. " The said woman giggled and he pouted. It was such a good start, he had breathed it out as one but it was getting harder. "I know this isn't the beginning but this isn't the end either."

From his pocket he pulled out a small white velvet box and Mikan's breath caught up in her throat. Was he going to...? No... It couldn't be...

"Are you still wondering if it's true? Because it is. The only one I need is you. And because of you I am willing to try and have a family. The three of us. You, April and me. Together. So...Will you marry me?"

BY the time he finished his speech, hot tears were dripping down the brunette's cheeks as she desperately tried to wipe them away.

She was just so happy. This was all she ever wanted. All she ever needed.

She was loved.

"Yes."

Natsume's face lit up and a smile made it's way to his lips and eyes.

Right now he never wanted this moment to end. If he could just hold onto it tight...He was never going to let it go.

"Thank you."

* * *

**April's POV**

WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!

WHY IS AUNTIE HOTARU TRYING TO GET ME?!

I was currently hiding behind a pile of papers and other useless things, trying not to get caught.

"Oh, just come out child, I won't hurt you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I do that." A voice that belonged to the scientist came from the other side. I pouted as I got out of my hiding place.

"How did you know where I was hiding?"

"I know my lab better than you I'm sure." She smiled softly at me as her hand was holding what seemed to be an album.

"Would you like to see your mother and father as young stupid kids?"

I forgot what I was going to do and went to look through the photos.

Well, this is interesting... Oh...wow...Mom...Dad...This is just...

* * *

"You are going to get married?"

We were getting ready for bed in mom's big bedroom. Until they furniture my new room I was going to sleep with them. Not that I mind, I actually love it when they hold me and whisper "Good night."

"Yep." My Dad replied as he smiled at mom. Even a child like me could see that they were in love.

"Now hop into bed. We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow. You have lessons, we are going shopping and then there is paper work to sign...We are enrolling you here, is that okay?" Mommy asked me as I nodded, happy that I could start school and have friends.

They switched off the light and I crawled onto bed with them, mom hugging me from behind and dad was in front of me. They were staring at each other and I snuggled closer to them.

They are my family.

This is where I belong.

No one know what the future could bring us. Even us kids know that the future is something scary and we are too young to think about it. But we fear it. I used to fear it too. I had nobody. I was alone. And suddenly they come and turn my world upside down. That's a very good example of how life and the future can change.

I used to fear the morning.

And now...Suddenly they don't seem so scary.

Because I have someone who I love and who loves me.

That's how I know I will enjoy waking up in the morning.

"By the way...Auntie Hotaru showed me some photos...Mom...Dad..." Both faces went pale.

"Oh no..."

"HOTARU!"

* * *

**So...yeah. I guess that this is it. I didn't rush it right? If I did, you HAVE to let me know. I'm drop dead serious.**

**So... This part of the story ends here.**

**You know how I thought about a sequel of this story about April when she is a teen, well... I decided that I am going to do it. But. I have to wait until summer...I hope sooner because I hate school.**

**So that's the generally all I wanted to say. If you didn't read the stuff I said on the top, go and read them because they are important and I want you to do . :D**

**See you next time I update.**


End file.
